Realize
by CJ-GhostWriter
Summary: "Knowing Moose as well as I did, knowing how much he valued our friendship, I knew his kissing me like that, so publicly was very significant." Moose and Camille both realized their feelings for each other. What happened after the kiss? Moose and Camille's journey as a new couple. Set in New York City. Rated M for language and, suggestive situations.
1. He Kissed Me

A/N: Hello Step Up Fandom, and Moosille/Coose/CaMoose shippers. I am extremely new to this fandom, and although I always liked the movies I had never really seen all of them from start to finish, except the first one. I tended only to watch the big dance scenes. However I've been an Alyson Stoner and Adam Sevani fan for many years, I've admired their dance skills for quite some time. Having recently watched all of the movies, can you imagine how happy I was to discover the adorable pairing of Moose and Camille?

I read quite a few one shots and stories the fandom had written about this couple, and I was inspired. I'm extremely interested in the time after Step Up 3D, and before Step Up: All In, the reason….I'm a native New Yorker. I know all the places the characters visited in the movie. I figured, why not continue where the movie ends and shed some light on these places for anyone not from here.

So here is chapter one, hope you enjoy.

~Jezzy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the Step Up franchise.

* * *

Chapter 1: He Kissed Me!

Camille PoV:

He kissed me!

He just leaned in slowly, pressed his hand gently to my neck, and placed a soft but amazing kiss on my lips. In the middle of Grand Central Terminal, with all the Pirates there watching.

Knowing Moose as well as I did, knowing how much he valued our friendship, I knew his kissing me like that, so publicly was very significant.

I could tell in the split second before his lips met mine that he finally understood my feelings for him and that he felt something for me as well. I knew we would eventually have to talk about what just happened, but right now I was the happiest girl in New York City.

Moose's arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around his waist. He pulled me in close and placed a small affectionate kiss on my forehead as we all danced our way to the subway. We were headed to the Pirates temporary headquarters in the storage room in Coney Island that Kido and her family were allowing them to use. We were going to celebrate our World Jam victory with the MSA crew tonight before most of them had to leave back to Baltimore.

We were a very loud and joyous group. The voices of the boisterous crew echoed throughout the subway station. Even the most seasoned New Yorkers who were normally used to loud noises were looking at us in annoyance. Of course a group of dancers had to cause a scene and play around dancing through the turnstiles.

Moose let his arm drop from around my shoulders, trying to balance the box containing his new most prized possession, the Gunmetal Nike Dunks, while pulling his Metrocard out of his back pocket with the free hand that had just been around me. He swiped his card for me, and held out his hand in a bow as if to say 'ladies first'. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile I showed, he was so cute when he did silly things like that. After I passed through I waited for him to meet me on the other side and as soon as he did he immediately replaced his arm to its former spot around my shoulders and I snuggled close to his side again.

We descended onto the platform to await our train, the chaos and hilarity of the crew"s antics had me laughing, and smiling. Suddenly, Moose squeezed me a little closer and placed another soft kiss on my head while he was talking with Jason. Our train pulled into the station and we all got on, finding seats quickly which wasn't too hard at this time of evening. Besides it seemed like most of the passengers gave us a wide berth, not wanting to be too near the roar of our group.

Moose moved his arm from around me only to capture my hand tight within his. He kept me close for the entire train ride, even when we transferred at Union Square to catch the train into Coney Island. The ride flew by in a flurry of excited conversations, jokes, laughter, teasing, dancing, musings about what was in store for Luke and Natalie, and plans for the future of the Vault and future battles for the Pirates.

Making our way from Stillwell we made our way towards the storage space. Moose continued to squeeze me close, laying soft kisses on my head, or smiling at me sweetly. It was like he was trying to make sure I felt comfortable, and included, all while keeping up with everything going on with our friends.. It seemed to come so easy to him, he never missed a beat. Why I was surprised I couldn't tell you, I knew that boy was born with the beat in his soul. No thought or serious effort, it was all in his nature.

I stared up at him in awe of how amazing and animated he always was when he talked, watched how everyone around him always seemed to listen to him and smile. He was so charming, so likable, so funny, and so gorgeous. I felt he was a lot like a magnet or honey, he attracted so many different types of people easily and earned their friendship almost immediately. He was just such an incredible guy, and I was lucky enough to know him.

Moose looked down at me just as Jason started to ask questions about a new lighting effect they wanted to work on together, and he caught me staring. Everything I was just thinking about him must have been written on my face, and Moose had a PHD in reading Camille, because he stopped abruptly causing me to jerk back a little. Everyone stopped to ask what was going on but he didn't even turn to answer, he just stared into my eyes and smiled his adorable, goofy smile.

"Jacob?"

"Moose?", Jacob replied as he walked over to us looking rather concerned.

"Hold onto these for me for a bit?" Moose asked handing over the box of sneakers that Luke had given him.

"Is anything wrong, Moose?"

"No guys, I just need to talk to to Camille for a minute, alone."

Anala smirked, and tugged on Jacob's sleeve. "No problem, Moose, we're almost there anyway. We'll leave the gate open for you, see you in a little bit."

Throughout the exchange Moose never once moved his gaze away from mine. I heard rather than saw the crew leave, I was transfixed, unable to look away. There was so much feeling within his eyes I began to blush a rosy pink. Embarrassed, I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me. His long, lithe fingers cupped my face on both sides holding me in place.

"Don't look away. Please, Cam don't look away. You're kinda adorable when you blush."

That made me blush even more, and I saw him crack a smile. _Oh he did that on purpose._

I brought my fist up to punch him lightly in the stomach, but he was prepared for my attack because he moved out of the way or my blow dexterously. _Natural born mover, that boy._

I smirked, "So are you just going to stare at me all night or am I finally going to find out what you need to tell me so badly? I must admit I'm quite intrigued, and you've held me in suspense long enough. Spill, Moose."

"Well, Chameleon," he began tenderly. "I know we need to figure this out", he gestured with his hands between himself and I, "but I needed you to know that it all clicked into place when you hugged me this afternoon. I was so nervous going to ask for permission to become a double major in engineering and dance, but you went with me and made me feel better, like I wasn't alone. When I came out to tell you I did it, you were so happy for me, so proud, so excited you jumped up and down before hugging me tight. And then I just knew."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling like a complete goofball, but he used his thumb to gently pry my lip from teeth before he placed a light kiss on my abused lower lip. His breath fanned my cheek as he pulled away from me, his lips lingered close to my face.

"I…, Cam, I", he struggled.

I could see he was having some internal battle with something, so I just stood quietly waiting for him to figure out what he wanted to say. He moved back a few steps putting some space between us, but brought his hands down to hold both of mine. It conveyed the impression that he still didn't want to let go of me, and I didn't mind that at all.

Moose closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again. "Cam, I'm having a hard time stopping myself from kissing you senseless, and when you bite your lip like that it makes matters worse." He smiled and looked away for a second, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," I offered.

"Don't be."

"But, Moose, what's so bad about kissing me senseless?", I teased, raising my brow in question. It may have come out in a teasing manner but truthfully, I wanted to know because the thought of his kisses were rather enticing. His goofy smile lit his face before he shook it back and forth and shrugged.

"Nothing at all, and believe me I'll try my best to achieve it another time, but I'd like to finish what I wanted to tell you."

"Oh, yeah, that."

"Yeah that". He held my hands a little tighter, and straightened his back standing firmly in front of me. He looked like a very serious Moose. Well, as serious as this Moose can look. _Which isn't very serious at all._

"Well to be completely honest, I couldn't stop thinking about kissing you for some time now. I was holding myself back over this past week."

The surprise on my face must have been extremely evident, because he tried to contain a laugh. "Yes, you would be surprised. I guess I had been doing a good job hiding my feelings, better than I thought I was. You see, Cam, I wasn't afraid you wouldn't feel the same way I was feeling about you."

I raised my brows. If he didn't have my attention before, which he normally always did, he most certainly had it now.

He continued, "During this past week, I had begun to see things a little more clearly. I felt horrible about how I hurt you when I ditched you and missed the Halloween party, after I promised I'd be there for you. I did a lot of thinking the next day, all of it about you."

My eyes popped open wide, this was most definitely news to me. I now know just how much he was going through that day, I was sure he must have been caught up in thoughts about the drama surrounding Luke and Natalie, The Vault, juggling school, and The World Jam. To think his thoughts were only of how he hurt me, was surely a surprise.

"But, Moose", I interrupted.

He stopped me immediately with a small plea, "Please, Camille", he closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. "Please, let me finish."

How could I deny the boy when he stood before me slightly begging, looking completely flustered. I nodded, signaling for him to go on, but thought perhaps I shouldn't have when he muttered sarcastically, " Geez, woman, can't ya let a man speak?",

Once again I tried to punch him playfully, this time in the shoulder, but he swiftly caught my fist and smiled.

"So beautiful, but so abusive."

I blushed and laughed at the same time. I couldn't help it, the boy always had this effect on me.

"Ah, there ya go", he smiled having got me to laugh.

He gathered my hands in his locking his eyes with mine again. I vowed to myself to hush, behave, and hear him out. He pressed on with his words.

"You forgave me, and helped me figure out what to do when I realized I couldn't give up dancing. You told me we would figure it out together. I was never happier than I was in that moment, because I had someone in my life who cared about what I was passionate about. Here was my best friend, who I had just hurt, standing in front of me vowing to help me figure out how to keep dance in my life. On top of that you helped me put the pieces of the Pirates back together, track down the MSA crew, and decided to join us to battle at the World Jam Final."

He paused for a second to take in how he held my attention.

"From that moment on I started paying close attention to how I would feel when I was around you. I even kept track of how I felt when I couldn't be with you. I watched your facial expressions and mannerisms when you were with me. I even went a little stalker and would study how you interacted with your friends and the crew when you didn't know I was watching."

He blushed a little at this, showing his shame at secretly watching me. "The mystery I didn't even know I was supposed to solve was beginning to unravel," he went on. "It was then that I started to remember things you had said to me in the past, things I was too oblivious to pay attention to before."

Moose rolled his eyes and shook his head seemingly disgusted with the stupidity of his former self. I just smiled. _Oh my poor, Moose. Just catching up now._

"What I'm trying to say to you, Cam, is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long, sorry I didn't realize all this time."

I looked down at my feet trying to gather my wits. Was this finally happening for real? Moose tucked his finger under my chin to bring my eyes back to his. His smile at having eye contact again seemed to make his face glow in happiness.

"This afternoon, when you hugged me, when you showed your pride in me the final piece fell into place. Then when we met up with the crew at Grand Central to surprise Natalie, I saw Luke just go for it, and I knew I had to do the same. I wanted to show you I understood your feelings, and felt the same way about you."

Now it was my turn to smile. I smiled so big I felt my cheeks begin to ache. Moose inched himself closer to me.

"I still couldn't think of how I was going to explain myself or when. Didn't know what I was going to say, in fact I still don't know if I'm saying the right things...I'm just going with it...never done this...I mean this doesn't come natural...like dancing. I mean dancing would be much easier, and I wish I could tell you and stop sounding like a total…."

"Moose!", I broke through in a raised voice to catch his attention. "You're rambling, and for the record you were doing fine up until that point."

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Really?", he asked, surprised.

"Really, really", I answered, trying to make him feel better.

I rolled my eyes, and he smirked before shaking his head violently as if he was physically trying to make the words line up for him in the right order. I giggled, it was such a 'Moose' thing to do. He glared at me, slightly annoyed at my enjoyment at his expense, which made me laugh harder.

"Hey, you! I was trying to be all serious and sappy, and you're making fun of me? That's not very nice, Cam. And you call yourself my best friend.". He said this with a look of mock hurt on his face bringing his hand up over his heart. I smirked and he raised his brows as if asking if he could finish. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, no more interruptions, Miss Gage", he said in an overly sweet and silly tone. He stepped even closer to me.

"While we were on the train laughing, talking and acting like fools, I noticed I couldn't let go of you, not for a second. I had to have an arm around you, or your hand in mine. I realized how normal and right it felt. Then when we were just walking I looked down and saw you watching me with our friends. I saw the awe, pride and affection on your face, and I immediately felt lucky. So very lucky to have a girl in my arms who looked at me the way you were. You're my best friend in the whole wide world, Camille, and I never want to let that go. Now I know I don't have to. You're so perfect, Camille, perfect for me."

I felt my knees give just a bit and chastised myself. What a silly girl I would be if I collapsed right now. That wasn't something I'd normally do, but Moose's words were so incredible, they nearly bowled me over. My mind was racing and I was trying to think of something to say to him. Anything to convey how special his words made me feel, but I couldn't focus.

Before I could even utter one word, Moose closed the last small gap existing between us. He released my hands and brought both of his up to cup my face. He lowered his lips to capture mine. Softly at first he kissed me just like he had earlier in Grand Central, but then the strength of his lips began to show me a new side of Moose. He deepened the kiss, our lips moving together in unison. Each set of lips slightly parted coming together, separating for mere seconds just to reunite again with even more strength.

I brought my arms up to lock around his waist and felt him smile into the kiss. My world was spinning. Kissing Moose like this was a completely new experience and yet I was entirely comfortable with it. It was not awkward or strange at all, He was right, we were perfect for each other.

Our lips continued their soft, but insistent dance against each other. I ran my hands up his back between his jacket and his t-shirt, feeling each and every muscle beneath his shirt. I heard and felt him hum in pleasure. He slid his hands down my face gently caressing my neck with his fingers before breaking the kiss. My lips felt lonely suddenly at the loss of his. Moose kissed the tip of my nose and took a small step back so he could see me clearly. I looked up at him, slightly dazed, and very dazzled.

"Wow, Camille", he whispered hugging me close he rested his head atop mine. I let my head fall to his shoulder and smiled against his neck.

"Wow, indeed, Moose. That was….was…". I could not for the life of me find a good enough adjective to describe this kiss.

In his teasing tone, Moose replied, "Oh, did I just kiss the super intelligent, super articulate, Camille Gage senseless?"

This time my fist connected with its intended target, his ribs. He just laughed, his face in my hair. "I had that coming."

"Yes, you did. Way to ruin a moment, Moose".

"Me? Ruin a moment? Please, The Moose is smooth like buttah, Shawty!"

I pushed myself out of our embrace to give him my 'Really Moose?' look, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, you know you adore me, and my Moose ways, Cam. Couldn't stay corny forever", he showed his winning smile in full force.

"Yeah, sure, sure, I adore you alright", I countered, "what I'd adore is some duct tape for your mouth right now."

"Ohhhhhhh Chameleon, you weren't saying that about these luscious lips a few minutes ago", he teased.

I blushed so hot, cursing myself for letting him know he was right.

"Now be a nice girl, or I'll never kiss you ever again", he threatened.

It was my turn to tease. I gave him my sweet, doe-eyed pouty look staring straight into his eyes. This look was my specialty and had helped me get what I wanted from anyone around me many times before. He stood rigid, eyes wide.

"Oh, no Camille, not the pout".

I continued laying it on thick. Leaning in close to him I whispered "I'd like to see you try never to kiss me again."

With that, Moose stiffened, groaned, and sighed in defeat. I knew I would win.

"Dang, Cam breaking out the big guns. You haven't used that pout on me since Junior year, and using it now of all times was really unfair."

We laughed at this and he hugged me tight once more. A gust of wind kicked up, It was the first week in November after all, and the sun was going down. He felt me shiver.

"It's getting chilly, and you're shivering. I'm sorry I kept you out so long."

"Don't be, Moose."

"Don't be? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girl stay out in the cold?"

I don't know why but I looked up at him in pure shock. My eyes were like saucers, mouth agape, no sound came from me, not even the sound of my breathing. Why was I so surprised at his choice of words after all he just told me? Perhaps the words sounded so foreign coming from him about me. So many years I was his buddy, his friend, his Cam, his Chameleon, his BEST friend, but never his GIRL. That was very new.

Moose looked at me in concern trying to figure out why I was frozen in shock and had stopped breathing.

"Cam, what is it?," he asked nervously. "What did I say, did I do something wrong?"

Hearing him like that pulled me out of my state immediately. I was worrying him, and I did not want that. "I'm sorry, Moose, I'm okay. I just," I broke off feeling silly admitting this to him. "I was just a little shocked that you called me your girl, and yourself my boyfriend." I shifted from foot to foot nervously, and my voice was wavering.

Moose furrowed his brow seeming completely dumbfounded by my confession. "Cam, didn't you understand what I was trying to say or did I really mess up, like I knew I was going to?". He sounded so disappointed in himself, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously.

"No, Moose, I understood." I pulled his hand from its place of worry, and decided to bring mine up to clasp behind his neck. On instinct I gently ran my fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck, momentarily marveling at how soft they were. His nervous behavior dissipated at my touch causing me to smile.

"I understood, perfectly. I think I was just in shock at hearing the words for the first time. It will definitely take some getting used to."

His worries at ease he hugged me close and kissed me lightly. "I guess you're right, it will take some time."

The wind picked up again and my shiver was now very noticeable. "C'mon", he grabbed my hand pulling me along. "The crew is probably wondering where we are, I've kept you to myself long enough. The girls going to be pissed at me for that. I bet they're dying to hear all about our little talk."

He laughed loudly at the look of absolute horror on my face. "Better you than I, Cammie-poo."

"Cammie-poo? You can not be serious?"

"Would you prefer Munchkin-puppy or Fluffy-muffin?", the twinkle in his eye gleamed bright as he took in my expression of utter revulsion. His laughter was too contagious, and soon I was laughing as well.

"Let's get you out of the cold shall we?"

We picked up the pace walking hand in hand to go and party with the Pirates. After all there was a lot to celebrate. The Pirates won the World Jam. Luke had gone to the bank early this morning to deposit the winning check that would be clearing in a few days, and signed some important paperwork with Walter. They would soon have the Vault back. Luke and Natalie had made up, and began their new journey to follow their dreams together. And then there was me, I had my best friend, and boyfriend by my side and we were beginning our own journey...together.

* * *

A/N: Fun fact about Grand Central Terminal, there was no way Natalie and Luke could have taken a train from there to California. All trains leaving from Grand Central only go North into upstate New York and Connecticut. However I believe the filmmakers chose it because it is a very iconic and beautiful location to film. The magic of movie making.


	2. I Kissed Her

A/N: This chapter is basically the first chapter from Moose's point of view. It is not a word for word copy. There are some parts where the dialogue had to be copied so it matched up with the first chapter, however this is mostly what Moose was thinking during the exchange. I thought you'd like some insight into his mind.

Thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one

~Jezzy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the Step Up franchise.

* * *

Chapter 2: I Kissed Her!

Moose PoV:

I kissed her!

I, Robert 'Moose' Alexander III just kissed my best friend, Camille Gage in the middle of Grand Central Terminal, in front of the entire crew, and too many New Yorkers, and tourists to count. Talk about pressure to nail it.

Maybe I was just caught up in the moment but after what I had begun to realize this past week, and fully realized just this afternoon I had to go for it. Hoping Camille would get what I was trying to show her, I prayed on my favorite pair of kicks and leaned in to kiss my beautiful best friend.

Her lips were so soft and inviting I wished I could have kissed her forever, but knew it would just embarrass the both of us.

The Pirates were all taken aback, almost as much as Cam, and then the cheers and catcalls began. They were truly ridiculous. I loved it.

Cam's smile afterwards told me it was just the right kiss at just the right time. Pulling her close into my side for a hug I couldn't help but smile as well. _Score one for the Moose. I knew I'd nail it. C'mon the Moose is the man. Who could doubt my skills?_

Luke surprised me with the Gunmetal Nike Dunks and now I was sure I was truly the MAN. Winning the World Jam, successfully convincing the dean to support my choice to become a double major, realizing my feeling for Cam, kissing her, and earning my coveted kicks, _sorry Air Jordan XI Space Jams, you've been replaced as my favorite pair of kicks, from now on all my prayers will be on these Dunks._ There was no denying I was on top.

This had to be the best few days of my life so far, I was ridiculously happy. I had amazing friends, and an incredible girl to share this time with. To be honest I was always a fairly happy guy, I try to find the good in every aspect of life, but this level of happiness was something I had never experienced before.

"Let's party, people", I said.

"Yeah!", Jason added.

"Woooooooo!" I wrapped my arm around Camille's shoulders as she shook her head in amusement at my silly antics. She placed her arm around my waist as I bent to kiss her forehead, all of us danced toward the subway. The mood was very light and absolutely infectious.

The Santiago twins kept blowing kisses to pretty women on the platform as they danced around showing off their moves. The Ticks were bouncing around Jacob excitedly, asking him a million questions about when we would get the Vault back. They were driving him completely insane but he was still smiling. Anala was just watching the Santiago twins, and ribbing them whenever they struck out with yet another 'lovely Senorita'. Jason was still flipping stoked about how well the light suits worked at the World Jam finale, and was going on about it to me excitedly.

And there was Cam, laughing with everyone, joking, smiling all while staying closely snuggled into my side. She fit so perfectly. Fit with the Pirates, and fit with me. I pulled her a little closer and stooped to place another kiss on her head. I couldn't help myself. Jason smiled at me catching the look in my eye. I must have looked like a deranged kid on Christmas who just got the greatest toy he never thought he was going to get.

Our train arrived and we all filed. Thankfully it was now past rush hour so we were able to find a car that wasn't too crowded. Which was probably best since we were all hyped up and crazy at the moment. I found a seat and pulled Cam down next to me and kept her hand held tightly in mine. I couldn't seem to make myself let go of her, and I really don't think I wanted to try.

We passed the time during our commute back to Coney Island just cracking jokes, and trying to figure out a plan to help Luke and the Pirates from never having to lose the Vault again. Eventually as it always happened with a group of dancers, talk turned to dance projects and future battles. We exited the train, and the topic of dance continued to grow more significant as we made our way back to Kido's parent's storage space.

Anala had an audition for an off broadway dance showcase coming up. Seeing what we did in the World Jam, and knowing Jason's skills, a friend of his from Miami contacted him for some ideas and advice on a new crew he was putting together. There was a new battle competition to prepare for after the holiday break, and I was now a dance major as well as an engineering major. This meant a lot more dance projects for me.

As we all jabbered on and on about our passion, I continued to keep Cam close. Smiling at her, kissing her head, asking her opinions, squeezing her a little closer. It was so easy to include her, and holding her...holding her was effortless. How did I get this lucky? I mean, I know the Moose if favored by the gods when it comes to talent, style, charisma, and good looks, but it seems I'm blessed in love as well.

 _Love? Wait, did I just think that?_

"So, what you're saying is, that the lights would illuminate in different sections, on different suits, in a pattern?", Jason asked.

"Yeah", I replied. "Yeah, it's a pattern that is actually set to the music and choreography. Different sections, would light up on each suit and when the dancers come together it would create shapes. Or we could rig it to give the illusion of movement. Like a wave, for example."

We were about two blocks from the park and I was completely enthralled in my conversation with Jason about lights and engineering a new effect, when I looked down and caught Cam staring up at me. The look in her eyes was familiar, it was a look I'd caught her giving me many times throughout the years, a look I was too oblivious to comprehend back then.

What a fool I had been, I always prided myself on how well I could read, understand, and comfort my best friend, yet I never deciphered this chapter in the 'Book of Camille'. I may have been blind then but I was seeing perfectly now, this wasn't the same look, this look was a lot more intense, there was much more feeling behind it. Camille was speaking to me with her eyes and I was catching every word.

I had to tell her. I wasn't planning on having this conversation right now, it wasn't exactly the perfect time, or perfect place, but who needs perfect when Moose is around. I'm perfection enough. I stopped short, accidentally causing her to jerk back a little. The unexpected movement shocked her a bit, and for that I was sorry, but I was on a mission. I smiled at her to ease her shock, and to calm my nerves.

The crew stopped to ask what was going on as soon as they realized we had stopped walking. I couldn't tear my eyes from hers, I needed to get all of this out before my chest exploded. My mind raced a bit trying to focus on what I would need to say to get her alone for a few minutes. I called Jacob over and asked him to hold on to my new kicks, and asked if they could give me a few minutes to talk to Camille alone. I didn't hear much but Anala's parting words.

"...we'll leave the gate open for you, see you in a little bit."

I always knew she was beautiful, but now I see I was wrong, she was a goddess. The way her big hazel eyes were staring at me, I felt I would get lost in them. Her hair slightly swaying and blowing in the breeze. Wow, she was so gorgeous, and I was extremely lucky. Geez, I sounded like a corny girl, but I didn't care because all I was thinking was the truth.

A hot blush began to rise on her cheeks, she was unbelievably cute when she blushed, and I loved being the one who caused her to glow this way. Cam tried to look away, to hide her blush from me. But there was no way that was going to happen, I gently held her face in my hands to keep her from turning away from me.

"Don't look away. Please, Cam don't look away", I started sweetly. But being the Moose, you know I had to tease her just a bit. "You're kinda adorable when you blush."

It worked and she just blushed harder, causing me to crack my charming smile. I was fully prepared for the gut check she was going to send my way and deftly moved out of the way to avoid her fist.

She smirked at me looking all kinds of cute before she asked, "So are you just going to stare at me all night or am I finally going to find out what you need to tell me so badly? I must admit I'm quite intrigued, and you've held me in suspense long enough. Spill, Moose."

She was a feisty, impatient little minx. I wanted to tease her, wanted to rely on my everyday silly attitude to get through this, but I knew it was time to get serious. Mustering up what courage I could, I put as much tenderness in my voice as possible. I explained to her how she made me feel this afternoon outside the dean's office, how her hug, her support and pride, just meant the world to me. I let her know I knew all I needed to know about our feelings for each other.

I was trying to keep myself composed so I could get through this, but then she had to go and bite her lip. _Why, Camille? Why would you go and do that to me._

My eyes now focused on her plump lower lip, I struggled to keep myself in check. If the fact that I was unable to let go of her since I first kissed her was any indication of how serious my struggle was. Imagine how bad I've been fighting myself all week trying to keep from just grabbing her and kissing her absolutely senseless. Oh and that lip, that poor abused lip was begging for some TLC.

Composing myself, I gently pried Cam's lip from the hold her teeth had on it. There were little bright red indentations where her teeth had been. My first thought was to kiss it and make it better, so I did. _Oh I shouldn't have done that._ It was a light tap, but now that I was so close to her luscious lips I was having a hard time pulling my face away.

Stuttering, I tried to explain to her, but it was no use, I was just too physically close to her. I had to get some space between us, but I still didn't want to let go of her. I settled on holding her little hands in mine, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and let her know just how much of a hard time I was having controlling myself around her. It was kind of an embarrassing thing for a guy to admit.

Camille, that devious little minx asked me what was so bad about kissing her. Seriously this girl was driving me insane, if she only knew the power she had over me it would be over for the Moose. I chuckled, and let her know that kissing her was on the agenda in the future, but we seriously needed to finish this conversation.

The flood-gates opened and the cornball mush came pouring out. Who knew the Moose could be so sensitive and sweet? I told her everything. How I had been fighting the urge to kiss her for over a week, how I felt like crap for ditching her the night of the Halloween party, how I used that time to just think about her. Camille tried to stop me but I plead for her to let me finish. The longer this took the more my composure and bravery were slipping.

I teased her a bit to break the tension and calm myself. Telling her what it meant to me to receive her forgiveness, and have her insist that I had to keep dance in my life made my heart race. She understood my passions and was willing to help me figure it out. It meant so much to me that she was planning on being there for me, and I told her so.

On top of all she had done for me, this sweet, adorable, bundle of gorgeous helped me get the crew together in time for the World Jam, and decided to join us. I had to convey to her just how incredible she was.

As I explained the way I studied my feelings, I remembered how I felt only joy when I was around her. I'd get excited to just wake up every morning knowing I'd get to spend time with her at the World Jam rehearsals. I also remembered how I felt when we had classes and I couldn't be by her side. It always felt like a piece of me was missing when she wasn't around. Many times I'd feel like my stomach was empty, like I was starving even if I had just eaten a full meal. But then I'd see her again and my chest would warm up and my stomach would flip. _Ugh I was such a girl._

Camille listened attentively as I explained how I noticed her facial expressions, and mannerisms. When she was with me her face was always lit up, almost glowing. She seemed comfortable and calm in any situation as long as I was with her. But whenever I wasn't with her I would notice that she seemed slightly unsure of situations, even when she would get comfortable there was something missing in her manner that didn't feel right. It was like she couldn't be her best self. I realized I couldn't be my best self without her either.

My face grew hot at having admitted that I stalked her, watching her from afar.

"The mystery I didn't even know I was supposed to solve was beginning to unravel. It was then that I started to remember things you had said to me in the past, things I was too oblivious to pay attention to before."

 _Stupid, stupid Moose. Why didn't you realize before?_ I rolled my eyes and shook my head angry at myself.

"What I'm trying to say to you, Cam, is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long, sorry I didn't realize all this time."

Camille looked down at her feet and I immediately missed her eyes. Tucking my finger under her chin, I lifted her face bringing her eyes back to mine. Her eyes were incredibly beautiful, and so full of emotion I couldn't help the smile I gave her.

"This afternoon, when you hugged me, when you showed your pride in me the final piece fell into place. Then when we met up with the crew at Grand Central to surprise Natalie, I saw Luke just go for it, and I knew I had to do the same. I wanted to show you I understood your feelings, and felt the same way about you."

She returned a huge smile, and I moved closer to her. The proximity to her must have scrambled my brain again, because I started to ramble and doubt myself horribly. I sounded like such an idiot. However my sweet Camille stopped me and reassured me that I was doing fine. _The girl was seriously an angel_. I shook my head trying to get myself together and she giggled at me. I looked at her in annoyance, and she full out laughed at me. _Did I just say angel? Cancel that she's a little devil._

Knowing I had to gain control of the situation, I left the serious behind and went into full on Moose mode.

"Hey, you! I was trying to be all serious and sappy, and you're making fun of me? That's not very nice, Cam. And you call yourself my best friend.". I feigned hurt, my hand over my heart.

She nodded for me to go on.

"Okay, no more interruption, Miss Gage", I began sweetly. "While we were on the train laughing, talking and acting a fool, I noticed I couldn't let go of you, not for a second. I had to have an arm around you, or your hand in mine. I realized how normal and right it felt. Then when we were just walking I looked down and saw you watching me with our friends. I saw the awe, pride and affection on your face, and I immediately felt lucky. So very lucky to have a girl in my arms who looked at me the way you were. You're my best friend in the whole wide world, Camille, and I never want to let that go. Now I know I don't have to. You're so perfect, Camille, perfect for me."

Camille's knees gave a bit before she caught herself, I could see the gears working in her mind behind her eyes. She was processing everything I had just told her and thinking of how to respond.

Well she didn't have to think about what to say for long, because I had other plans for her lips. I mentally gave myself a pep talk. _It's time, Moose. Time to go in for the kill._

I took the last step closing the gap between us, releasing her hands from mine I brought them up to cup her face before leaning in to take her lips in mine. Pressing my mouth to hers tenderly at first easing her into the kiss. Then I remembered that poor, tortured bottom lip and my vow to show it love. Camille locked her arms around my waist bringing herself closer to me. I smiled against her lips, she wasn't uncomfortable, and that made me happy.

With growing vigor I captured her lower lip over and over, intensifying each time I crashed my lips on hers.. It was like her lips were water and I hadn't had a sip for days. I poured every ounce of feeling I could into this kiss, trying to show her how badly I needed her in my life. Trying to make up for all the time I had lost.

Suddenly, her dainty hands snaked up between my jacket and t-shirt. I felt her fingers exploring every inch of my back, through my shirt, it felt so good. I hummed at the thrill her touch sent through me. _Dang this felt good. A little too good. Shit, I had to stop this._

I didn't want to stop kissing her, but I'm only a man. As much as I hate admitting it, even the Moose had his limits. Realizing that prolonging this kiss would only make my 'situation' worse, I slid my hands down from her face, down her neck and broke the kiss to put some much needed space between us. Camille's lips frowned a bit, I guessed that she didn't want to stop kissing me either. I placed a little kiss on the tip of her nose to let her know I felt the same way.

Camille looked slightly dazed, and it was adorable. I mentally high-fived myself. _Don't deny the power of the Moose kiss. I gots skills. Skills you ain't never seen before baby._ Holy crap, that kiss was awesome.

"Wow", was all I could get out.

Sufficiently in control of myself I hugged her close to me, resting my head atop her soft caramel locks. Her head fell to my shoulder and I felt her lips part in a smile against the skin in the crook of my neck. _Mmmm, that felt good. Damnit, not again._

"Wow, indeed, Moose. That was….was…".

 _Oh dear, God, thank you, Camille for giving me the distraction I needed._

Without realizing it she gave me the perfect excuse to tease her and get control of myself , "Oh, did I just kiss the super intelligent, super articulate, Camille Gage senseless?"

She punched me in the ribs, and told me I ruined the moment. _Moose mode fully activated._

"Me? Ruin a moment? Please, The Moose is smooth like buttah, Shawty!"

She gave me her 'Really Moose?' look.

"Hey, you know you adore me, and my Moose ways, Cam. Couldn't stay corny forever", I smiled.

"Yeah, sure, sure, I adore you alright", what I'd adore is some duct tape for your mouth right now."

 _Oh no she didn't just go there. I had to set her straight_

"Ohhhhhhh Chameleon, you weren't saying that about these luscious lips a few minutes ago". It was good to still be able to be ourselves around each other after what we just discussed. I decided to jokingly threaten her, "Now be a nice girl, or I'll never kiss you ever again".

And then my plan backfired, Camille turned the table on me, and broke out 'the pout'. It was one of the best weapons in her arsenal. I'd seen her use it effectively too many times to count, some of them on me. It always worked, on everyone, and she always got her way, but now it was even more powerful. Now she wasn't just my best friend, she was my girlfriend and the kill ratio on 'the pout' just grew exponentially.

She milked it for all it was worth then leaned in to whisper in my ear "I'd like to see you try never to kiss me again."

 _Oh she owned me, and she knew it._ My spine stiffened and I groaned trying to contain myself. That was adorable and so dang sexy at the same time. I sighed, she won. _For now._

I told her how unfair it was to use the pout on me, now and we broke out laughing together. I hugged her close and it felt good, normal, it felt like us. The talk hadn't changed a thing. The wind picked up again and Camille shivered.

"It's getting chilly, and you're shivering. I'm sorry I kept you out so long."

"Don't be, Moose."

"Don't be? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girl stay out in the cold?"

Camille froze, no sound, no movement, eyes wide, her mouth hanging open. I didn't even see her breathing, it started to freak me out, perhaps I spoke too soon, maybe the talk did change things. I couldn't help but think I had said or done something wrong.

"Cam, what is it? What did I say, did I do something wrong?" my nerves were evident.

"I'm sorry, Moose, I'm okay. I was just a little shocked that you called me your girl, and yourself my boyfriend". Her voice was wavering and she was fidgeting nervously.

I knew it, I knew I was going to mess this up. I nervously rubbed my palm on the back of my neck, like I often did when stressed. I hadn't said the right things to make her understand. I asked her if I had made her understand, and she assured me that she did.

Cam, pulled my hand away from it's spot on my neck and replaced it with both of hers. Gently she ran her fingers through my curls at the nape of my neck and a feeling of instant calm spread throughout my body. I seriously hoped this girl never understood the full extent of her powers over me.

"I understood, perfectly. I think I was just in shock at hearing the words for the first time. It will definitely take some getting used to."

I hugged her close giving her a light kiss, "I guess you're right, it will take some time."

The wind was getting stronger and Cam's body was shaking within my arms. I had to get her inside. But I also had to get us both in the mindset to face our friends, I knew there was going to be a lot of questions, and teasing. I knew I could take it, but Cam would most definitely be embarrassed.

I grabbed her hand pulling her along with me, "C'mon, the crew is probably wondering where we are, I've kept you to myself long enough. The girls going to be pissed at me for that. I bet they're dying to hear all about our little talk."

The absolute dread on her face was priceless, I had to laugh. "Better you than I, Cammie-poo."

"Cammie-poo? You can not be serious?"

"Would you prefer Munchkin-puppy or Fluffy-muffin?", taking joy in her look of sheer disgust, I laughed loudly, soon enough she joined me

"Let's get you out of the cold shall we?".

We headed back to Kido's hand in hand, and the only thought that kept repeating in my head is _You, the Moose, are the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth._

* * *

A/N: Fun NY fact. Coney Island is a neighborhood in Brooklyn famous for Luna Park, the amusement park seen in the movie. The ferris wheel is the world famous Wonder Wheel, it's been featured in many movies, music videos and television shows. Coney Island is also famous for it's Mermaid Parade and the 4th of July Nathan's Hot Dog Eating contest. Also the park is right next to the beach so for the time of year that this point in the movie is supposed to take place (not long after Halloween) it would be pretty chilly.


	3. Do-Over

A/N: Thank you for all the support for my first two chapters. I'm glad this story is being enjoyed. Special thanks to the reviewers, your kind words make me smile.

Now let's go see what Moose has planned for Camille shall we...

~Jezzy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the Step Up franchise.

* * *

Chapter 3: Do-over

Camille PoV:

"You're so perfect, Camille, perfect for me." Moose leaned in closer for a kiss, his lips inches from mine he opened his mouth to speak.

Ding ding ding ding...beeep beeep beeep

"What was that, Moose?", I asked confused.

Ding ding ding ding...beeeep beeep beeep.

The haze of sleep began to dissipate. Okay that explained it, I was dreaming. But what was that noise? I cracked one eye open to try and discover the source of the offensive noise that had interrupted my very sweet dreams about my incredibly cute boyfriend.

My eyes were still blurry from sleep, I rubbed them firmly to help bring things into focus. I took in my surroundings, and finally remembered that we had stayed the night with the Pirates in Coney Island. The party had run so late, everyone was having such a blast, and Moose and I both had just one late afternoon class the next day. We didn't see the point in enduring the train ride into Manhattan and dragging ourselves to our dorm rooms when we could just crash here.

I was wrapped up in one of Anala's old sleeping bags, and I seemed to be very alone. It was far too quiet, except for the wretched noise that had woke me and continued to sound every few minutes. There was no trace of human interaction, no voices, laughter, this was weird, especially for this group of crazy folks. From where I was laying down I couldn't see anything but folded blankets and sheets, and rolled up sleeping bags.

Ding ding ding ding...beeep beeep beeep.

If no one was here, then where the heck was that stupid noise coming from, and why the heck would Moose just leave me here like this? I unzipped and extracted myself from the sleeping bag to go in search of the noise and the Pirates. However, as soon as my bare toes hit the cold floor, I swiftly pulled them back into the warmth of my former cocoon. Reaching for my socks and finding them, I shoved them onto my feet quickly and made my way into the main area of the storage space.

Once there I immediately found the source of the noise. Marcos was playing one of the pinball machines, its lights were flashing, bells chiming, buzzing and beeping. I think this was the first time I had ever seen him without his twin brother since I met them. I rolled my eyes at his form hunched over the machine in determination. Did he really have to play that thing so early? Suddenly I realized I didn't even know what time it was, I glanced down at my watch to see it was just past 9:00 am.

I scanned the space looking for any sign of the crew, especially a certain curly-headed boy whom I was dying to see, but I only spied Stix sitting off on her own doing some warm-up stretches. Where was everyone?

Seeing that Marcos had finally finished his game on that noisy machine, I decided to go ask him.

"Hey, Marcos", I began quietly, "Where is everyone?".

He spun around expertly in a dance spin, grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. "Good morning, beautiful Senorita", he answered. "Almost everyone went out to pick up some breakfast for all of us. Spins and Legz went to find a park to perform , everyone is so grateful to Kido and her parents for letting us stay here, so they wanted to earn a little extra cash to get them a gift. Jacob had a meeting with Walter at the bank, and as you can see myself, and Stix are here", he finished with a smile.

My eyebrows knitted together, in worry and confusion. He hadn't mentioned Moose, where was my Moose? He must have seen the look on my face because he began to tease, as if they all hadn't teased Moose and I enough the night before.

"Hmmm, am I forgetting anyone?", he scratched his head dramatically. He began to recite the names of all the Pirates to himself, making a big show of counting on his fingers. "No, I do not think I forgot anyone"

He was so mean. I glared at him, and flared my nostrils. Marcos just laughed at my expression. "Usted debe ver su cara," he offered in his thick Argentinian accent, and I rolled my eyes at him.

He scratched his chin like he was trying to think, "Oh, you mean Moose, of course you're looking for Moose", he slapped his head for dramatic effect. "Well then, you're in luck because the Moose man…"

"….is right behind you, shawty", the adorable voice of the boy I had been seeking this whole time cut in, finishing the sentence.

I rapidly spun around to see the smiling face of my boyfriend. The word was still taking time to say, but in my thoughts it was becoming increasingly easy to call him my boyfriend. Without thinking I ran the few steps and threw myself into him hugging him tight. He had just enough time to drop the duffle bag he was carrying to catch me and wrap his arms around my waist tightly.

"Not that I'm complaining, Cam, but what did I do to deserve such an awesome greeting? I'd like to keep it in mind for future reference."

I didn't understand why I had done it, it was just instinct. I saw him, and had to be closer. My body had moved without permission from my mind. I think I just missed him. I hid my face in his chest embarrassed about how sappy, and clingy I was being. It's not like we weren't together in the same place all last night hanging out with our friends.

"Cam?", he asked, "you okay?".

I'd have to answer sooner of later. I lifted my head from the warmth of his chest to see him smiling down at me, his arms still firmly wrapped around me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm fine, Moose. I guess I just...I just missed you. I know it sounds stupid, and I sound like such a corny girly girl, I don't know", I shrugged. "I mean you were here with me all night, and we even slept here with the whole crew, it's not like we were far from each other. But when I woke up and couldn't find you, I guess it made me miss you."

I buried my face into his chest again to hide the blush growing on my cheeks, and felt his chest rumble from the chuckle he just let out. I glared up at him, how could he be laughing at me right now?

Moose kissed my forehead upon seeing my look. "I'm not laughing at you, Cam, I'm laughing because I completely understand how you feel. Don't be embarrassed. I missed you too. I thought I was acting like a corny girly girl", he laughed louder as I joined him.

He continued, "I mean, sure we were in the same place all last night, but as soon as we got back, the girls hogged you for over an hour, just like I told you they were going to. The guys all decided it was 'pick on Moose' day and boy did they let me have it. Then we were dancing and playing games with everyone. Sure I had a few dances with you. Sure you were leaned up next to me while I battled Vlad at Space Invaders. Yeah you curled yourself close to my side while we all sat around telling embarrassing stories from our childhood, and played truth or dare, but it didn't seem like enough, did it? And yes we slept under the same roof, but you were huddled up with Kido and Fly. When I came in for one last goodnight kiss you three were already sleeping, so I crashed with Hair and Monster."

His easy explanation and validation of my feelings was making me feel a lot better. Of course it could have just been the fact that he hadn't let me go since I threw myself into his embrace.

"And, this morning?", I asked. "Where'd you go, and why didn't you wake me?"

Moose squeezed me a little tighter, detecting the slight hurt in my voice. "Well this morning, most of the MSA crew had to leave, I woke with them so Kido, Monster and I could help them find their way. When I came in you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you, plus I had plans, and some errands that I needed to get done."

I quirked my eyebrow at him in question, but he just shook his head. "Oh, no no no no. It's a surprise, and you'll find out soon enough if you'd just let go of the Moose, I mean I know I'm irresistible and all, but.."

"Hey, you're holding on pretty tight yourself there, buddy", I cut in, snuggling closer to him my head buried in his chest again.

He laughed and lowered his head to rest on top of mine. "This is true, perhaps it's because you're just as irresistible."

I feigned shock, "Was that an actual compliment from Robert Alexander III?".

"C'mon Cam, I compliment you all the time."

"Not flat out like that you don't."

"Well, I'll have to remedy that, won't I? Now would you stop making me be corny and get your pretty little self dressed?"

Only then did I step back to fully take him in, Moose stood in front of me dressed in a blue-grey graphic tee, blue zip-up hoodie, his yellow blue and grey plaid, grey cargo pants, topped off with one of his beanies of course. It was then that I realized he was wearing pretty much the same outfit he was wearing the first day we arrived at NYU. The only differences is he had swapped the shorts for pants, and added a grey thermal underneath his t-shirt due to the chilly weather.

Once again I raised my eyebrow in question, but he just laughed, and shook his head. "Will you please go get dressed, woman. I'm on a schedule here", he said in a teasing manner.

I looked down at my attire, I was still in the orange sleep pants I had borrowed from Stix and Moose's charcoal button down he took off his own back to make sure I had something comfortable to sleep in. What did he expect me to wear? All I had was the outfit I had worn all day yesterday. He had gone back to his dorm room to change into fresh clothes, there was no way I was putting dirty clothes back on.

"Get dressed? In what?", I sassed.

Moose kicked the duffle bag he had dropped in order to catch me in a hug, with the toe of his sneaker. "I got you covered, Cam", he winked as he bent to pick up the bag. He handed it to me, and I took it but not without another look of curiosity. I was still trying to figure out what he was up to, but he just shook his head and pointed towards the back room.

"Off with you."

I shrugged knowing I wouldn't get anything out of him and decided to just comply with his wishes. As I turned to go change, he grabbed my hand to easily spin me back to face him, and pressed a small but firm kiss to my lips. It all happened so quickly, and then he just let go, and winked at me.

He turned to walk away , but not before adding, "Oh, and Cam...Good morning, beautiful." I smiled and blushed, doubting I looked very beautiful in my mismatched sleepwear and messy sleeping bag hair.

As he walked away he yelled over his shoulder, "That's how I would have greeted you if you hadn't attacked me, but I liked your greeting a lot better."

I rolled my eyes at his retreating form. He walked over to Marcos , I watched them fist bump and 'blow it up'. I headed into the back room for some privacy. When I unzipped the bag I found my favorite pair of comfy jeans, fresh socks and sneakers, my tan v-neck fitted thermal, and my purple NYU pull-over hoodie. With the only change being a thermal instead of a t-shirt of the same color, this was exactly what I was wearing on our first day here as well.

I dressed quickly and folded my dirty clothes to pack in the bag as fast as I could so I wouldn't keep Moose waiting too long. I made my way into the bathroom to clean up a bit and grabbed Anala's brush and one of her hair elastics to throw my hair up into a quick bun and I was ready to go. I walked out to find Moose waiting patiently, he grabbed the duffle from my hand and passed it over to Anala, I glanced around to see the rest of the Pirates had returned and were sitting around eating and chatting away.

"Hey, can you hold onto this for Cam, for a bit?" he asked.

Anala smiled at him, "Sure thing, Moose".

We turned to wave goodbye to the crew, and they were all smiling at us like the cat that ate the canary. The Ticks seemed to be holding on to their chairs for fear of bouncing out, like they were physically trying to hold themselves back. What the heck was that about?

Moose took my hand in his and pressed a kiss to the top of my head, "You ready?"

"I guess so. I mean as ready as a person can be when they have no idea where they are going."

He chuckled, "Oh Chameleon, you never fail to make me laugh."

And with that we were on our way. I was one hundred percent positive that the entire storage space erupted in a chorus of 'Awwwwwwwwww!' as we left. Our friends were such pinheads.

Once again Moose just held me close throughout the whole train ride. At one point he took my hand, and placed it palm up in one of his while he traced my fingers and the lines in my palm with his index finger. It was like he was studying every single curve and line of my hand. It was strangely intimate, and incredibly sweet.

Our first stop was...Washington Square Park? Wha? This is basically the main area of the NYU campus and I had been here hundreds of times these past two and a half months. I looked up at him completely confused. He just smiled his winning smile and dug into the side pocket of his cargo pants pulling out two name tag stickers. He unstuck them and placed them on his and my shirt.

Now we looked almost exactly as we had on our first day on campus. I looked down to read our tags, his did not read 'Moose' as I had expected. Instead it said 'Cam's Lucky Boyfriend'. I quickly inspected mine to find it read 'Moose's Sweet Girl'. I covered my face to keep him from seeing how much I actually liked what he had written. Then I lowered my hands and raised my brows at him.

"Too cheesy?", he asked.

Although it was extremely cheesy, I liked it a lot, and I couldn't tease him for showing me this side of himself. I just shook my head 'no', and he smiled again.

"Good because it's", he cleared his throat and raised his voice a bit louder, "Moose and Cam's Do-Over, Day One", he bowed dramatically causing me to laugh.

And now all the pieces of his plan were beginning to come into focus for me. The clothes, the name tags, the park, the reactions of the Pirates. Moose was making up for all the things he missed doing with me since the first day we got here. I was absolutely surprised and extremely overwhelmed that he would go to so much trouble to make amends. When he had written out these name tag he had gotten it wrong. I was the lucky one.

Moose took my hands in his, "I just wanted you to understand how sorry I truly am for missing out on these moments with you. I know you've forgiven me, but you deserve these moments back. I was a crappy best friend, I want to be a better boyfriend."

Of course he knew he would make me blush, I couldn't help it when he was being like this, it was all so new. Moose was always sweet to me, but as my best friend I didn't view it in the way I was now. I knew he always cared about me, always loved me, we were best friends for years, but this was on another level. When he was sweet to me now it had an entirely new feeling.

Moose leaned in to kiss each of my flushed cheeks. "I like making you blush", he admitted to exactly what I had just guessed. "Although I'd love to just stand here all day doing so, we have a lot to accomplish, soooo you ready?"

"I'm ready, Moose." I gave him a little peck on the lips. His face lit up at this, it was the first time I had initiated a kiss. I liked that I had made him that happy with just a tiny peck. "Lead the way, Mr. Alexander", I joked.

My hand firmly in his once again, we began our slow stroll and tour of Washington Square Park. We passed through the Arch, ran around the lawns chasing each other, watched performers. We even watched half of an epic chess match, before my stomach began to grumble.

Moose laughed having heard it. "Oops guess I forgot to feed you. Silly Moose", he slapped his head and looked at his watch, "brunch, Milady?"

I nodded and we headed to Artichoke Basille's Pizza to grab a few slices. After we were fed, we headed over to Union Square. This was where we were supposed to go together that first day, before Moose ran off to chase Luke, and ended up stumbling into a battle with Kid Darkness.

Once again as we had in Washington Square, we walked through Union Square Park hand in hand, taking in all the sights to see. At the George Washington Monument statue, Moose posed as if he was on a horse with his hand out imitating the pose of the statue, I was laughing so loud. Then he held up one finger telling me to wait, as he broke off into a freestyle dance, popping his chest and shoulders, spinning, and swaying his arms. He locked into place and I realized he was in another famous George Washington pose, the crossing of the Delaware. His knee was bent but unlike Washington he had nothing to rest his foot on, so Moose pretended to fall forward, but spun before landing gently on his knees right at my feet.

I clapped and laughed, along with a few strangers who were watching. He always seemed to capture the hearts and attention of people everywhere he went. Moose looked up at me, his brown eyes full of happiness. He was always happiest when dancing. I was captivated, and couldn't help myself from leaning down and pressing a kiss into the curls on his forehead.

He stood up, and held his arm out for me to take. "Having fun?".

"I always have fun when I'm with you, Moose."

"So I did good?"

"You did really good, above and beyond."

With that he smiled a proud smile and stuck his chest out. "I'm glad, I was worried this was too simple, and cheesy."

"No, it's perfect, laid back, very ….us."

He agreed, as we made our way over to pass through the Union Square Greenmarket. We had fun looking at all the delicious seasonal fruits and veggies for sale. I even promised to cook for him sometime. This made him really excited, Moose loved home cooking. We stopped suddenly at a flower vendor in the market I thought just to look at the beautiful flowers, but Moose surprised me buying an incredible bouquet of lilies in an array of Autumnal colors. They were gorgeous, and I was so afraid to think of how much it had cost him, lilies were expensive.

"Moose?", I began softly looking down at my feet, "you really didn't have to, these were probably expensive."

He ducked his head to catch my eyes and bring them back up to his, I could see in them that he was slightly hurt by my reaction. "Don't you like them?", he asked almost inaudibly. "I thought for sure, lilies were your favorite."

I was so surprised he had remembered that, and then mentally chastised myself. Of course he remembered, he's Moose. Look at what he has done so far today.

He was so happy a few minutes ago, and I was the reason he looked so sad now, I had to fix this immediately.

I decided to do something I never thought I would ever do, I grabbed Moose's shirt tightly and pulled him close to me before I crashed my lips hard onto his. The shock of my actions caught him completely off guard and he was frozen in place for exactly 2.3 seconds before his mind caught up, and his body relaxed.

Moose placed his hands gently on my hips to bring me even closer to him. I released his shirt and snaked my free hand around his neck to run my fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. My other hand holding my beautiful bouquet was resting on his upper arm. Still very new to this kissing thing I momentarily freaked out over what to do next, but I let it go and just let instinct take over.

My lips opened to him slightly and he captured my upper lip in his, kissing it softly before he captured my bottom lip to kiss it just as thoroughly. I melted in his arms and lost all thought but that of his lips and mine. I deepened the kiss this time and I felt him mumble in surprise at how I was so easily taking control of this situation. Just as my tongue brushed lightly against his lower lip, Moose broke the kiss with a groan.

"Damn, Camille", he was trying to gather his wits and catch his breath. "Just, damn."

I bit my lip, smiled and congratulated myself. I had just landed my very first killer kiss, and it was my turn to gloat.

"Oh, did I just kiss the super talented, super charming, Robert Alexander III senseless?"

He laughed at my jibe, "Yeah ya did. So I take it you like the flowers?"

"I love them, Moose. They're beautiful, I was just worried about the cost."

"Don't be Cam, you deserve nice things, and I've got it covered I promise".

I raised my brow in worry of him spending money on me that he may need for food, or books, but he just repeated himself.

"I promise".

We had just begun discussing the upcoming Union Square Holiday Market, and our plans to check it out when an alarm on his watch sounded. I jumped a bit at the unexpected sound, and he chuckled.

"What is that?", I asked.

Moose sighed sadly, "It means it's time to come back down to the real world. We have classes in thirty minutes". He looked at me his brow furrowed in agitation. I tip-toed to kiss his troubled brow away, and he smiled again.

He was so damn awesome. He really thought of everything, including getting us to class on time, because he knew that was important to me. I looked around and realized how close we were to our dorm and smirked up at him, a knowing look in his eyes. He really did think of everything.

I hurried to my dorm room where I dropped off my flowers and grabbed my bag, while he ran to go get what he needed from his room for class. We met back in front of my room and walked out together. Moose kissed me lightly and smiled down at me.

"See you later?", he asked.

"Of course."

"Good because we're not done yet", he called over his shoulder as he made his way off towards his afternoon class.

I stood gaping after him. Not done? What is that boy planning now? I could only devote a few seconds to curiosity before I sprinted off to make my own class.

* * *

A/N: NY fun fact: Washington Square park is the place to be to see some serious chess battles. And just like you saw in the movie it used to be full of street entertainers, but the city has cracked down on that in the past few years. :(


	4. The Lights Will Inspire You

A/N: A little note about my writing style. Since I like to alternate the point of view between the main characters of the story from chapter to chapter, there are often times when a chapter will not begin exactly where the previous one left off. Sometimes I like to recap what the other character is thinking or doing during the events of the previous chapter, then I continue from there. Hopefully this keeps things from getting too confusing.

As always thank you for reading, and reviewing. xo

~Jezzy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the Step Up franchise.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Lights Will Inspire You.

Moose PoV:

When I woke very early this morning, to help most of the MSA crew find their way back into Manhattan, my mind was racing. I had spent the entire night in the same place as Cam, but for some reason I missed her. I went to peek at her and found her sleeping happily, a sweet look of peace on her face. The girl was even beautiful when she slept. Although I didn't want to leave her I also didn't want to wake her. I smiled down at her and turned to leave.

"Moose".

At first I thought she had woken up but, I turned to see she had just shifted in her sleep and said my name in her sleep. Of course she was dreaming about the Moose, can't blame the girl. All joking aside I felt extremely special that this girl was thinking about me even in her sleep. Perhaps it was just the way she unknowingly made me feel in that moment, but I vowed to make our first day together as a couple as special as I felt right then.

The MSA crew, Camille, and I went way back. I mean I liked the Pirates a lot, and they were becoming great friends, but the MSA crew...they were family. I felt extremely comfortable showing them my more vulnerable side, so on the train ride into the city I asked their opinions on some ideas that had been running through my head.

"So what do you guys think?", I searched around for their reactions to my plan. "I messed up bad at the beginning of the semester. I missed a lot of important moments I should have been spending with her. Do you think it's a good idea?"

Hair answered first, "Moose, knowing Camille, she will love it. You have nothing to worry about man."

"It's true", Monster chimed in, "Cam has always been down to earth. That fancy stuff isn't her style anyway."

"You know Moose, I always knew you were one of the good ones, and I always knew you and Cam were supposed to be together", Smiles offered up.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, Andie, and my mother had teased us about this in the past so Smiles' confession was no news to me.

"Hey, Moose, just show her you care. Things like that have always been important to Cam", Cable added.

Fly nodded, and smiled a reassuring smile at me. She was always so quiet so this was her way of agreeing with everyone and supporting me.

"Oh, and buy her flowers, girls like flowers", Kido offered in her adorable accent that she swore was NOT an accent.

Having the support of my closest friends I knew I was on the right track. After our 'goodbyes' and promises to keep in touch. I headed back to my dorm to search for that very important photo my mom had sent not too long ago. I studied it carefully, and searched my memory for any other details not in the photo. I changed my clothes, and then went to knock on Cam's door. Her freakazoid roommate answered and I got permission to come in and get a change of clothes for Cam, I swiftly packed them in one of my duffle bags.

On my way out of the lobby I asked the security guard for some visitor name tags and a marker. He gave me the strangest look, but complied. I scribbled the cheesiest titles onto them, but I couldn't help it, that is how I was feeling. If it was cheesy so be it. Pocketing the name tags it was time to go back to my sleeping beauty, but not before I made an important phone call.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! MY BABY AND MY CAMILLE!", my mother was screaming in excitement into the phone at my news. I stood looking like a fool holding the phone far away from my ear, but I was still able to hear her.

"Mom, calm down".

"Calm down? Calm down he says, how can you tell me to calm down? I knew this was going to happen, it was meant to be. My baby, oh my baby. Are you being a gentleman? You better be, I raised you to be a gentleman and Camille is a good girl."

I had to raise my voice to cut through her ramble. "Of course I'm being a gentleman, mom. Stop being crazy, please I need your help."

Those four words to my mother were like catnip to a cat. Her baby boy asking for her help. She was so excited, but I had somewhere to be and I was on a tight schedule. It took some doing but I was able to calm her and ask her to wire me some money to buy Cam some lillies. If I was going to go the flower route I was going to do it right. My mother was more than willing to help out. And as soon as I picked up the cash I was on my way back to my beautiful girl.

 _He shoots, he SCORES!_

I had just nailed my first official date with my incredible girlfriend, well half of it anyway. All day I had been nervous that it wasn't going to be enough. I'm not 'Mr. Money' so I couldn't exactly wine and dine her, but I definitely wanted to make it special. In that moment I was so very thankful for old friends, and my parents.

And now here I was sitting in class hardly paying attention, laughing at how worried I was for nothing. Cam loved our morning together. I could tell that she was really impressed with my 'Do-Over' idea. Like I said, _He shoots, he scores!_

I had been so freaked out about making the day special for Cam that I didn't realize how much I would enjoy it as well. Just spending time with her, holding her hand, seeing her smile, being the cause of the smile, and then dancing for her, it was pretty much the perfect date.

And then she kissed me, and I nearly lost my freaking mind. It was seriously unexpected, and absolutely incredible. That girl could really land a kiss. I didn't know she had that in her, and I doubted she knew it either. But holy crap, I had felt her lips all the way down to my toes, and I truly got lost in her. When she licked my bottom lip I was close to losing it. I had to break the kiss, because after all, my mother raised a gentleman.

All I knew after that kiss, is I was in so much trouble with this girl. We had only been a couple since yesterday evening and yet everything she did had such an intense effect on me. It had to be because we were best friends for so many years, that we were able to skip that awkward 'getting comfortable' stage. The only problem with that is, I wanted to treat her like a princess, I wanted to take my time and do things right, but the intensity of our connection was wearing on my strength and control.

I looked around and saw my classmates taking notes, glancing up at the whiteboard I noticed a bunch of new notations our professor wanted us to copy into our notebooks or laptops. Realizing that getting my head focused on my school work would probably be helpful right now I got down to business. But not before I smiled remembering our date wasn't done yet. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

 _To Cam: Stay where you are, I'll be there in 10 minutes. I promise._

I quickly texted Cam, as I made my way out of class so she would wait for me to come pick her up.

 _From Cam: Okay, see you soon._

I smiled at her simple reply, always so trusting of me. I was momentarily reminded of how she trusted me to show up after I promised to take her to the Halloween party, only to have let her down. Frowning at myself I shook it off and promised to keep making it up to her.

"Hello beautiful", I slid up behind her placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

She turned to wrap her arms around my neck and smiled a devilish smile that frankly frightened me a little.

"I'm glad you were sure it was me this time, or you'd have been kissing another girl's neck, and I may have had to kick her butt for enticing my boyfriend."

So that was what the smile was about. She was right I had confused another girl for her in the past, actually I had done that more than once, but this time I was one hundred percent sure it was Camille I was kissing. I don't know, maybe I was even more in tune with her now.

I wiggled my brows and teased her, "Don't worry, Cam, you're the only one who can entice me. But thank you for wanting to defend my honor".

She slapped my arm and smiled. I grabbed her hand before she could retract it bringing it to my lips for a kiss. She blushed and it was my turn to smile.

"So let's go drop off these bags and head out, sound good?"

We stepped off of the subway and walked a few blocks until we were hit with a barrage of bright, glowing light. I was unsure if she had had the time or opportunity to come here yet, but I quickly got my answer as I watched her reaction. Cam stood in the middle of Times Square staring up at all the flashing lights, slowly spinning in a circle, trying to take it all in. I knew the feeling, when you saw it for the first time it was truly a sight to behold. And right now with all the different shades of neon flashing across her face, she was truly a sight to behold.

I may have driven through with Luke but I didn't have the chance to really explore Times Square, so I thought it would be a good idea to do this together. We walked along Broadway, it was really crowded even with the chilly weather. I didn't mind because it only meant I got to keep Cam close to me. We made stops in a bunch of the souvenir shops, trying on hats, and silly wigs. Oddly enough I found a stuffed moose plush wearing a t-shirt with the 'I Love NY' logo on it so I bought it for her.

"Thanks, now I can always cuddle with Moose", she joked.

We made our way through all the stupid and silly tourist trap stores, like Disney, Hershey's Chocolate World and Sanrio. Cam was just smiling and having so much fun, that I didn't let the crazy crowds bother me too much, even though it was seriously annoying.

And then I saw Midtown Comics and flipped out like the ridiculous goofy kid I had always been, all signs of maturity completely flew out the window. I grabbed her hand and flew through the crowds to get to this famous landmark comic book store. Cam just watched me bouncing around the store exclaiming in excitement over any comic book or memorabilia that I had been coveting.

"Do you see this, Cam? This is when we find out what happened when Spider-Man first met Captain America. And this one...this is when Spider-Girl meets the Punisher", I was perusing through the year's latest issues, and holding them up for her.

"You do realize you look like The Ticks right now, right?", she asked me in a teasing tone.

"I don't care", I bounced over to her, "this place is like heaven for me. Thousands of comics at my fingertips, and my beautiful girl letting me freak out, a guy could get used to this". I smiled down at her.

"I don't have to _let_ you do anything, Moose", she looked straight into my eyes catching my attention that had been all over the place just a few seconds ago. "You don't need my permission to be you. I've never been _that_ girl. I wasn't like that as your best friend, why would you think I'd start now?"

What she had just said stopped me dead in my tracks. I hadn't realized I had let one of my fears slip. Just like I had been earlier, I was worrying I wasn't enough, wasn't doing enough for her. I was afraid now that Cam was my girlfriend she wouldn't like certain things about me, and in my excitement I had unintentionally let it slip out.

I should have known better. This is Camille, Cam, my Chameleon, my best friend, yes she was also my girl now but she was still all those other things to me. There was a reason we always got along so well, our personalities complimented each other. After all the years spent together we genuinely cared about each other's likes, hobbies, and passions. Why I was doing this to myself, I do not know.

My thoughts probably clear in my expression, Cam brought her hand up to gently rub away the worry lines from my brow. I smiled my most winning smile at her, my teeth showing. She answered with her own bright smile, and yet again I understood just how lucky I was. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Cam", I whispered into her hair before placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"You're welcome".

Next we headed over to M&M World and had fun making our own personalized bag of custom M&M colors on the Biggest Wall of M&M's in the World. Checking my watch I realized how late it was getting and we had one more stop before heading back to our dorm rooms

Last on the list of today's do-overs, was dinner. I wrapped my arm around Cam's shoulder, and she snuggled into my side still clutching her stuffed moose and her bag of M&M's. We made our way out of the insanity of Times Square towards a Thai spot, that Anala and Jacob had recommended when I told them how much Cam loved Thai chopped salad.

"Ta-da!", I motioned excessively making a big deal of presenting the small restaurant to her. "You were promised dinner that first night, and I ditched you. I can guarantee good food, better company than your smelly, freakazoid roommate, and perhaps a kiss or two. However I can't guarantee that we won't see a rat, this is New York and you never know when they'll pop up. I guess that's why my roommate fits in so well here."

Cam cracked up her face completely flushed from the force of her laughter. She looked extremely overjoyed, and I was just ecstatic that I was the guy who was making her look that way. I was becoming increasingly cheesy and corny around this girl, and I really didn't care at all.

Dinner was delicious, I'd have to thank Anala and Jacob later. Everything had just the right amount of spice and sweetness. What made it even more enjoyable was watching Cam's facial expressions and hearing her noises as she ate.

"Mmmmm", she closed her eyes savoring each bite. Her tongue peeked out of her mouth to catch some of the oil that had been left behind on her lips and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her mouth.

She licked her lips again and I was transfixed. Her lips looked so soft and inviting, and right now they probably tasted even better than they normally did, which was unbelievable to even think about, but due to the delicious food they were probably scrumptious. Once again I was battling myself to keep from kissing her. The poor girl was just enjoying her food and here I was just creeping on her mouth. Oh my mother would be so disappointed.

"Moose...Moose….MOOSE!", her slightly raised voice broke me from my haze of lip obsession.

"Wha?", I answered in a flustered manner. _So not smooth at all,_ I mentally teased myself.

"You, okay? I lost you there for a second."

"Oh, no I'm fine", I shook my head to rid myself of the last of the haze.

She looked at me her brow questioning, but she didn't push further, instead she just smiled.

"What, did you say?", I asked.

"I was just commenting on how delicious everything is, and asked if you were enjoying it", she answered concern and question still in her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it, I like it too. It makes me happy to see you….", she was still looking at me slightly concerned. "I'm sorry Cam, I was just a bit lost in thought".

"What, about?" her tone a bit nervous.

"Nothing to worry about", I gave her my reassuring smile, seeing her relax minutely. "I was just thinking about how great this day has been. I've really enjoyed spending this time with you. Have you...did..I mean are you having a good time?". I stuttered out nervously.

 _Again, not so smooth._

"Are, you kidding, Moose? I am having the best time. This is far more than I could have imagined. I already told you that you went above and beyond. I told you that you didn't have to do this all for me, but you did it anyway, and you need to know that it's been absolutely perfect. Thank you."

Cam reached over the table to grab my hand and I let her take it easily. We just sat there for a few minutes holding each other's hand and smiling. I winked at her turning on the Moose charm, and a blush began to creep up into her cheeks before she looked away trying to hide it.

 _Now that, was smooth. The Moose is back!_

We finished up dinner and walked back towards the subway. I had to tease her again.

"Not one rat, unless you count the one they served us in the salad...Ewwwww!"

"Gross, Moose. You're lucky I could tell that was a clean place, and I know you're just a big joker or I would be puking right about now", she muttered but I could tell she was on the brink of laughter. All I had to do was nudge just a little more.

I made the claw and the rat face and she couldn't hold it any longer. We both bust into a fit of laughter. "Oh, there ya go", I added. I kissed the tip of her nose, and took her hand in mine as we descended into the subway.

We were back at the our residence hall, and the pit of my stomach was beginning to drop. I had spent almost two full days with the girl of my dreams, and yes I was beginning to realize that Cam was everything I wanted in a girl before I even knew what I wanted, but time was not my friend.

The night was ending, we both had a full day of classes tomorrow and I had a few more than her the day after. I knew it was going to be a while before I got to spend some quality time with her again. I still had more plans to continue our do-over, but they would have to wait for now. Having added dance as a major I knew my workload was about to double, and that meant even less time with Cam.

It was because of all this that the high I had been riding on since I first kissed her yesterday was finally crashing down around me. I knew I had to make the most of these last few minutes together, so I would have something to get me through the next day and a half without her. _Geez I sounded like a freaking addict._

We were standing in front of her dorm room completely silent. She had taken her hair out of the bun, complaining it was giving her a headache, and all I could think is how beautiful she looked with her hair framing her face.

I grabbed her hands to hold in mine, and gave them a squeeze. Both of us seemed to sense the dread of parting and the tension between us was very noticeable.

As her boyfriend, it was my job to comfort Cam, so I put my own feelings aside and focused on her. I gathered her into my arms her head rested against my chest as her arms wrapped around my middle. Resting my head on hers I buried my face in her hair and inhaled, she always smelled so good.

I didn't want to let go, but it was getting really late. I took a deep breath and gave myself a pep talk, _time to man up, Moose._

"Cam?, my voice muffled from being buried in her hair.

"Yeah?", she whispered.

"I'm really happy you had a good time. As long as you're smiling, and having a good time, I know I'm doing a good job as your boyfriend."

I felt her smile, and reluctantly pulled myself from the warmth of her embrace.

"Another smile", I teased, "I must be buttah 'cause I'm on a roll. Go me! Go me!". I danced a silly dance for her, making her smile wider.

"Thanks, for that", she offered.

"For, what?".

"Making me smile. I needed it".

"No, thank YOU. I live to make you smile. The Moose is always at your service." I went into an exaggerated bow and she laughed.

Her laugh was music to my ears. Taking her hands again I lightly rubbed circles over them with the pad of my thumbs, before I leaned in to give her a small kiss. I was right her lips truly were scrumptious. It took all the strength I had within me to keep from deepening the kiss, but I did it. I knew it was getting late and if I let myself go we'd be standing here for a very long time.

Her little frown as my lips pulled away from hers almost broke my heart but I had to resist. _Damn, why was she so cute and irresistible?_

"I know we're both very busy with classes tomorrow, and I know I won't be available until late the evening after, but I promise I still have more planned for us, Cam."

She was still frowning but she quickly turned to a look of shock. "More? What more could you possibly have planned?"

"No way, it's a surprise. I just wanted to know if you were going to be available to hang out with me at that time, or if you had other plans". I couldn't keep the disappointment from slipping into my voice.

"Of course I'm available, Moose. You're my boyfriend, I'll always put our plans first".

Hearing her call me her boyfriend made me smile. I know she was still having a little trouble using it out loud. And her vow to put our plans first was extremely sweet, and exactly why I needed to continue my plan of doing things over for her.

"Okay", I smiled, "I'm going to miss you though". I had to tell her even if I felt like such a sap for saying it.

"I'm going to miss you too. In fact I miss you already", she gave me a half-hearted smile.

Oh that wouldn't do. I grabbed her hand and suddenly spun her around twice before dipping her dramatically. While I had her dipped her neck was exposed to me so I pressed my lips to the smooth expanse of skin for a light kiss before I began to blow raspberries against her neck.

She started to giggle and shake in my arms, but I just held on tight. She tried to push me away but I just moved to the other side and did it again.

"Moose. Moose. Stop", she sputtered out in between her laughter. "Stop, people are trying to sleep. Moooose", she squealed.

I stopped and brought us both back to standing, her face was all flushed, her hair was a mess, and she was making a disgusted face as she wiped my saliva from her neck. She looked completely adorable.

"Uck, Moose, gross".

"Hey, I wouldn't be the Moose if I wasn't gross every now and again".

"Unfortunately that is totally true", she teased as she tried to poke my ribs with her index finger. I swiftly avoided the poke, grabbed her finger and kissed it before taking her whole hand in mine.

"And with that I will say goodnight, my fair Camille".

She rolled her eyes and placed a light peck on my lips. "Goodnight, Moose. Thank you for today."

"You're more than welcome".

Camille stepped into her dorm room and was about to shut the door, when she stopped.

"Text me?", she asked with the sweetest look on her face. She was having trouble letting go as well.

"I most definitely will. That's a promise". I smiled and headed back to my room for some much needed rest.

* * *

A/N: Fun NY fact: Times Square is crazy crowded at any time of day all year around. Most NYers avoid it at all costs, but even we get caught up in the beauty of the flashing lights sometimes. If you are new to the city you really should go see it at least once. All the stores mentioned in the story are really there. Midtown Comics is legendary. Oh and Madame Tussauds world famous Wax Museum is there as well, but I couldn't fit it in with the time line for the story. xoxo


	5. It Makes So Much Sense Now

A/N: A special thanks to all the guest reviewers. I can't send you messages so I'll just give you my appreciation here.

Oh and Suzy, I don't want to give too much away, but I can tell you I always outline a few chapters ahead of the one I post. Keep your eyes peeled.

As always thank you to for all the views and reviews. They really help when I'm struggling with a chapter.

~Jezzy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the Step Up franchise.

* * *

Chapter 5: It Makes So Much Sense Now

Camille PoV:

I closed the door to my room and locked it before I leaned my back against the door, and closed my eyes trying to bring his face into my mind's eye. There was no helping the huge smile that crept from the corners of my mouth all the way up to my cheek bones. It must have made me look like a creepy clown, but I couldn't help it. I was unbelievably happy.

I had just had the most amazing day of my life, and it was all because I was with him all day. I always enjoyed spending time with Moose. He had a way of bringing life and joy to any room, but spending time with him now was a unique experience.

I opened my eyes and gave them a minute to adjust to the dark room, once I could see decently, I scanned my room for signs of my roommate, but did not see her sleeping form. It was strange for her to be out for the night, I just shrugged and clicked the light on now that I knew I wouldn't be disturbing her.

My eyes caught the time on my bedside alarm clock. I knew I'd better hurry up if I wanted to shower, and get to bed at a semi-decent time. Placing my bag of M&M's next to my bouquet on my bedside table. I made a mental note to find something to put my lilies in for water, as I studied the beautiful colors. Again I was smiling. That boy was turning me into such a girly girl.

Without thought my arms squeezed the stuffed moose I was carrying tight to my chest. I missed him. How is that possible? How was is possible for me to miss him so much after all the time we had just spent together? He only left not even 10 minutes ago, and I missed him, this was ridiculous. I was ridiculous.

I placed my stuffed moose down onto my bed, and sighed. Just as I turned towards my dresser to get some pajamas out, my phone chimed. Perfect timing.

From Moose: Miss me?

Why did he always have to be so perceptive, and such a wise-ass? I thought about teasing him, but didn't have it in me to do so because as stupid as it sounded, I did miss him.

To Moose: Yeah.

From Moose: I miss you too.

He was being just as honest as I was, and I was grateful I wasn't alone in this. I checked the clock again, and groaned I really needed that shower. Having slept at the storage space, and then running out with Moose all day, I felt really disgusting and gross.

To Moose: Have to grab a quick shower, can I text you a goodnight in a bit?

From Moose: Sure thing. I have an assignment to finish up anyway.

Here I was worrying about a shower and he was setting aside schoolwork to text with me. I felt really bad in that moment, he had made this whole day so perfect for me, because he said he wanted to be a good boyfriend. All of a sudden I felt like I wasn't being as good a girlfriend as I could. I frowned at myself, I'd have to do something about that.

Peeking at his last text one more time, I smiled and went to grab some pajamas, a towel and my shower caddy. With all the grime and some of my worry washed down the drain, the gross feeling lifted off of me. After lotioning I quickly dressed in my comfiest, blue flannel sleep set, but instantly missed the feel of Moose's button down against my skin from the night before.

I combed out my hair, and lightly sprayed it with the coconut oil that keeps it shiny and smooth. Afterwards I brushed my teeth, and moisturized my face . My nightly routine done I felt a lot more like myself. I set my alarm, and turned out the lights before I curled up under my covers with my stuffed moose, and my phone.

To Moose: I'm sorry I took so long. I just wanted to thank you one more time for today.

From Moose: It's okay, Cam. I thought you had fallen asleep. I have to admit I was pouting a little. And you're welcome...again.

I giggled at the image in my mind of a pouting Moose. He probably looked adorable.

To Moose: I wouldn't forget you. How can anyone forget the Dancing Moose?

From Moose: Exactly what I was thinking which is why I was pouting. Thought I hadn't made a good enough impression.

To Moose: You always make a good impression with me. Did you get your assignment done?

From Moose: Thank you, I do try. Yes, I did finish. Well, I better let you get to sleep. Goodnight, Cam.

To Moose: Goodnight Moose.

I plugged my phone into the charger, and snuggled under the covers with my fluffy moose. When I closed my eyes I dreamt of nothing but Robert Alexander III, my Moose.

My alarm sounded, and I rushed to hit the off button quickly wanting the blaring noise to stop. As I stretched out languidly in my bed my thoughts, of course went to Moose. I could not stop thinking about that boy, and it was beginning to worry me a little. What if I turned into one of those girls who revolved her whole life around her boyfriend? Things never seemed to end well for those type of girls.

Again I couldn't help but think how unfamiliar this entire situation was for me, and I wasn't exactly graceful when it came to adapting to new things. That had to be the basis for all my anxiety about these feelings regarding Moose and my recent relationship changes. Taking a few deeps breaths to calm myself, I allowed that thought to take hold. This was very new, and all new things take time. I just needed time.

After sufficiently calming myself, I was not as scared to let happy thoughts about Moose enter my mind again. I reached for my phone to see if he had texted yet, I know he had a really early class this morning so I was hoping to find a text from him.

Nothing.

My heart sank a little. Geez Camille, get a grip. I chastised myself, he was probably just in a rush this morning having stayed up late to finish his assignment and talk to me. Again the guilt flooded my stomach, but I had to shake it off as the time for me to leave to make my class on time was drawing near.

Extricating myself from my bed I looked over to see that there was still no sign that my roommate had returned at all this morning. I wondered if I should be worried, but decided to just wait it out and see if she turned up. I mean, I really didn't like her that much, and she didn't seem to like me at all, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

I rushed to get dressed and packed my bag with what I would need for all my classes. As I pulled a few pens from the pen holder of my desktop organizer I got an idea. Swiftly I spilled the pens and pencils into my desk drawer and went to the bathroom to fill the pen holder with water for my lilies. Arranging them on my bedside table I thought again how they really were very beautiful. I was once again grateful to know the boy who gave them to me.

Ready to go I grabbed my phone, before I went to open the door, and then it hit me, maybe my roommate had left a message on our door whiteboard for me. Sure enough as I opened the door and looked up the message on her side read: Out for the night. ~Karni

And then I saw it, on my side of the whiteboard was Moose's unmistakable handwriting: Cam, It's early, didn't want to wake you with a text. Text me when you wake up. ~Moose

I couldn't help but smile again. I was also relieved to know he was thinking of me as much as I was thinking of him. I read it one more time before grabbing the eraser to replace the message. In class ~Cam

As I headed to class I texted Moose.

To Moose: Good morning, on my way to class. Have a good day.

I didn't expect his response since he was in class.

From Moose: Good morning, beautiful. Your text just made it a good day.

I bit my lip, he was being really sweet. However I wanted to keep my head clear for the day so I decided not to go too sappy, and tease him a bit.

To Moose: You're sweet. A little too sweet, toothache inducing.

From Moose: Oh, how you hurt me, Camille. Ouch! My heart!

I laughed hard knowing exactly what he would look like having seen him do it too many times in the past when we joke around. He was always so silly and dramatic.

To Moose: Your heart will be fine, but your mind won't improve if you don't pay attention in class.

From Moose: Alright Mom I get it. =P Have a good day. Talk to you later?

To Moose: Of course.

Today my classes seemed to go on forever. By now I was used to having full days devoted to one and a half, and even three hour classes, but today every class seemed to be five hours long. I imagined when you had a lot more going on in your life than school, and friends, like something really special, it made it harder to deal with the mundane responsibilities in everyday life. However I felt like I was doing a really good job of focusing on my workload.

I would occasionally let my mind wander to thoughts of Moose. I would wonder what he was doing, what he was thinking about, what interesting projects he was working on. Wonder if he was having as much trouble not thinking about me as I was having not thinking about him. I was such a dork.

Every time, I would shake the thoughts away and refocus myself on what I was supposed to be doing in class. During my short lunch break I checked my phone to see if he had texted finding nothing. In truth I hadn't expected anything, his day was busier than mine, but I couldn't help the disappointment I felt at not hearing from him. I ate quickly and was off to my next class.

As the day wore on, my emotions wore thin. I didn't like this at all. I had never felt anything like this in my life, and was seriously not happy that I had to deal with it now. Both Moose and I had a dates with others in high school, but mine were nothing really serious.

The only serious relationship Moose had was when he dated Sophie for a few months. That was the weirdest most awkward relationship I had ever been a witness to. Afterwards Moose and I would often laugh about it.

Of course once I began to realize my feelings for Moose, no one else really caught my eye. Moose however always seemed to have girls around him, but for some reason they never lasted longer than a few dates

We were always so in our own world, with our friends, the MSA crew, dance class, showcases, hanging out together. I guess we were just so content in all we had we never really cared about the whole relationship thing. It seemed so silly and unimportant, at least to me.

Right now, feeling the way I was feeling, I was extremely happy I didn't care about having a serious boyfriend in high school. If I was having trouble dealing with these emotions now as a young adult in college, I could only imagine how badly I would have dealt with it when I was an immature teenage girl.

Ugh! Why did this all have to be so hard?

Everything up until this point had been fairly easy for us, we seemed to fit in every way possible. It was because of this that being apart was the first truly hard part about our relationship. I wondered if he was was feeling anything remotely similar to this, and felt really bad if he was because it was not a fun feeling at all.

I finished up my last class, and grabbed a veggie slice in the dining hall, before heading up to my dorm room. I looked down at my phone for the thousandth time that day, still no word from Moose. I frowned as I reached my door, I read the new message from my roommate on the whiteboard: In class, then out for the night ~Karni.

Well at least I wouldn't have to deal with her, which was a good thing given my mood and the mountain of assignments and studying I had to do. I changed my message: Here :( ~Cam

I had finished my assignments and had been studying for about a half hour when my phone finally chimed. I dropped my books and pounced on my phone like a lion on an antelope.

From Moose: Sorry I didn't text, full day. Finished up in the lab, had 10 minutes to eat, and had to run to the dance studio to start on my new assignment. Won't be in until late.

I stared at his message and felt like I was going to cry. Now I was going to cry over this? No, no, Camille does not cry, I convinced myself but I couldn't help how sad and lonely his words made me feel. I couldn't help missing him.

I was being ridiculous, I shook my head to refocus and tried to think of what to say to him without sounding like a total girl, when my phone chimed again.

From Moose: Cam? Guess you're busy. Just wanted you to know I'm missing you very much.

Having not answered him yet, I realized I must have disappointed him. I felt every single bit of my own emotional struggle in his words. My heart ached for him in that moment I had to let him know he wasn't alone and cheer him up.

To Moose: I miss you too, more than you can possibly know. Good luck with your dance assignment.

I searched my mind trying to think of anything to say that would cheer him up, my eyes landed on my stuffed Moose. A thought popped in my mind and I giggled. Cuddling the moose I pouted and snapped a photo and sent it with the caption 'Moosiekins is trying to comfort me but he isn't as good as the real thing'

From Moose: Moosiekins? Seriously? And, you look adorable by the way.

To Moose: Oh you don't like it? I was thinking about calling you that, you know as a pet name.

From Moose: Oh you better not dare, or Munchkin Puppy is back on the table.

I giggled as my phone lit up again.

From Moose: Thank you, for the smile, Cam. I needed it.

To Moose: You're welcome. Now go get to work. Show them those badass Moose moves.

From Moose: You, know it! ;)

Gathering my books off the floor I got back down to work feeling a lot better than I had been earlier. I guess I cheered us both up.

The following day was much the same as yesterday. A lot of work, a ton of stress, my mind wandering, missing Moose with hardly any time to connect with him, and the confusion that came with having to navigate these new feelings. The only thing keeping me sane was knowing I would get to see him tonight.

From Moose: Hey, Cam?

To Moose: Yeah?

From Moose: Meet you in the common room in 20 minutes.

Moose had finished his last class of the day about a half hour ago and had texted to let me know he was ready to continue our do-overs.

Turning the corner I was surprised to find Kristin, Jenny, Dylan and Mimi sitting around on the chairs and couches. They all looked up at me as as I walked in and smiled. There was a bunch of snacks, finger foods, bottled waters, and sodas lined up in the center of the table, like they were having a dorm style dinner party.

"Hey, Cam", they all greeted me at the same time.

My eyes scanned the room for a very specific mop of curly hair but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Uhhh, hey guys. Ummm, have you seen Moose? He was supposed to meet me here".

They all laughed, and Kristin stood up and placed her hand on my shoulders.

"Welcome to Moose and Cam's Do-Over Day Two, she exclaimed as she spun me around.

There he was looking absolutely adorable. I had the urge to just jump on him and kiss him, but I controlled myself not wanting to make a scene in front of my friends. I had just missed him so much.

"Hey there, beautiful".

Moose walked up to me smoothly to give me a small but firm kiss, and I smiled against his lips, just happy to be near him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and turned us to face everyone. They were all watching us and I could see Kristin, and Jenny trying to contain their teasing comments, for that I was thankful.

I glanced down and noticed Moose was holding something in his hand. It was the deck of Charades clue cards, and a timer. It was then that I realized what was going on. Moose was making up for running out in the middle of our game of Charades. He must have seen my mind working to figure it out, because he kissed my temple, placed the cards and timer on the table and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry I left you that day, Cam. Now let's kick their ass".

I bit my lip to keep from smiling like a goofball in front of my friends. That would just give Kristin and Jenny more ammo.

"Who's ready for a Moose and Camille smack-down?", he asked while raising his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Oh, whatever", Jenny answered.

Having murdered them in only one round last time, Moose and I let Kristin and Mimi go first. I was just thankful that it gave me the chance to be close to him for a few minutes without all eyes on us, since everyone was busy watching the game.

I curled into his side and he put his arm around me to pull me even closer. Laying my head on his shoulder I felt my body completely relax, the emotional turmoil my mind had been going through was completely gone. It was the first absolute calm I had felt in almost two days. Moose kissed the top of my head and bent close to my ear.

"I know, Cam. Me too", he whispered.

I really should have known he would understand everything going on in my mind without one word. It made me smile. Things seemed so much less scary when I was with him, and when I knew he was going through it with me.

Kristin and Mimi got only two right in the two minute time limit. Next up was Jenny and Dylan, I was really interested in how this was going to go because I had a feeling Jenny had a crush on Dylan.

Sitting up a little straighter so I could pay close attention, I watched as Jenny picked first. I needed ammo so I could return fire if she attacked. I laughed at my little analogy, Moose raised his brow at me in question, and I whispered my suspicions to him. This news intrigued him as well, and I saw him paying closer attention to their round of the game.

Both Moose and I bust out into a fit of laughter when Jenny flailed around looking like a crazy bird while acting out a clue, and "accidentally" lost her balance crashing into Dylan. Not only did the stumble look fake, but Dylan totally caught her by her boobs. Our laughter earned us the dirtiest look from Jenny, but Kristin caught our eye and smirked, she had seen it too.

They scored four right in two minutes.

Slaughter time.

Moose winked at me and held his hand out to help me up. Moose picked first, Kristin set the timer and the massacre began. Ten in two minutes. That was a record for Moose and I. We had always been able to kill at games like this, he was right when he said we could read each other's mind. We were so close for so many years it seemed that way sometimes.

Of course we did our victory dance, this time adding a goofy version of the running man, and then we bumped fists and 'blew it up'. Kristin rolled her eyes at us and laughed.

"It's like you share a brain, it's crazy to watch", she told us.

"Yeah, playing against you guys is so unfair", Jenny added.

Moose being Moose, he had to tease them, "We can't help it that we're better than you". He puffed out his chest and raised his nose in the air doing his best 'pompous jerk' impression.

Kristin laughed and then she and Jenny threw a pillow at him, nailing him right in the chest. He feigned hurt, "Ouch, don't break the muscles ladies, you break it you buy it, and Moose doesn't come cheap, just ask Cam. She's already shelled out thousands for me."

The girls were all laughing at his antics and Dylan was smirking and shaking his head. It made me happy to see my friends finally getting to know Moose this way. I knew they would like him, everyone always likes him when they get to know him, how could you not?

Each team played a second round to finish the game. Final scores were Kristin and Mimi with five total, Jenny and Dylan with eight total, and the winners, and still the reigning champions of dorm room Charades…..Moose and Camille with 18 total.

"Kristin, in ya face", Moose teased.

She smacked his arm, "Whatever, like I could stand a chance with the mind reader couple".

It was getting a little late so we cleaned up our food, and everyone said their goodnights. As Jenny hugged me she whispered in my ear.

"I told you, you were in love with him".

I shoved her playfully and she smiled.

Kristin also had some parting words as she hugged me goodnight, "Jenny was right you know. It did make so much sense to us when we saw the connection between you and Moose, because you guys together make so much sense".

Moose came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me close my back to his chest. He bent to place a soft kiss on the curve of my ear before he whispered in it.

"They're right, we make absolute sense".

I turned to face him, and smiled up at him. This was the first time in almost two days I had Moose all to myself. Moose kissed my forehead, and hugged me tighter, my face buried in his chest, his face buried in my hair.

"Missed you so much", he mumbled, and squeezed me even tighter.

"Missed you too", I mumbled back.

We stood there like that for a while, happy to just be holding each other.

* * *

A/N: No NYC fun facts this chapter since they stayed on Campus


	6. It All Goes Down In Chinatown

A/N: Once again thank you all for your views and reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my little story so much.

Language and slight sexually suggestive content, nothing graphic.

~ Jezzy xoxo

* * *

Chapter 6: It All Goes Down In Chinatown

Moose PoV

The past two days had been two of the most maddening days of my entire life. I knew my work load was bound to be insane with my double major, but it was the unknown stresses that were getting to me.

I had tried to prepare myself for it mentally, and had succeeded fairly well where schoolwork is concerned. School was never really a problem for me. However I was not prepared for all the emotional distress and uneasiness that comes when you have someone you truly care about in your life.

Real relationships were uncharted territory for the Moose. Most times I was able to handle new situations easily, but this was entirely different. I questioned my every action, and reaction because they affected someone else now. Someone I was unwilling to hurt, upset, or lose if I messed things up.

While I was coming to terms with my feelings about Cam, we had a fair amount of time to be around each other. Due to this, the transition from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend seemed like it would be really easy, but now things were starting to feel hard.

Reality just smacked the crap out of the Moose, and left me broken on the floor. I should have realized that a relationship with Cam was going to be intense. My love of dance, my connection with it, the way it connected me to people, the way it made me feel, the need to keep it in my life, it was a very intense feeling. Why would my relationship with Camille be different than that? She was the other constant and comfort in my life. I should have seen this coming.

The magnitude of my distress from not being able to be near her was starting to wear me out. There were a few times during the past two days where I had come close to just letting the frustration take over me.

I was tempted to just give in completely and skip classes to go and find her, but I dug myself such a deep hole missing classes during practice for The World Jam, and I needed to do better now that I was a double major. I just kept pushing forward so that I could get all my work done, and thanked every minute that passed, because it brought me closer to having my girl back in my arms.

We had just slaughtered her friends during our do-over Charades game, and it was a blast. I was thankful that Kristin was kind enough to hear me out when I showed up at her dorm room the other day to ask her help in planning this for Cam. I was slowly winning her over, she had hated me for bailing on Cam all the time, and she told me this, but she thought what I was doing was sweet.

I think I won her over even more when I revealed to her my plans for Cam for this weekend, and asked her help for that as well. The Moose charm never fails me. She must have noticed how stressed out I looked with my school workload and planning all this for Cam, that she volunteered to take over the whole Charades night and told me to just show up.

Seeing Cam so happy tonight, having so much fun with her friends and having me there by her side I felt extremely thankful to Kristin. I was no longer jealous of her, in fact I was glad Camille had found a good friend while I was off being a jerk and ditching her.

And now here I was, the luckiest man alive because I had the beautiful, Camille Gage in my arms, MY arms, mine. There was no stopping the cheesy grin plastered on my face as I just held her close, and swayed slightly in the quiet of the common room.

"Cam", I whispered into her hair.

"Hmmmm?", she replied.

"Look at me, please".

I missed her eyes and wanted to see them. She lifted her head to find me staring down at her with my cheesy grin firmly in place. The corners of her mouth turned up into a matching grin. My eyes locked on hers and everything we had both been feeling for the past few days was completely visible to the other. We didn't even have to say a word.

Like I said, intense.

There was no fighting my urge to kiss her. Bowing my head I took her lower lip into mine gently as I pressed my lips to hers lightly. Cam snaked her hands up from where they were resting on my chest to place them around my neck, her little fingers playing with my curls.

I loved when she did that.

To show my appreciation I pressed my lips to hers more firmly, and captured her bottom lip with much more force than I had before. My hands moved around her tiny waist and I pulled her even closer into me. Resting my hands just above the curve of her backside, I fought the urge to let them wander further south.

Our lips moved together perfectly. We broke apart only to recapture each other's lips over and over. Her fingers became entangled in my curls, and she pulled me further into the kiss. Momentarily I was stunned at her strength, and then I heard it as we broke apart for a split second.

"Moose", she whispered against my lips before recapturing them in hers.

It was a breathy, moan, and my name had never sounded more sexy. She was killing me. Absolutely killing me. She hummed against my lips before she ran her tongue along my bottom lip, and that was when I completely lost it.

I couldn't stop my hands from sliding down to cup her backside, and squeezing it gently, fearing that she might just push me off her and slap my face. However she answered by tugging lightly on my curls before running her fingers down my neck and then back up into my hair again. It was driving me crazy.

Unable to stop myself I pressed my tongue into her mouth, again fearing she might just kick my ass at any second, but Cam surprised me by opening her mouth to me eagerly. Damn she felt so good in my hands, and she tasted even better.

Oh, Moose that was not very gentleman like. Your mother would not approve. I mentally chastised myself.

I started to second guess just how far this kiss was going, but Camille made the thoughts fly right out of my brain when she brought her hands down from their place in my hair, ran them down my chest quickly, and began to inch them under my t-shirt.

Holy shit! Who is this girl, and what has she done with Camille?

With her hands running over my bare abdominal muscles and chest I couldn't help the sounds that were coming from me. I was groaning into the kiss our mouths still greedy for each other, my hands still squeezing her firm, round booty. We were so close there was no way she couldn't feel what she was doing to me. There was no hiding it, I couldn't help it, I'm only a man after all.

My hands had a mind of their own as they lifted Camille off the ground and pressed her into the nearest wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and now I was one hundred percent positive she knew her effect on me.

And then we heard it, a clinking sound and then a loud THUNK. We broke apart quickly, I jumped back and Cam slid down the wall onto her feet. We both were straightening our clothes and wiping our mouths as we caught sight of someone standing next to the soda machine.

I recognized him immediately it was a guy named Tevin from my dance class. He stood there holding a can of Pepsi, frozen in place, his eyes wide, a look of absolute horror on his face.

"Shit, Moose, I'm sorry. I came in the other way and didn't see you until it was too late. I really didn't mean to disturb you. Shit, I'm like really really sorry". He put his hands up like he was surrendering, he looked really freaked out.

"No, Tevin , it's totally okay", I reassured. "We were, uh...uh", I turned to look at Cam for help with my explanation, but she was hiding behind her hands. I decided to just be honest. "Well, you saw what we were doing", I chuckled, and ran my hand over the back of my neck. Cam's hand came from out of nowhere and punched me in the arm.

"Ouch, Cam".

She just glared at me with the devil in her eyes.

"What?", I asked, "What was I supposed to say? We got caught".

Camille just turned a deeper shade of red. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. When I turned I saw Tevin was still frozen in his spot looking like he didn't know what to do with himself. He was a small, shy, skinny kid, even skinnier than me, he was pretty quiet and always seemed to be alone. We probably scared him just as much as he scared us.

I grabbed Cam's hand and squeezed it trying to calm her. We moved a little closer to where Tevin was standing, and he looked at us.

"Hey Tevin, this is my girlfriend, Camille. Camille this is Tevin, he's in my dance class", I smiled as I introduced them.

Cam being who she is must have sensed the same thing I did about this kid. I saw her put on her brightest smile as she stepped forward to shake his hand immediately putting him at ease. She was so amazing, with people and emotions, I freaking loved her.

Wait what did I just think?

"Tevin is working on a jazz funk routine for our class assignment. It's really good, Cam it's something I know you would like".

"You dance too", he asked Camille.

"Well I did in high school", she answered.

"Don't let her fool you Tevin, she still dances, and she is damn good", I beamed.

Tevin and Cam both smiled brightly, and we continued talking for a few minutes about dance class before parting ways.

"I'm sorry", I whispered into her hair as I held her close to me. We were in front of her room saying goodnight.

"Sorry for what?".

"I let that go way too far back there", I waved my hands in the direction of the common room.

She stared up at me defiantly. "YOU didn't let anything go too far. WE got wrapped up in the moment. I'm just as much to blame as you. Please don't feel bad about it Moose, I was pushing your buttons. And if I'm being completely honest, I really liked being with you like that".

I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say to that.

"What? Is it wrong that I liked it?", she asked her voice wavering, her face burning red, her eyes about to shift away from me.

I brought my hands up to her face to keep her from turning her head. My thumbs caressed her jawbone lightly, and she looked directly into my eyes. I kissed her softly then kissed the tip of her nose. Time to confess.

"No, Cam. It isn't wrong. I liked it too. A little too much, couldn't you tell?", she blushed at this, so I knew she understood what I was asking. "It's just hard for me to control myself with you when we get into it like that. I want to do this right with you, take my time with you. You deserve perfection, and I'm going to do my best to give it to you."

"Oh", she said simply as she smiled shyly.

She looked absolutely adorable, and I told her so. Her smile grew and it made me happy to know I had comforted her. By now it was really late, and I needed to get at least one paper done before I went to sleep, it sucked but I knew I'd have to leave her soon.

Sensing our imminent parting her arms wrapped tighter around my middle. I held her close for a few more minutes her head on my chest mine resting atop hers.

"You have one morning class tomorrow, right?", I asked.

"Yup, and you have two?"

"Yeah. I also have an assignment to finish, but I'll be done around one o'clock. Ready for another do over?

She raised her head to look at me, and smiled. "Whatever you have planned, I'll be ready."

I returned her smile and kissed her soft lips one more time before saying goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful".

"After spending time with you those are guaranteed".

"You know it, shawty", I winked at her and she giggled before she closed her door.

As I reached my room, the door was open and my roommate, Willard was sitting on his bed reading. He had been gone for almost three days, I had wondered if his ratty faced self was ever coming back.

"Hey, 'sup man? Thought I'd have to file a missing persons report", I joked. I always tried to be at least polite to the guy.

He stared at me in his less than charming manner and answered, "If you must know I was with my girlfriend".

I quirked my brow at this, he never mentioned a girlfriend before. I wondered about what kind of girl would find him truly appealing, but quickly realized that if someone as incredible as Camille could find my Moose ways appealing there had to be someone out there for everyone. Besides as long as this girlfriend kept him from being here as much as he usually was I was her biggest fan.

Finished with my paper, I glanced at the clock, it was nearly 2 a.m. My paper had taken longer than it should have because my mind kept wandering back to what happened with Cam in the common room. I rubbed my hands over my face in frustration, if I thought I was in trouble before, now I was in serious danger.

Who knew Camille could be so daring? All I knew is that my struggle to remain a gentleman was going to be impossible if Cam continued to show how tempting she could be. Running my hands through my hair and taking a deep breath I decided the best course of action was a nice cold shower before bed. Lucky me.

Camille was dancing, she was twirling and leaping around a dance floor wearing a white dress that flared out around her whenever she would spin. She was captivating to watch, her face just lit up in pure joy. And then she saw me across the room watching her and ran to jump into my arms, I caught her and spun her around before we fell to the floor laughing.

Cam had landed on top of me and used her hands to push my back onto the floor as she straddled my hips. Her hands wandered underneath my shirt, and her fingers started to glide over every inch of the bare skin she exposed. The grin on her face was devilish but the glow around her made her look like an angel. She leaned down to give me a passionate kiss, as she slid her fingers to my belt buckle.

My alarm sounded pulling me out of the fantastic dream I was having. I slammed my hand down on it really hard to shut it up, and to punish it for interrupting what had the potential for being one of my most epic dreams ever. What, I'm a guy? Can't a guy dream?

Growling a bit in aggravation, I slowly rose to make my way into the bathroom. As I washed up, dressed and, packed my bag for my morning classes I ran over the plans for this afternoon in my head. I double checked addresses and directions, just to make sure I had it all figured out.

I headed down to meet up with Cam so we could walk out together. The door to Camille's room was open, I peeked in and knocked on the door frame.

"Honey, I'm home", I joked.

Cam, looked up from her bag with a smile, and I felt my heart jump. Moose, you sound like a woman. I teased myself, but I couldn't help it, her smile made her already beautiful face glow. I always felt extremely lucky when I made her smile. Lucky she was smiling at me.

"You're such a goofball, Moose", she teased.

"That's one of the reasons you adore me, don't you try to lie now".

She rolled her eyes at me and came over to poke me in the ribs, which I allowed. I leaned in to give her a small kiss.

"You ready to go?".

She scanned her room to make sure she had everything she needed and nodded. My arm wrapped around her shoulders hers around my waist, as we headed out to class. When we reached the point where we'd have to go in different directions I kissed her a little more tenderly, and smiled against her lips.

"Text me when you're done please?", she asked sweetly.

I couldn't help but kiss her again. "Of course. Have a good day, beautiful."

"You too, handsome".

I smiled at her and raised my brow. "Oh you think I'm handsome do you? I really don't blame you".

"Shut up, don't make me regret saying it", she shoved me playfully before she smiled and turned to walk away.

Oh how I hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave, I thought to myself as I watched her lightly swaying hips for a bit too long. I had to hurry if I was going to make it to class on time.

Later in my room while working on my assignment, I heard a light knock on my door frame and turned to find a most welcome sight. My incredibly gorgeous girlfriend was standing in my open doorway looking a little unsure of herself. She was unbelievably cute.

Wondering if perhaps she looked nervous because it felt strange coming into my room for the first time as my girlfriend I decided to ease her nerves. I placed my notebook on my desk and put on my best Moose charm for the girl.

"Why you standing out there, girl? Get in here and give the Moose some hugs". I held out my arms for her.

She smiled her big smile and curled up into my lap as I wrapped my arms around her.

"To what do I owe this honor? I was going to come get you around 1:30".

"Well", she began looking a little embarrassed, "I knew you had a paper to write and I just wanted to be a good girlfriend and come see if you needed any help. Plus, I just wanted to see you", she confessed.

Kissing her flushed cheeks I smiled. She was too sweet, too kind, and for some reason stuck on the Moose. How did I get so lucky? I found myself asking the universe for about the millionth time.

Having her there was actually a really good thing. It was helpful to have someone whose opinion I trusted to bounce ideas off of. Also a well known fact among her closest friends, Cam was like a walking, talking thesaurus, she knew how to help you choose the right words to describe anything without overusing one.

In addition to this, having her near me was super beneficial to my train of thought. My mind didn't have a chance to wander to thoughts of Camille, because she was right next to me to kiss, hold, or talk to whenever I needed. Because of these fortunate circumstances I found myself finished a full forty five minutes before I expected.

With our academic day finished we were able to leave earlier than I planned, which was fantastic because it meant I got to spend more time just me and my girl.

I held her hand tight as we navigated the insanely crowded Canal Street. There seemed to be no way to get around anyone and no way she and I could walk side by side without someone bumping into one of us. So to be safe I opted to just hang on to her hand and weave in and out of the massive crowd, leading her to our destination.

Finally we made it to Mott Street, and turned the corner. Thankfully the crowd was much thinner here and I was able to get her next to me again. Her expression was a mix of exasperation over what we just endured and confusion. I knew she was wondering where we were and why we were there.

As we stood in front of our first stop I smiled down into her confused gaze. "Welcome to Moose and Cam's Do-Over Day Three".

Her confusion was still very evident, but I didn't expect her to understand until I explained myself.

"The first battle that I truly participated in with The House of Pirates was against the House of GWAI, the battle was here in Chinatown. I now wish I had told you what I was up to, I wish you were there to see what I did. It was crazy, everyone flipped out when I improvised after flooding the floor. It was one of the coolest moments in my life, I'm a little angry with myself for not sharing it with you. I may not be able to go back and redo the battle, but I can explore Chinatown with you."

Camille squeezed my hand in support. She must have heard it in my voice just how sorry I was for not letting her in on my secret back then.

"It's okay, Moose", she soothed, "I know you were probably, amazing. You always are, and I'm sure there will be many more moments where you kill it on the floor and I'll be there to see it. All that matters is that you're here with me now."

I kissed her forehead. "Thank you for being so awesome. You're too good to me, you know that, right?"

"Yup", she teased.

At Ten Ren Tea Time we both had the Green milk Bubble Tea. I had tried it before with the Pirates, and couldn't wait to see what she thought. The gummy tapioca bobba pearls were something that took you by surprise but they really did add some sweetness to the green tea latte. Cam's eyes popped open when the first bobba pearl popped up the straw into her mouth, and then she giggled.

"It's like a gummy bear", she laughed.

"Right? I said the same thing when I tasted it, and you know how much I love gummy bears".

Of course she did, they were my favorite candy, and she would buy me a pound bag of gummy bears every Christmas to go with whatever gift she got me. We would always get into a gummy bear fight after that, or she would throw them for me to catch in my mouth. And then my mom would come in and yell at us for getting gummy bears all over her floor and force us to clean them up.

I laughed at the memories, and because Camille and I really did have such a cool history together. She raised her eyebrows at me in question when she heard my laugh, and before I could say a word she spoke.

"Gummy bear fights?", she asked.

I should have know she would know. I nodded and pretended to spit out a bobba pearl to chuck at her.

"Ewwww, Moose you better not dare."

"Or what?", I teased

She just gave me her angry side eye, warning me not to even play. She was even cute when she was mad. I decided to stop teasing her, and opened my hand to show here there was nothing there. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me.

"What am I going to do with you?", she asked.

"No clue, but you're stuck with the Moose now", I winked and she giggled.

Next up, The Original Chinatown Ice Cream Factory, famous for their lychee sorbet. Cam, and I shared a dish having just had the cold tea. It was a lot of cold foods for this chilly weather but these were the 'must do' things to do in Chinatown. The sorbet was freaking delicious, very worth the hype surrounding it.

As we were finishing up I spotted a little dot of the sorbet on the corner of her mouth. Before she even realized it was there, or what I was doing I swooped in to kiss it away.

"Mmmm, doubly sweet, doubly yummy Camille kisses". I wiggled my brows at her, and she laughed.

"Your kisses are doubly yummy, too Moose".

There she goes making me corny again.

Keeping her close by my side we headed to our next stop, The Mahayana Buddhist Temple home to the sixteen foot Golden Buddha, it was said to be the largest Buddha in the whole city. Cam and I just stood there staring up at it in complete awe. Holy crap that thing was huge. As we left I paid a two dollar donation for each of us to get a rolled up fortune scroll. We decided it would be fun to trade and read each other's fortune out loud.

I read Cam's for her first "Change is happening in your life. So go with the flow!".

It was an oddly fitting fortune. She read mine next.

"All the effort you are making will ultimately pay off".

We just stared at each other for a second and then bust out laughing. That was so weird. I never thought our fortunes would make this much sense. I just did it for the fun, but these were pretty accurate.

Since we left a little earlier we had some extra time so I decided I wanted to take Camille to see something Luke had showed me. I was really cool, and I wanted to share it with her. The temple sat right near the Manhattan Bridge, so I tugged Cam's hand a little towards the pedestrian path of the bridge.

Despite the chilly weather, I figured we were dressed warm enough to do this, it was still very sunny out. As we began to ascend the ramp onto the bridge Cam stopped for a second, I could tell she was confused again.

"Where are we going, Moose?", she asked nervously. "Why are we crossing the bridge?"

I just smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Chameleon, you'll have to trust me. Okay?"

She nodded and followed my lead, she had no problem placing her trust in me, and it made me feel so good to know that. The view from this path wasn't exactly spectacular, so I decided to make things a little more fun by doing what I do best….dance. I grabbed my phone to turn on some music, choosing Sexy Bitch by David Guetta and Akon. I danced across the path, jumping up, dropping to my knees bouncing back up and spinning.

Camille just ran behind me, watching, laughing and rolling her eyes. I added a popping section where I made it look like my heart was going to beat out of my chest to escape to her, its rightful owner. She just smiled, and shook her head at me.

After I danced in circles around her and gave her a little kiss each time I passed her lips, she finally gave in and started to dance with me. I was glad that I was able to make her forget her worries that she was only a 'good dancer', which was complete bullshit, she was amazing. I loved it even more when she just let go and danced from her heart. The song ended with us in high spirits.

"How do you do that?", she asked me as I caught her hand, glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

I stopped in front of her so I could show her just how serious I was when I answered.

"I don't do anything but give you an excuse to dance. When you're around me, and I'm dancing it just forces it to happen, but truthfully Camille, it's all you. Dance is part of you too, you know that."

She smiled her adorable shy smile at me, and I kissed it, because I couldn't help myself.

"C'mon, Cam catch me", I teased effectively distracting myself from lingering too long with thoughts of her lips. I tickled her ribs, then took off running. She chased me as I weaved back and forth trying to escape her. In doing so I led her straight where I wanted to take her.

We were standing at the place where the Brooklyn Bridge Pedestrian Promenade began. "This is what I wanted to show you". I took her hand in mine as we ascended the ramp. The view of the East River and the lower Manhattan skyline from up here was incredible. Not to mention how epic the bridges iconic brick arches are.

As we neared the second set of arches, the view was perfect. I stood behind her, pulling her into me so her back was leaning against my chest, and wrapped my arms around her tight. Not only was I trying to keep her warm, but I just needed to be close to her.

It was pretty much perfection. A killer view of New York and the most beautiful, caring, sweet girl in my arms, and she was mine. Cam tilted her head back to give me her winning smile. You nailed it, yet again Moose.

I was so happy she was enjoying herself, her body turned and curled into mine, she raised her eyes to find mine already waiting. I couldn't help it any longer, I had to kiss her. I bent to take her lips in mine, and deepened the kiss almost immediately without thought.

Pulling her closer to me, we got completely lost in the comfort of being with each other this way. She tangled her little fingers into my curls again and I smiled into the kiss, this was becoming a habit of hers, and I didn't mind it at all. I shivered slightly and it had nothing to do with the chill in the air. This was about how the girl in my arms made me feel when I was with her.

In that moment, I didn't care if I sounded like a girl. I didn't care if I sounded corny, or cheesy. I didn't care if it was too soon, and I definitely didn't care about the fear that came with the magnitude of this realization. All I cared about was the fact that I was falling in love with my best friend.

I love Camille.

Whoa, I love Camille.

* * *

A/N: NYC Fun Facts. Chinatowncsn be an interesting place to try new things. Canal street is always insanely crowded. There are people selling things in front of almost every store and it gets crazy. Every place they visited is real. Green Milk Bubbletea is delicious. I love the gummy tapioca bobba pearls. The Buddha is huge, and the view from Brooklyn bridge is epic. I've run this route more than once from Manhattan Bridge to the Brooklyn Bridge.


	7. I Was Born to Be Ashley to your MaryKate

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Your reviews always make my day.

I'm editing a few chapters so I can share soon. However I'm a little stuck on chapter 11 hoping the block passes soon so I can give you guys the best story I can possibly tell.

Patricia, you're one observant girl, you'll get your answer in this chapter.

Love you guys, so happy you're enjoying.

Xoxo, Jezzy

* * *

Chapter 7: I Was Born To Be The Ashley To Your Mary-Kate

Camille PoV

My one morning class finished, I lay in my bed trying to read one of my text books but it was no use, my mind kept wandering. Moose still had one more class and a paper to write. He promised to text me when he was done. But it wasn't the separation that was bothering me this time.

I could not believe I had pushed Moose so far last night. I didn't know what had come over me. It just felt like I couldn't get close enough to him. Every hug wasn't tight enough, every kiss wasn't passionate enough. I needed more of him.

These sort of feelings were very new to me. I wasn't the kind of girl who felt this way about any boy I went on a few dates with. This was about Moose, it was different because it was him. I had begun to fall in love with him a long time ago, but having him realize his feelings for me, and becoming his girlfriend magnified the feelings that I had kept hidden for so long.

I knew I wasn't truly ready to do certain things yet, but my body seemed to react a very specific way when I was with him. Like the years of being in love with him made me need to show him how much I cared. It was kind of embarrassing, a bit scary, and very tempting.

Moose, being only human reacted the way most men would, but the difference was every single thing he did, he did with care and affection. I could tell he was hesitating and worried about my reactions. And although I was seriously embarrassed when his classmate, Tevin caught us, I think both of us were a little relieved that we got interrupted.

And then, Moose had to go and say the perfect thing. Letting me know that it was okay that I liked being with him like that, and reassuring me that he liked it too made me feel less ashamed. The kicker was when he told me he wanted to take his time to make things perfect for me, he was amazing, and I was extremely fortunate he was mine.

Moose, was known for his funny, charismatic, goofy ways, but he was also known to say just the perfect thing you needed to hear at the right time. It was almost as much in his nature as dancing.

After his words of comfort and explanation I made a promise to myself never to push him too far. Just being with him, being his girlfriend and his best friend was enough. I decided it was definitely time to be a better girlfriend to him.

Checking the time I saw that he would be out of class and back in his room in about fifteen minutes. I focused and finished up my reading before I got ready to go surprise him.

If he needed to write a paper I was going to be the one to offer to help in whatever way he needed. I was a little unsure when I showed up at his dorm room, since we started dating I hadn't been in his room. Once again with his natural charm and grace Moose made me feel welcome, and with my help we were off on our date earlier than he had anticipated.

What an amazing day he had prepared for me, every experience in Chinatown was different but so interesting and really cool. This boy was too good to me, I wondered what I did to deserve such thoughtful planning and care.

And then this, it was like living in a movie. I never thought Moose could be this romantic, but here we were. He was holding me close and kissing me after we stood looking at the spectacular view from the Brooklyn Bridge. It was a perfect moment that I doubted I would ever forget.

As the sun continued to get lower in the sky, the wind began to pick up. Moose wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed the top of my head where his head was resting, mine was nestled into the warmth of his chest.

"Did you enjoy yourself, beautiful?", Moose asked quietly.

I raised my head to look at him, "Of course I did, and this," I waved my hand out towards the water, "was seriously perfect, Moose. You have no idea how special you make me feel when you do stuff like this."

"Good, because you deserve it", he winked at me looking ever so charming.

I smiled, as he placed a small kiss on my lips.

"You ready to go?", he asked.

"Yes it's getting cold out here, I guess it's time to break out the hats and scarves, huh?"

"Yeah, not like I don't have a ton of beanies to choose from". Moose laughed and I had to as well, because it was true, the boy loved his beanies.

We made our way to the subway and headed back to school. We met up with Kristin, and Jenny in the dining hall and decided to eat together. Moose saw Tevin and looked at me as if to ask if he could invite him, but he didn't have to because I was already waving him over. If Moose liked him, I liked him simple as that. I introduced Tevin to the girls and we all had a good time joking and talking about classes. Moose kept everyone laughing with his goofy stories and antics.

With dinner over we all headed to our residence hall. Everyone split up once inside going off to their dorm rooms. Moose walked me to my door like the gentleman he is, it was locked which meant only one of two things, my roommate wasn't there or she needed privacy. I checked the whiteboard: Out for the night ~Karni.

She was going out a lot lately. I just shrugged and fished my keys out of my bag. Unlocking my door and opening it I turned to look up into Moose's handsome face, his eyes always seemed to be waiting for me to find them. I smiled at this thought.

"Whatcha, smilin' about?", he teased.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about some guy I know, and how I always catch him staring at me. It's a bit creepy though", I teased back.

"Who is this guy?", Moose feigned anger, "I'll kick his ass for staring at my girlfriend, and creeping her out".

"Kinda hard to kick your own ass", I smirked.

"I'll manage".

At that we both laughed.

"So Cam, you know the Pirates got the Vault back tonight right?"

"Yes, they must be so excited, I can't wait to see the place. You guys talk about it so much it sounds awesome. I kinda feel left out", I pouted.

"Awwww", he offered as he kissed the lip I had jutted out. "Funny you should say that, they are having a party tomorrow night to celebrate their homecoming. Looks like you won't have to wait long at all to see the place. It's a Saturday, you are available right?", he asked in a worried tone.

"You don't even have to ask that, Moose. I told you our plans come first. If I have something important I'll always let you know before, okay?"

"Okay", he smiled his big goofy smile that made his pointy teeth show. He was so freaking cute.

I bit my lip to keep my smile from getting any cheesier, and swiftly remembered what he had told me about that habit of mine. He said it made it harder for him not to kiss me senseless. In fact he was indeed staring at my lips this very second. I released it immediately. However I was a little too late as he caught my actions and look of concern on my face.

"What's wrong, Cam?", he brought his hands up to cup my face, his thumbs caressing my cheek bones.

Damn he caught me. "Nothing, I'm just sorry, I just", I shifted my eyes away from him for a second.

"Baby, talk to me", his voice was slightly strained.

I had worried him. Damnit, Cam! I mentally berated myself. This was Moose, I could always tell him anything, just because he was my boyfriend didn't change that.

"Well, I was kinda thinking about what happened last night", he understood what I meant right away. "I felt bad for pushing you too far, and I know you told me it was okay, but I couldn't help but be a little disappointed in my own actions. So I decided to behave myself".

"Cam, I told you it's okay. These things are bound to happen between us. Our relationship has changed now, and for us the connection was there before we started dating so things tend to get intense", he ruffled his curls with his hands.

"I understand that, Moose it's just I wanted to make things a little easier for us. You know what I mean? I'm sorry I bit my lip it's just habit".

He looked at me like I was being ridiculous. "Are you kidding, Camille? There is no way I want you to second guess yourself or try and break any adorable habits you have just for me. I like the way you are, we just need to be conscious about what we're doing and help each other keep things under control. We're in this together, we'll keep each other grounded, okay?"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, there he goes again saying all the right things. "Okay, Moose".

"Now stop all this silly talk and get your adorable behind in there to finish any assignments you have left. You're mine tomorrow night my dear, and I will not share you with academia, however I may have to share you with the dang Pirates", he joked.

I giggled, he always had the ability to make me smile. He pressed his lips to mine slow and firm, taking my lower lip within his, releasing it only to catch it a few more times until he felt I was thoroughly kissed.

"I'll text you in a bit, goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight, Moose".

I had just finished unpacking my bag and started to grab what I needed for a shower when I heard a knock on my door. That was surprising, once my door was closed no one really knocked. Karni had a set of keys, and besides she said she was out for the night. Opening it slowly I peered out to find Moose clutching what looked like sweatpants with a look of horror on his face.

"Moose, what happened?" I was freaked out by his reappearance and expression.

The horror changed to utter disgust.

"Well I think I solved the puzzle as to why both our roommates are often missing on the same nights", he grabbed his middle as if he was trying to keep himself from hurling. "I just caught Willard and Karni totally doing it in my room. Oh god, it was so freaking gross, like two hairless rats going at it". His eyes were huge and he kept making retching noises.

"Ewwwww, just ewwww", I had no idea what to say.

"You're telling me! I wish I could unsee what I just saw, but it's now stuck in my brain forever. The room was dark and quiet when I came in so I thought Willard was sleeping, so I left the light off and grabbed for my sweatpants and t-shirt to head to the bathroom for a shower when his bedside light suddenly switched on. Cam it was so gross. I just apologized and ran out".

My face showing the same disgust as his, I can only imagine what he witnessed. Poor Moose.

"My poor Moose", I soothed brushing the curls away from his forehead. He calmed instantly at my touch. "You can stay here tonight if you want. I mean you have your pajamas. I was just about to take a shower but you can go first, I take a long time sometimes".

His brows shot up, "Oh no, Cam you don't have to, I mean especially after what we just discussed. I can go to the Va…."

I cut him off, "We're in this together, we'll keep each other grounded", I repeated his words to me from earlier.

Moose smiled and kissed me lightly. "Okay, thanks Cam."

He took the first shower, and when he came out I was somewhat regretting my decision to let him stay. His baggy grey sweats hung just below his hips, and his t-shirt was sleeveless, leaving his lean muscular arms exposed to me. His curls were wet and dripping a bit onto his t-shirt leaving little wet spots that my eyes were glued to. Oh lord give me strength.

He caught me staring and wiggled his brows to tease me. "Like what ya see, shawty? I don't blame you. Many have wanted the Moose".

He flexed his arms on purpose showing just how defined his arms really were. It was easy to forget how muscular he was with all the layers he always wore, his clothes made him look tinier than he is. I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, don't break the muscles, baby. If you do how will they hold you?"

Ugh he was so infuriating, yet so cute. And that was the second time he called me baby, Yes I was keeping track. I couldn't help it, he brought out the dorky girly side in me. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my pajamas as I headed to the shower.

I came out of the bathroom to a welcome scene, Moose was sitting in my chair, his feet up on my desk, my earbuds in his ears, head bopping to the music, as he scanned one of my text books. Even when he was doing nothing at all he was gorgeous. I stood there and just watched him.

After a few minutes he must have felt me staring because he turned his head, pulled the headphones out, brought his feet down and smiled at me. And then his eyes scanned down, and I saw him gulp a little. Ha, it was his turn to squirm.

Even though I hadn't planned it since I chose these pajamas before he showed up, it worked in my favor. They were my pink, purple and white plaid pajama shorts and the matching solid pink cami tank top. I knew the shorts were very short, and the tank hugged my curves. What can I say my room gets hot at night.

"Like what you see, shawty?" I teased, using his words against him.

He hadn't moved or said a word. His eyes were still scanning me, his mouth hanging open. I smirked when he finally spoke.

"Cam. Just wow, I'm sorry I even teased you earlier. Now I know how you felt. Uh...dayum", he shook his head as if to clear it, and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

I smiled at that and leaned down to give him a little kiss. Which he accepted gladly.

"So, bed?", I asked.

His eyes grew for a second, and he groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. Guess he just realized we'd have to sleep in the same bed. I laughed a little at his expression.

Moose got in first, situating himself against the wall, I noticed he put himself between the sheet and the comforter, before turning the corner of the sheet down for me to get under. I curled up against his chest and he pulled the sheet and the comforter over me. His head on one of my pillows, mine resting on his arm, he wrapped the other arm around my tightly. I glanced up to find his eyes waiting once again.

"Goodnight, beautiful".

"Goodnight, handsome".

He kissed me tenderly wanting to show me we could be with each other and show affection without going too far. I deepened the kiss a little before breaking it to show him I understood. Moose kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. I was extremely happy to be in his arms right now.

Just before I fell into a deep sleep I could have sworn I heard Moose whisper to himself.

"Thank goodness for rat faced and freakazoid roommates".

The sun was shining through the crack of my blinds warming my face, and slowly easing me into consciousness. My bed was extremely warm, and even more inviting than normal, but my brain not functioning at full capacity yet, couldn't understand why. My eyes still closed I fully stretched my body my arms and legs reaching as far as they could go in opposite directions.

Just then something grabbed me and pulled me into an expanse of incredible warmth, and called out to me longingly.

"Camille".

My eyes flew open, and I turned gently to see Moose still asleep. For a few minutes I had forgotten he was here. He had felt me move and grabbed for me in his sleep.

"Cam, please", he plead.

He was dreaming his voice was strained and I was becoming slightly concerned. Deciding to wake him gently I leaned up onto my elbow and used my hand to brush his curls away from his face.

"Moose, wake up baby". Hey, he had used it why couldn't I?

"Camille", he begged.

His voice was raspy and constrained. I was nervous that he was having a bad dream that somehow included me. I decided I'd have to be a little more forceful, my hands on his shoulders I shook him lightly. My voice a little bit stronger I tried again.

"Moose, wake up. You're having a bad dream".

His eyes snapped open and he realized where he was. He jumped back as far into the wall as he could go pulling himself from my grip.

"Good morning, Moose. Forget where you were?", I teased.

The muscles in his neck were tight, his nostrils were flared and he was breathing heavily.

"You okay, Moose? I'm sorry I scared you, I tried to wake you gently but you were having a bad dream", I reached for his hand and he just pulled it back.

Was he mad at me, what did I do? I was beginning to freak out. Seeing the hurt look on my face he finally spoke.

"Give me a minute please, Cam. You did nothing wrong".

He sat quietly for a few minutes breathing deeply. There was nothing I could do but wait. Finally when he looked at me he seemed a lot calmer, but now he saw the worry on my face. He grabbed for my hand and squeezed it a little.

"It wasn't a bad dream, Cam. It was a good dream. A really, really good dream.", he raised his brows to emphasize his point.

My eyes widened, as what he was saying dawned on me. "Oh" , I said shyly.

"Yeah, oh", he repeated as he chuckled at my blush.

"I'm a guy, Camille that sort of thing happens sometimes, and I guess being so near to you, being able to hold you made things seem very real in the dream".

I could tell he was nearly as embarrassed by the situation as I was, so I dropped it. Things were a bit quiet and awkward for a few minutes as we both looked anywhere but at each other. He broke the silence first.

"Sooooo, this is awkward", he said in his teasing manner.

We looked at each other and just bust out laughing so hard. I loved that we were still able to be like this together..

Moose had gone back to his dorm room to check if the coast was clear, and returned fifteen minutes later changed and ready for the day. We went to get some breakfast in the dining hall, then returned to my room to watch movies.

I was sitting on my bed leaning against the wall, my legs stretched out in front of me. Moose had his head laying in my lap as I played with his curls, he would occasionally hum in contentment. We were halfway through Scott Pilgrim vs. the World when he checked his watch, paused the movie and sat up suddenly.

"Okay, beautiful I have a few things to do to help the Pirates out for tonight. I hope you don't mind if I leave you for awhile".

"Why can't I come with you?", I asked a bit confused. I had thought I was going with him to the Vault.

"Well", he gathered me in his arms, "I have one more surprise for you, and I need their help, that's all I can say."

"Another surprise?", I asked as I looked at him suspiciously. "I thought we were done with the do-overs".

"Nope, we're almost done. I have one more for you".

"Moose, I don't need anything more, you've already done so much for me".

"See that is where you are wrong. You deserve so much more, but I'm doing what I can." He smiled as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"So you'll come get me later?"

"Sadly I can't, my surprise is going to keep me pretty busy, so I invited Kristin and your friends to the party, and Tevin. They're going to head over with you. I've already put the address in your phone"

My look of shock was very evident at all the planning he had done. Moose checked his watch and jumped up off my bed to pull on his kicks, he was sporting his beloved Dunks today. He leaned down to kiss me softly.

"I'll see you later, beautiful."

"See you later", I added sounding a bit too sad.

He picked up on it immediately. "None of that, Miss Gage. I'm sorry I have to go, but I promise it's for a good reason".

He smiled his biggest smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back. And with that he left.

I finished getting ready, preferring to dress semi-casual since we were going to be dancing a lot tonight. Just then Kristin and Jenny showed up at my door.

"Ready, Cam?".

"As ready as I can be", I answered.

Kristin, Jenny, Mimi, Dylan, Tevin and I hopped on the subway and made our way into Greenpoint Brooklyn. As we reached the alley towards the freight elevator Moose told me about, I spied Vladd standing outside waiting for us in his robot get-up. I figured he had been working the parks today. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Hey Vladd, these are my friends", I introduced each of them to him. "Guys this is Vladd he can do some sick mechanical robot moves, wait until you see". Vladd winked at me in thanks and pulled the door open for us. We all filed in, and got on the elevator, Vladd slid the door closed and pushed the lever as we ascended up.

The doors opened to the craziest sight I had ever seen. Not only was this my first time seeing the Vault, which was an awesome space to begin with, but the entire place was covered in Halloween decorations, Jack-o-Lanterns, orange and black crepe paper, skeletons, mummies, witches, it was insane.

I scanned the room as the Pirates came to greet me and realized they were all wearing costumes. The majority of them dressed as pirates of course. I was a bit in awe at what I was seeing but the gears in my mind started to grind helping me to understand. After I gained my wits I introduced everyone. Jason took the guys somewhere telling them he had costumes for them, and Stix led the girls to another room to get changed.

Anala grabbed my hand. "You get to come with me, Cam", she smiled.

I followed her to her room to find my Mary-Kate Olsen costume laid out on her bed. I couldn't believe how Moose had done all this for me. I didn't know if I should cry or laugh. Anala saw the look on my face and closed the door before coming over to hug me.

"He did all this, because that boy really cares about you. Now get yourself changed and meet us downstairs, it's party-time" she smiled and hugged me one last time before leaving.

As I descended the stairs my eyes searched everywhere for Moose, but I couldn't find him anywhere. And then my eyes passed over a very strange looking girl and instantly snapped back. There he was.

Moose stood at the base of the stairs waiting for me looking absolutely ridiculous. He was wearing a metallic silver flowy one piece pants outfit with a black belt, a black and silver studded jacket, a bunch of bracelets and long necklaces, but he drew the line at shoes, opting to don his beloved Dunks. And his hair, holy crap his hair. He had straightened it and it reached past his shoulder blades.

Again I didn't know if I should laugh or cry. He looked this crazy, for me. I tried to hold back the laugh, but just then he flipped his hair dramatically, and I couldn't hold it any longer. As I reached the bottom of the stairs he grabbed my hands and pulled me in for a hug.

"I told you I was born to be the Ashley to your Mary-Kate".

"Moose", I laughed "you look ridiculous".

"Hey don't lie, you know I make this work", he defended in his joking manner. "Welcome to Moose and Cam's Do-Over Grand Finale!"

"You're too much, Moose. This is too much", I waved around at the whole scene.

"Cam, listen to me, I can't go back and take away the hurt I caused the night of the party, but I can make you laugh tonight to make up for it".

The smile I gave him made my cheeks ache. I couldn't help that the Moose was so sweet to me he made my smiles grow so goofy.

Just then I got nearly tackled by a giant Hello Kitty, and saw that it was Kido. Since she and Monster both live in NY I shouldn't have been surprised to see them here.

"Camille!", she yelled as she hugged me, "Love you".

"Love you too, Kido I hugged back". She was so sweet, I adored her.

And then Kido caught sight of Moose. "Oh Moose, you look so funny, you're a girl".

She giggled and called Monster over, he was dressed like Godzilla. Monster just shook his head and laughed as he and Moose 'blew it up' and then he hugged me.

"Damn, Moose you really do got it bad".

Moose didn't deny it. "For this one?", he pulled me close to his side, "Yes, I do have it bad". He smiled down at me, looking not one bit embarrassed at being teased by our friends.

The music started pumping and everyone started to dance. I spotted Marcos and Martin flirting with Kristin, and Mimi, Jenny was already dancing with Dylan. Most of the Pirates were dancing, especially The Ticks, they were bouncing off of walls literally. And Tevin? Moose was right that kid could dance. I saw Jacob, Jason and Anala watching him. Looks like they may have found a new Pirate.

Moose leaned down to my ear so I could hear him over the music

"C'mon, beautiful let me give you the tour of the place".

He held my hand tightly as we made our way around his second home in NYC. It made me understand why he loved being here so much in the past, this place just felt magical.

I smiled at him as he described every room, and every thing he had done while he was here without me over these past few months. He was trying to include me in everything he had experienced, and I just watched and listened in awe. He really was incredibly thoughtful and sweet.

"Thank you, Moose. For everything, for trying to fix the mistakes and for including me now. I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me".

My eyes were betraying me again as I was close to tears. I tried to look away so he wouldn't see. Of course Moose saw, and he misunderstood my tears.

"What's wrong, Cam. Did I upset you?", he asked nervously.

"No Moose, this is perfect, you made me really happy. If I look weepy it's because I'm a dorky girl, and you just made me extremely happy".

He smiled his biggest, goofy, teeth-baring smile. "Good, I want you to be happy. And believe me it is never any trouble to plan things that make you happy".

I had to kiss him, I had to, even if he was dressed like a woman. He deserved kisses because he was just too good to me. I reached my hands up to wrap around his neck, and laced my fingers as I brought my lips to his.

Pressing them to his firmly before breaking away to take his lower lip in mine, and then showing just as much affection to his upper lip. Moose placed his hand on my hips and pulled me a little closer before he deepened the kiss I had begun.

"Awwwwwwwwww!"

"Wooooooohoooooo!"

"Sexaayyyy!"

We heard the chorus of jeers. Geez those Pirates were sneaky. We laughed as we broke apart.

"Hey, that was kinda hot, it looked like two chicks kissing", Martin yelled and his brother smacked him.

We all bust out laughing and then Moose and I went to enjoy the party he so sweetly planned for me.

* * *

A/N: NYC Fun Fact:?The address seen on the auction paperwork in the movie is fictional. However from the street name and description of the warehouse, as well as the fact that Luke drives over the Brooklyn Bridge to being Moose there leads me to believe the Vault is somewhere on Greenpoint Brooklyn :)


	8. This Girl

A/N: Once again thank you for reading and reviewing. Your words of encouragement help more than you realize.

Also a little note, I tried to keep this fic as time accurate as possible. The movie was filmed in 2009 and released in 2010 so the songs, movies, comics and sneaker references are probably fairly old to us.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 8: This Girl

Moose PoV

The realization that I was in love with Camille wasn't really a surprise, but more of an affirmation. Deep down I had known this for a while, it was just really clear now. However I didn't expect to discover how strong those affections were.

Every emotion I had discovered when I was with her, everything I needed to do for her, the consciousness that I couldn't get enough of her, it all made absolute sense.

Everything she did seemed perfect. When she invited my new friend Tevin to sit with us at dinner, I saw the compassion in her that I adored. Her worry over pushing me too far, and her uncertainty of what not to do to keep me comfortable, it was very sweet.

She was always a caring person, she forgave me easily when I messed up, but seeing it as her boyfriend gave me an odd sense of pride. I was proud to have such a girl in my life. You're a lucky Moose. I found myself thinking yet again.

After having witnessed the revolting sight of our roommates getting it on, she welcomed me without a second thought. It worried me to be so close to her all night, but it also made me ecstatic that I'd get to spend more time with her.

When I came out of the shower I caught her staring and I couldn't help but tease for two reasons. First, I'm the Moose, and this is what I do. Second, I promised her we'd keep each other grounded, and this would be a great way to break the tension.

If I was being completely honest I had to admit that I liked that she found my body attractive. I know my attitude made it seem like I was conceited about my looks, but that wasn't true.

Yes many girls did seem to like me, maybe it was because of my Moose charm, but none of them really mattered. Right now I only cared about impressing one very important girl, and it made me feel good that she liked what she saw.

When it was Cam's turn to take a shower I decided to do anything to keep my mind from wandering to a naked and wet Camille in the next room.

What? I'm a guy.. I defended myself from myself.

I shook my head and grabbed her iPod and earbuds. Selecting one of her Hip-Hop / Dance Mix playlists, I picked up one of her textbooks. A good boyfriend knows what his girl is studying so he can help her out when she needs it.

Propping my feet up on her desk, I scanned the book lazily and got lost in the music. I felt the presence of her eyes on me and then smelled coconut.

Turning the music off, I sat up and smiled at her, and that was when my brain started spinning. HO-LY CRAP! Camille was so flipping hot!

I always found her beautiful even when we were just friends. However seeing Cam in her barely there pajamas the hotness of this girl was extremely evident. I was staring hard core, and I think I may have drooled. Now I knew how she felt when I caught her staring.

Dayum, my girl is sexy. I fought to keep the naughty Moose at bay, trying really hard to be the gentleman my mom raised.

This girl, this hot, sexy, beautiful girl, through no fault of her own, was seriously killing me. Oh the power she held over me in her tiny hands was something I was afraid to ever admit.

Be a good Moose. I told myself.

And then she had to go and say the word 'bed'. If she could actually see my thoughts this would be really bad.

Placing all my faith in the restraint I knew I could show out of respect for Camille, I settled into her bed making sure I used the sheet as a barrier between us.

As we kissed goodnight and relaxed into each other's arms, I couldn't help but watch her face as she fell asleep. I whispered my thanks to whatever forces brought our gross roommates together because it made it possible for me to fall asleep with an angel in my arms.

Of all the times this could happen, why did I have to have that good of a dream this morning? I guess my brain and body at rest were left unchecked by my conscience.

To put it mildly it was pretty much what every guy my age with a beautiful girlfriend fantasizes about. Basically the best dream ever. As things were getting really heated in the dream, I heard her soft voice from far away. It confused me momentarily because she was right here with me, in the dream, but her voice seemed to come from afar.

Then I felt something shaking my body, and Cam's voice was stronger. My eyes snapped open to find her smiling down at me, and I nearly pounced on her until my brain caught up with the situation.

After calming myself and explaining to her, the feeling in the room was seriously awkward so I teased about it. That brought us back to normal.

Later that morning while we just hung out in her room watching movies, I felt unbelievably peaceful. Just being near her, resting my head in her lap while she played with my curls was pretty much perfection. Her fingers in my hair felt so good, I couldn't help the noises I was making.

This girl is making the Moose a punk. I laughed at myself.

When I checked my watch to see it was time to leave I was actually pretty reluctant to go. However in order to make Cam's surprise happen I had to get going now.

My first stop was Kristin's room. She had swiped Cam's Halloween costume for me yesterday while we were out. I promised to take her's, Jenny's and Mimi's as well.

Jacob met me out front in Luke's Cougar. The back seat was full of groceries for the party so I put the bag of costumes in the trunk.

"Hey Jacob, 'sup man?" I asked as I got in the car and he greeted me with my Moose fist bump.

"You're really going to do this?", he asked while laughing.

"For Cam? Heck yeah. So are Stix and Anala ready to take on this crazy hair?" I joked, shaking my curls for emphasis.

"Yes, they've been talking about it all day. I think they have three different flat irons they want to use on your hair. You're going to look ridiculous", he teased, shaking his head at me. "You really care about Camille don't you?".

"Yup, only she could get me to mess with the signature Moose curls", I answered truthfully.

"Good, because I'd hate to have to kill you if I found out you were playing our new little sister".

He was joking but I could tell there was an underlying seriousness in his tone.

I smiled, because I was glad to know that my new family already cared so much about Camille.

"Don't you think I know how amazing she is? I've known her for a long time, been her best friend for years. I promise I'm not going to hurt her".

Jacob smiled at this as he patted me on the back.

It was so good to have the Vault back. When we arrived I found the guys busy putting up decorations and I was instantly attacked by Anala and Stix, but I stopped the ladies from dragging me off because there was something I needed to say to everyone.

"Hey guys", I began to get everyone's attention, "I just wanted to say thanks for helping me with this. I really messed up with Camille when I didn't show up for the Halloween party, I appreciate your help in trying to fix my mistake".

I heard a chorus of all different words of support.

"No problem, Moose".

"It's all good, man".

"We got you, bro".

"We love Cam".

Once again I felt extremely lucky to have found such great friends here in New York.

With that I was officially a prisoner in hair straightening jail for close to two hours. The girls, pulled, combed and flat ironed every single inch of my signature Moose curls until they were smooth. It was absolute torture.

I'm sorry Moose, but they had to go. It's only one night and it's all for Cam. I consoled myself.

"Do you love her, Moose?", Stix's question broke through my thoughts.

I looked up to find her and Anala watching me, and waiting for my answer. There was no reason to lie, I trusted the ladies more than the guys with stuff like this.

"Yeah", I answered slightly embarrassed having admitting to it out loud for the first time. "But please don't tell anyone, especially her", I begged. "I'd hate for her to find out in a way that wasn't special".

It's official the Moose is a freaking girl.

The goofy, cheesy looks they were giving me made me want to both smile and hurl.

"So, how did you guys know", I asked curiously.

"Well", Anala began, "No guy I know has gone through as much trouble as you have this past week for a girl he doesn't truly care about".

"And you already had her, Moose", Stix added. "It's not like you needed to win her over. She's already your girl, she already forgave you, but you still wanted to fix your mistakes".

"You're one of the good guys, Moose. Camille is very lucky, but then again so are you. She's a good girl and you're treating her the way she deserves. We're proud of you", Anala finished as she hugged me.

As Stix added her hug she said, "You're like our little brother, and we're happy for you".

They were the best, kind of like a substitute Andie. I was thankful for that because I really missed Andie's big sister love and advice.

It was getting close to time for Camille to arrive with her friends so we all finished laying out the food and went to change. I looked absolutely comical. This costume was only slightly less embarrassing than the granny costume I wore back in high school for the MSA crew prank video.

There was nothing I could do but embrace it, laugh, and keep telling myself that Camille was worth it, which she was.

"I hear the elevator, I think it might be Cam", I heard Spinz shout to alert everyone.

I went to go hide so she wouldn't be able to find me until she was in her costume. As expected my beautiful girl laughed at me so hard when she finally saw me. And I knew it was all worth it, like I said, I live to make her smile and laugh.

Everyone started to dance, eat and talk. I could see Tevin was making a good impression on the Pirates with his moves which was partly why I invited him.

I decided to take Cam on a tour of the Vault . I told her what I had done there these past few months including every detail of everything she had missed out on because I was an idiot.

I'll admit I got worried for a second when I saw tears in her eyes. I thought I might have upset her by bringing up what she missed.

However, She reassured me that she was fine, and that the tears were happy tears. She wanted me to understand how grateful she was that I felt the need to include her in everything.

After the Pirates caught us kissing and the teasing finally ended, the fun began in full force. Some Halloween themed games, lots of crazy pictures, that our friends kept telling me was to blackmail me with, and of course I led everyone in the Thriller dance. Everyone knows I idolize MJ's moves.

Jacob came running in with the laptop asking Legz to lower the music.

"Hold on Luke", he was saying.

We all gathered around the laptop camera making faces and waving at Natalie and Luke who were just laughing at us.

Everyone took a turn saying a few words to the very happy looking couple. When it was my turn, Luke asked to talk to me privately. I grabbed the laptop taking it into the next room for some privacy.

"What's up, Luke? Everything alright?", I asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, it's all good, Moose. I was just talking to Jacob and he told me about this kid, Tevin you brought around. Nice work, good eye. Do you think he'd join the Pirates?".

"Thanks man, I don't know I'll have to ask, but I think there is a good chance".

"Cool, uhhhhh, is um, is", Luke looked at Natalie nervously as she nodded her head for him to continue, "is Camille around?".

I wondered why Luke seemed nervous to talk to Cam, but just let it go.

"Yeah, I'll go get her", I looked up from the laptop only to find that Camille was standing nearby leaning against one of the loft's pillars, watching me from afar with a shy smile on her face. She looked all kinds of adorable.

Moose is a girl, I mentally taunted myself.

I smiled my biggest smile, and held out my hand to her.

"Speak of an angel and she appears", I said to Luke and Natalie.

I turned to Cam to see the blush on her cheeks. "C'mere baby", I welcomed her into my lap wrapping my arms around her tight.

I was definitely being a lot more affectionate and cheesy since I realized how much I love Camille. Although I love joking around and playing with her, showing her I could also be mature about our relationship was something that was important to me now.

"So cute", I heard Natalie whisper to Luke.

"Well", Luke continued, "I wanted to apologize to you Camille".

Cam looked confused as she turned to look at me for explanation, but I was just as perplexed as she was as to why Luke was apologizing.

"Um, it was really my fault that Moose didn't make it to go to the Halloween party with you on time".

"Luke, that's no..", I tried to interrupt but he just shook me off.

"Yes, it is my fault, man. You told me you had to go. He did, Camille. He told me he had to go to the party, but I didn't listen. I convinced him I needed my boy with me instead of thinking about what he needed to do. I'm really sorry, Camille I know it hurt you when he didn't show up, and I just wanted you to know it wasn't all on him. I have to take some of the blame".

Camille was silent in my lap and looking down at her hands as she listened to Luke's apology. I could see she was a little shy about discussing this topic with someone other than me.

I ran my hand over her back trying to soothe her while I looked at Luke and Natalie. They just sat waiting quietly and didn't seem to mind Camille's silence.

"Camille", I whispered, "you okay?".

"Yes, I'm fine, Moose", she whispered back before she turned to face Luke and Natalie.

"Thanks for telling me, I really appreciate your apology. It means a lot to me. Even though I forgave him a long time ago, it helps to know he was just being his regular Moosey self. One thing he always has been is an incredible friend, so knowing he was trying to help you that night makes me feel better".

She gave her sweetest smile to Luke and he smiled back.

"You're welcome, Cam. I'm happy to make you feel better in any way. So is our boy treating you right?", he teased as if I wasn't right there effectively changing the subject.

"Moose?", she asked surprised before she gave me her beautiful smile. "Of course, he treats me like a princess", she answered.

I had to smile at her for being so sweet to me. But my Moose mode had been activated having heard this question several times recently.

"Hey, why does everyone keep asking that? Does no one trust me with Camille? Geez guys I thought you were my friends", I feigned hurt while Cam just laughed from her perch in my lap.

"We're all teasing you, Moose", Natalie reassured while she laughed at my antics.

"Why is no one concerned about how Cam is treating me?", I joked. "I mean she could be abusing me and no one would care".

Luke and Natalie bust out laughing.

"Me?", Camille added in mock shock, "abuse you? Don't give me ideas, now that I know I can get away with it", she punched my shoulder.

We all laughed at that. Luke asked if we were going to be around for Thanksgiving, because he and Natalie were coming for a visit. I told him that Camille and I had to go back home for dinner with my family, but we would be back in New York the day after so we'd see them then.

We finished up our conversation with them then went to rejoin the now bumping party. As we entered the speaker room Marcos was plugging his MP3 into the wall of speakers, just as his brother shouted.

"Bachata anyone?"

Spinz, Legz, Monster, Stix, Mimi, Tevin and Camille all cheered. Of course she would know how to dance to this, Cam could dance anything. She had so many different types of dance classes back at MSA.

The guitar music started and Marcos cranked the volume. Since the guys outnumbered the ladies they took turns dancing and then spinning the ladies to the next guy. Eventually Anala and Kido joined the group. That was the good thing about a bunch of dancers, if they didn't know a dance they watched until they got it down.

Monster had just spun Cam over to Marcos and grabbed Kristin, intent on teaching her the dance and evening the male to female ratio. She was a good sport and did her best to follow along.

Marcos got really into the dance showing off and dipping his hips a little too close to my Camille. Standing up on a table I shouted over the music as I pointed at Marcos.

"Hey you, watch those hips near my girl, buddy!".

Everyone cracked up including Cam. The next song started and Marcos purposefully dipped his hips deeply into the step and smiled at me in challenge. I was never good at picking up choreography quickly, but this seemed easy enough. Walking over I grabbed his shoulder.

"I warned you about those hips", I joked. "May I please get my girl back before your moves steal her away?"

Both Marcos and Camille laughed. "She's all yours, Moose boy", he patted my back then kissed Camille's hand. "Gracias por el baile, señorita hermosa".

I held Cam's hand in mine my other at her waist as she brought hers up to rest on my shoulder. Doing my best to catch the steps and the beat within the music I began guiding Camille around the floor.

"You've always been a natural, Moose", she smiled up at me. "You always get it. I haven't seen you fail yet", she comforted and complimented me.

With her little hand in mine, and the way her eyes were watching me, I didn't care how cheesy I felt thinking that being with her was absolute perfection.

As the night wore on everyone started to let loose, really getting into dancing. This tended to happen a lot in a group of dancing friends. Eventually everyone started abandoning their costumes to get better range of motion. Even Cam's friends started to go change back into their normal clothes.

I refused to change, feeling like I earned this punishment for ditching Cam. The edges of my hair started to curl up again with all the heat and sweat in the room. Camille looked over and took pity on me.

"Moose", she began softly her fingers running through my frizzy hair, "Please go change. You've suffered enough and I know you're not truly comfortable dancing in that".

My eyes lit up, she was too good to me.

"Really?" I asked sounding like a little boy.

"Really, really".

I jumped up to go change.

"Oh and Moose?" she called to me over the music and noise of the party. "Please wet your hair, I miss the Moose curls", she whined adorably, and blushed at admitting this.

I gave her my teeth baring grin. "Okay."

Our friends were teasing her mercilessly about admitting her love of my curls so loudly. I was momentarily worried about her embarrassment, until I heard her yell over their jeers.

"Oh, shut up!".

That's my girl. I thought to myself.

Camille was nowhere to be found when I returned to the party, I headed over to Kristin.

"Having fun?"

"Yes, so much fun. Thanks for inviting us", she smiled.

"You're Cam's friends, you're always welcome".

She smiled and surprised me with my Moose fist bump and blew it up. I didn't even know she knew how to do that. At that moment I knew all the anger she had for me in the past was done now. Kristin was my friend, which was important to me because she was Camille's friend.

"Do you know where Cam went?", I asked.

"To go change", she answered but then pointed to the stairs with a smile on her face.

My eyes snapped up to the top of the stairs and I choked on my own spit. Since I was hiding I hadn't seen her before she changed into her costume. Now seeing what she had arrived in my tongue was nearly hanging out of my mouth.

Camille was wearing the tightest dark wash skinny jeans I'd ever seen, accentuating the curve of her rear end perfectly. She had on a black loose fitting top, but this wasn't just any old black shirt. It had those thin straps and was cut into a low 'V' allowing me a good view of her cleavage. Her short jean jacket was the only thing offering her some coverage, and for that I was thankful. She had changed out of her heels into flat black ankle boots, I guessed to make dancing easier.

However I didn't care what the heck was on her feet, my eyes were glued to the sway of her hips as she made her way down the stairs and towards me. This girl, like I kept saying, is killing me. I had never seen Camille dressed this way, or perhaps I did but it didn't affect me because she wasn't mine. She walked right up to me a smile on her lips, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through the damp curls there.

"I love these", she whispered into my ear".

I shuddered at her touch, her breath on my neck, and the way she looked in her outfit. She pulled away from me a bit to find me still staring and stuck in place.

"Moose", her voice was concerned as she raised her brow to me in question.

Finally gathering my senses I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her really close for three reasons. One, I had a need to have her close to me. Two, I wanted her to feel what she does to me, it was a bit of the naughty Moose thinking on that one. And three she needed to hear me over the music.

Her eyes opened wide as she felt me, and she blushed a bit in understanding. I leaned down to her ear to whisper and felt her shiver this time.

"You're very sexy, Camille, very cute, and really tempting. I'm just lucky you're here with me, because if not all the men in this room would be trying to talk to you".

She blushed even harder and hid her face against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her resting my head atop hers as I swayed back and forth to the beat, and watched our friends dancing.

Kristin smirked at me, she knew I'd freak over Cam's outfit. Some of the guys were giving me that knowing look. It was a look that guys exchange when they know what the other guy is thinking about a girl. All I could do was laugh at getting caught by our friends perving on Camille.

Thank goodness The Ticks chose that moment to start battling each other effectively taking the attention off of me. That was another thing you could depend on when dancers got together to party...battles. We all had a competitive streak and it was fun to try and top our friends.

Monster stepped to Spinz and roasted him. Next Jason took Marcos on. It was a close battle but Jason won by an inch. Kido's adorable self stepped to me, and I was sad to have to take my sister down, but I smoked her.

We were watching Anala vs. Jacob when I saw Martin step to Camille. She laughed and accepted his challenge. Marcos sat down next to me trying to taunt me.

"Sorry Moose boy, my brother is going to give your girl una patada en el traste".

"You think so?", I asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes, su princesa is gonna get slayed".

"I seriously doubt that, you guys don't know Cam the way I do".

Which was true, they had only seen her pick up the choreography for the World Jam, and have some fun dances at parties, but they had no idea what she could do. Only Kido, and Monster had some idea, but I knew it all.

He didn't listen to my warning "I bet you", he teased.

"Okay, I'll take that bet", Cam was a sure thing and I knew it. "What are the terms?"

"Just like everyone else, they get three minutes each, but I get to pick my brothers music, you get to pick Camille's. What do you want to bet?".

I thought of the worst thing I could bet, "Loser has to clean up and take out all the trash from this party by himself with no help from anyone. Deal?".

"Deal".

Oh he was so screwed. I just smiled my biggest grin, grabbed Camille's iPod and walked over to the stereo wall.

Marcos started it off blaring a fast paced club mix as Martin and Camille stepped into the center of the crowd. And then he went off. His sick moves gaining the support of our friends as his feet seemed to fly and glide over the floor.

Everyone cheered him on getting into his groove, but my eyes were on Camille the entire time. She always came off as sweet, shy, and cute, but I knew that faced with a challenge she was at her fiercest.

I could see the determination in her set jaw, the fire in her eyes and I knew she was about to kill it.

Martin was wowing everyone as he slid across the floor, the Pirates began to chant his name. Cam's friends started to look worried for her, but again they don't know her the way I did.

She was definitely a wolf in sheep's clothing on the dance floor. They were all in for a shock. Martin finished with a perfect spin, he grabbed her hand to kiss it.

"Lo siento princesa", he said teasing her.

"Oh no apologies just yet", she growled.

He laughed not taking her seriously, and I just shook my head. Having searched her playlist for a specific mix, I plugged in, and hit play. It was her old school Missy Elliott, Work It/ Gossip Folks/ I'm Really Hot mix. Her eyes found mine her smile was so big. I winked at her.

"I got you, baby!", I yelled.

I heard Monster yell "Oh shit!".

"Uh-oh!", Kido added.

And then, just like fireworks on the Fourth of July, Camille went off. Not many people knew what this girl was truly capable of on the floor, but now they were getting schooled.

Cam's love of old school Missy was something that made her lose herself in dance. Her hips were rocking, footwork on point, arms swinging and locking, hand isolations perfect, shoulders popping and locking, my girl was murdering it.

I looked around the room to a bunch of mouths hanging open in absolute surprise. Marcos stood next to me completely frozen in shock, his eyebrows were raised so high they almost disappeared.

"I warned you", I teased just as Cam went off in a fast paced footwork section. "Don't underestimate my princesa". I mocked him.

All he could do was nod his head in agreement. I gave a knowing smile at anyone who looked at me in surprise. Camille was declared the winner, and I puffed out my chest looking very much like the proud boyfriend I was.

I was so proud that this girl, this talented, beautiful, intelligent and sexy girl had chosen me.

* * *

A/N: For those who don't know, Alyson Stoner appeared in these three Missy Elliott videos when she was a kid which was why I chose them.


	9. My Best Friend's Girl

A/N: Love and kisses to all the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Step-Up franchise

* * *

Chapter 9: My Best Friend's Girl

Camille PoV:

I had to say that I was surprised and appreciative of Luke's apology. It really did help to know that Moose was just being a good friend to Luke on the night he didn't show up. That was just one of the things that made Moose so special.

However what made me feel even better was finding out that he did worry about not being there for me that night. After finding me so upset, he just apologized, taking all the blame, and never tried to defend himself. So when Luke shared this information with me it made me adore Moose even more.

The only thing that made me feel strange was discussing such a personal moment between Moose, and I with other people. Of course I was shy about it, but Moose was the best he held me in his lap and comforted me. He always knew how to soothe me, things like this seemed to come naturally to him.

When we rejoined the party the feeling of pure happiness took over me. Dancing bachata with Marcos was a lot of fun, and hearing Moose joke about Marcos' hips being too close to me was hilarious and adorable.

The best moment was when Moose just held me and danced with me. I knew he would get the steps easily. He was always harder on himself than he needed to be, he was born with the beat in his soul.

Everyone started to change out of their costumes as they got hyped up dancing. I saw how uncomfortable Moose was, it seemed like he vowed to keep that hideous costume on to torture himself. His hair was getting frizzy and to be honest I really missed his curls.

I had to let him off the hook, and knew it was the right thing to do when I saw his reaction. He was so happy, he looked and sounded like a little boy. I decided to go change as well, not only to be comfortable, and because everyone already had changed, but because I had worn that specific outfit for a reason.

Wanting to look nice for Moose, even though it was semi casual I chose an outfit that I knew he would be surprised to see on me. It was rare when I would wear something that showed my body like this, I was always such a tomboy. I doubted he noticed when I dressed like this in the past but now I have to admit I wanted to see his reaction.

His reaction was just what I hoped it would be, and actually a little bit more when I realized how much of an effect it had on him after he pulled me close. To be completely truthful I was very pleased that he found me attractive in that way. After years of wanting his attention as more than just a best friend I was getting it.

Any girl who likes a guy must feel good when he finds her appealing, but my feelings were much more magnified. I had found Moose immensely sexy for quite a long time. So to have him finally look at me in the same way and then confirm it to me with his actions and his words was extremely gratifying. And yes a little embarrassing.

The dance battles began and I was not surprised that Moose had killed it, however I was surprised that Martin decided to step to me. I couldn't refuse, and I couldn't show any sign of weakness around these people, or they would tease me for weeks. Although I was really nervous I set my mind to doing my best. I knew I wasn't a bad dancer, I just didn't think I was as good as some of these guys.

Martin started to do his thing and I nearly just quit. He was really good, and I freaked out a little on the inside. On the outside I maintained my calm, and determined look. _I can do this_ , I kept telling myself. And then he finished and had to go and mock me with an apology and calling me princess. Oh no, this was not over just yet. He just unleashed the super competitive side of me.

The music started and I heard my favorite Missy Elliott mix. My eyes snapped over to Moose, and he winked at me. Oh he was so good to me, he knew what Missy could make me do on the floor.

"I got you, baby!", he yelled.

That was all I needed. I went off, getting completely lost in the music, and the way dancing made me feel. No thoughts of anything just me and the beat. The only thing that kept getting through the euphoric haze that dancing caused for me was the feeling of overwhelming happiness that Moose had brought me all week. And that only helped me to push myself even harder.

When the music stopped I was rushed by a bunch of very surprised, and very excited Pirates, all of them clapping and cheering and hugging me. My NYU friends were all bugging out and shocked. They never knew I could dance like this. No one really knew except one person. My eyes locked on him and he stood there looking especially proud of me, no sign of surprise on his face at all. He knew I could do this. The Pirates declared me the winner, and I jumped excitedly into the waiting arms of the cutest, sweetest, sexiest, curly haired boy on earth.

"I did it, Moose!", I exclaimed.

"Of course you did, I didn't doubt you for a second. You murdered him, baby.", he held me close and kissed me lightly.

"Thanks for putting on Missy", I smiled.

"Oh, no need to thank me. I knew you wouldn't fail in the first place, but with Missy on...oh I knew you would kill it. That was all you, it had nothing to do with me".

Moose was the absolute best boyfriend ever. Martin came over to congratulate me and give me a hug.

"Damn princesa, who knew you had that in you?", he asked.

"I did", Moose answered easily, causing me to smile so big my cheeks ached.

Marcos smiled at me "He really did, Camille. He tried to warn me, but I still bet him my brother would slay you. Moose boy, is a smart one".

"Bet? What bet?", I asked shocked.

Moose just held up one finger, "hold that thought".

There was a devilish grin on his lips as he stared at Marcos. He cleared his throat and called out to get everyone's attention.

"Dearest friends and family", he began dramatically making them laugh. "It is my pleasure to inform you that no one will be responsible for cleaning up this mess we all caused. No one except Mr. Marcos Santiago".

We all looked at him confused.

"You see, Marcos here decided he would make a bet with me that his brother would beat Camille in the battle".

A chorus of "Oooooooooooooooo!" rose from our crowd of friends.

"Exactly", Moose continued. "I tried to warn him, because I knew what my little firecracker is capable of...", I blushed at this and everyone laughed, "...but he didn't listen. So since he lost, all clean-up and garbage disposal is care of Marcos Santiago".

Everyone, cheered and teased Marcos.

"Yeah, yeah, soy un payaso!", he waved them off.

The teasing ended, and the music came back on. I guess they decided to slow things down a bit and Drake's Best I Ever Had came on.

Moose pulled me close, "dance with me?", he asked.

Like I could refuse him. His hands at the small of my back, mine locked around his neck, he rested his forehead on mine as we moved to the beat together. Our eyes locked on each others, our lips mere inches apart, we got lost in the moment.

I smiled and kissed his lips softly before resting my head on his chest. The song ended and the party began to wind down. Vladd volunteered to drive my friends back to the dorms in Luke's car, Kido, and Monster decided to crash here. Moose was having way too much fun teasing Marcos as he began cleaning up. I was just happy to finally be hanging out at the Vault , and I was still on a high from beating Martin in the battle so we stayed as well.

"It's alright if we stay?", I asked Jacob, a little unsure.

"Of course, you and Moose are family. You can stay in Luke's room, and we'll find you something to sleep in."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Jacob".

"No problem, Ms. Firecracker", he teased.

Martin lent Moose some basketball shorts, and a sleeveless tee to wear to bed, and Stix found me some stretchy yoga pants and a loose cropped tee. Things started to get really quiet as we headed up to Luke's room, most of the Pirates were already in bed.

"Hey, Cam?", Moose broke the silence as he held my hands in his. "I can go sleep in the tent downstairs if you want. You know if you feel uncomfortable after what happened this morning".

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close to me. "Please, stay". I begged.

He kissed my forehead, "Whatever you need, beautiful."

The tone in my voice must have been evident because he said 'need' not 'want'. As usual our thoughts were on the same wavelength without many words. Sometimes it was good to be my best friend's girl.

I could tell he was still a little concerned about embarrassing me or himself again especially in a loft full of our friends, so I put him at ease.

"It won't embarrass me, Moose. I promise. In fact if I'm being honest it kind of flatters me that you find me attractive in 'that' way".

"Flatters you? Believe me Camille it is not flattery. Flattery implies that I'm lying to get what I want, and that is not the case. I'd be stupid if I didn't find you attractive in 'that' way, because you are absolutely sexy".

He brought his hands up to cup my face and rained gentle kisses on my lips and cheeks kissing the blush he caused.

"Since you were honest I will be as well", he continued. "I'm happy you find me appealing too", he wiggled his brows to make his implications clear.

"You? Really Moose? So many girls find you sexually appealing. Whenever they get to know you, and see how charming you are. Whenever they see you dance, you're a magnet for that sort of attention. I mean you even got the attention of Cyborg Sophie. She was older than you, hot and popular, and you charmed the pants off her. Literally!"

"Yes, Camille, but only one girl's opinion matters to me now, and she is hotter than any girl I've ever known", he winked at me.

The smile I gave him was so goofy. He answered with his teeth baring grin.

"Oh, and since we're being completely honest here, I'll have to inform you Miss Gage that guys have noticed you in the same way. You just never seemed to realize it".

I was completely thrown off by this. "No way!", I offered.

"Yes way", he countered. "You don't even know how many guys I had to tell to back off in high school because I could tell from the way they were looking at you that they wanted more than just a date with you. Tyler would call me all the time asking if I was keeping them off of you. So even he saw it".

"Tyler?", I asked shocked. "My brother would call you?".

"All the time, Camille. When you and I became friends he asked me to keep an eye out for you, since he knew he wouldn't be around to do it".

This was news to me, and an unbelievable shock. Not only did my best friend, and my brother notice these things but they both protected me from the creeps.

"Thanks, Moose for keeping the creeps away", I smiled up at him.

"Well, don't thank me yet, now you're stuck with this creep", he teased pointing at himself, "I wonder how Ty is going to take this one. Although he probably already knows since my mother has such a big mouth".

"This is true", I added laughing.

Moose had told me he told his mom about us, because he knew she was going to call me with a bunch of questions soon, which she had done this morning. Just then I yawned in turn causing Moose to yawn.

"To bed with us", he teased.

We curled up in Luke's bed together my back to his chest his body curved around mine. My head resting on his arm, his other arm locked around my waist keeping me close, almost protecting me. It felt warm, safe, and just right being with him like this. His face buried into the back of my neck I heard his muffled question.

"Did you have fun, tonight?".

"Very much. Thank you Moose, for everything. For making all the do-overs perfect".

"My pleasure. Only perfection for the perfect girl", he said sweetly. Then his Moose mode came out "You do know there is no way I can top all this right? I think I spoiled you a little. hope you're not expecting too much, I'm only the Moose after all".

"No worries Moose. I never expect too much from you", I taunted back at him.

His laugh shook his body in turn making me laugh as well

"Ouch Camille, way to kick a guy when he's down", his laughter tickled my neck and I wiggled in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I promise I like the Moose just as he is, no bright lights, or flashy displays needed".

He kissed my neck and we fell silent as sleep consumed us both. It had been a long day.

I woke to the smell of bacon and coffee, and the feel of two strong arms tangled around me. I wasn't surprised to wake up in Moose's arms this morning. Throughout the entire night I had the strong awareness that he was with me, even if I was deep in sleep. I turned in his arms to find him still out cold, looking positively adorable.

Not wanting to wake him I gently pried myself from his hold and replaced my space with a pillow that he snuggled into immediately with a smile. _So cute,_ I said to myself as I headed downstairs in search of caffeine and food.

I discovered Jason and Anala cooking pancakes and bacon in the kitchen. Kido and Monster set the table, and Stix manned the coffee machine.

"Good morning", I stretched and smiled at everyone.

The all returned my greeting.

"Coffee?", Stix asked seeing my sleepy look. She was a goddess.

I grabbed the mug and fixed my coffee to my liking. It was that moment that I noticed Jason was making cool shapes with the pancake batter.

"Jason, so cool, I didn't know you liked to cook".

"Yes, indeed Ms. Firecracker, I am a man of many talents", he smiled.

Thanks to Moose and last night's battle it seemed I had earned a new nickname around here. I just giggled and took a sip of my coffee.

"So um, Camille did you sleep well", Anala asked with a strange look on her face.

"Yes, very well. Thanks for letting us stay", I answered still confused by her look.

She turned to Jason, "J, can you go round everybody up for breakfast I'll keep these in the oven, so they won't get cold".

She had given him a weird look as well, and he nodded. "C'mon Monster", he grabbed the only other guy in the room and they almost ran out of the kitchen.

It was then that I realized what was going on. I was surrounded by three women and they were all smirking at me. Ugh, it was 'girl talk' time. I so sucked at this.

"Soooo", Anala began not so smoothly. "Are you and Moose...you know?".

I just looked at her confused for a second while my brain tried to catch up. I was seriously no good at this.

"Doing it?", she blurted out bluntly.

I nearly spit my coffee at her. My whole face hot from blushing. I was at a complete loss for words, wondering why she would ask me this. It was extremely personal, not to mention completely embarrassing.

"We all can see the intense connection between the two of you, Cam. We'd be blind if we didn't notice. And Kido says this connection goes way back into high school. That Andie and the MSA crew noticed your bond a long time ago. I guess we just want to make sure you know what you're getting into".

Stix noticed my discomfort and spoke up.

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable discussing this with your college friends, and if so we'll leave you alone, but you really should talk to someone. A girl could use a best friend to talk about these things with, but in your case your best friend isn't exactly a good choice", she smiled.

It dawned on me then. Of course, Moose is my best friend. I couldn't exactly have these sort of talks with him, when he was the subject, and he wasn't a girl. These ladies were just trying to let me know they are here for me if I needed to talk about the things I couldn't with Moose. These were the moments when it was not so good being my best friend's girl.

As I thought about it more, I realized I'd rather talk to female friends who knew and understood Moose, and all three of these ladies qualified. The only person's opinion I would trust more than them would be Andie. I calmed down and they noticed it and Anala began again.

"We just care about both you and Moose. Even though he is like our little brother, and we knew him first we feel like we need to be here for you".

"Thanks", I smiled shyly. "And to answer your question, no we haven't. Not yet". I tried to keep the blush at bay this time.

Stix looked at both Anala and Kido and there was almost a relief on their faces.

"Why?", I asked curiously.

"Well, we know he isn't a virgin, and you are. We know that your connection to each other is super intense. We know that he cares about you too much to give into his needs until you're ready, because he is a gentleman. But Cam, he wants you, we know it", Stix answered.

Kido nodded her head in agreement of everything they were saying. Anala looked at me straight in the eye.

"We know you want him too, and there is nothing wrong with that, Camille. That isn't what this talk is about, we're not judging you. As your surrogate big sisters we want to make sure you're ready when the time comes. Do you understand? We're not trying to embarrass you or be nosy. We just want you to know we understand what you're feeling, to make sure you are responsibly prepared. We know Moose will wait, he has a good hold on himself because it's you. You're the unknown factor here".

Understanding some of what she was explaining to me I was touched by their concern, and care, and very happy to have them in my life at that moment. The only thing that bothered me was Anala's last words.

"I'm the unknown, factor?", I asked with my brow raised.

"Yes, you've loved him for a very long time. Now that you have him the feelings may come at you faster than you can handle", Stix explained. "Like we said, Moose will wait as long as it takes, but the question is will you?

The entire meaning behind the conversation finally broke through my thick skull. And they saw it on my face.

"If you need us to go with you to the doctor, or anything like that just let us know, okay. Please just think about it. It's important", Anala winked at me

"Am I interrupting anything?", the voice of the very boy we were just discussing came from behind me.

I jumped a little hoping he didn't notice, and hoping he hadn't heard anything.

"Nope, Moose", came Anala's answer, "just waiting on everyone so we can eat". She smiled directly at me letting me know he didn't hear.

Moose walked up behind me and pulled me into him, my back to his chest, he bent to kiss my cheek.

"Good morning. I woke up hugging a pillow, although it was comfortable I have to say I was quite sad. A guy could sure get used to sleeping next to someone as beautiful as you", he complimented.

Moose placed a soft kiss on my neck and another on the shoulder that the loose fitting top exposed. I closed my eyes and got lost in the feel of his lips on my skin. The feelings they caused within me began to burn really hot. My eyes snapped open to Anala, Stix and Kido's knowing looks. I knew they had been right.

I was definitely the unknown factor, Moose had better control of himself, while I may lose control at any moment. I nodded a small nod to them in agreement of their suggestion. They smiled and went about setting up breakfast.

Everyone gathered around the table to eat. They were laughing and talking loudly about the party last night. The talk quickly turned to the plans for next weekend's reopening of the club downstairs. Jason had called in a friend of his from Miami, Mercury was a sick graffiti artist who was going to help him redo all the walls and floor during the week.

Moose offered to help with some of the new lighting. Jacob was trying to think up some marketing ideas to get more people into the club. And that's when the idea struck me. The Pirates had won the World Jam, they needed to capitalize on that as soon as possible.

"Advertise the club as The Home of The House of Pirates, the World Jam Champions and dance fans will come from everywhere to check it out", I offered quietly from my spot next to Moose at the end of the table.

A sea of eyes turned to look at me, there was complete silence as they all stared at me. My eyes popped open wide.

"What?", I asked nervously.

"You're a freaking genius, Camille", Legz yelled.

I smiled wide at the compliment, as they began to discuss some social media strategies to get the word out as well as old fashioned means, like flyers. Moose squeezed my hand and kissed me lightly I could see he was proud of me yet again. I just gave him a weak smile.

The idea for the club had sort of snuck up on me, I had been mostly quiet during breakfast, just listening. In fact I was only half paying attention, ever since talking to the girls this morning I felt awkward and weird around everyone, including Moose. Everytime he kissed me or touched me I would mentally freak out and freeze up.

Don't get me wrong I was so happy to be with friends, and having my opinion valued. I was even more happy to be spending time with Moose, but I was second guessing everything I said or did when I was around him. Or anyone for that matter.

Having had my feelings so easily read by the ladies, I sort of felt naked and exposed. It was a very uncomfortable feeling and I was just hoping Moose didn't notice so much. At that moment I was happy he was engaged in the conversation.

"Camille?", I heard Kido's voice call me.

I looked up to see her standing next to me, her face showing that she knew what I was thinking.

"Help me with the dishes?", she asked.

Grabbing a bunch of plates I headed into the kitchen with her. As I set them down, she gave me another hug.

"Please don't worry, Cam. We always see how you feel. We always know and it's okay. You are an open book when it comes to Moose. Don't feel bad, don't feel weird. You love him. It's all good".

In the easiest most simple terms, Kido just made me feel a bajillion times better. I hugged her close and smiled.

"Thanks, Kido. Love you".

"Love you too, now we clean".

We washed and dried the pile of dishes for the Pirates, and were just finishing up when a pair of very familiar arms snaked around my waist. Instead of freezing this time I just relaxed into them.

"Kido, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to steal my girl", he teased.

"Moose, you crazy", she laughed at him and left us alone in the kitchen.

"You okay?", he asked.

I guess he did notice I was acting a little strange earlier.

"Yes, I'm fine". I turned to face him, and wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers immediately finding their way to his curls.

"Good".

We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before he bent to kiss me. His lips taking mine insistently and unyielding. I opened my mouth to him almost without thought and he squeezed my waist a little tighter before pressing his tongue between my lips. Tilting my head slightly I gave him more access to take whatever he wanted, from me, and he did.

The kiss was dizzying, and my knees buckled a little. He felt it and his grip on my waist tightened even more to keep me standing upright. I felt him smile against my lips at having such an effect on me.

He broke the kiss but still held onto me tight to make sure I was steady on my feet. We stood trying to catch our breath, my eyes opened as I tried to make them focus.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?", I asked quietly.

I heard him chuckle, and thought he was about to tease me, but he surprised me with the sweetest answer.

"For being you, for being so smart, so beautiful, and for being mine"

I couldn't help the smile that nearly broke my cheeks.

"And, because I missed you this morning", he continued. "I woke up with a pillow, I found you in the kitchen with a bunch of girls, I had to share you with the Pirates at breakfast, and then Kido stole you away".

He shrugged. He was incredibly cute when he was being sweet.

"I'm here now", I told him.

"Yes you are", his eyes lit up.

Moose bent to kiss me again, and just as our lips met we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to find Jason with the car keys dangling from his fingers, a smirk on his face.

"Didn't you guys mention some school assignments that have to get done?", he joked.

He was absolutely right. We needed to get back to our dorm, and get to work. Since we were getting a ride there was no need to change, but we did put on our coats because it was getting really cold outside. Moose packed up the clothes we had on yesterday, in the same duffle that he had asked Anala to hold for me. Once we double checked if we had everything, and promised to return the clothing we borrowed, we said our goodbyes.

"Thanks for everything, guys. You really came through for me", Moose smiled at them.

I hugged everyone thanking them for an awesome party and for helping Moose. As I hugged Anala, she whispered in my ear.

"We're here for you, just call us, okay".

I smiled at her and Stix and grabbed hold of the hand Moose was holding out for me as we headed out.

Kido yelled "shotgun", and ran to the car.

"Great", Monster joked, "I get stuck in the back with the lovebirds".

We all laughed and Moose promised to behave but wiggled his brows at me suggestively causing another round of laughter. However the promise didn't even matter because as soon as we hit the road I curled up into Moose's side my head resting on his chest, and fell swiftly to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Poor Camille, getting ambushed by girl talk. NYC Fun Fact: Most New Yorkers refuse to drive into Manhattan for two reasons, the traffic and the parking issues. Most people always use the subway, it's quick and easy.


	10. But I'm her Best Friend

A/N: This is a mega-monster chapter. I really hope you guys don't mind, I was trying to find a good place to cut it, and even thought about posting it as two chapters but I couldn't figure it out. It's an important chapter because Moose begins to understand how much thought, emotion, and work go into a serious relationship, especially when you love the person.

As always, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Step Up franchise

* * *

Chapter 10: But I'm Her Best Friend.

Moose PoV:

I had a feeling we were going to end up spending the night at the Vault, I should have brought us both a change of clothes, but the Moose can't think of everything. Cam was having way too much of a good time finally getting a chance to be here, and I was running around ripping on Marcos as he cleaned up the entire loft. So there was no way we were going back to the dorms.

The crew gave us something to wear to bed and I mentally cursed Stix. Did she have to give Cam those tight stretchy pants that stuck to every curve of her toned legs and rear end? And was that crop top that exposed her belly and shoulder really necessary?

While Cam was making the rounds saying goodnight to everyone, I eyed Stix with my death stare and she just laughed at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Really?" I whispered to her as she passed by me on her way to bed.

"Now be a good little Moosey and keep the hands off the Camille", she teased and laughed harder, as she ruffled my hair.

"Hey, don't mess with the Moose curls", I yelled at her and threw a foam cube from the pit at her, that for some reason was on the table.

"Oh but you don't mind when Cam touches them", she ran, before I could throw something else at her.

Oh I could have killed her, but it really was funny. These Pirates were a devilish group, pranks, jokes, and teasing were the norm around here.

Now I was going to have to sleep in the same bed as my beautiful girlfriend for the second night in a row, with her looking absolutely tempting. I offered to sleep in the tent, even though I didn't want to. I was hoping Cam would say yes, and relieve me of this torture, but I had a feeling she wouldn't want me to either.

After her adorable confession that she liked that I found her sexy, I confessed that I liked that she found me sexy too. She was surprised because she saw the attention girls had given me in the past.

And then she had to bring up Soph. Camille and I had just become friends when I started dating Sophie, and I knew she didn't have romantic feelings for me at that time, but still it bothered me.

I was a geeky teenage boy and Sophie was hot and she came onto me, of course I wasn't going to refuse. But now when I held Camille I kind of wish I had refused Sophie. Things felt more special with Cam than they ever had with any other girl.

I let her know that she was the only girl who mattered now, and told her she was hotter than any girl I knew. Cam could turn me on with one look, she didn't know the power she held.

When I winked at her I earned the smile I wanted to see. I loved making her smile. These were things the Moose was always good at, because after all, I was her best friend.

When I came clean about my deal with Tyler to watch out for her over the years and how many guys I had to make back off, she was very surprised and thanked me.

As we got in bed, I curled around her pulling her close. We joked for a few more minutes before sleep grabbed us. To be near her, holding her in my arms all night, I was a very happy, and cheesy Moose.

The bed was getting cold as the smell of food began to rouse me. Camille must have been too far away for me to feel her warmth. I squeezed her close only to find I was hugging a pillow.

My eyes popped open and I frowned a bit. Where was my beautiful girl? Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and running my fingers through my hair I sat up and looked around the room. No sign of her, I frowned again. Now I was a not so happy Moose.

After hitting the bathroom, I made my way to the stairs and heard muffled female voices coming from the kitchen. _Aha! So that's where she is,_ I thought as I headed down to find her.

Camille's back was to me, she was talking with Anala, Stix, and Kido. As I got closer I could sense a weird tension in the room and heard Anala's last words.

"Please just think about it. It's important".

I couldn't help but feel I was interrupting some important girl meeting. I asked if I was, and saw Cam jump slightly at the sound of my voice. Okay, I scared her, I was definitely interrupting even though Anala said I wasn't.

Camille seemed tense so I went to soothe her. She relaxed into my hold bringing her bare neck and shoulder closer, I had to kiss them.

Her skin was warm under my lips and her body relaxed even further. I smiled having done a good job of calming her from whatever just went down in the kitchen.

I may not be allowed to know what girly things were discussed but I was her best friend, and her boyfriend, the least I could do was make her feel better, and show her affection.

The table was loud, the Pirates were discussing the party and then getting into the plans for the club. The entire time Cam was really quiet, more quiet and shy than usual. Something was wrong.

I was doing my best to stay engaged in the conversation. Jason was definitely going to need my help with the lights since he would be splitting his time between the light project and the graffiti artwork.

We were all throwing in ideas and things were getting hectic, but I couldn't focus easily. The feeling in the pit of my stomach kept growing. The quieter she was the more worried I got. I tried to hold her, or kiss her but she would just stiffen up each time.

I was close to just wigging the fuck out and pulling her aside to make sure she was okay when I heard her small voice throw out the idea for marketing the club.

It was simple, and brilliant. Just use our status as the World Jam Champs to bring in customers. Everyone was impressed with her and they let her know. For me it was both pride and relief I felt.

Camille retreated back to her quiet space next to me when Kido asked for her help in the kitchen. I spied on them a little watching them from the corner of my eye while trying to keep up with the conversation.

Whatever Kido told her seemed to make her feel better. Once the meeting was done, and I noticed they were finished with the dishes I went to check on Cam.

When I felt her relax at my touch again I was greatly relieved. Camille turned and ran her fingers into my curls. Her eyes were piercing, the roller coaster of stress we were both dealing with this morning was wearing us out. I just needed her, and I felt like she needed me in that moment.

The kiss was strong, and intense. Unyielding from the start, I had no intention of being sweet. I had missed her and been worried about her all morning and I just couldn't handle it any longer.

I was showing her with my actions just how badly I needed her. She gave in to the kiss so easily, tilting her head so that I could kiss her deeply. When her knees gave a bit I held on tighter and smiled.

 _Behold the power of the Moose kiss, Camille. You didn't stand a chance, baby,_ I congratulated myself.

When Jason interrupted our second kiss I realized just how late it was getting. We really did have a lot of school work to finish.

Packed up and ready to go, I saw Camille, Stix and Anala huddled together. I couldn't help the small frown that showed on my face for a moment. After her talk with them this morning she was acting strange for over an hour. I didn't want that to happen again.

Being in love with someone was seriously hard work. It felt like my emotions had run a marathon this morning, they were all over the place.

As we rode the elevator down I noticed that she seemed to be back to normal, but for some reason I was still bugging.

This was very unlike me, I was never known to overthink things. Although I was maintaining my cool Moose persona on the outside, I was freaking out a little on the inside. It didn't help that Cam fell asleep, because I had no distraction. All I could do was sit quietly and think.

During the car ride Kido, Monster, and Jason were all talking happily. Every time they asked me a question they'd have to call my name two to three times. They would smirk and repeat the questions, but as soon as I answered my eyes were either back on Cam, or looking out the window.

We dropped Kido off first. Coney Island being in Brooklyn it was the closest to the Vault. She jumped out of the car her happy, normal self. She stopped to 'blow it up' with me, then she looked at Camille, and back at me.

"Don't worry, Moose. It's all good".

Kido always had a way of making me feel better with very few words. She waved and smiled at everyone, and Monster jumped into the front seat.

With more room it allowed me to gently maneuver a sleeping Camille into a comfortable position. I was able to get her legs up onto the seat and rest her head in my lap.

Smiling down at her I ran my fingers through her hair, she shifted slightly, and smiled in her sleep. She was beautiful, and she was making me sound like such a girl.

Resting my head against the back seat I stared out the window as I continued to absentmindedly play with her hair. With Camille sleeping soundly in my lap and the comfort of Kido's words I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"You alright, Moose? You've been pretty quiet", Monster's voice broke through my thoughts.

I decided I needed to tell someone before I went crazy and these guys were my friends. I had to just trust them and let go.

"It's been a stressful morning and a pretty hectic week", I started.,"I don't see things getting any easier. I doubled my academic workload, I want to help with the club, I have assignments due, I have to tell my parents about adding dance as a major over Thanksgiving break, rehearsal for the battle begins soon, and then...", I glanced down at Camille's sleeping face.

"You need to make time for Cam", Monster finished for me in a very understanding tone.

"Yeah. I know it's not like me to worry so much, but I'm stressing a little", I shrugged.

"No we get it Moose", Jason began, "It's never easy when you have so much on your plate. Especially when all you really want to do is spend time with someone you care about".

I smiled, they really did understand. Who said men can't be sensitive?

"Thanks guys. Now can we please stop focusing on how much of a punk I am and discuss something useful, like comics, action movies, food, or hot celebrity chicks...you know manly stuff."

Our laughter nearly woke Cam, but she just sighed in her sleep. Jason pulled up to the dorms, it was time to wake my sleeping beauty. I gently nudged her awake, and bent to kiss her forehead.

"Wake up beautiful, we're here", I ran my thumbs down the side of her face.

Her eyes snapped open still full of sleep. She looked a million kinds of adorable.

"Wha? Where are we?", she asked confused.

"We're at the dorms, baby",

"Time to wake up Ms. Firecracker", Jason teased.

I loved that they gave her that new nickname, because it was totally true. She stretched, yawned, and sat up.

"Hey guys", she smiled at Monster and Jason.

They smiled back, how could they not, she was freaking cute.

"How long was I out?", she scratched her head and scrunched up her nose.

 _Ugh, she was killing me with cuteness._

Jason checked his watch, "About forty minutes".

"Dang! Guess I was tired", she laughed.

I went to get our bag from the trunk as she gave them hugs.

"Thanks for the ride, Jason".

I gave them my Moose fist bumps and wrapped my arm around her shoulders to keep her close, she encircled my waist with hers as we made our way up to our rooms.

When we reached her door we heard the most disgusting and graphic sounds coming from her room. Cam looked up to read the whiteboard.

 _Camille, Please knock ~ Karni_

Her eyes snapped to mine with a look of disgust on her face.

"Gross", she scrunched her face up.

"Looks like they're at it again. Hey at least your roommate warned you so you wouldn't be scarred for life like I was".

She laughed at my dramatic look of disgust.

"You can stay with me, Cam. I owe you anyway. As long as you don't mind doing your assignments on the bed, my desk is covered with parts of two circuit boards I'm working on. My tools are scattered everywhere".

"Thanks, Moose, the bed should be fine. I just need to get in here to get my bag and some clothes. Ugh! Prepare yourself", she warned as she knocked.

The noise from inside stopped abruptly, and Karni opened the door wearing a bedsheet.

 _Yuck!_

I could see Willard on her bed with the comforter covering him, and for that I was extremely grateful.

"Hey Karni", Cam began.

She was trying to sound like we weren't grossed out by the sounds they were just making. She was failing.

"Um, can I come in for a few minutes to get my books, and some clothes? That way I won't..uh…disturb you guys any further."

The way Camille stressed the word 'disturb' made me chuckle. She was trying to be so polite. Karni caught my laugh and eyed me with animosity. That earned me an elbow to the ribs from Cam.

"Behave", she whispered to me.

However I saw her slight smile and I could tell she was trying to hold back laughter. I nearly started full on laughing until Cam gave me the stink eye.

"Moose!", she warned.

I bit my lip hard and covered my mouth to keep any noise from escaping. Karni looked at me in annoyance and stepped aside for Camille. I felt it best if I waited outside the room for fear I was going to lose it.

Five minutes later Camille had everything she needed and we were heading up to my room.

"I'm sorry about the mess", I offered slightly embarrassed when I opened the door. "Like I said I'm working on more than one assignment at the moment. I'm trying to get ahead"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously looking down at her.

"It's okay, Moose. I'm proud of you for working so hard to get back on track. Especially since you spent so much time planning special things for me last week".

She kissed me lightly then tiptoed to kiss my troubled brow, effectively erasing any worry left on my face.

Grabbing some of my dirty laundry off my bed I threw it in the hamper to clear a space for her to work.

Camille put her books down and grabbed some clothes out of the second bag she was carrying.

"I'm going to change for the day okay?"

I nodded and kissed her forehead as she passed me on the way to the bathroom. Looking down I realized I'd better change as well. I grabbed some clean clothes and waited for my turn in the bathroom.

She emerged looking fresh and smelling so good. This made me a little self conscious. Winking at her as she settled on my bed surrounding herself with textbooks and a notebook, I excused myself to the bathroom to wash up. I couldn't stink when I was around my girl especially with her smelling absolutely delicious.

Her hair was loose hanging over the edge of my bed, her long legs and pretty feet were propped up on my wall as she lay facing up, horizontally across my bed. She had a book in her hands held above her face as she read.

Was she always this freaking adorable or was I just noticing it more since she became my girl?

"Hiya handsome", she complimented.

"Hello beautiful", I chuckled in answer. "I see you made yourself comfortable".

"Almost".

I raised a brow in question.

"I had almost everything I needed to study except a kiss from my Moose".

She was so cheesy and such a dork, but she was my cheesy dork.

"Well then allow me to assist", I bent to kiss her waiting lips.

It was an odd sensation since her head was slightly dangling from my bed, but I managed to press a firm, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thank you", she grinned. "Now I'm good to go.

 _Did I mention how cute she can be?_

I felt like I had been thinking it non stop lately. Camille could be sexy, smart, adorable, and sweet at any given moment, and all these versions of her were a turn on.

"Guess I better get to work. Let me know if you need anything, okay?", I wanted her to be comfortable.

She smiled brightly. "You too".

Sitting at my desk I gave her one last glance before I got down to business. Just like last time it was oddly helpful to have her near me while I worked. Some people may be distracted by their girlfriend or boyfriend, but we didn't seem to be.

Just knowing she was there if I needed her kept my mind from wandering which in turn kept me focused on the task at hand.

Camille was now lying on her belly vertically on my bed, her knees bent and her feet wiggling in the air behind her. She was frantically writing out her third assignment. Again she was adorable.

Being together really did help us work effectively. I completed the first circuit board and made all my notations in my journal. I had just begun the second one when I felt her eyes on me.

Looking at her from the corner of my eye, I saw Cam watching me with a smile on her face. I couldn't give her my full attention, not wanting to look away from the wires in my hand for fear of losing my place.

"One minute, baby and then I'm all yours. I promise", I offered while keeping my eyes on my work.

Leaving off at a place I knew I would be able to pick up again easily, I made the notations in my journal and turned to face her.

"Hi", she smiled as my eyes met hers.

"Hello, beautiful. Get a lot done?".

"Yes. Did you?".

"I did actually. So what's up?"

"I was thinking it was time for a break".

"Okay, whatever you need, Cam. What do you have in mind?".

"Well first, I need some quality Moose time", she smiled.

 _What a lucky Moose I am._

I wiggled my brows at her.

"Oh do you now? Well that's perfect because I'm in some serious need of quality Camille time. Oh you said first, what's second?"

"Food, I'm hungry, aren't you?".

"Yes, very, but I definitely need Camille time first".

I climbed into my bed placing my back against the headboard using the pillows for cushioning, my legs out in front of me. I pat the space next to me on my bed for her.

Instead of sitting beside me, Camille crawled into my lap, her knees on either side of my thighs straddling me. She placed her arms around my neck, her little fingers wound their way into my curls, as they always seemed to do.

I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer, and she bent to place a small kiss on my lips.

"Do you know how cute you are when you're really concentrating on your work?", she asked.

"The Moose is not cute, he's sexy", I teased, "but please enlighten me on the subject".

Camille rolled her eyes but continued.

"You make one of three faces when you're working, and they're all adorable. The first one is the look of absolute confusion. You scratch your head, and your curls get messier, you scrunch your nose up, and your eyes are blank. This is when you can't figure something out right away".

I laughed at her in depth description. She really paid close attention and it made me smile to know she liked looking at me. Also I was completely enamored of how she looked while explaining.

"The second look is a determined stare, your brows knit together in concentration , your lips have a slight smile on them. This is when you're starting to figure something out".

"And the third?" I asked wholly amused by her.

"The third is the cutest", she answered excitedly, "The third is when you figure out your plan of attack. Your eyes light up, the corners of your mouth turn up in a smile, and the tip of your tongue hangs out of your mouth".

"Oh really, my tongue hangs out? Like a dog?", I asked in mock offense.

"More like an adorable puppy", she teased laughing loud at my expression of revolt.

"Oh, I'll give you an adorable puppy", I threatened as I attacked.

Gently throwing her off my lap and onto the bed I began my tickle torture. She writhed under my fingers and squealed for me to stop. I just doubled my efforts.

She countered by poking me in the ribs to distract me while she tried to catch me behind the knee because she knew it was the only spot I was ticklish.

I grabbed for her hands to keep them from finding their way to my weak spot, and pinned them above her head.

That's when I caught full sight of her. She was completely flushed from the exertion of our tickle fight, her hair had fanned out around her head. Her eyes were bright, her breathing hitched and her lips parted slightly.

Damn she was gorgeous. _The Moose likey a lot._

I bent to kiss her. Camille's lips parted for me as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. This time her tongue met mine and we both moaned. She tasted so good. I pulled back a little to show affection to each of her lips taking them in mine.

Camille ran her legs up the sides of mine, and my body just reacted. I couldn't help it as my hips ground into her. Then I realized what I was doing. I needed to behave myself. I began to ease back a little slowing the kisses until they were small and sweet. Sitting back up, I brought her with me until she was back in my lap.

 _Good boy Moose,_ I told myself.

She smiled and gave me a few more sweet kisses as we calmed down and our breathing returned to normal.

"Thanks, Moose", she whispered.

"For what?", I asked confused.

"Being the responsible one".

"Bet you never thought you'd say that to me, did ya?"

She laughed hard at that, "No, not really", she joked.

Oh she wanted to joke did she. She didn't realize that with this line of conversation she set herself up to get a Moose roasting.

"Well honestly, Camille, someone had to be responsible. I know you couldn't be, you just can't resist the hotness that is The Moose. Can't blame you, you're just a victim of my sex appeal. You poor thing".

"Oh, shut up!".

She tried to smack my arm but I caught her hand and brought it up to my lips for a kiss, and she smirked.

"So violent, you're lucky you're cute or I wouldn't put up with your abuse", I teased.

She quirked her eyebrow at me.

"Oh really? You wouldn't put up with it?".

Camille's eyes were full of mischief. I was momentarily worried about what sort of revenge she was plotting to get back at me when there was a knock at my door.

"Ha, ha! Saved by the knock", I joked.

"You're so lucky, but I'll get you Moose. Believe me I'll get you", she warned.

When I answered the door I found Tevin on the other side and invited him in. He caught the sight of Cam sitting on my bed as she put her messy hair up, the covers all crumpled from our tickle fight. His eyes went wide.

"Shit, I did it again didn't I?"

Cam and I laughed, he thought he interrupted us again, but he really didn't.

"No worries, Tevin", Camille soothed. "Actually we were just going to get some lunch right now, want to join us?".

"Cool, um yeah. I was just coming by to remind Moose about working on our dance projects this evening, but I could eat".

"He does need reminding often, doesn't he", she teased me while smirking at Tevin.

He laughed at her joke. I kissed her temple as I pulled her close to my side. I was not even mad that she had made a joke about me. She was so good with making people feel welcome and it was something I found very special about her.

As we ate together the conversation came easily.

"So, did you enjoy the party last night? Your moves are sick", Camille asked Tevin.

"I had a blast. Thanks for inviting me, Moose, your crew is off the chain. Oh and, Camille, Moose was right. You're an amazing dancer, you killed it in that battle."

Cam's face lit up at his compliment.

"See baby, I told you", I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks", she offered softly.

"So uh...Tevin", I began, "What would you say if I told you the Pirates were interested in recruiting you?"

He raised his brows in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yup", I answered. "We lost four good dancers to the Samurai right before the World Jam. And now with Luke and Natalie in L.A we're down six dancers. Monster, Kido, and Cam have agreed to stay on with us. We're looking to rebuild The House of Pirates. So what do you say?"

Tevin's face broke into a huge smile. I knew exactly how he was feeling. It was how I felt when Andie and Chase recruited me for the MSA Crew. It was like someone finally believed in me and I had people in my life who understood my passion for dance.

I caught Camille giving me her knowing smile. She knew what I was feeling. This was one of the reasons it was good to be in love with my best friend. I never had to explain certain things to her.

"I am so in. Thanks Moose".

"Cool, we begin rehearsals for a local battle competition right after Thanksgiving. The battle is at the end of January. I'll keep you updated".

* * *

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

We were standing in the middle of my room after lunch.

"Yes, I'll be fine", Camille mumbled into my chest..

"I'll be back as soon as I can".

She lifted her face to me and I kissed the tip of her nose, and pecked her lips. She smiled and settled herself into my bed to finish her assignments.

Dance went well. Tevin helped me work out some choreography I was struggling with, and I helped him add more freestyle elements to his piece giving it a fresh look.

Feeling confident with all I had accomplished today, I decided to call it a night. Partly because I was tired, but also because I really wanted to get back to Camille.

I was about a foot away from my room when I heard Cam's voice. She was talking to someone on the phone. For some reason it stopped me, I felt like I'd be intruding on her privacy if I just walked in. So there I stood outside of my own room, looking like a stalker, listening to her end of the conversation.

"Yeah, tomorrow would have been perfect. Moose and I each have a morning class, but then he'd be at the Vault all day working on the lighting. I could have gone with you guys and he never would have noticed".

She thought I wouldn't notice she was gone. Of course I would, these days my mind was always on her. Why would she think that?

"There was nothing available. Yeah, I know, but Tuesday morning is open. I have class after but it's fine, is that good for you guys? Cool, so we'll meet at Union Square? Alright, thanks ladies".

I figured she was talking to Anala and Stix. I shouldn't have felt strange but I did. The pit in my stomach from this morning returned. She was making secret plans she didn't want me to know about.

But, I'm her best friend, I thought to myself.

Then I realized I was being a hypocrite. Hadn't I been doing the same thing to her the past two months when I was dancing with the Pirates and not telling her.

I ran my hands through my hair and back down over my face in frustration. Taking a deep breath I managed to control the hurt and confusion on my face before walking into my room.

Putting on my Moose mode for myself and much as her, I turned into my door.

"Santa must have come early this year, because there is a hot chick in my bed", I joked falling to my knees. "Thank you, Santa".

Camille rolled her eyes at me and giggled.

"Practice go well?".

"Very", I leaned down to kiss her lightly. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can figure out dinner".

"Just a minute, please", she asked sweetly as she grabbed my hand.

I couldn't deny her.

"You didn't have anything planned for us for Tuesday morning did you?", she asked looking a bit shy.

I was stuck in place. Here I was thinking she was hiding things from me, and instead she had planned to tell me right away.

 _Damn! I was an asshole._

"Uh… Ummm...no..nope, don't t think so", I stuttered in answer.

Not smooth at all, but she didn't seem to notice my momentary lapse of brain function.

"Good", she smiled at me. "Because I made plans with Anala and Stix, and I promised you I'd always tell you ahead of time if I had other plans".

She really was too good for me. I didn't deserve her. Time to be a good Moose.

"That's okay, Cam. Am I allowed to know where you're going?".

Her face burned bright red giving me a clue as to what her answer was going to be.

"Um, not really", she fidgeted and looked down at her feet. "It's kind of a girl thing", she nearly whispered. "Is it okay if I don't tell you?", she asked looking up at me with worry on her face.

I'll admit I was curious, but she seemed to be embarrassed and uncomfortable discussing it with me so I let it go. Those were the last things I wanted her to feel around me.

"Okay, no worries."

I kissed her pink cheeks and headed to the bathroom for my shower. When I opened the door I noticed how clean it was and turned to look at her.

"Hey Cam, did you clean my bathroom?".

"Yeah. Oh and I used one of your towels when I showered so I put a fresh one in there for you".

I stared at her in complete awe.

"You really didn't have to…"

"Yes I did", she cut me off, "I wanted to".

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"What would I do without you?"

This time I was asking myself more than her. I really don't know what I'd do without her. And I really don't know what I did to deserve her.

Her answer came back as it always did.

"I don't know, Moose. I really don't".

Fresh from the shower I received an awesome surprise. Camille was sitting on my bed with a box of veggie pizza, the remote in her hand, and a movie queued up to watch.

"Ta-da!", she presented everything to me with the most adorable smile on her face.

"What's all this?", I gave her my biggest grin.

"It's dinner, silly. You were so sweet last week, planning everything for me. You were the perfect boyfriend. It's my turn to spoil you. I have a lot of catching up to do to be the perfect girlfriend".

 _You, Moose are a lucky bastard_ , I told myself.

"Cam, just for the record, you're already perfect. But this is flipping great. Thank you".

She jumped off my bed to grab some napkins and bottled waters off my bedside table. That's when I noticed what she was wearing.

It was my maneki-neko t-shirt. It barely met her mid thigh, and my eyes were glued to her long, shapely legs.

She caught me staring and bit her lip.

"I hope you don't mind. I mean I brought pajamas with me and I have the shorts on. See?".

She lifted my shirt a little exposing a pair of tiny black shorts underneath. They really didn't cover much either. I gulped and licked my lips a little, zoning out before I realized she was still talking to me.

"...and I was going to wear the top but I just wanted to wear something of yours. Is that okay?", she asked sounding unsure.

 _Ugh, adorable, I can't with this girl anymore._ She was making me the corniest, hormone crazed, cheeseball to ever exist.

"Is it okay? Really, Cam? You can wear anything I own if you look that hot in it".

Camille giggled at me. Did she really not know how many guys find it sexy when their girl wears their clothes?

"Seriously, anything you want to borrow is fine. You're my girl, what's mine is yours".

She smiled and gave me a light kiss before hopping back onto my bed. My eyes watched the jiggle of her booty, I could not help it. I'm a guy it's what we do.

I had to adjust myself before I sat down next to her so we could begin our feast. My favorite pizza, a movie, and alone time with my hot girlfriend, what could be better?

 _Well I know what could be better, but I'm a good Moose._

We cleaned up our food, brushed our teeth and curled into bed together. I was getting very used to having Camille in my arms at night.

The room was dark except for the light from the few Neoflies I had scattered around. I looked down at her face, her eyes were watching my every move. The smile on her lips was very inviting. I bent to kiss her deeply, just like this morning at the Vault, just like this afternoon in this bed.

No hesitation, all need. We fit so well together. The sounds we caused in one another as we kissed this way. The movements our bodies made against each other. It would be so easy to just give in right now, and I knew she would let me, but it wouldn't be right. I loved and respected her way too much for that.

Reluctantly I broke myself away to catch my breath. My lips inches from hers I smiled ruefully.

"You're way too tempting".

"I lose myself with you, Moose. I'm sor…".

"Don't you dare apologize", I cut in, "we're in this together".

She smiled as I kissed the tip of her nose. Pulling her closer to me, her head against my chest, my face buried in her hair I kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Cam".

"Goodnight Moose".

* * *

A/N: Maneki-neko is the Japanese lucky cat that Moose has on his t-shirt when he takes his Engineering test and leaves to go dance in Chinatown for the battle of GWAI


	11. Afraid of the Word Love

A/N: Again, thank you all for your kind words in the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I'm just so honored you're all still enjoying the journey I've taken this adorable couple on so far.

xoxo Jezzy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Step Up franchise. However I do own all the little adventures I take them on. ;)

* * *

Chapter 11: Afraid of The Word Love

Camille PoV:

Honestly I'll admit that I was kinda happy that Karni and Willard were doing the dirty in my dorm room. Not that I wanted to actually see anything, but it did give me the opportunity to have more Moose time.

We were getting quite used to spending time together as a couple, I feared the dreaded moments I knew we would be apart during the upcoming week. Being around him just felt natural. We always worked well together, but it seemed to be even better now.

The whole afternoon and evening with him was pretty much perfect. We both got a lot of school work done, had some quality Moose and Camille time, that included amazing kisses. Moose was an incredible kisser. I couldn't get enough of his lips, and that was actually a problem since we were supposed to be taking things slow.

Lunch with Tevin, was fun, and I used the time when Moose went to work on his dance project to my advantage. Feeling the need to do something sweet for him, I cleaned his bathroom before I showered, and made the plan to surprise him with pizza and movies when he got back. I also took the opportunity to make my doctors appointment and call the girls to let them know. Falling asleep together was the perfect ending to another perfect day with my favorite curly haired boy.

* * *

Waking up wrapped in Moose's arms was something I had begun to look forward to. I was becoming aware of how blissful the few moments made me feel each morning. As I lay in his hold I studied his sleeping face.

He really was cute in his own way. Something about his personality and demeanor made this dorky, guy absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't help but marvel at his charm. I also couldn't help but feel lucky that I was the girl who held his attention now.

I propped myself up onto my elbow and ran my fingertips over his face as he slept. Lightly I traced each curve and line as I tried not to wake him. When my fingers reached his lips he suddenly kissed them cracking one eye open. I had thought he was still sleeping.

Moose grabbed for my hand when I tried to pull it away, embarrassed at being caught. He held my fingers to his lips pressing a firmer kiss there. Now both his eyes were open and they found mine. I felt his smile underneath my fingertips.

Finally he released my hand, I brought it down to rest on his chest, as he looked up at me from his prone position.

"Good morning, beautiful", his voice cracked a bit.

I couldn't help the goofy grin breaking across my face at his compliment.

"Good morning".

"I see you were admiring all the glory that is the Moose", he teased.

 _He had to go and be a jerk didn't he?_

"Well, he's all yours to admire", he finished.

 _Okay so maybe he wasn't a jerk_.

Moose cuddled me close to his warm chest and buried his face in my hair. We lay quietly like that for a while just enjoying time together. I lifted my head to kiss his chin and he laughed a bit.

"It was all I could reach, you're holding me pretty tight".

"Sorry", he eased his hold a little. "I was just trying to make up for the pervy awkward, and then pillow-hugging, lonely wake-up moments we've had the past two days", he mumbled.

We both laughed at that.

"Plus I'm trying to get as much Camille time as possible".

He was unquestionably too sweet to me, and too adorable for words. Although we did not want to leave our little bubble of happiness we definitely had to get up if we were going to make it to class on time.

* * *

Moose held my hand as he walked me to class.

"Cam", he reached for my other hand, "I'm going straight to the Vault after class. I probably won't be back until late, is it okay if I come by to say goodnight? I know you're busy tomorrow morning, and then we have class, and I'll be at the Vault again. Wednesday and Thursday are our full class days..what I'm trying to say is I don't think I could forego a chance to see you even if it's late."

He was rambling, he looked somewhat vulnerable, and of course very cute.

"Moose", I started, my hands trailing up the back of his neck. "You can come by anytime you want. Even if I'm already in bed."

He began to protest, but I stopped him.

"Do you think I could give up an opportunity to see you too?"

A smile lit his face. I loved that I was the one he would always show his truly vulnerable side to, and that I was able to comfort him when he did. Just like that he was back to the normal Moose.

"Alright, now come over here Shawty, and give the Moose some sugar, before he's late to class!"

"I don't think it's good to give a Moose sugar", I teased.

He gave me a sly smirk.

"Well this Moose love sugar, especially Camille sugar, now give me some".

I laughed full out, he could always make the most ridiculous statements sound extremely funny. Moose pouted a little as he waited for my kiss. I couldn't resist him, I took his pouty lower lip in mine and gave him all the Cam sugar he could handle.

As I was sitting in class I began to think about last night, how happy it made me to surprise Moose. I remembered how happy he was last week planning surprises for me. And lastly I thought about what Moose had said earlier. He was right, things were about to get really hectic, and I doubted we would get much time together in the next few days.

I had to do something for him. He sacrificed so much for me last week, when he really needed to be concentrating on getting back on track with school work. I'd been so good with classes so far this semester, I knew it wouldn't kill me to miss a class.

Leaning in close to Mimi, I whispered.

"Hey, do you think you could take notes for me? I have a bit of an emergency to handle".

"A Moose emergency?", she smirked.

I guess my smile wasn't doing much to fool her.

"Yeah", I shrugged.

"Go, Cam, it's cool. I got you covered. Have fun, and say hi to Moose for me", she smiled.

It was great how my friends supported Moose and I now that he had made an effort to get to know them. As I headed out of class I began to formulate my plan.

Calling Anala and Stix, for help I asked them to meet me at the closest supermarket to the Vault in about one hour. Next I ran up to my room to grab some of the extra spending money Tyler had given to me. Then I stopped at the Green Market to buy some fresh vegetables for tonight's dinner. I already knew what I was making for Moose. I really wanted to spoil him, he deserved it after spoiling me.

I had just enough time after shopping to prep the meals for later and start helping with the flyer design before Moose was due to show up. His text chimed as I was chopping up vegetables to stuff the peppers with.

From Moose: Hi, baby. Finished class, wish I could pick you up from yours, but I have to get over to the Vault.

He was going to be so surprised when he found me here. I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

To Moose: I understand, you're being a good friend and helping out. I adore you for that. ;)

From Moose: You're too good to me, you know that? See you later. ;)

 _Oh, my dear Moose, you'll see me sooner rather than later. You just don't know that yet._

Anala, Stix and I were huddled around the laptop reviewing the newest edits to the flyer. We were snacking on gummy bears and talking excitedly about the re-opening when we heard the elevator.

Stix smirked at me.

"Here comes your Moosey boy", she teased.

I couldn't help the goofy grin.

"He's going to be so surprised", Anala added noticing my grin. "You guys are sickeningly adorable and sweet to each other. You make us want to say 'awwww' and hurl at the same time".

The freight elevator rattled to a stop and the doors swung open. Legz greeted him at the door, and I heard his voice right away.

"Whoa those fumes are really strong when you first get on the elevator. I guess Jason, and Mercury are still hard at work?"

"Yeah, they've been at it all day", Legz replied.

"So did Jason leave work for me in the graffiti room?"

"Yup, he said he laid it all out for you."

"Cool, guess I'll go get started. Where is every…?"

Moose stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight of me with the girls. I saw the confused expression cross his face for one second, but then it lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Cam, what are you doing here?", he asked like an excited little boy.

"I wanted to surprise you".

The smile on his face grew as he walked over to greet the ladies.

"But I thought you had class".

"I did, but you made me think this morning. We don't have much time to spend together this week, I wanted to find the time. It's not like I've been neglecting my studies".

His eyes went wide, and he looked hurt and sheepish for a minute. He had missed a lot of his classes earlier in the semester. Perhaps he thought I was chastising him.

"I didn't mean it like that, Moose", I soothed. "I just meant I knew I could afford to miss a class without problems. I wanted to help out with the plans for Saturday. Plus I knew this cute guy I really like was going to be here, so I decided to hang out so I could see him", I teased.

"You better mean me", he warned as he leaned over the back of the chair I was sitting in and I tilted my head back.

"Maybe", I teased again, my lips inches from his.

"Oh really?".

He kissed the tip of my nose and then held his lips above mine just out of reach.

"Okay, you win", I couldn't resist wanting his lips on mine. "Of course I mean you", I whined for his kiss.

His smile of victory was only visible for a second before his lips caught mine.

"Mmmm, you taste really good".

I heard the girls and Legz laughing at us.

"Earth to Camille", Stix shouted.

Moose stood up to eye them.

"She can't resist my Moose charm, please forgive her".

Legz laughed at his comedic behavior, and blew it up with Moose before he left into the speaker room where Radius and Mohawk were waiting for him to work on some moves.

I rolled my eyes at Moose, but I couldn't tease because he was absolutely correct. He bent to kiss me again lightly and turned to walk away. Not wanting him to leave just yet I tugged on his wallet chain bringing him back.

Moose smiled his full smile knowing exactly what I wanted. Not giving a crap what the girls were going to say, he took my lips in between his one at a time.

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm", he kept humming against my lips letting me know that I tasted good.

As he broke the kiss he looked over to Anala and Stix who were giving us the 'ewwww gross' look, having witnessed our make out session.

"Are you guys sure you need a new lighting design for the club? Because I'm pretty sure I could stay right here all day, kissing Camille".

"You guys, are cheesy, gross and ridiculous", Anala blurted out.

"I'll take that as a yes, you do need a new lighting design. Okay I'd better get to work".

"Moose?", I shouted after him as he had taken a few steps.

"Yeah, baby?", he spun around.

"Gummy bear?" I tossed one to him and he caught it expertly in his mouth.

"So that's why you tasted even more delicious than usual".

He was about to come back to steal our gummy bears but I held up my hand for him to stop.

"I left a whole bag for you on the work-bench in the graffiti room".

Moose smiled his pointy teethed grin at me.

"What would I do without you?"

"Die of gummy bear deprivation, I guess".

His laughter was contagious and we all cracked up at my corny joke.

"Alright I better go, see you at dinner".

"Sure thing, and I'm cooking."

At this his smile was the biggest and brightest of the afternoon.

"Really?"

"Yes, I promised you I'd cook for you. Remember? Plus I wanted to do something nice to help out the crew."

Walking back to where we were sitting for the second time, Moose bent to kiss me again. This time he put so much care and passion into the kiss it nearly stole my breath away.

"Ugh, not again guys", Anala complained.

"Didn't you say you had some electrical work waiting for you?", Stix yelled.

"Way to kill a moment with my girl, Stix."

I giggled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You", he pointed at me, "You're amazing." I smiled up at him.

"You", he pointed at Anala, "I'll kiss my girl whenever I want, so get used to it and hush up." She laughed at his silly antics.

"And you", he pointed at Stix, "I still owe you for Saturday night. Don't you dare think I forgot. Later Gators", he said to us all as he finally left to get his work done.

My brow was raised in confusion as I turned to question Stix.

"What does he owe you for?"

"What did you do now?", Anala asked her voice laced with humor.

"Well", Stix began, "I gave Camille my most stretchy tight pants, and loose crop top on purpose to tease the Moosey boy, and drive him crazy. It worked too because he whined about it and threw a foam cube at me", she laughed hysterically at her evil plot.

"Oh my god you didn't?, Anala chastised. "You are so wrong, girl".

She couldn't help but laugh at Stix' trick though, and neither could I. My poor Moose, I had to defend him.

"That's messed up. I'll have you know he was a perfect gentleman and didn't try anything."

"Yeah, while he was conscious. I bet I gave him some material for a kick-ass dream though".

All three of us bust out laughing at this, and I only blushed slightly. I was getting a lot more comfortable around the crew, and definitely a lot better at the girl talk thing.

The flyer fully designed and loaded onto a thumb drive Jacob left to the printers to have a bunch made up so we could start handing them out right away. Moose, Tevin, Kristin and I had promised to cover NYU campus with as many as we could.

I headed into the kitchen to finish prepping dinner and get them into the oven. I was making two trays of lasagna. A meat and cheese, and a vegetable stuffed pepper for Moose. It was a favorite for him, and held a special place in both our hearts.

When Moose and I first became best friends I started to spend a lot more time at his house. There was a peaceful, family feeling there. This was something that was not easy to come by with my foster parents. The only times I had ever felt this much love and comfort were with my own mother when I was very young, before she died, and with Tyler and Malcolm. It was always us three against the world, together.

That was until I got close to Moose. Then I had another person in my life who truly cared about me. In his house there was a feeling of overwhelming affection, I loved being there. Towards the end of sophomore year Moose's great grandmother, whom he called Nonna, got very sick and came to live with them. She wasn't an easy person to win over, but for some reason she took a liking to me.

I was always kind to her and didn't mind helping to take care of her. She was a wise woman, who told the greatest stories, and boy could she cook. Moose's favorite dish she made was a secret recipe vegetable stuffed pepper lasagna. She refused to give the recipe to anyone, always saying she would find the right person to pass it on to.

One day she told me she wanted to teach me to make it because she knew I cared about Moose and would make it for him after she was gone. It was an honor I took very seriously, and I studied her carefully as she showed me each step. She made me promise never to give her recipe to just anyone, I had to find the right person to pass it to. Early in our junior year she died, I made the lasagna to cheer Moose up. Ever since then it's been a very special thing between he and I.

Popping my earbuds in I sang along and danced around the kitchen taking the food out to cool, chopping and tossing a salad, and prepping three loaves of Italian bread with fresh garlic, olive oil and cheese to go in the oven. I got so lost in the music and my busy work, I didn't even care where I was and sang loudly.

Everything was just about ready, I stopped the music and pulled my earbuds out. Suddenly I heard a loud chorus of cheers and applause. Jumping in fright I spun around to find almost the entire crew, including Moose, sitting around the table watching me and clapping. I even got a few wolf whistles. My face burned in embarrassment.

I figured it would be best to just accept the fact that I had gotten caught. Taking a page out of Moose's book I bowed dramatically to louder applause and cheers.

"Soooo", I began timidly, "what has you guys so cheerful?"

Legz spoke up first, "Most of us were drawn by the delicious aroma of the food".

"Yeah, but when we got here we were treated to a full show of singing and dancing", Martin added.

"I'm sure Moose appreciated that booty shaking section", Stix chimed in, and the Ticks bust out laughing at her joke.

Moose eyed her, but nodded in agreement. Of course he wouldn't be too embarrassed at being put on the spot, he is the Moose after all. He handles most things with grace and ease.

I however blushed ten shades of red at Stix' comment. Sensing I needed some comfort Moose walked over to secure me in his arms as I hid my face in the warmth of his chest. He kissed the top of my head and whispered to me.

"You smell so good, oh and the food does too".

And simply like that he comforted me, changed the subject, and complimented me so easily. I smiled up at him and he kissed the tip of my nose.

There was a rush of movement all around us as I realized the Pirates were setting the table for dinner. I tried to gather my wits because being in Moose's arms often scrambled them.

"Oh, uh,..dinner should be done cooling", I pointed to the two covered trays on the stove.

Marcos and Spinz grabbed them with oven mitts and placed them in the center of the table. Stix grabbed the salad as I opened the oven to retrieve the garlic bread, but I was shooed away by Anala and Jacob.

"You've done enough, Ms. Firecracker. Go relax", Jacob smiled.

It was then that the elevator doors opened and Jason stepped out with a big, bald, and heavily tattooed guy, who I assumed was Mercury. Jason strode over to Moose and I and confirmed my guess as he introduced us. Mercury smiled, shook our hands but didn't say a word.

"He doesn't exactly talk much", Jason explained.

Moose and I just shrugged. Neither did Fly or Vladd so it wasn't weird to us at all.

"Well guys, I hope you worked up an appetite because my girl just killed it in the kitchen, and everything is ready to eat".

I smiled at Moose's compliment.

"Oh, yeah, we're so ready for some grub", Jason exclaimed as we made our way over to the table.

We all settled around and I uncovered the trays. Moose's eyes shot up to find mine waiting for his. I knew he would recognize it immediately.

"Camille!", his voice strained. "You didn't have to".

"Yes I did", I grinned at him.

"But, Cam that's a lot of work", he protested.

"I know, but I wanted to do it. I didn't mind".

A bunch of curious looks were on the faces of the crew as they watched and listened to our exchange.

"What's going on here?", Jacob asked his brow raised.

Moose explained the story of his Nonna and his favorite recipe. He told them how she entrusted the secret to only me, and also how much work it took to make it. Suddenly all eyes were on me, every face showed awe and admiration. I flushed at the attention and had to look away from them.

"It really isn't that big a deal, guys", I said trying to get the attention off of me.

"Damn Moose, you really are a lucky bastard", we all turned in shock because it was Vladd who had said it.

The table broke out in laughter and we all finally sat to eat. My food was praised, and Jason toasted me. He even toasted Moose for coming to his senses where I was concerned. Of course everybody had to tease Moose for being so blind about me for so long. He took it well, as usual.

Meal time with the Pirates was always fun chaos, but soon it was done and clean-up began. None of the crew would allow Moose or myself to do anything to help.

"Go, just hang out together", Anala whispered to us with a wink.

I took his hand and followed him upstairs. Moose took a seat in one of the comfy arm chairs in Luke's room, and pulled me down to curl up in his lap. Despite the muffled sounds downstairs telling us otherwise we seemed to be very much alone in our little bubble. Moose looked up at me with the most adorably sweet look on his face.

"Thank you, baby", he whispered.

"There's no need for thanks".

"Yes, there is. Thank you for all this. Making time for us, the gummy bears, that dinner. Camille, that dinner, you know what that means to me. You're amazing, did you know that? And I am one lucky Moose".

My cheeks ached from smiling at his sweet words of praise. I bent down to kiss him softly.

"I'm lucky too, Moose", I whispered against his lips.

In that moment as he pulled me closer all I wanted to do was tell him how much I love him. However I was too afraid to let the words out. Afraid that it was too soon to say them, even though for me it had been years. Scared of how they would change things, and definitely scared that he wasn't there with me yet. I know he cared, I could feel it, and see it in what he does for me, but was he in love with me just yet? I didn't know.

As we sat there in silence holding each other for what seemed like forever my feelings just grew stronger. The love I was feeling and the need were overpowering. The ladies had warned me about this, and I was trying to behave, but when we were this close, alone, and he was being so sweet it was hard to keep my control.

Bringing my head down to rest on his shoulder, I hid my face in the crook of his warm neck. His skin smelled so good, and the warmth against my lips was inviting. I couldn't help but place a kiss there.

The sound he made was a sexy groan, it made me remember the few times my lips brushed the crook of his neck and how he reacted. I kissed it again, this time a slow open mouthed kiss and Moose's intake of breath confirmed my suspicions. I had unwittingly found his weak spot.

Without even thinking about what I was doing I turned myself in his lap so I was straddling him. I continued my assault on his neck, soft bites, and slow kisses as my fingers laced themselves into his curls. Gently I tugged his head to the side allowing me more access.

Moose was completely lost in my attentions, just humming, and moaning. I felt how much he was enjoying what I was doing growing in his lap. I smiled against his skin, pleased that I had this effect on him. His voice came out extremely strained, and pleading.

"Camille, please".

I stopped immediately, understanding I had taken it too far. I kissed his lips lightly and readjusted myself so that I was sitting in his lap sideways again.

"Sorry, baby", I whispered. Apologizing even though he told me not to."Can't help it sometimes", I laughed.

"I know", he teased, "You're a devious and tempting little minx, and you drive me crazy. Don't worry though, I'll get you back for that, Cam", he smiled in promise.

 _Uh-oh, what have I just done to myself?_ I knew Moose would make good on his promise to tease me back, and my control was nowhere near as strong as his. He laughed at the look on my face.

"A ha! Didn't think of that when you attacked me, did you? You'll soon feel the full power of the Moose, you devilish little monster", he kissed my cheek since my mouth was still agape in horror at his promise.

"Okay, not that I wouldn't love to sit here with you all night, especially after your attack", he wiggled his brows, and I giggled, "but I do have to finish up some wiring before we leave".

I reluctantly moved off his lap so he could stand, and we both saw the result of my teasing still slightly evident. Moose looked down then looked back up into my eyes and shook his head.

"Bad girl", he joked before continuing. "We can't install the lighting for a few days since Jason and Mercury need to finish the artwork. Jason will work on the lighting while I'm in class, so I need to get as much done as possible so we'll be ready on Friday", he looked at me in worry.

"It's okay, go do what you have to do", I kissed him lightly.

His worry dissipated immediately. "You'll wait for me?", he asked sounding somewhat vulnerable.

"I wouldn't leave you, Moose".

Once again his full smile brightened his entire face, and he gave me one last small kiss before he headed back to the graffiti room.

While Moose was busy I took the opportunity to explore the Vault with the crew. I played in the foam pit with the Ticks, and worked on ideas for an all female dance section for the upcoming battle with Stix and Anala. Then Vladd tried to teach me some mechanical movement, and I wasn't as bad as I thought I would be. It was a lot of fun and helped me keep my mind off the upcoming separation Moose and I were facing.

I was sitting on the swing in the living room, the ladies sitting on the chairs around me as we chatted about Saturday, Luke and Natalie's visit and the battle. Most of the crew had gone out to start handing out flyers.

A pair of strong hands grabbed the base of the swing and pulled it back. I was alarmed for one second, until I realized it was Moose. He pushed me a few times on the swing.

"What's up, ladies?"

Anala answered first, "Nothing much".

"We've been keeping your girl so busy, I bet she's forgotten all about you", Stix taunted.

"I seriously doubt anyone can forget the dancing Moose", he fired back confidently.

Can't knock the boy for knowing that about himself. You also had to admire it. No one truly forgets him once they got to know him.

"And how about you?" He caught the swing and kissed me softly before letting go. "Having fun?"

"Yes, missed you though."

"Missed you too, Cam. Always do".

My goofy smile made the ladies roll their eyes at us.

* * *

The train was fairly crowded and there were no seats. Moose situated himself against the metal partition near the door and pulled me close holding me steady. The rocking of the train didn't seem to affect him at all. Again I marveled at his ability to find balance in movement.

My face must have shown my admiration because he placed a small kiss on my forehead and the tip of my nose before resting his forehead against mine.

Moose kept me entertained the entire ride, telling me about how this kid in his engineering class who he nicknamed 'Silence' hated him. He told me how nasty this kid was, how he talked to Moose and looked at him, almost like he thought he was better than him. I was momentarily angry at the kid and sad for my Moose until he told me what happened a few weeks ago.

"Apparently I scored higher than him on the make-up test our professor scheduled the evening after I faked sick and shut the lights off in the engineering lab to make the battle against the House of GWAI. If you could have seen his face, Camille, it was priceless, he thought I was stupid and a slacker".

He had me laughing the whole ride, and I was thoroughly entertained with the way he expressed his stories. Just then something caught his eye.

"Hold on for a second, Cam", he guided my hand to the pole for balance.

Moose had noticed an elderly woman struggling to get-up out of her seat, and went to help her. He was such a beautiful soul, and I adored him for it. As he guided her towards the doors. I could hear her talking to him.

"You're such a kind young man, that isn't very common nowadays. You're mother must have raised you properly".

He just nodded and smiled at her, concentrating on maneuvering her through the crowded train carefully.

"What's your name, young man?"

"Robert Alexander III, at your service, Ma'am", he answered simply. He always knew how to talk to and respect his elders.

They reached the door, and she smiled at me. "I'm Edith, and who is your lovely lady, Robert?"

"This beautiful woman is my girlfriend, Camille. She is very lovely, isn't she, Edith?"

I blushed and smiled at his compliment. Edith held out her hand to shake mine, and I took it gently.

"Pardon an old woman's intrusion, but I couldn't help but watch you throughout the ride. You two are quite splendid to watch. I've seen many young couples on the trains nowadays, and they paw each other in indecent displays. You two are definitely in love, and it's quite refreshing to see."

Smiling his charming smile at her, Moose thanked her for her observation. I however was worried how Moose would feel hearing how 'in love' we looked. I was still so scared about that word.

The train pulled into Edith's stop and Moose, helped her over the gap.

"Thank you, Robert. You've found yourself a true gentleman, Camille. Hold onto him, they're rare".

"I'm not letting go", I promised Edith, and truthfully Moose as well.

He must have known because he squeezed my hand, and smiled before resuming our earlier positions against the partition for the remainder of the ride home.

* * *

A/N: NYC Fun Fact: The trains can be really hard to keep your balance on if you have to stand. However I have witnessed quite a few awesome people who can find their balance and keep others around them balanced as well. I thought it would be cool to make Moose one of these people, since he is a natural born mover.


	12. Moose Loves Camille

Chapter 12: Moose Loves Camille

Moose PoV:

You could tell me I was wrong, but right now I'd disagree with you, I truly was the luckiest man on earth. My girl was the most incredible woman to exist, and by some lucky stroke of fate, she wanted to be mine.

Camille had genuinely surprised me by ditching her class, showing up at the Vault, bringing my favorite candy, and then cooking my Nonna's secret lasagna. If I didn't love her already I would have definitely fallen in love with her today.

While I held her in my lap after dinner I just wanted to explain how she made me feel. In truth I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. I knew she loved me, I wasn't trying to be cocky or anything, but I had known from the start. As soon as I realized my feelings for her, I understood that she had been in love with me for a long time.

The two things holding me back were the fear that using the words might change things, and finding a way to tell her that was special. She deserved to be treated special. I didn't want to just blurt it out anytime, especially if we had just been having a heavy make-out session. That would make it seem like I was saying it to get in her pants.

We were in this perfect private world, enjoying spending time together, I nearly told her right then, but then I felt her lips on my neck. I couldn't help how deeply I groaned, it felt so good. And then she did it again, taking her time. All thought was gone from my brain, Camille had discovered my weakness.

As her sneak attack on my neck continued I lost control of how my body was reacting to her. I had to stop this before it went too far. She was too enticing for her own good. After I got her to understand that we needed to slow down, I let her know that this wasn't over. She was definitely going to pay for teasing the Moose. Two could definitely play this game.

Her look of horror was funny. Did she really think I was going to let her get away with that? Sufficiently calmed I headed back to finish my work so we could leave for the night.

* * *

We walked down the hallway hand in hand, no gross noises coming from her room, the door was slightly open. That meant two things, Karni was there, and she was alone. Willard was most likely in our room, there was no way Cam, and I would get to spend another night cuddling.

Cam, opened the door and greeted Karni, before placing her coat on her bed and a stack of the flyers we had brought with us on her desk.

"I'll be right back, don't lock up yet, I'm just going to say goodnight to Moose".

She came back out to me and closed the door behind her lightly.

"Guess this is it". She sounded just as disappointed as I felt.

"Guess, so", I answered.

"Moose?", her voice wavered a bit.

"No, no, no. None of that Miss, Gage", I interrupted. "Don't you go getting all mopey on me. I won't be able to leave you if I know you're upset".

I smiled my most charming smile, I was doing my best to pull us both out of this sad feeling. It worked because she smiled back.

"Our lives are busy, class, study, assignments, friends, the crew, the club. So what? We got this, baby, because we have each other. Anything life throws at us, we got this".

My words must have been just the right ones, because she jumped up into my arms. I caught her easily and held her tight.

"You're right, Moose", she said as she slid back down. "We do got this, thank you".

"My pleasure. Now can I get a kiss goodnight, from the most beautiful girl on campus, please?"

Her answering smile was bright, not a trace of sadness at all.

 _Good job Moose,_ I told myself.

Camille lifted her chin as I bent to take her lips in mine. I kept the kiss soft and light, because I had other plans. It was time to get back at my little minx and leave the night on a lighter note.

Quickly scanning the hallway to make sure we were alone, I pressed Cam up against the wall next to her door before I brought my lips to her neck. The movement caught her off guard, she definitely wasn't prepared for this.

"Moose", her voice started surprised and ended up breathy as she felt my lips on her neck.

With each open mouthed kiss, and soft bite I placed on her skin, her knees got weaker. Soon I was the only thing holding her up. Camille's soft gasps and moans were payment for teasing me.

I was thoroughly enjoying myself, her noises were really freaking sexy. As her boyfriend of course I wanted to turn her on, however I decided to let her off the hook before things went too far, but not before one last push. My teeth on her neck just below her ear, I bit a little harder and sucked gently leaving a very faint mark. She groaned so loud I thought for sure someone was going to peek out of their door and see us.

I brought my lips up to her ear I whispered, "Did you really think I'd forget my promise to get you back, you devious devil?"

She gasped in surprise this time. I felt her body go rigid in my arms and she was once again able to stand on her own. Moving back a little so I could see her face, I grinned down at her in victory. Cam's look of absolute shock made me chuckle. At first an angry glare flashed in her eyes, but it softened quickly as she smiled shyly.

"No, I knew you'd make good on your promise. You really suck, Moose. Do you know that?", she asked trying to sound mad, but I knew she wasn't.

She continued, "I guess I deserved that, though, for teasing you".

She pushed me and punched my arm hard.

"I guess I deserved _that_ ", I offered.

Both of us laughed, then realized we were a little too loud. People were probably trying to study or sleep, but it helped lighten the mood just as I intended.

"You didn't leave a mark on me did you?", her hands flew up to the spot I had just bit.

I pushed her hair to the side to see it clearly "No Cam, It's just a little pink. I promise it won't stay".

"Good because I think hickeys are seriously tacky", she grumbled trying to sound responsible and adult like, but she really just looked cute as hell.

"So you've said", I teased.

It wasn't exactly a good place for this conversation to go because I remember the exact day she told me. It was sophomore year, I had a date with one of the girls from MSA whom the crew liked to call 'Moose Groupies'. The girl had attacked my neck and left a huge purple mark.

When I showed up at school the next day Camille was really upset. I didn't understand it then, but now I knew why. She just told me it made her mad that anyone would try to mark another human being as property. She also said that girl was probably trying to send a message to the other girls who liked me. I knew she was right, I did not go on a second date with that girl.

Not really wanting Camille's mind to go to that same memory right now, I calmed her worries.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Cam. I know you don't like it", I winked at her.

"Thanks, Moose. I should have known better".

"Yeah, you should have", I joked acting all hurt and upset, "Don't you know me at all? I'm supposed to be your best friend".

Her laugh was loud and again we realized we better be more quiet. I was just happy to be making her laugh so easily again.

"Okay baby, I better go. It's getting late, and we both have coursework due".

Gathering her up into my arms I held her close and kissed her softly.

"Text you in a bit, okay?", I asked.

Camille nodded her head as she snuggled into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and turned to leave before things got sad again.

After finishing up my circuit board I rubbed my eyes, yawned and grabbed for my phone.

To Cam: Still awake?

From Cam: Yeah, just finished up some reading. So tired.

To Cam: Me too, gonna knock out.

From Cam: It was a long day.

To Cam: Yep. Tell the girls I said 'hi' when you see them tomorrow.

From Cam: I will. Sweet dreams, my Moose.

I couldn't help my smile at her words. I was most definitely _her_ Moose.

To Cam: Guaranteed, they'll be about you.

My phone didn't chime for five minutes so I figured she had gone to sleep. Just as I was getting under my blankets and about to charge my phone, it lit up.

From Cam: Moose?

To Cam: Yeah, baby?

From Cam: Miss you.

To Cam: Miss you too.

The next few days were a frenzy of classes, engineering lab time, wiring, dance project rehearsals, trips to and from the Vault to work on more wiring, handing out flyers on campus, eat, sleep, shower, rinse, repeat.

I felt like I was operating on autopilot, and I was seriously worn out. However I was happy to be so busy because it kept me from missing Camille too much. Every time my mind would wander to her, some other task needed to get done. The constant schedule had me unable to dwell on my thoughts and feelings for too long, for that I was grateful.

The only moments in my day that were not an absolute blur were when I'd get a text from Cam, or when I texted her. Every single time my phone went off, a deranged smile would show on my face. I must have looked like a psychotic clown on meds.

Our texts were never anything special, just us checking in with each other. It was a way to keep us connected when we couldn't be together. Still they made my boring, hectic days a little brighter.

But the two brightest moments in the past few days only lasted about five minutes each. The first when I ran across campus to meet Cam as her class let out to attack her in kisses before running to my next class; the second when she did the same for me the next day.

Camille seemed to be feeling the same about our busy schedule though. She called me this afternoon while I was installing the lights with Jason. I could tell she missed me as much as I missed her, but she expressed the relief of being overly occupied as well.

Finally it was Saturday, I was going to spend some quality time with my baby tonight, and I couldn't wait. Packing up an outfit for the club re-opening, as well as something to sleep in, and clothes for tomorrow, I headed to Brooklyn. Jason, and I just finished the lighting, Anala seeing how exhausted I looked sent me upstairs to nap while the rest of the crew cleaned up and prepared the club.

Before I closed my eyes I needed to talk to my girl. I just wanted to hear her voice. She answered on the first ring, and I smiled to myself. She must have been just as eager to hear from me as I was to talk to her.

"Moose", she sighed happily.

I couldn't help how my grin grew on my sleepy face as I laid back in Luke's bed.

"Hello beautiful. Whatchadoin?", I asked stifling a yawn.

"Shopping with Kristin, Jenny, and Mimi for outfits for tonight. You sound tired, I'm worried about you."

"I am very tired, but no need to worry, I'm about to take a nap. So shopping with the girls, huh? You must be having the time of your life", I teased sarcastically.

Camille was not the type of girl who truly enjoyed doing really girly things, so I knew she must have been a little uncomfortable in her current situation. I figured making her laugh would help.

She giggled, "Oh yes, so thrilling", she joked back.

"Find anything you like?".

I'll admit I was curious. Last time she dressed up for the Halloween Do-Over, she looked so hot I nearly jumped her.

"Not really, but the girls keep trying to convince me to buy this barely there top they found. They keep saying it would look great on me, but I really don't know, Moose, I'm too embarrassed to try it on. They keep insisting I should get it".

At this I sat up again in Luke's bed. ' _Barely there top'?_ that did not bode well for me and my control over my hormones at all. The naughty Moose was seriously wanting to see this top on Camille, but the gentleman in me won out of course.

"Oh really? Cam, don't let them convince you to do something you don't want. If you like it, and want to wear it that is a different story, if you don't like it and you're uncomfortable then don't let them change your mind. Go with your own feelings".

"I just want to look good for you, Moose", she whispered sounding a little unsure of herself.

Oh no, this wouldn't do. I had to make sure she understood how I felt.

"Cam, you're beautiful no matter what you wear. I told you I always find you sexy. If you want to wear something special, go ahead, but if you showed up in a dirty t-shirt or a garbage bag I'd still think you are hot. There is no need to worry about that".

She laughed loudly, sounding more like herself.

"Ah, there ya go", I smiled, knowing I made her feel better. "Now go and have some fun with your friends, okay? I need to get to sleep so I can have naughty dreams about you".

"Thanks Moose", she laughed again. "You always make me feel better. Go, sleep. I'll see you tonight".

"Can't wait".

My Camille itch sufficiently scratched I set my alarm, laid down and closed my eyes.

The alarm buzzed waking me just seconds before my phone chimed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I grabbed it.

From Cam: On our way. See you soon.

To Cam: Okay, gonna go shower and dress.

From Cam: Meet you in the club?

To Cam: Yup, I'll be the guy searching for his hot girlfriend.

I wanted to look as good for my girl as she wanted to look for me so I took extra care putting myself together tonight. Clean black jeans, and a light blue button down with the top three buttons undone, because I knew it would make her look. Finishing it out I was donning my light up kicks from the World Jam. I decided to not wear a hat, Cam loved my curls and tonight she was going to have them uncovered for her to touch whenever she wanted.

By the time I got downstairs the club was already crowded. The music was bumping, the dance floor was full, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. I looked around taking in the scene. The artwork looked incredible, and I was extremely proud of the new lighting design as it flashed in time to the music.

We had done it, the club was bringing in great business tonight. Our strategy worked, Camille's idea paid off. My eyes scanned for the very intelligent girl who I had just thought about, but the crowd was so thick. Perhaps she hadn't arrived yet. Spotting Jacob and the crew off near the bar with smiles on their faces, I made my way over to them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Cam yet?", I yelled over the music.

Stix pointed to the dance floor with a smirk on her face. I briefly wondered what that was about, but shrugged it off and turned to follow where she was pointing. There was my Camille looking incredibly hot. She was wearing tight black jeans, and black monochrome Chuck Taylor's.

What really caught my eye was the top. It was red, and looked a lot like a bikini top only there were straps crisscrossing her exposed midsection. I stood gawking and nearly drooling. I guess she decided to buy the sexy top, why did she decide to start being this bold after we started dating? This was definitely no good for my self control.

 _Damn, damn, dayum! I'm going to kill Kristin._

She was dancing happily, and smiling, she looked beautiful. Her friends were with her and they all looked like they were having a really good time. It was then that I noticed two guys I had never seen before dancing too close to Camille for my liking. I also didn't like the way they were staring at her. She spun and smiled at them as she danced, not even realizing how sexy she looked.

For just one second I let the feeling of jealousy wash over me, but quickly let it go. I knew Camille loved me, she was just doing what we both loved so much...dancing. And knowing her so well, I knew she had no idea of her appeal when it came to men.

So into the music, Camille didn't see me coming towards her. Kristin saw me and smiled before grabbing everyone so that Cam was alone. I caught her hand as she threw it out in a spin. Starled for a second, she calmed the instant she realized it was me. She threw herself into my hug, and I held her close, I had missed her so much. Seeing our interaction those two perverted asshats backed off immediately.

We were on the dance floor and I couldn't let the opportunity to dance with my girl pass me by. I didn't want her to stop having so much fun. Camille and I were always so perfectly in sync with each other there was often no need for words. She raised her brows at me in question, as the DJ slid the fader over and the next song started pumping. That was all it took.

We both started dancing, busting out choreography we remembered from our MSA crew battles. Adding some of our hip-hop duet showcase pieces from high school we were going off, together. The crowd around us grew.

Soon I went off on a freestyle kick and she just danced around me playing to the crowd. She blew me kisses, and made them laugh as she fanned herself playfully and mock fainted because my dance moves were so hot. She was unbelievably cute and the crowd was eating up our display. I loved that she just let go when she danced with me. She didn't think, or freak out, or worry, she just danced.

Growing louder and larger by the second, I soon heard my name being chanted. I guessed many in the crowd recognized me and my sneakers from the World Jam battle. The support of the crowd just hyped us up as we continued to wreck the floor song after song with no stopping.

Suddenly Jason's voice boomed over the speakers. "Moose and Camille, ladies and gentlemen. Two of the World Jam Champion House of Pirates' very own dancers".

The crowd exploded. I grabbed for her and swung her around, her face was glowing in pure joy, and I had felt the same thing. We were both so free when we danced, and when we danced together we were truly alive. I knew tonight was the right night to tell her, it was a perfect time. We had been dancing together, there was no better time.

Panting and out of breath both of us laughing, I whispered into her ear. "Need a break?".

"Yes please. Need some water".

Keeping her hand in mine I made our way through the crowd towards the bar. Reaching our destination I pulled her in front of me protectively. I didn't want anyone bumping into her, this place was crazy tonight.

"Cam, this is David. He's one of the bartenders here, but if you asked him he'd tell you he's the best bartender in the city".

I blew it up with David as he laughed at my comment.

"David, this is my beautiful girlfriend Camille", I introduced them.

David gave me that look guys give each other when they appreciate just how hot the other guy's girl is. Not like I needed his approval, I knew my girl looked good. Having no clue of the manly exchange that just occurred, Cam shook his hand, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, David".

"Nice to meet you too. So tell me, what did a guy like Moose have to do to win a hottie like you?", he joked eyeing me in jest.

She giggled at his tone. "Oh you know, the usual, sell his soul to the devil, or most likely in his case, promise his favorite pair of kicks to an evil troll".

Both David and I laughed at her joke. Cam was really funny when she wanted to be, it was just another thing about her that I loved so much.

"I like her, Moose. She's a keeper".

"Don't I know it", I smiled down at her. "Two waters please".

"Sure thing".

He returned with our waters and was back to work serving the massive crowd. I looked over to see Tevin and the Ticks dancing all over the floor with a crowd around them cheering. Jason's voice cut in over the music again.

"The newest Pirate, ladies and gentlemen! Let's hear it for TEVIN!"

Once again the crowd cheered loudly and I smiled happily. Our NYU friends joined us at the end of the bar, laughing and complimenting us on our killer dance moves.

"If I thought you guys were a mind reader couple before I don't know what to think now", Kristin offered.

"You guys are super crazy together when you dance, your moves just compliment each other. It's like you're communicating without words", Jenny added.

Cam and I just looked at each other, she blushed a bit, and I smiled. They were right, we were always this way when it came to dance, but everything was even more heightened now.

"Thanks guys", she smiled.

Everyone headed over to the dance floor as I pulled Cam closer to me. I didn't want to do any fancy dance moves right now I just wanted to move with her slowly to the beat. I just wanted to be near her. The entire crew kept the crowd going, putting on a show. Kristin, and Mimi danced with the twins, and Jenny swayed with Dylan. I guess Cam was right about those two.

Camille was smiling which made me smile too. All I ever want is for her to be happy. So far this had been such a great night and I understood why. The two loves of both of our lives were here, each other, and dance. Jacob came over and leaned in so we could hear him over the music.

"If you guys need a break or get hungry, or anything, just head upstairs. We have food and drinks for the crew".

We nodded and decided we were going to head up. Seeing us Anala, Stix, the Ticks, and Jason joined us. They had been dancing all over the place as well. Mohawk took over on the emcee duties, as Legz, Spinz, Martin, Marcos and Radius took over the floor. Cam let her friends know they were welcome upstairs if they wanted but they opted to stay in the club.

Once upstairs I pulled Cam aside wanting some alone time with her. The chorus of "Oooooooooooooooo" from the crew caused her to blush hot, but I didn't care what they thought I was determined to tell her.

I lifted her light frame up onto the half wall in front of the foam pit room, and standing between her legs, I bent to give her a light kiss. Camille tried to deepen the kiss, but I backed away. I felt like I couldn't give into the need to be close to her in that way until she understood what I wanted to say to her.

Cam's face turned into a mask of hurt. I hadn't meant to make her feel that way but I guess it was expected since we hadn't really had time to be alone together in days.

"Moose", she started in a soft voice, "why haven't you really kissed me?". She looked away from my face. "Didn't you miss me? Do you even like my outfit? You haven't said anything", her voice broke.

"There is a reason for all my actions, Cam".

"There is?".

Her voice still wavered a bit, but she returned her gaze to me, her eyes searched mine.

"Yes, don't you trust me?", I moved closer to her.

"Of course I do, Moose", she relaxed.

"It's just…I've been trying to think of a way to tell you this for a little over a week".

Camille looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Tell me what?".

"When we were together in the club just now we were both so happy, and alive. Don't you know why?", I asked her.

"Because we were dancing", she shrugged shyly.

"Yes, and what else?", I kissed the tip of her nose.

"We were together".

"Exactly! We're happiest when we're dancing together. That's how I knew it was time to tell you".

My hands holding onto her hips, she brought hers up around my neck, bringing us closer to each other. My eyes locked onto hers

 _It's now or never Moose._

"Camille, I love you. I'm _in_ love with you", I confessed.

The words came easier than I thought they would. Her entire face lit up at my words, her smile grew so big. But I had to continue before I lost my courage, or she cut me off.

"I didn't want to say it during some make out session or after ogling you in your sexy outfit. I didn't want you to think it was my sex drive talking. I wanted you to know I really mean this. After dancing together, being here at our second home, among our new family, I thought it was the right time. I love you Camille, so much".

My fingers laced together resting on the small of her back and hers slid up my neck and into my curls as I knew they would. Her huge smile was still in place before she bit her lip, her big eyes still locked with mine.

"I'm in love with you too, Moose", she told me softly.

I gave her my knowing smile.

"Somehow you knew that, didn't you?", she asked.

Shrugging, and wrinkling my nose, I nodded giving her the affirmation to her question. Her blush spread over her cheeks, she looked down for a second, but immediately looked back up at me.

"It's okay, Cam. Don't be embarrassed. Knowing how you felt helped me realize what I was feeling for you. It was the day on the Brooklyn Bridge".

Camille's look of surprise and wonder shot right to my heart. She now understood that I realized the full extent of my feelings only days after she became my girl.

"It was a perfect moment", I continued, "the way you were looking at me, the way it made me feel. I knew in that moment I was in love with you. I love everything about you, Cam. Your sweet voice, your kind forgiving nature, your smile, your fire, your intelligence, your adorable mannerisms, the way you look out for me and take care of the people you love. I..I'm rambling, I know, but I love it all".

My lips were inches from hers now, her breath was hitched due to her emotions.

"Can I kiss you now, please?", she whispered sweetly.

"Yes, baby", I whispered back.

Camille closed the small space left between us kissing me softly. I showed each of her lips love gently taking them over and over again in slow sweet kisses.

We deepened the kiss but kept it soft. It was like we both understood without saying a word that there would be time for hot kisses another day. This was a special moment for us, and our actions reflected that.

I broke the kiss but still held her close, not wanting to let her go. A sly smirk slid across her face.

"So does that mean you like my outfit?", she teased.

She was too funny, did she not know how sexy she looked right now?

"Cam, you're joking right?", I asked sarcastically. "I've been fighting keeping my hands off of you all freaking night. You look so damn hot. I'm just happy you're mine".

"That's right", she cut in, "I'm all yours, Moose", she kissed me softly.

"Lucky me", I whispered against her lips.

"Moose", she leaned her head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "I think you look really hot too".

Her little fingers played in my curls then slid down to my collar where I had left my shirt open for her.

"I had to look good for my girl", I smiled.

"I'm just happy you're mine", she repeated my words from earlier.

"I'm most definitely yours, Camille. Your Moose".

"Lucky me".

She smiled as I lifted her off the wall by her waist and swung her around. Camille's happy giggles got the attention of some of the other Pirates who had come up for a break.

"Yo, check out Moose", Mohawk yelled. "Camille has him cheesing, big time".

The Pirates all stood smirking at my ridiculous, dorky display of affection and my gigantic cheesy grin. But I didn't give a shit what they thought.

"So?", I challenged them. "Moose loves Camille, and I don't care who knows".

They all stopped their teasing immediately. The smirks became smiles of realization and happiness for us.

"You told her", Anala stated with no question in her voice.

"I did", I smiled as I placed a giddy Camille back down onto the ground and kissed her gently.

Our crazy, insane, funny, messed up, sweet, silly, and totally awesome dance family cheered ridiculously making both Cam and I super embarrassed. However we couldn't stop the laughter that followed.

"Well then", Jacob broke in, "it seems we have more to celebrate. Let's get downstairs and dance".

He couldn't have been more right. So that is exactly what we did, we celebrated and danced the night away. Once again I knew I was the luckiest guy alive because I got to spend my night doing what I love with the girl I love.

* * *

A/N: The outfit I described Cam wearing is based on an photo shoot shot that Alyson shared on her Instagram.


	13. Tyler Trouble

A/N: As the title suggests, Tyler will show up in this chapter, and there will be trouble. So be warned the language in this chapter gets a little rough. After rereading the rating guidelines for this site, I recently tried to change this story from a "T" rating to an "M" rating due to the language and some of the suggestive situations. I got a bunch of messages freaking out that they couldn't find my story, so I changed it back. However I will be changing the rating shortly after this chapter is posted. If you would like to find this story just go to the filters and change the ratings filter to "all" or "M". Or add the story to your alerts.

Thanks for understanding, reading and reviewing guys, your words and encouragement mean so much to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters of the Step Up movie franchise.

~Jezzy

* * *

Chapter 13: Tyler Trouble

Camille PoV:

Tuesday morning had gone a lot better than I thought it would. I was really nervous about talking to the doctor and choosing a birth control, but both Anala and Stix made me feel really comfortable They had taken me to a clinic they often went to, because the doctor was kind and understanding. She answered all my questions about each birth control without judgement.

Afterwards I had spent the rest of my morning with the the ladies, eating together and having 'girl talk'. I was encouraged to ask them any questions I may have about sex. They answered sincerely based on their own experiences, not giving me the bullshit answers doctors and teachers always gave. Of course I was embarrassed at first, but they put me at ease. It did help to have female friends I trusted to talk to about these things, and their advice was perfect.

They were right about taking these steps before anything happened between Moose and I. It felt so much better knowing I was prepared, physically and mentally should the time come. The fear of even thinking about being with Moose intimately wasn't so scary anymore.

The week that followed was crazy. Moose, myself and the Pirates were all so busy. When I wasn't in class I was studying, finishing assignments, starting new ones, or handing out flyers with Kristin and Tevin to advertise the club's re-opening.

Even though I missed him terribly, the few moments I had to text , talk to, or see Moose kept me going. Finally Saturday arrived, which meant I'd get quality time with my gorgeous boyfriend tonight. It also meant a shopping trip, I rolled my eyes at the thought. I think I may be the only girl my age who loathed shopping so much.

When the girls tried to convince me to buy this sexy top that they kept saying would 'drive Moose crazy' I was a little hesitant. It wasn't really my style to dress in something so revealing, but after talking to Moose about it, and thinking about how he might like seeing me in it, I changed my mind. He was so sweet to say he didn't care what I wore, so for that I wanted to look sexy for him.

Saturday night was probably the greatest night of my life other than the night Moose finally kissed me. We had the best time dancing with each other, dancing with him was something that was pure magic. We also enjoyed the company of our friends and dance family, and rejoiced in the success of the club's first night back open. But the moment that made the night truly great was when Moose confessed he was in love with me. He was all mine, and I was his. Nothing and no one could bring me down that night. We were being corny, cheesy, and looked like googly-eyed dorks but it didn't matter.

We came prepared with our pajamas this time, knowing we were going to be in the club late. As Pirates, it was our duty to keep the party hyped, make sure the night went smooth and help clean up at the end of the night. Of course this meant I got to sleep in Moose's arms again, something I believe both of us had missed so badly over this past week.

Besides, Kido, Monster, and Tevin; Kristin, Jenny, Mimi, and Dylan, also stayed late to help us clean up, we all crashed upstairs in the Vault. Kristin and Jenny with help from Stix teased Moose, saying they wanted me to sleep with them in the tent for a girls night. My poor baby, they made him truly believe I was going to stay with them. He was nearly ready to beg them to let me stay with him, but I shut them down quickly.

"Don't worry", I whispered to him while they were teasing, "there is nowhere I'd rather be than with you".

His smile at my words made them all glare at me.

"Cam you're no fun", Stix yelled.

"Stix, you're adding up the points stacked against you", Moose taunted. "I'm gonna get you good for all this. You can count on it".

She rolled her eyes at him, and laughed. Soon everyone was knocked out, and I was happily curled up in Luke's bed with the Moose who loved me; sleeping peacefully in his hold.

* * *

Sunday and Monday flew by in a haze of bliss. Moose and I spent as much time together as possible after having been apart for days. We studied together, did laundry together, and began packing together. We were planning on taking the bus to Baltimore early on Wednesday for our Thanksgiving trip home,but that changed when I got a phone call late Monday night.

My brother Tyler called to let us know that he and his fiancee; and dance partner, Nora were back in New York and were planning to give us a ride down to Maryland late Wednesday night. Ecstatic that I'd be seeing my brother soon, I nearly knocked Moose over when I jumped on him happily to give him the news.

Moose was happy because it meant he could take me on a surprise date Wednesday afternoon that we would have missed if we had to leave New York early in the day. I had a feeling I knew what it was but kept pretending I didn't know to play along with him. He loved surprising me.

Tyler promised to come take us out to dinner Tuesday evening, he said he wanted to hang out because he missed us. In truth we both missed him too and were happy he wanted some chill time before we headed back home.

Moose and I were in his room finishing up his packing when my phone chimed with a text from Karni. She and I decided it was best for her to text me when she and Willard were having one of their 'sleepovers' to let me know which dorm they were using. That way we could avoid having to witness any of their gross shenanigans.

"Looks like we're staying here tonight".

"The rats rockin' in your room again?", he asked trying to keep a straight face.

I bust out laughing. I couldn't help it, he had the best ways of expressing himself.

"Yeah. As long as they stay away from my side of the room I don't care".

"I don't care either, it means more Camille time for me", he wiggled his brows playfully.

Striding over to me he wrapped his arms around my waist resting his hands above the curve of my backside, and kissed me lightly.

"Looks like I'll have to steal one of your shirts again", I smiled bringing my hands up around his neck where my fingers found their rightful place among his curls.

"You know I don't mind. You always look really hot in my t-shirts".

"You're really bad sometimes, you know that?", I pushed him back lightheartedly.

"I'm a guy, Cam, it's what we do. To be exact I'm your guy, I can't help how you make me feel. I'm just telling the truth", he kissed me again deeply this time.

We broke apart and my blush at his words made him smile.

"Okay, fine. But you can't keep kissing me like that, and sweet talking like that or we'll never get your packing done".

After one last kiss, a surprise firm squeeze to my backside, and a devious smile at getting away with it, we finished packing his duffel. We got some coursework done, and started to get ready for bed. It seemed every night we got to spend together made things become more comfortable, and often heated between us.

Our conversations became more indicative of our growing relationship. Our goodnight kisses grew more passionate. Our hands would roam farther along each other's bodies than ever before. It was getting harder to keep our urges under control, but somehow he always found a way to bring us back down to reality.

After a serious make-out session, that had us rolling all over his bed, we settled ourselves under his blankets, and held each other close.

"I love you, baby. Goodnight", he kissed my forehead.

"Love you too, my Moose. Sweet dreams".

He chuckled, "Oh they'll be good dreams, but I don't know if they'll be sweet".

I giggled at his words before sleep took us over.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

I was startled awake by the sound of Moose's door slamming and loud, angry yelling. Sitting up abruptly, I rubbed my eyes hard to get them to see properly, everything was still so blurry. Who was yelling and why? Finally I could see but now my mind needed a chance to catch up so I could understand what I was seeing. Once it did I froze.

"Tyler?".

"YEAH, IT'S ME, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HIS BED?"

I turned to look at Moose who was still out cold. _That boy could seriously sleep through anything,_ I thought to myself. His shirt was off due to last night's activities, the blankets were bunched up and tangled around us. I looked down at my exposed legs knowing I wasn't wearing anything but my boyshort underwear and one of Moose's t-shirts. I really needed to start keeping some pajamas in his room.

My eyes were so wide as they snapped up to my brother's angry face. I knew just how mad he was because his nostrils were flared out, his jaw was set, his eyes were livid, piercing right through me. He kept switching his gaze back and forth between me and a sleeping Moose waiting for me to answer.

I didn't know what to do, I was frozen in place unable to move, or speak. Tyler got more angry with every second that passed, especially because Moose was still knocked out. He moved like he was going to grab him, but I moved so I was in the way. Without looking at him, I placed my hand on Moose's bare chest and shook him hard.

Tyler's eyes narrowed at my hand placement, like he didn't want me touching Moose. I shook him even harder, knowing if he didn't get up now, things were about to get worse. Moose woke in the worst way he could have possibly woken up at that moment. Without opening his eyes he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Mornin', baby, what happened?", he mumbled adorably.

I winced as I pulled myself from his hold because he had no clue what was about to happen, and I knew exactly what was coming next.

"HER BROTHER SHOWED UP THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED?", Tyler roared.

Moose bolted upright almost comically, his curls all over the place, his back was stiff, his eyes wide, his mouth was hanging open. He quickly scanned his own appearance and mine, then his eyes snapped over to my brother as they took in his expression of pure rage.

"TYLER! Uh..wha...fuc...shi… Um, Ty...uh...Hi?", Moose blurted out in a panicked tone.

"Hi? That's all you have to say to me, Moose? I should fucking...GRRRR", he balled his fists as he growled, like he was fighting himself from hitting him.

"Don't you DARE!", I yelled placing myself in front of Moose on the bed.

"Oh, now you speak? Which one of you is going to answer my FUCKING question? Why are you in his bed, Camille? Why are you both half naked and in bed together? That's my SISTER, Moose. She may be your girlfriend now, but she's my SISTER. Get the hell out of his bed", Tyler grabbed for my arm to yank me up.

I dug my hands into the sheet holding on for dear life. "I'll get out of the bed, you big idiot, if you promise not to hit Moose. Please, Ty", my voice was angry but it wavered, I was near tears.

Hearing me that way I felt Moose move closer to me, he wanted to comfort me, but knew he couldn't without Tyler flipping on him. My voice also made my brother calm slightly. I saw his face crumble a little at my words.

"I'm not going to hit him, I promise", he grumbled through gritted teeth. "You know I wouldn't really do that, Cam. I want to hit him, but I could never. He's like my little brother. Now get the hell out of his bed".

Having his promise. I rose from the bed, and Tyler pointed to Moose's desk chair.

"Sit".

I did as I was told even though it really pissed me off that he was ordering me around. I was just scared for Moose so I did whatever my brother told me to. My eyes scanned over to Moose and locked with his. I searched them knowing we could read each other easily without words. He was okay, just really freaked out by the situation.

"Don't look at her, look at me", Ty ordered him.

Moose's eyes snapped back to Tyler standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"You, sit over at the other end of your bed", Tyler demanded.

Moose moved farther away from me and settled at the end of his bed. He grabbed for his t-shirt that had landed there last night and pulled it over his head.

"Okay, now I want answers".

"No, I want answers", I cut him off, anger in my voice, "what the hell are you doing here, Ty. You weren't supposed to come until later".

Moose stared me down, totally freaked by my outburst. I knew he thought I was crazy attacking Tyler right now when he was so mad.

"Oh, now you want to ask questions too? You first, Camille. Answer me, what were you doing in his bed?"

"Duh, couldn't you see? We were sleeping", I answered sarcastically.

Moose hung his head in his hands, too nervous to even look at me. I guess he also thought it was a bad time for my stubborn streak to show up.

Tyler glared at me, and grit his teeth again. "I know you were sleeping, but why did you have to sleep in his bed? Huh? You have a dorm room. You shouldn't be sleeping in bed with him, Camille. Good girls don't do that, and gentlemen don't let them".

He turned to glare at Moose who looked absolutely hurt by my brother's comment.

"Oh, how high and mighty and noble you sound. Don't bullshit me. Nora is a good girl and you guys did it only days after you made up at the Senior Showcase. So I guess that means you're not a gentleman", I stated defiantly.

Tyler's eyes grew huge at the implications in my words. "You and him ...you...you? MOOSE", he growled as he turned his fury on my sweet boyfriend.

Moose held his hands up in surrender, and stood up from his bed right in front of Tyler. He finally found his courage and his voice, even though my brother could have snapped him like a twig.

"I swear, nothing happened. We haven't done _that_ together yet. I swear we were just sleeping. I like holding her, Ty. Is that wrong?"

Tyler softened a bit. He always did like Moose, they were actually pretty good friends and got along like brothers. I knew it must have really hurt Moose's feelings that Tyler was yelling at him this way.

"No, but why was she in your bed in the first place, Moose? I don't think it's right".

"Hypocrite", I spat.

Both Moose and Tyler eyed me angrily. Only my boyfriend's eyes softened when they met mine though. My brother however kept staring me down.

"Cam, please", Moose begged, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I looked at his exasperated form and shut up immediately. The more I fought back, the more my brother flipped out. I had to let my pride go this time, for the sake of my Moose.

"She was here because our roommates are dating each other and they often take over one of our rooms to …"

"Yeah, I get the picture", Tyler cut in. "In fact that answers _your_ question you little brat", he directed at me, "I came early because I didn't know Nora had made plans for us tonight, so I wanted to take you guys to breakfast instead. When I got up to your room, I heard your roommates going at it and thought it was you. I nearly broke down the door, banging so hard. I scared the crap out of that Willard guy and demanded to know where you were. He brought me here and unlocked the door for me".

As much as I wanted to laugh at the thought of Karni and Willard's faces when my very angry, very large, brother practically beat the door down, I didn't. I wanted to stay mad at him.

"Camille couldn't you crash with one of your girl friends in their rooms?".

"No, I wanted to stay with Moose. Why is it so wrong that I want to sleep next to my boyfriend?"

"Camille", he dragged his hands over his face in frustration. "It doesn't look right".

"Why, Tyler? Who cares how it looks to anyone else. To me it looks like I want to be close to him because I love him. Did you know that, Ty? I love him"

"Yeah, Cam I do know that. It was pretty clear for years how you felt, but that doesn't excuse his behavior", he gestured towards Moose.

"Tyler?", Moose's calmly broke in.

Once again I saw my brother's anger dissipate, Moose was chipping away at it slowly but surely. As always his charm was an incredible asset, he was just so likeable that even my brother couldn't resist it; even if Tyler wanted to kill him right now.

"Why don't you trust me with Camille?", his voice was laced with hurt.

Both Tyler and I turned to look at him and it was clear just how upset he was. I wanted to just go to him, kiss him and comfort him, but I stayed seated for fear of causing more problems. I could tell Tyler felt bad because his face was now one of remorse.

"Moose I'm sorry man, I just…"

"I get it Ty, but you know me. You know I wouldn't hurt your sister, I respect her and care about her. You said you knew she loved me right?"

"Yeah", Ty looked a little repentant

"I love her too. I'm in love with your sister, Tyler. There is no way I'd be treating her in anyway other than with respect and love. I promise".

"Wait, what?", it was Tyler's turn to look shocked. "You're in love with her? Moose you just started dating. Forgive me if I sound like a jerk, but.."

"Nothing new there, you always sound like a jerk", I mumbled under my breath, gaining dirty looks from both of them.

"We may have just started dating", Moose continued, "but think about it, it really isn't that hard to believe. We've known each other for so long, we've been best friends for years. It was easy to fall in love with Camille so quickly", he looked up at my brother with total sincerity.

"But, Moose, I know you. The girls always around you, the 'Moose Groupies'. I know what it was like for you in high school. I also remember how badly it upset my sister".

Moose sighed and once again looked absolutely hurt by Tyler's implications.

"Tyler, if you're trying to imply I was a player, you'd be wrong. The girls were always interested for the wrong reasons, that's why we called them groupies. It's not like that with Cam. The only girl I ever had sex with was Sophie and she was my girlfriend at the time. You know my mom raised me to be a gentleman, she'd kick my butt if I wasn't. Especially when it comes to Camille. I thought you understood that about me", Moose finished his voice cracking.

He looked utterly heart-broken that his big brother figure, and one of his idols had thought poorly of him. It killed me to see him like that.

"Oh", was all Tyler could get out.

Moose had shut him down completely, he couldn't be angry with him now. The boy was standing in front of him hurt, and telling truths that I know my brother had known from the start. There was no way Tyler would truly think Moose would treat me badly.

"You're an ass, Ty", I got up and pushed my brother out of the way. I walked over to hug Moose close to me. I didn't even care what Tyler thought about it.

His hands hung at his sides and twitched slightly as I wrapped mine around him. I could tell he wanted to hold me, unfortunately my brother's words had cut too deep. Moose was far too upset to hug me back, and honestly afraid of Tyler's reaction.

"Moose, shit, man I'm sorry. I was just looking out…"

"...for your sister", Moose finished. "I know I get it Ty. I guess it just surprised me and hurt a little that you thought I'd mess with Camille like that".

He was looking anywhere but at me or my brother. He didn't want either of us to see just how badly he was wounded by Tyler's distrust.

"Moose", I whispered, "look at me, please".

His eyes momentarily met mine, and he smiled a weak smile before looking away again.

"Damn, I really fucked up. Didn't I?", Tyler mumbled. "Moose? Camille? I'm sorry".

Neither myself of Moose looked at him.

"Hey...um...Cam, you should go have breakfast with your brother. You were so excited when he called last night. You missed him, you guys should catch up, spend some time together. I'm just going to go for a run. Um...yeah, need to keep up with my training".

He was rambling and trying to inch his way out of my arms and now I knew just how bad he was feeling. Moose had been excited about spending time with Tyler too, but now he didn't even want to go with us. It wasn't often that Moose would let himself get this rattled, and show these feelings; so when he did it was troubling to witness.

"Baby", I begged.

I was trying to snap him out of it, but it wasn't working. He leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes closed. Our noses rubbed against each others in sweet eskimo kisses.

"Please, Cam, let it go. For me".

Sighing because I knew he wouldn't change his mind I gave up. I felt Tyler's eyes on us and knew he probably felt like shit. Normally I would take pity on him, but this time he had hurt my Moose. I wanted to smack him, kick him, and I definitely did NOT want to go out to eat with him, but Moose wanted me to. So for my boyfriend I would go.

Of course he must have known what I was thinking. "He's your brother Cam, be nice", he whispered.

"FINE", I was pissed.

Pulling on my jeans, shoving on my socks and sneakers, grabbing my coat and bag, I pushed past Tyler angrily.

"Let's go, asshole", I spat icily.

"Camille", Moose chastised.

"Whatever", I grumbled as I opened the door to leave. I didn't even check to see if my brother was following.

Breakfast was awkward and mostly quiet. After Tyler apologized over and over with no reaction from me other than dirty looks we sat in silence as we both tried to eat.

"I love you Camille, really I'm so sorry. I thought I was being a good big brother. You know I like Moose. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings like that".

His voice held true remorse, I finally softened. It was rare when Tyler, the tough kid from the streets, showed any affection or regret.

"I love you too, Tyler. Before I met Moose, you and Malcolm were the only people I truly cared about. You're my brother, and I know you think of Moose like a brother, but you really hurt him badly, Ty. You know he idolizes you".

"I know, I know. I promise I'm going to fix this".

"You better".

"So, you two really haven't..?", his question trailed off suggestively.

"No. Moose has been really good to me. He dotes on me, thinks up surprises for me, He's really sweet to me".

"But then why was his shirt off, Cam? And why were you in your underwear?".

If his tone hadn't been caring and kind I would have flipped on him again, but I understood he was just worried about me.

"Well I didn't expect to have to stay in his room last night. Knowing our roommates though, I really should have known better. All of Moose's basketball shorts are too big for me, he gave me his longest t-shirt to cover me. I'm sorry I really should have had something with me just in case."

"And his shirt?", Tyler's brow raised his tone was more serious.

I blushed and lowered my voice, "We were making out. I did it, I got carried away". I looked down in embarrassment. I wasn't easy admitting something like that to my brother.

"But, that's what I'm worried about. You guys getting carried away".

"Moose always stops me before things get out of hand. He has always had amazing control of himself with me. Believe me, Ty, he's been unbelievably good to me, you should be proud of him. It's me who has the problem with control", I blushed again.

"Camille!", his eyes were wide from shock.

"Please", I started sarcastically, "It's going to happen eventually, so get over it. Besides aren't you happy it will be with Moose, a boy you know and trust, instead of some random asshole guy?"

Tyler's mouth opened and closed over and over, he didn't know how to answer me. His brow was quizzical so I knew he was thinking about what I had said. I think it just freaked him out that his not so little sister was talking about sex with him openly.

"Uh...uh...umm...yeah..um, I guess you're right. I'm not happy about this, Camille, and I'm still going to give you shit; but at least I know Moose loves you, respects you, and won't push you to do things you're not ready for".

"You knew he never would, Ty. Deep down you knew, you just like to cause drama wherever you go, don't you? You're such a drama queen".

And with that we were laughing, just like old times. Tyler and his little sister Camille just chillin' together and having a good time. However my heart couldn't help but ache for my favorite curly haired boy.

As we walked back towards my residence hall I took my phone out to text Moose.

To Moose: I love you. I'm sorry.

From Moose: I love you too, baby. Nothing to be sorry for.

I smiled down at my phone. I didn't know how to broach the subject of Tyler wanting to talk to him. As we approached the dorms, I realized I didn't have to. There sitting on the stairs in front of our RH was my Moose, he got up as we got closer".

"Hi beautiful", he smiled at me. "Tyler", he nodded at my brother still looking unsure and nervous.

Getting closer, I kissed Moose's cheek. Then I turned back to Tyler and gave him an evil glare before turning the power of 'the pout' on him. His face crumbled at the sight of my lip. He knew I'd get my way, the pout never failed.

"Fix this", I demanded, "now".

Turning back to Moose I kissed him lightly. He stood rigid, still unsure if he was allowed to show me any affection. However he did smile against my lips, that would have to be enough for now. I squeezed his hand before I left the great Tyler Gage to grovel and beg for the forgiveness of my sweet Moosey boy. My thoughts made me giggle, this was going to be epic.

* * *

"So are you in love with my brother? Let me know, because if you are I promise I'll back off and still be your best friend. Although I don't know how Nora is going to take it", I was joking around, but there was a serious reason behind my joke.

Trying to find a way to snap Moose out of the funk he had been in since the argument with Tyler, I figured being silly was best.

It was Wednesday afternoon, we were on our surprise date on the Upper West Side of the city. I had guessed correctly, Moose had taken me to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade balloon inflation. It really was something you had to see to believe over a dozen giant balloons going from flat polyurethane puddles to towering iconic cartoon characters. It was always something I wanted to see when I was kid, but of course I never got the chance. He remembered me saying that and made the plans to take me, proving he really is the best boyfriend, ever.

We were walking along W. 81st Street, holding hands and having a blast, but things weren't the same since yesterday. Tyler had apologized profusely and really tried to make Moose understand how fucked up he knew his behavior was, before he left. When I got my Moose back he still was not back to normal. He held me, but never as close as before. He would kiss me but never as deeply, he even asked me if it was okay to sleep apart last night. I'll admit that one hurt the most, but I understood completely why he was acting this way. Tyler had really rattled him.

Hearing my silly question, he stopped walking and pulled me out of the way of the crowd.

"What?", he laughed.

I took his other hand in mine and looked up into his eyes.

"I mean, you're obviously into my brother if you're more worried about what he thinks of you. You seem to be concerned about keeping him happy, and not concerned about what makes me happy", the conversation had turned slightly serious.

"What are you talking about, Cam? You're mad at me? I brought you here because I knew you wanted to see this. I love you, of course I want to make you happy", his worry showed on his face and could be heard in his voice.

"Moose", I kissed him softly. "I'm not mad at you, I'm worried. You haven't been the same with me since Tyler showed up. He hurt you, and freaked you out. I can tell you don't know how to be affectionate with me without second guessing yourself. It's still me, and I need your attention. I want your kisses, I need to have you hold me. I miss you, I need you".

His eyebrows knitted together as he watched me express how distressed his actions were making me feel. His arms wrapped around me tighter than they had all day, and his lips crashed down on mine as he kissed me deeply.

"Baby, I'm so sorry", he whispered against my lips. "I need you too. I didn't mean to shut you out. It's just...Tyler...yeah that fucked my head up a little".

"I know", I pulled back so I could look into his eyes. "Please just remember, that when it comes to you and me, nothing else matters. We're in this together, remember?".

"Yes, you're right. I'm really sorry".

"It's okay", I smiled up at him.

"It better be. Here I am over here trying to surprise your adorable self with helium and giant balloons, making a big gesture of love and all I get for it is crap?", he teased.

His Moose mode was activated. Thank goodness I had my Moose back. I just rolled my eyes at him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around his middle. We finished our day of balloon watching, grabbed some lunch and headed back to our dorms to wait for Tyler and Nora to pick us up.

Three hours with my brother and Moose in a car together after what happened yesterday, this was going to be seriously awkward. At least he and I were back to normal, and right now that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

A/N: Ooohhhh Tyler flipped out. Hope you guys enjoyed the little drama I threw your way. ;)

NYC Fun Fact: Watching the balloons get inflated the day before the parade is seriously so cool to watch. I have been to see it a few times and I always have a great time.


	14. Not Done With That Dance Business

A/N: Thank you for all the love, support, views, and reviews. You guys have made this my most reviewed story ever, and you took me to over a 1,000 views in one month. That's a big deal for a small time fanfic writer like me, I truly appreciate it.

~xoxo Jezzy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters of the Step Up franchise.

* * *

Chapter 14: Not Done With That Dance Business

Moose PoV

How did I manage to have one of the best days and one of the worst days of my young life only three days apart from each other? Saturday night I was on top of the world, I told Cam I was in love with her, we spent the night dancing, and having a great time with our friends. Every day from then until Tuesday morning had been pretty much perfect, and then…BAM...a smackdown from reality.

When Tyler's screaming voice woke me up, and I took in both mine and Camille's appearance, I knew exactly what he was thinking. In fact I tried to mentally prepare myself for the punch I thought for sure was coming, because I knew I would never be physically prepared.

From what it looked like, Tyler had every right to be pissed at me, if I was in his shoes I would be pissed too. However I thought that once we explained things to him, he would understand, but that's where I was completely wrong. Tyler's distrust, and preconceived ideas about my character around women hurt more than any hit he could have ever landed on me. How could he think I'd use Camille that way?

Damn that hurt so bad. I looked up to him as a mentor, as an example of how a dancer could completely change their life if they just kept dancing. I thought of him like the older brother I never had, and now here he was telling me he didn't trust my intentions towards his sister whom I was in love with.

 _Talk about a gut check._

Camille was seriously a firecracker, that nickname described her perfectly. When she was pissed, you better watch out, and for some reason no one brought that anger out quite like Tyler. I guessed it was a brother and sister thing, but damnit did she have to keep throwing digs at him?

The entire time I thought she was going to piss him off so badly that he may just throw the punch he promised not to. In truth I kinda wished he would, that way my outsides might hurt so much that my insides would stop hurting from his words.

There was no way possible I was going to be able to go eat with them, I had to get my head right. This was something I wasn't used to having to deal with, so I really didn't know what to do. All I knew is I needed to be alone, I thought a run would be a constructive way to clear my head.

I also knew that Cam needed time to calm down and forgive her brother, he was so important to her. Before me he was the one who was there for her. He brought Camille back from grief after her father died in prison. He was her family, him and little Malcolm, he even gave them his last name. If it weren't for Ty, Cam would never have been made whole again, she would have never been the sweet girl I met freshman year at MSA when I transferred to the dance department. That was yet another reason I idolized Tyler, he took care of people he loved.

Hoping that having time alone together would help them make up and give me some much needed space, I begged Camille to let it be. I know it hurt her just as much to see me this way. It killed her not to be able to comfort me, but I also knew it had to be done. She reacted pretty much the way I knew she would, with anger and resentment.

Quickly dressing myself for a run, I grabbed my phone and my keys and ran as fast as I could. I just wanted to leave all the insanity of the past hour behind. The pain in my muscles took over my thoughts as I pushed them hard. There was no thought of the internal pain, my mind couldn't even go there because my body chased it away.

As I waited on the stairs in front of our residence hall for Cam and Ty, I realized that Tyler hadn't meant any of the things he said. He was speaking in anger. It was his instinct to protect his sister, and he didn't necessarily think those horrible thoughts about me. In that moment in his mind I was a threat. Deep down I knew he'd remember that I wasn't just any random guy he had to worry about.

I guessed I was right about them having time to themselves, when they got back they looked like the close siblings I was used to seeing. Camille left Tyler and I alone and he begged for my forgiveness, he went off using every horrible curse to describe his behavior, but it wasn't necessary. I knew he had just reacted out of love for his sister, and loving Camille was something I completely understood.

Although things had calmed between the three of us, I couldn't shake the awkward feeling I had being affectionate towards Camille. I kept thinking how Tyler would feel if he saw me making out with her, or holding her close to me. I couldn't even convince myself to sleep in the same bed as my girl that night, even though I wanted to hold her so bad. The hurt on Cam's face when I asked her to sleep in her own room nearly killed me.

When I took Camille on our date to watch the parade balloons inflate, I was so excited for her. This was something I knew she always wanted to do when she was little, but growing up in foster care doesn't always allow you to do stuff like this. I loved surprising her, however it was me who ended up with the surprise. She called me on my bullshit and put me in my place about my affections towards her.

 _Boy was I an idiot._

She needed me, and here I was freaking out over her brother. _Stupid Moose,_ I mentally berated myself. Immediately I made up for it, holding her tight and kissing her thoroughly . I needed her just as much, and it was so good to be back to normal with my baby.

* * *

The car ride home was pretty awkward at first. Tyler and I weren't exactly on the greatest terms yet, so there was none of our usual joking together. Cam and Tyler weren't laughing and making fun of one another, because they were both nervous about getting pissed off after Tuesday. Nora didn't know what to say, having not been a witness to what happened, and only hearing about it from Tyler. She kept trying to start funny conversations, and ended up just turning music on. Camille, not wanting me to freak out again kept her distance from me in the backseat of the car. Our only contact was our hands stretched across the middle seat to hold each others.

I could see Tyler watching Cam's face every so often through the rearview mirror. His eyes would catch her looking at me with an apologetic smile on her face, or looking out the window sadly. Nora looked over at him then back at Cam, and over to me, she saw it too. Tyler was upset that he was the cause of his sister's unhappiness and the uneasy feeling in the car. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck, he smiled over at her and she leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

Ten minutes later we were pulled over at a rest stop, Nora took Camille in to get some snacks. Tyler turned to look at me.

"Things are still fucked up, aren't they?", he asked sadly.

"A little. I think it's going to take a while for everything to be completely back to normal".

"She still mad at me?".

"No, she told me she forgave you".

"You still mad at me?", he looked at me with serious concern on his face.

"No, Ty. I'm good. I'm a big boy now, I can tie my own shoelaces and everything", I joked hoping it would break the tension.

It worked, he laughed.

"Big boy? Moose you're whole body is about the size of my leg", he loved messing with me about my scrawny body frame.

"Hey at least I have a normal sized head, do you have to step into your shirts every morning?", I countered with one of many 'big head' jokes at his expense.

We both started laughing full out. This felt so much better, we were getting back to our regular way of interacting with each other.

"So if you guys aren't mad, why is she acting so weird around me?".

"She doesn't know how to act with me when you're around. I'm having the same problem. It's just...normally she'd be closer to me, probably resting her head on my chest".

I watched his nostrils flare a little. I would have to tread carefully if I was going to continue.

"I pointed to his face. You see, that's exactly what we don't want. We don't want you mad or uncomfortable, Ty. But you have to understand we're normally very affectionate with each other, it's kind of weird to not be. I can't help that I love your sister so much that I always want to be close to her".

Expecting him to get a little pissed at my words, I was actually surprised when he laughed really hard.

"Moose", he got out through laughter, "damn man, my sister has you so whipped", his laughter shook his body.

I shrugged. "So, I'm whipped, I don't care".

I was just happy he was laughing and not getting mad. Tyler got himself under control again.

"You're a good man, Moose. I'm glad it's you she wanted. I'm also happy you finally figured it out. Took you long enough, she's been there for years waiting on you".

"So I keep getting told", I added sarcastically.

"Alright here they come", he pointed at Nora and Cam as they exited the small convenience store and walked towards the car. "Here's the deal. I don't mind you being close and holding her, I could also deal with a kiss or two. But seriously Moose, if you start tonguing my sister down in the backseat of my car, I'm pulling over and ripping your tongue out with my bare hands".

My shocked face must have been hilarious because he bust out laughing.

"I'd never, I swear".

"I know", he smiled as the ladies got back in the car.

"Everything okay in here?", Nora asked sweetly.

Camille eyed me her brow raised in concern. I winked at her, and she visibly relaxed. She must have been worried about her brother and me alone in the car this whole time.

"Yeah", Tyler answered as Nora leaned over to give him a kiss before settling back into her seat.

Cam returned back to her side of the seat, far away from me.

"Yo Camille", Tyler's voice boomed causing her to jump a little. "How you gonna treat my boy Moose like that? What, you got no love for your man? Leaving him sitting all the way over there by himself, you're a crappy girlfriend, and honestly I'm embarrassed to call you my sister", his tone was completely full of humor.

It was his way of telling her it was okay to be herself with me even when he was around. Her answering smile lit her entire face and she jumped out of her seat to hug him.

"Thanks Ty".

Nora and I both smiled at seeing them this way. She looked at me and winked, I knew what she had whispered to Tyler earlier. Camille slid to the middle seat and buckled herself in. Her hand in mine her head on my chest, I kissed the top of her head and left my face buried in her hair.

The feeling in the car was a lot lighter for the rest of the way home.

* * *

We arrived in Baltimore around 10:30 pm. First stop was my house, since it was so late I thought it would be best if I just said goodnight quickly and got out of the car, I'd be seeing them all tomorrow anyway. However my mother had other plans. As soon as we pulled up she came running out of the house to see everyone, my poor father trailed behind her with a comical look on his face.

"MY BABY", she screeched as I got out of the car.

She caught me in a bone crushing hug and began to inspect every bit of my face with her scrutinizing eyes. She always did this when I was away from her for a long period of time. She said she had to see how much I've changed since the last time she saw me.

After she let me go my dad caught me up in a less intense hug, but equally as caring.

"How's my son?", he asked with pride in his voice.

"I'm really good, dad", I smiled.

What could I say my parents loved me, yes they were embarrassing but I really was a lucky guy to have them. My mother moved on to Camille, practically yanking her out of the car to get her in a hug. She kissed both of Cam's cheeks and held her face in her hands.

"You're so beautiful, my son is a lucky man. I missed you Camille", she gushed.

Of course Camille blushed really hot at my mother's praise. "I missed you too, Mrs. A, and believe me, I'm just as lucky to have your son".

My mother beamed down and her and hugged her again. Knowing the way my parents were, Tyler and Nora were already out of the car waiting for their turn at some Mrs. A brand hugs. Finally free from my mother's arms, Camille walked over to get her hug from my dad.

"So, I'm guessing you're the reason for this smile on my son's face?", he teased.

Camille shrugged and blushed, "I guess, Mr. A. He has a lot to be happy about though so I'm not exactly sure. I mean, he's home with the two most awesome parents ever, so that might be the reason he's smiling", she complimented and teased.

"You're a sweet one, Camille. Always have been, glad my son finally opened his eyes".

I rolled my eyes at him, "DAD!", I complained.

Did everyone have to tease me so mercilessly over not realizing Camille's feelings for so long? Even my dad? Camille laughed at my reaction before answering him.

"I'm glad he did too".

"Okay, mom, dad?", I was trying to get them back under control and end my agony and embarrassment. "It's cold and it's getting late, they still have to drop Camille off and head over to Nora's mom's place".

"Okay, okay", my mom gave in. "See you guys tomorrow". She hugged Camille one more time and whispered "so beautiful", before holding my dad's hand. He grabbed my bag, and they headed inside.

Tyler and Nora had got back in the car and I knew it wasn't just to get warm, they were giving us a moment of privacy to say goodnight. Camille shivered and I hugged her close to me.

"You better get going baby, it's cold", I rubbed her cold nose with mine.

"I'm happy right here", she snuggled closer.

"Me too, but we don't want to freeze to death. Or worse, have Ty murder me for holding you too long".

She giggled, and I pressed my lips gently to hers in a small kiss. Knowing I had limits when Ty was around, I fought my urge to kiss her deeply. Resting my forehead against hers I looked down into her eyes.

"Love you, baby. See you tomorrow. Okay?"

"I love you too, my Moose".

She got back in the car and I watched them pull away. She waved to me through the rear window.

 _My girl was absolutely adorable._

When the car was finally out of sight, I turned to look up at my childhood home and took a deep breath. Tomorrow was going to be crazy for me. Not only would my house be full of relatives and friends, but I was afraid and unsure how my father was going to take the news that I added dance as a major. I ran my hands down my face in worry and headed into the warmth.

After my mom tried to hug me within an inch of my life, feed me everything in the kitchen, and kiss my face until it was completely red, I settled myself into my old room and got ready for bed. My dad came in to say goodnight and I finally laid down to relax.

I'll admit not having Camille laying next to me kinda sucked. When we were at school it felt lonely not to hold her during the night, but thinking about her in my childhood bed felt both weird and exciting at the same time. Weird because this is my childhood bed under my parents' roof. Exciting because...well what guy doesn't dream about hot girls in his bed when he's a teenage boy?

My phone rang breaking me out of my dirty thoughts about my sexy girlfriend in my bed with me. The very girl I was fantasizing about was the one calling, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Miss me?", I asked as I answered the phone.

"Of course. Whatchadoin, besides thinking about me?", she asked playfully.

 _Caught._ I laughed because, she knew she was on my mind.

"Well since you don't want to know how much I was perving on you in my thoughts, I'll just tell you I miss you too. I'm in bed, stressing a little".

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to him, exactly?".

She knew where the stress was coming from. I didn't have to tell her.

"No, not really. I'm afraid if I think it out too much I'm going to make myself nervous. I'm also afraid if I don't think it out I'm going to ramble and sound like an idiot. Shit Camille, I don't know", I could hear the uncertainty and fear in my own voice, so I knew she could.

"Moose", her sweet voice soothed me instantly. "I'm here for you, no matter what I'm on your side. We got this, we're in it together, remember?".

Again I found myself wondering what I did to deserve her.

"Yes, I remember".

"Just speak from your heart. You always end up saying the exact right things when you speak from your heart".

"Thanks Cam, I love you".

"I love you too. Now get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow".

"I'll try", I answered with a bit of worry still in my tone.

"I know how to make you stop stressing", her tone was playful and a bit devilish.

"Oh really? Do tell.", I asked completely curious.

"Just think about me totally naked in your bed. Goodnight, Moose, sweet dreams, love you", she hung up.

My mouth hung open in shock, my eyes blinking over and over. Sitting there with the phone still held up to my ear, I was frozen. She did not just say that. _Oh yes she did._ That devious little devil. I tried to text her but she must have turned her phone off. I did the only thing I could, close my eyes and think of Camille totally naked. There was no way that image was leaving my brain anytime soon, after she had planted it there like a bomb. It worked though, I was no longer stressed.

* * *

"Hey dad?" I called as I descended the stairs into the basement where I knew my dad was setting up his 'man-cave' for football viewing with the guys later.

"Yeah, son?", his voice was content.

His son was home and that always made him happy, like I said I was lucky. I had just broke the news to my mom in the kitchen. I knew she'd be the easy one, her parents were dancers, they own a studio in LA, she was raised around dance. Plus I'm her baby, her one and only, she doted on me like I was the Golden Child. As expected she was upset for about two seconds until she heard that Camille helped me figure out the double major angle.

Camille's name was synonymous with perfect to my mother, she could do no wrong. I explained that both engineering and dance were equally important to me, and there was no way I could just stop doing either one. I had to keep them both in my life. She listened, and told me she was proud that I took the initiative to carve my own future, then she told me that dad was not going to be so easy as she shooed me off to the basement.

We had both guessed correctly. He flipped out the second the words 'dance' and 'major' crossed my lips. I had never seen him so angry, not even when I stole his car when I was in high school, to go joy riding with Hair and Monster.

"So you're just going to abandon a solid career path to struggle your whole life as a dancer?", he asked, his voice rose and his face turned red.

"If you would have listened to me, before you started yelling, you would've heard me say that I'm a double major, Dad. I'm not abandoning anything, I'm just as passionate about engineering as I am about dance. I know..".

"And when are you going to find time for both?", he cut me off and yelled over me. "You're going to burn out, and choose dance because it's fun. What type of future can you have dancing? Your mother and I wanted more for you. We don't want you to have to struggle the way we had to...we".

It was my turn to cut in, "Dad, I know, I'm not stupid. I know how important it is to have solid career choices, and how to be level headed...you taught me that. But you also taught me to follow my heart. Dancing is a big part of who I am, don't you understand that? Giving it up completely is like giving up a part of my heart. I'm not going to give up on engineering, or dance", I stated defiantly, "and there is no way I will burn myself out. I swear, I have this under control. It's going to be rough, but I know I can do it".

"You have NO idea what you're talking about", he shouted angrily. "You're just a kid, how can you have anything under control? You've already proven you don't know how to handle real life by making this decision, this...this...mistake".

 _Super, uber, galactic, gut check._

Those words hurt more than any pain I had ever felt physically or emotionally in my entire life, even more than Tyler's words. My shoulders hunched as I stood there, my head down, I couldn't look my father in the eye. He didn't understand me, my true idol of what in meant to be a good man in this world didn't trust me.

"Dad why can't you just trust me to know what to do with my life?", I whispered, my voice laced in pain. "Don't you have faith in me? Can't you just be reassured in the way you and mom raised me to know I can handle this?"

He didn't answer. I looked up to see him slumped in his favorite recliner, his face in his hands, his shoulders rounded over. I'd hurt my father, and in his mind I killed his dreams for me. He hurt me back by questioning my judgement. This was really bad, I needed to be by myself.

"I guess not", my voice cracked.

My chest ached, I guess this is what a broken heart feels like. It was like I was getting torn apart from the middle out. It also felt like an elephant had decided to sit on my chest, I couldn't breathe. I turned to get myself as far away from him as possible.

Music blasted through my huge headphones drowning out all thought and pain. Dance and music were always the key to escape for me. I was sitting at the end of my bed slumped over, lost to the world, my head in my hands, my eyes closed. I hadn't left my room for well over two hours, and knew some of my family members had probably arrived, but there was no way I was leaving my room right now. I couldn't face anyone, especially my dad, I couldn't see his disappointed eyes again.

Suddenly I felt a soft touch brush against my cheek, and my eyes popped open. There she was, down on her knees, her head ducked so she could see me, her soft warm hand resting on my face, my Camille. I was always happy to see her, but in that moment, I was probably the happiest I had ever been that she was here with me.

Her eyes looked at me in concern, love and support. It was just what I needed to see. The way my father looked at me meant nothing right now because she looked at me in pride.

Jumping up, I snatched my headphones off and chucked them onto my bed before I gathered her up in a tight hug. I hid my face in her hair as she wrapped her small arms around my shoulders and squeezed me back just as tight. We stayed like that for awhile her very presence comforting me with each second that passed.

"So my mom, told you how it went?", my voice was raspy.

I looked down into her worried expression. Camille tip-toed to kiss my troubled brow trying to erase the hurt she saw on my face.

"Yes. She pulled me aside as soon as I walked in the door, and sent me up here to get you. She's worried about you, and knew you wouldn't listen to anyone but me. But I promise we don't have to go downstairs until you want to".

"Ooohhh defying the direct orders of Mrs. Alexander, you'll be in trouble for that one", I tried to smile as I joked.

Cam kissed my little smile and held my face in her hands. "I don't mind getting in trouble, if it means I get to take your hurt away in any way I can".

She was so incredibly good to me. It was moments like this that I knew everything would eventually be fine, in mere seconds, with few words and actions she obliterated all the bad.

"It's okay, Moose. Everything is going to be fine. I promise, just give him time. You're his son, and he loves you more than anything in this world. He'll come around", she soothed as her fingers slid down my neck and her little hands settled on my chest.

Her words were always on course with my thoughts. And then her voice grew impassioned and bold.

"You're going to prove to him what you're capable of. You're going to change his mind about this being a mistake. And then he is going to be even more proud of his one and only son; so proud he'll realize he was the one who made the mistake", the fire in her voice was so protective and adorable.

Taking in her look of spirited intensity and absolute faith in me, I realized she was so hot when she was defending me, and damn I was lucky to have her on my side.

 _Fuck she looked sexy!_

I had to show her how much her confidence in me and loyalty meant to me.

"Thank you", I whispered against her lips before I took them in mine.

The kiss grew in strength and passion. My hands cupped her cheeks, hers arms around my waist we held onto each other as our lips came together over and over. My tongue parted her lips as she opened her mouth to me and our kiss deepened further. Camille always tasted so good, I couldn't get enough of her.

Cam's hands slid down my back gently, her slender fingers found their way to the hem of my tan V-neck cardigan and white button down and deftly slid underneath them and my white t-shirt as well. Her touch on my bare skin as her fingers roamed the muscles of my back felt so good I groaned into the kiss.

Of course my hands found their way down her body and eventually slid over her backside squeezing gently. Her sound of surprise and enjoyment made me happy. I couldn't help it, she had a sexy bottom and I really liked that she didn't mind when I grabbed it.

The feel of a satiny smooth material filled my hands, along with the handfuls of her booty. I broke the kiss and pulled away from her to get a good look at what she was wearing. I hadn't noticed before since my mind was so deep in the misery that the conversation with my father had caused.

Her face of shock and disappointment at being separated so unceremoniously made me chuckle.

"Sorry, baby, I just realized how gorgeous you look in that dress".

Camille was wearing a sweet looking black dress that fell just above her knees, exposing her long sexy legs to me. And speaking of legs the green heels she was wearing made them look like they went on for miles. I know my tongue must have been hanging out of my mouth. It wasn't often that she wore dresses and heels.

She blushed and giggled at my expression spinning around for me. As Cam flipped her long hair over her shoulder, I noticed she had curled it for the occasion. She looked absolutely delectable.

 _Mmmmm, yummy._

"Like it?", she asked adorably. She really had no idea sometimes.

"Like it? Camille, I love it. You look gorgeous, baby".

I snatched her back into a hug, "MINE!", I teased like a spoiled child.

She laughed before adding "You look gorgeous too, Moose. Can't you tell? I couldn't keep my hands off of you", she blushed as she confessed.

Smiling a devilish grin I wiggled my brows. "Bad girl, touching the Moose's sexy bod like that. Don't you know what that does to me?"

Cam bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh so you did it on purpose, did ya? Naughty minx", I teased. "That reminds me, is Tyler here yet?".

Her face of confusion at my change of topic was priceless.

"Yeah, I came with him and Nora. Why?", she asked curiously.

"Then I'm glad you came up here, because if I saw you in that dress downstairs, and you were having trouble keeping your hands of the Moose, imagine what we would have done in front of him. I would have been dead Moose meat".

We both laughed at that.

"True", she agreed.

Feeling so much better than I had earlier, thanks to the beautiful girl in my arms, I decided it was time to face the family.

"You ready, baby?", I asked.

"Only if you are".

"With you by my side, it's not so tough to face my dad. But be warned, my family is going to attack you the second we get downstairs. Before you were just 'Camille, Moose's best friend', now you're 'Camille, Moose's girlfriend'. They're going to be ridiculously embarrassing".

Cam's face turned nearly as white as my shirt, and I chuckled.

Finally we descended the stairs together and took in the scene around us. My house was completely crazy. My aunts and grandmothers were crowded in the kitchen with my mother all of them cooking. My cousins were standing around cracking jokes, smacking each other, watching tv, listening to music, and being their usual insane selves. My uncles and grandfathers were most likely in the basement with my dad watching football.

And then I saw him, across the room talking to Tyler with a huge smile on his face. They were having the most animated conversation. My dad wasn't in the basement, he was with Cam's brother and Nora. I looked at Camille in shock, and she returned my expression.

"I wonder what that's all about?" she asked.

"Me too. Guess we're about to find out".

Tyler was waving us over to join them. Camille squeezed my hand giving me strength as she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I'm here, Moose. No matter what".

I winked at her, as we made our way towards them, happy she was there to keep me steady. When we reached them my dad looked up at me and smiled, actually it was his proud father smile. After the horrible conversation we had this morning I thought it would be forever until I saw that look on his face again.

Both Camille and I eyed Tyler and Nora in confusion. They just gave us two playful grins, that we didn't know what to think of.

"Hey guys", Tyler began, "I was just telling your dad about the amazing suits you created for the World Jam Finals, Moose. I was surprised he didn't know, it was epic. Mr. A, your son is a genius".

Cam and I were shocked that they were talking about this. I just looked at Tyler in total disbelief as he continued.

"He used his knowledge of electrical engineering to his advantage and blew the judges, and all the fans away. Mr. A you would have been so proud", he added excitedly keeping my father completely engaged in the conversation. "Our entire dance company went ballistic when we saw it online. What an amazing idea, mixing your two favorite passions in life like that. Like I said, your son is a genius".

Tyler grabbed me in a brotherly side hug, smiling from ear to ear at my father who looked both surprised and impressed at the same time.

"The dance company director told us the world of dance could use more talent, and ideas like Moose's", Nora added. "We were so proud of him".

My father looked me in the eye, smiled, and took me in for a hug. "I'm proud of him too".

In that moment I knew Cam was right. Things were going to be fine between him and I.


	15. Thankful

A/N: So much love and thanks to my readers and reviewers. You guys help keep me going when I struggle with a chapter. Happy New Year!

xoxo

~Jezzy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Step Up franchise. I only own the funny and adorable moments I put these two through.

* * *

Chapter 15: Thankful

Camille PoV

At this very moment I could not believe I was so angry with my brother a few days ago, that I wanted to kill him. There was not one ounce of anger towards him left in my body. With two small actions he reminded me of how kind he can truly be.

First in the car on the way here, he let go of his 'protective big brother' attitude so Moose and I could feel comfortable together when we were around him. I know it must have irked him to see his little sister so physically and emotionally close to a man, even if it was Moose, but he let it go for my happiness. For that I was reminded of how much he really did love me.

The second action, pretending he didn't know about the tension between Moose and his father, and praising Moose's ingenious idea for the light up suits. Tyler and Nora made it seem like they were congratulating Mr. A on raising such a smart kid, but ended up surprising the man, because he had no idea of Moose's accomplishment. It made his dad realize that his son really was passionate about both engineering and dance. It also made him understand that Moose was very capable of balancing both.

When Nora stated that the director of their very successful dance company complimented Moose, his father's face shone with pride, and hope. He finally saw that his son's future may be brighter than he expected if he decided to continue to dance.

I couldn't hold back the tears when Moose's dad hugged him, and said he was proud of him. The broken boy I had just held in my arms a half hour ago was now being repaired. My eyes shot over to Tyler and Nora. Tyler saw the tears, he winked at me before pulling me in for a hug, hiding my crying face before anyone could see it. He knew I knew what he had just done for Moose. It was his way of making up for hurting him so badly the other day.

"Cam, I got you. And I got Moose", Tyler whispered in my ear. "Stop that crying, don't let Mr. A see, or he'll know something was up".

I wiped my eyes as I hid my face against Ty's chest. Peeking at Nora so she could see if I'd done a good job of masking my tears she smiled and nodded. I hugged her and kissed her too, after all she was my brother's accomplice in this little scheme. I loved them both and felt so thankful to have them in my life.

Moose had figured it out as well, of course, and after his father retreated to the basement to check on the game, he let Tyler and Nora know.

"Ty, man. I know what you did there".

"What are you talking about?", my brother tried to play dumb.

"C'mon, don't play yourself. Your head is big, but that doesn't mean it's full of air. You're a smart man, I know what you did and why you did it. Thanks Ty, I appreciate it".

We laughed at Moose's joke, and my brother shook off his praise.

"It's not even a thing man, you're my bro, and you're Cam's man now. We've been family for a long time, and I always take care of family".

They fist bumped, blew it up, then did that 'bro-hug' thing where they pat each other's back really hard. Moose smiled then turned his thanks to Nora.

"And you...you gorgeous woman. I know my father ate up every word you said. It's hard not to, you're Nora Clark. Your name is synonymous with grace, class and intelligence".

"Thank you for your sweet words, Moose. Though it really is true. Our director thought your ideas were excellent, he called them 'The future of dance' ".

Nora was blushing at his compliments as she hugged him close.

"Yo, why you trying to mack on my woman?", Tyler cut in as he pulled them apart playfully. "You got your own hottie to hug. Lay off my lady, Moose. You and your smooth talking charm, trying to steal her away".

As we were all cracking up at his silly behavior my brother pushed him in my direction. Moose gladly placed himself behind me wrapped his arms around, and pulled me close

"Oh well, if you don't mind me mackin' on your sister then, alright", he placed a small open-mouthed kiss on my neck and eyed Tyler in a lighthearted challenge.

"Yo, don't push it", Ty warned in a joking, yet slightly serious tone. "Small kisses only, around me. I like you Moose, I'd hate to have to kill you".

I was about to turn my pout on my brother, but he stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Don't. You. Dare", he pointed at me. "I know you were going to unleash the pout. You can't always get your way. You're a little devil, Camille".

"Right?", Moose broke in. "I tell her that all the time."

The stricken look of comedic betrayal on my face made them both laugh at me. I loved that they were back to normal with each other, but didn't like that it was at my own expense.

"Hey stop picking on Camille", Nora came to my defense. "Us girls know how to use what we have to get what we want. It's not our fault you guys are always dumb enough to fall for it"

Moose and Ty pretended to be offended by her words, but it was always so hard to really be mad at Nora. Plus it was all in good fun, the upbeat manner in our conversation had us smiling in high spirits. Just then Mrs. A popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Camille", she motioned excitedly for me to join her in the kitchen.

"Uh-oh", Moose mumbled.

"What?", I looked at him confused.

"Remember when I told you they're going to attack you, and be embarrassing?", he asked with a humorous look on his face.

My only answer was a look of absolute horror.

"Well baby, it's time for your initiation. I warned you Cam, stay strong. You got this", he smirked.

"Initiation? What? Moose?", I sputtered nervously as he pushed me towards the kitchen.

"Poor little devil, she doesn't stand a chance", I heard him tell Ty and Nora as the panic hit me.

They both chuckled as Mrs. A grabbed me and yanked me into the seriously over crowded kitchen. Moose was right, the women in his family, most of whom I had known for years, were treating me very differently now that I was his girlfriend.

I had been shuffled from each one of his aunts, grown female cousins, and his two grandmothers for numerous, hugs, kisses, and pinched cheeks. Each of them scrutinized every single detail about me. Some comments were complimentary, others were a little brutal.

Don't get me wrong, they weren't really being mean with their assessments, but it was seriously out of my comfort zone to be put on display. I understood this was their way of welcoming me and making sure I was up to their 'standards' for their precious Moose. It was sweet, still it scared me a little.

"She's so pretty, perfect for our Moose", said Auntie Diana.

"Beautiful eyes, Moose must love looking into them", added cousin Teresa.

"She's a little too skinny", Grandma Delia started, "I know our Moose is skinny too, but she needs some fattening up".

"She's very lovely, smart looking too. Legs of a dancer, just like our Mooskie", Baba Ana added as she looked me over.

It felt like I'd been stuck in here for over an hour but I couldn't really tell since I never had a chance to look at the time.

 _When is Moose going to come and save me?_ I wondered.

It was Aunt Rita's turn, she spun me around looking me up and down, then held onto my hands spreading my arms out in a wide span. Her eyes locked onto my breasts and my eyes popped open in fear. Aunt Rita was known for being blunt with her opinion, so I knew what was coming.

"Our Moose must not be a breast man like his father", she stated matter-of-factly.

My arms snapped back over my chest protectively as I blushed 10 shades of red. I wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole right now. This was pure agony.

"Oh Rita", Mrs. A chastised her sister-in-law, "Leave Camille alone. So she's small on top, it doesn't matter she's still beautiful. Besides, my son has always been a leg man, and he's got a thing for the behinds as well. And as you can see, Camille has both beautiful long legs, and an adorable rump".

All the women in the kitchen whooped and cheered. Although I appreciated Mrs. A's defense of my body, and her compliments, my face was still beet red. She was my boyfriend's mother and she was commenting on how much he liked my booty.

 _Oh my god, kill me now!_ I thought as I looked anywhere but at Moose's mom.

"Honey, the Freemans are here", Mr. A popped his head in the kitchen alerting her to the arrival of my foster parents.

 _Thank you to all that is holy!_ I finally had my escape.

"Oh, my family is here", I began to inch my way towards the door. "I better go and make sure they are comfortable".

A loud chorus of protest went up in the group as they all tried to keep me in their clutches. Keeping my eyes on the door I continued to slowly cut a path through the women trying not to be rude. A few more feet and I'd be free, just then Moose's cousin Susan grabbed my hand.

 _Shit!_

She smiled at my disgruntled look. "Don't worry, Cam. You did good. They really do like you a lot. It's just tradition to tease. Now go, get out of here while I distract them".

She pushed me towards the door and made a comment about the oven starting to smoke up from spilled oil. With all the women distracted I made a run for it, I was happy to be finally free. So happy in fact, that I tripped over the leg of one of the dining room chairs, and nearly landed on my face. However someone caught me and saved me from face-planting into the carpet.

Glancing up to see who my savior was, I smiled the biggest most happy smile I could have possibly made in that moment.

"Moose", I sighed happily throwing myself into his arms.

"You survived", he teased, as he held onto me tight.

"Barely", I mumbled into his neck, my arms locked around his shoulders, his around my waist.

He heard the tone in my voice and knew something was wrong. Leaning back so that he could see me clearly he caught the distressed look in my eyes. I know I must have looked completely frazzled and absolutely mortified.

"That bad, huh?".

I frowned a little and nodded.

"Damn, baby, I tried to warn you. They do that to anyone a family member starts dating seriously. I'm sorry they upset you, but you really do need to understand what this means. They know I'm serious about you even if we've only been 'officially' together for a short time".

Even though his words about his intentions towards our relationship made my heart leap a bit, I couldn't bring myself to be too happy just yet.

"I know, it was just very uncomfortable. And your Aunt Rita..."

"Oh man", Moose cut in, "what did that crazy old woman say now?".

"Moose", I bit my lip nervously and looked around at the house bursting at the seams with people. "Um..can we go somewhere privately to talk? I'm embarrassed enough as it is without worrying that someone in either of our families will overhear me".

"Sure, Cam we just need to put it on hold for a second, and greet your family first, because here they come", he said the last part through a smile as he turned me to face my foster parents.

I was genuinely happy to be home with them spending time again. Things had gotten so much better between myself, Tyler, Malcolm and them. After Tyler worked his butt off and got into MSA to finish his senior year things began to change drastically around the Freeman house.

Lena saw how much Tyler changed, how he matured, and made better decisions in his life. She watched as he became a real brother to Malcolm and I, mentoring us, loving us. His actions inspired her to change her life as well. She went back to school taking online courses, and searched for a better job. It was then she gave Bill an ultimatum, either he stop drinking, or get out.

Bill really did love his wife so, although it was rough we supported him through it and he's been sober for 6 years. Not drunk or hungover all the time he found a better job as well. So with some of their financial stress alleviated and their foster children on the right path, we were a lot happier. And it all started when a boy from the streets trashed the stage set at a performing arts school.

Just then I was tackled in a bear hug from Malcolm who was about to be 13 and nearly my height now.

"Malcolm you just saw me this morning at home", I laughed.

"I know Cam, I just love you, and I missed you so much while you were at school. I'm happy you're home", he smiled up at me.

How could I resist that face. "I missed you too, buddy. I'm happy to be home".

Ty smiled and squished us both in a hug. "My two favorite munchkins", he teased. "Although you're both not so munchkin sized anymore. Damn Lena, what are you feeding this boy?".

She just shook her head and laughed "Everything, the boy eats everything".

Bill had his arm around Lena with a smile on his face as he watched us together. Nora squeezed into Tyler's side, Mr. and Mrs. A held hands, Moose stood behind me and wrapped me up in his arms, and Malcolm just bounced around happily. We stood together for awhile. Two happy families discussing Ty and Nora's dance tour, New York City and college life for Moose and I, work, and pride in their children for the two sets of parents, and of course how a year ahead of schedule Malcolm's amazing artwork already got him a coveted spot at MSA.

In that beautiful moment, even though I had been abashed by what just went down in the kitchen, I had not one care or worry in the world. Everyone I loved was here, happy and healthy, once again I felt thankful.

Eventually Malcolm lost interest in our adult conversation and ran off with Moose's younger cousins to play video games. Mrs. A. wrangled her husband, Bill, and Ty to set up three extra tables and lots of chairs to accommodate everyone for dinner. Nora and Lena helped her set the tables, and Auntie Diana yelled out of the kitchen to inform everyone that dinner would be ready to serve in about 20 minutes.

Moose seeing our opportunity bent to kiss my forehead, and grab my hand.

"Let's go baby, before anyone sees us, especially Ty. Knowing him, he might think I'm taking you somewhere to do the dirty", he chuckled.

I laughed wholeheartedly at his joke. Like either Moose or myself would even want to choose now to be our first time. In a house filled with both our families ready to barge in at any time. But he was right about Tyler, that fool wouldn't think twice before assuming we would be that stupid and gross. He was such a clown sometimes.

We snuck our way through the crowded groupings of his cousins towards the front door. Moose grabbed one of his many hoodies hanging on the pegs near the door and handed it to me. Raising my brow in question he just smiled.

"We have to go outside, Cam. It's freezing, and you just have that thin sexy dress on".

His eyes scanned down my body and I watched him bite his lip. Giggling, at catching him being a perv, he just showed his goofy smile and shrugged. After I zipped his hoodie over me, Moose pulled the hood up over my head.

"You look adorable in my hoodie", he whispered making me smile and roll my eyes.

"Lead the way, Moose", I gestured with my hand toward the door since I had no idea where he was taking me.

Following him out the door onto the porch, down the front stairs and across the small lawn we made our way through the tiny side yard into the backyard. It was then I realized where Moose was leading me. He held the door of his parents' tool and garden shed open and took my hand like a gentleman to help me over the bottom of the door frame. Once we were both inside he clicked the light on and closed the door.

Although we were out of the wind, the temperature was still pretty cold and I shivered a bit. In one smooth movement, Moose got closer to me, held me tight, and kissed me deeply. The warmth of his body and the heat his kisses always caused helped to drive the shivers away.

 _Mmmmm his kisses were heaven._

"Okay Chameleon, who messed with my baby?", he broke the kiss sooner than I would have liked. "Which one of my aunties or grandmothers needs to be cussed out Moose style?", he joked, and kissed the tip of my cold nose.

I knew he was trying to make me smile and break the tension. Because Moose was such a good respectful boy, there was no way he would EVER cuss out his elders, especially those in his family.

"Honestly Moose", I showed a small smile, "It's not that big of a deal. I know they were only teasing, but a few things they said stung a little. I guess they just made me more self conscious of certain things that I already have insecurities with".

My eyes shifted away from him as I shrugged. I was shy about admitting these things to him. Moose, as my best friend was always a great person to share my worries, and doubts with. However it was uncomfortable to share issues about my body and appearance with him. He is a guy, and for a long time he was the guy I had feelings for. What girl wants to share those personal things with her crush?

Now these topics were even more awkward to bring up, because he was my boyfriend. I know he told me how sexy and beautiful he thinks I am, so I didn't know if he would understand. My gut just told me to trust him, and so I did, not matter how awkward it was. The blush on my cheeks burned really hot as he gently pulled my face back to his. The look in his eyes told me he'd wait as long as I needed to be comfortable.

 _Man up Cam!_ I told myself.

"So, you know how your family gets with these 'traditions', right?". Moose nodded as I continued.

"Well for the most part I understood they were teasing, and I know why they do it, but...well…basically your Aunt Rita told the kitchen full of women that I was flat chested and it hurt my feelings because this is something about myself I have issues with, my boobs have always been too small, so I was embarrassed, I felt like I was on display, and I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole, and then your mom said you like my legs and booty, and I was embarrassed even more, because like...she's your mom, and she was talking about how much MY boyfriend, HER son, liked my ass...it was...mortifying"

I had rambled that out in one run on sentence, without taking a breath. Moose's eyes scanned my face the entire time, and I could see him trying to catch every single word of my babbling rant. Towards the end I noticed the corners of his mouth turning up into a goofy grin. Once all the words were out he was laughing.

"MOOSE!", I slapped his arm, "stop laughing at me. How can you be laughing at me right now?", I turned away from him angrily.

"Cam!", he called out as he slid up behind me to capture me in his arms.

My back to his chest he curled himself around me protectively. I turned my face away from his as he bent to kiss my cheek, so he missed. I knew I was acting like a brat, but I wanted to be mad at him right now. Although my body was betraying me because it relaxed into his hold, I couldn't help how much I liked being close to him.

"I'm sorry baby", he whispered in my ear, "but c'mon you have to admit it was funny. Think about it for a second, if that happened to anyone else you would think it was funny".

Even though it was extremely humiliating, he was right, it was funny. However I decided it would be even more funny to tease him back. Not answering him I turned to show him the hurt look on my face. Seeing it he immediately stopped teasing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", he stuttered nervously.

This time the corners of my mouth turned up in a teasing smile.

"Cam", he rolled his eyes and laughed. "You really got me that time. I'm sorry I laughed though. I was only hearing how funny the situation was and not thinking about your feelings. I mean I saw how distressed you were but I guess because I always find you so attractive I didn't understand. Again, I'm sorry".

Moose leaned down, his forehead against mine. He kissed me gently as he rested his hands on the small of my back.

"It's okay, Moose, I was overreacting", my hands snaked up around his neck.

"No, you weren't", he kissed me again. "But I have to say, you have no reason to be self conscious about your looks. My momma was right, I do love those long sexy legs of yours, and that booty..Mmmm hmmm hmm that booty. Gurl you are fine as hell, and I'm lucky you're mine".

His hands wandered down to cup my backside as he made a big deal of complimenting me. I smirked up at him, and bit my lip.

"And as for your concerns about your breast size", he cleared his throat, fidgeted and blushed a bit at this. The Moose was officially out of his own comfort zone so I giggled. "Well I do not agree with your assessment that they are too small. They may not be huge, but they look to be the perfect size to me".

His sweet words brought me so much comfort. _My Moose, I adore you._

"Oh really, and how did you come to the conclusion that they're perfect?", I showed a grin as I blushed.

"Well", he gulped nervously.

Moose removed one of his hands from his favorite place to rest them, my bottom, and timidly moved it around my body. He licked his lips and looked into my eyes before his hand gently cupped my breast. I could tell that once again he was unsure of my reaction and seemed to be waiting for me to reprimand him.

"Just as I suspected", he whispered, "perfect fit. Not too small at all, they're perfect".

The feeling of his hand on me so intimately coupled with his words nearly knocked me off my feet. He truly did know the perfect thing to say, and his touch always sent heat coursing throughout my heart and body.

"Moose", I whispered back, my tone surprising me at how breathy it was.

I heard his groan at the sound of his name on my lips. His hands squeezed both my bottom and my breast gently as his lips captured mine. I opened my mouth to him easily and he pressed himself against me. We had joked about not doing the dirty in a house full of our family but here we were making out as he fondled me in his parents' shed.

He must have realized the same thing I did at the same time because he began to slow down and ease himself back from me. Both of us panting, our eyes full of desire we stared longingly at each other for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"Thank you for making me feel better, Moose".

"It ain't no thang Shawty, I always got your back. Just like you always have mine".

I laughed at his silly ways, as he winked. Once again I felt thankful today, thankful for the incredible boy who held my heart as well as my hands. With me feeling better and both of us adequately composed from our make-out session we started back to the house. Dinner was probably due to begin any minute and we still had to sneak in undetected.

As we all settled in to dinner, Mr. A got up to give his annual speech about giving thanks. His list of things he was thankful for was pretty much the same as every year only this year there were a few new additions.

"I'm thankful that my amazing son is doing well in his first year of college. I'm also thankful that he reminded his mother and I of the values we instilled in him. He chose to follow his whole heart into a bright future of his own making, and we couldn't be prouder. And lastly I'm thankful that my son has a bright, beautiful, and kind girl in his life to take care of him when his mother and I can not".

All eyes on Moose he swallowed hard and cleared his throat. I knew his father's acceptance had choked him up a bit. He glanced my way momentarily and I smiled my encouragement.

"Thank you dad, thanks mom. Love you guys".

They beamed back at him and the family applauded. His grandmothers were wiping at their eyes with their napkins, and his grandfathers were staring at him in pride. I turned to Tyler and Nora and smiled. They held a big part of the credit for making this possible so I made sure they knew how much I appreciated them.

As per usual everyone around the tables got a chance to say what they were thankful for. Almost everyone said, family, friends, health, and love, of course. When it was Moose's turn he added a very special and very specific reason for thanks to his list.

"And lastly", he looked directly into my eyes, "I'm thankful for my insane obsession with sneakers".

His smile lit his face and my heart skipped in my chest. Everyone was confused and dumbfounded as to why he said this. I guessed they all thought he was about to be super romantic with me, and didn't expect to hear about sneakers.

However I knew that Moose was talking to me and only me, I got exactly what he meant in that cryptic message. He meant he was thankful that he followed Luke's kicks that day because it set him on the path that ended with us together. Meeting Luke led him back to dance, which led him to running out on me all the time, in turn that led to my hurt and eventual anger at him. And it all came to a head when I got upset at his missing the Halloween party, which made him begin to realize his feelings for me.

Our families may not have understood it but Moose _was_ being incredibly romantic with me in his own way. I bit my lip and smiled back at him. I loved this goofy looking, crazy, funny, silly, gorgeous, talented, smart, sexy boy so much. It was my turn to speak so I added my own special private message just for him to my list of thanks.

"The thing I am most grateful for this year has made me happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I am so very thankful for the Ashley to my Mary-Kate". I stared directly at Moose, blushing as I did.

Again everyone was completely confused, but when they saw Moose kiss my hand they realized our silly words must have held private meaning to the two of us. A small chorus of "awwwww" from the women in the family went up around the room. Even the men seemed to tolerate the ridiculousness of the situation with their offer of smiles. Mrs. A was beside herself with joy. Tyler who was sitting next to me leaned over and patted Moose on the back and they exchanged smiles.

With everyone's list of thanks offered up, we finally dug in. The women in Moose's family sure could cook, every single year they topped themselves with how delicious the meal was. I don't know how they did it, but they never ceased to amaze me. My eyes scanned the room as I watched each and every one of them, yes they had teased me mercilessly, embarrassed me, pointed out my flaws, and strengths, put me on display, but they did it because they liked me. They liked me because Moose loved me. They wanted to make me feel like one of them, and in that moment I was thankful yet again.

This truly was my day of thanks.

* * *

Moose shifted in his sleep, jostling my head that had been resting on his warm chest. I sat up in my seat positioning myself comfortably close but not so much I would disturb him. Ty had dropped us off at the bus station early this morning. We had been eager to get back, not only because we had course work waiting for us, but because we wanted to spend time with Luke and Natalie before they left on Monday. Tyler and Nora were going to spend a few days in Baltimore with Nora's mom.

As we said our goodbyes at the bus station, Moose and I reiterated just how appreciative we were to Tyler for settling the issue with Mr. A. He shrugged it off yet again and hugged us each. I heard him tell Moose.

"Take good care of our girl".

"Always, Ty".

My brother patted his back before squeezing me tight.

"Love you, little sis".

"Love you too, Ty".

"I know I can't stop you", he whispered in my ear, "but please try to take your time. And you're right, I'm happy it's Moose".

He smiled and waved as we boarded the bus. Moose and I had cuddled up together almost immediately. We were so tired from the events of these past few days, in fact these past few weeks. Things seemed to be so crazy with hardly any down time. Moose had positioned himself against the window using his coat as a pillow, as he pulled me into his embrace. My head comfortably on his chest I used my coat to cover us up and we fell asleep.

Now that Moose had unintentionally woke me up, I looked at my watch and saw we still had a little over an hour before we would reach New York so I dug in my bag and grabbed my copy of Beautiful Creatures, it was my latest guilty pleasure book. Glancing at the sleeping curly haired boy beside me, I smiled. His full lips were parted slightly, his long lashes brushed the top of his cheeks, the sunlight made his curls glow as it streamed through the windows, he looked like a beautiful creature himself. Content in every way possible I curled into Moose's side and lost myself in my reading.


	16. What the Hell Just Happened

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except Tevin. I also do not own the Step Up franchise

* * *

Chapter 16: What the Hell Just Happened

Moose PoV

"Why didn't you wake me, baby?", I yawned and stretched every muscle as we got off the bus.

My body ached from having been cramped into such a small uncomfortable space for almost 4 hours. I popped my shoulders and cracked my neck, Cam wrinkled her nose. She always thought it was a little gross when my joints popped so loudly. I just gave her my sheepish grin, I couldn't help that my body was loud sometimes.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake you, you've been extremely stressed and busy these past few weeks", she smiled up at me looking sweet.

"Thank you, beautiful", I bent to kiss her.

She really was too good to me, worrying about me all the time, concerned about how much I was stressing. I knew this was her way of keeping her promise to support me while I adjusted to life as a double major.

Guessing how tired and grumpy we'd be once back in New York, Tyler had treated us to a taxi ride from the Port Authority back to our dorms. When we got out of his car back in Baltimore and he handed me the cash I refused at first, but then he used my new weakness against me.

"For Cam?", he asked.

Knowing I wouldn't deny her any comforts if I had the means, I could not refuse his offer. I grumbled a bit as I took the money from him but he just laughed and made the 'whipped' hand movement. Now comfortably in the back seat of the warm taxi with Camille's head on my shoulder, not having to brave the cold or the subways I was grateful for Tyler's thoughtfulness.

We made it back to our dorms around 11:15 am and were absolutely wiped out. Without any discussion, or any thought we walked up to my room hand in hand. We didn't even care if Willard was there, although I believed he went home for the whole weekend, Cam and I just wanted to sleep. Thankfully no one was in my room, pulling off our coats, socks shoes and pants we fell into bed. I set the alarm before we held onto each other and passed out immediately.

* * *

My alarm sounded shocking us both out of the deep sleep we had desperately needed. Reluctantly extricating myself from the warmth of Camille's arms I fumbled to turn the alarm off. Not having full control of my body just yet, I ended up knocking it off the table. Growling in frustration I got out of bed to find it wedged between the table and the wall, I reached for it and finally shut it up and set it back down.

My hands running through my messy curls I looked down to the most beautiful sight the Moose could ever see. My gorgeous girl, laying in my bed in only her long sleeved t-shirt and underwear, biting her lip and looking up at me with a playful look in her eyes. Oh the things I wanted to do to her in that moment were far from gentlemanly.

 _Mmmm, damn she was too tempting._

Giving her my winning full smile I crawled back into bed with her and kissed the tip of her nose. Positioning myself against my headboard I pulled her into my lap easily, her legs straddling mine.

"So what is that look all about? Admiring the Moose?", I asked in a teasing tone.

She blushed just like I knew she would. Whenever I called her out on her little temptress behaviors she would get a little shy about it. Camille nodded in answer to my question, as her hands moved around the back of my neck, and her fingers wound into my curls. My hands found their way to her hips, pulling her even closer to me. Her skin was always so warm under my touch.

Having been watched by Ty and my family for the past few days must have caused the longing in both of us to be wild. Her fingers in my hair tugged gently tilting my head back just enough so she could kiss me. Starting slowly she took my bottom lip in hers and kissed me thoroughly. Eventually the urge to be closer was too much for us and she opened her mouth to me, our kisses grew in intensity.

Her hands slid down around my shoulders and back until they reached the bottom of my shirt as she tugged insistently letting me know she wanted it off. Heeding her request I lifted my hands from her hips, broke the kiss, and let her pull my shirt over my head. Her hands immediately ran up my abdominal and chest muscles, she loved touching my chest and the Moose loved letting her. I was happy someone other than myself appreciated this scrawny yet fit body. The way her little fingers ran over each and every muscle and crease, the heat on my skin under her hands, it always felt too good to stop her.

Our lips were back on each other's right away. It seemed Camille and I had been getting carried away like this a lot since I told her I loved her, well that was until Ty caught us. But up until that point, whenever Cam and I were alone we often ended up in really heated situations. It was getting harder for me to stop them from happening and even more difficult to pull us back from them. In fact every time this happened we would go a little further.

Despite my waning control I hadn't dared to touch Camille in two very specific places, fearing how she would react, and to be honest if I could handle how my body reacted. After our conversation yesterday in my parents' shed however, we were now down to one place I'd never touched her.

Unfortunately having gotten my hands on my girl's beautiful breasts was bad news for my self control. It was all I could think about now. I thought about them last night after everyone left, I dreamt about them on the bus, and just now during our nap. I couldn't get the way she fit into my hand perfectly out of my mind. All I wanted to do was touch them again.

 _Geez Moose get a grip you sound like a horny preteen boy who never touched a boob._ I chastised myself.

Still it was no use I was going out of my freaking mind. Maybe I should have been calming us down at this point but instead my mind was stuck on Camille's breasts. My thoughts full of trepidation, my hands shaking I slid them underneath the hem of her shirt nervously tugging a little like she had done to me.

She broke the kiss and I looked into her eyes expecting her to look shocked at my unspoken request. Instead she just bit her lip and smiled a shy smile before lifting her arms over her head allowing me to remove her shirt. At first her hands folded over her bra in embarrassment, but when she saw the way I was looking at her she relaxed.

Uncovering herself, Camille brought her arms down to rest at her sides letting me see. Her little white bra held every curve of her beautiful chest perfectly, and I couldn't help but stare. I knew my tongue was hanging out of my mouth a little, but I didn't care, my girl was a goddess.

"It's nothing fancy", Camille blushed. "If I knew you w-wanted t-to see", she stuttered out nervously.

"Shhh baby, it's perfect. You're perfect", I cut her off kissing her lightly.

My hands shook again as I brought them up to cup her breasts. She let out a breathy little moan as my thumbs ran over the top part of her chest that was uncovered by her bra. Squeezing gently I marveled at the way she felt in my hands. My eyes shot to hers, the way she was looking at me left me speechless. My Camille looked so sweet, and nervous, but at the same time I could tell she liked my hands on her this way.

 _Damn I want her so bad._

Why I thought taking her shirt off and touching her like this was a good idea, I couldn't tell you, but I had been obsessed. And now I knew things were going too far. I had to stop thinking with my libido and start using my brain again. I got in my last looks and touches before I reluctantly moved my hands from her chest and brought them back to her hips. I gave her a small kiss before speaking.

"We have to slow down, Cam", I whispered against her lips

Her look was one of great displeasure, disappointment and slight embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" I asked her my voice soft but concerned.

"Don't you want me, Moose?" her voice cracked.

Her hands went to cover her chest from me again. She looked away hiding her eyes from mine, but I could still read hurt on her face. How could she ever think I didn't want her?

"Of course I want you", I answered easily. "I want you really bad, why would you even think I don't? I fight myself all the time from going too far".

"Why can't you just let go and be with me, Moose? I'm not sexy enough, is that it? I'm not experienced enough either", her voice broke again. "My boobs are too small, aren't they? Now you've kinda seen them and you know. You tell me how hot I am, and beautiful I am, but you just don't want to hurt my feelings. I knew this would happen", she was close to tears.

 _What in the hell just happened?_

My guy brain could not figure this one out fast enough. All her insecurities and worries had just tumbled out of this normally very rational and confident girl. I was speechless for a few seconds. Why was she feeling so bad about herself? Camille turned to reach for her shirt and was trying to scramble off my lap. My arms wrapped around her tighter so she couldn't leave, she struggled against me too embarrassed to look at me.

"Cam stop it. Camille, please stop. Cam, baby, please. CAMILLE GAGE STOP DAMMIT!" I raised my voice.

That got her attention, as I never ever raised my voice to her in our entire friendship, not even when we had an argument. The shock on her face made me second guess using this tactic to get her attention. Softening my approach I spoke again.

"Sorry".

I loosened my grip on her and brought my hands up to her face to keep her eyes on mine. I needed her to hear every word I was saying and understand I meant it.

"We needed to stop Cam. If we didn't stop now things were definitely going to happen, and I want more for you. You're too special to me Camille, I want your first time to be special. Not in my, partially dirty, slightly smelly dorm room while my gross roommate isn't here, even though his scent lingers".

Cracking a small Moose brand smile I tried to lighten the mood a little. It worked because she returned the small smile back to me and wrinkled her nose. She looked adorable.

"It does smell in here a bit doesn't it?".

"Yeah it does, we're guys. It happens", I chuckled.

"Not exactly a romantic setting, is it?", she glanced around my room.

"Exactly, what I meant", I nodded. "Now do you understand me? It has nothing to do with you, your body, or me not wanting you. Because...shit, Cam if you only knew how badly I wanted you, how many times I wanted you, where I wanted you, you'd probably slap the crap out of me for being an uber perv".

She giggled and her face lit up. My beautiful sweet girl was back to normal.

"Oh, there ya go".

As per usual she smiled even more when I did that. She leaned her forehead down to rest on mine and rubbed our noses together in a sweet gesture that made me smile even bigger.

"I'm sorry Moose".

"For what? Nothing to be sorry for".

"Yes, there is. I flipped out like a crazy woman. I guess it's normal for a girl's insecurities to show up when she's thinking about her first time with the hot boy she loves", she smiled.

I gloated a bit, because she thought I was hot making her smile even bigger. But what she said next caught me off guard completely.

"Plus it's probably a hormone thing with the birth control the doctor said it would take awhile to balance…"

"Wait what?", I cut her off. "Camille, birth control?", my guy brain was finally catching up. "So that is where you went with Anala and Stix that day?".

Cam shrugged, nodded and watched me with an apprehensive look on her face as my mind processed this information. She was taking steps to make herself ready to be with me. And she was further along than I thought she was if she was getting birth control, and feeling rejected when I stopped her.

 _Oh my god, Camille just thought I rejected her._

Understanding what really just happened, and wanting to fix it right away I pulled her close to me catching her by surprise. As I hugged her tight, my face pressed into her half covered chest, but I didn't even have time to think about that right now.

"Cam, I wasn't rejecting you", my voice muffled.

"Yeah I know you just told me", she laughed.

I glanced up to find her looking quite confused and amused.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that was what you were feeling. I couldn't understand why you were so insecure and down on yourself, I didn't fully get it. I mean I know you like getting hot and heavy with the Moose, who could blame you for that?", I boasted and teased in my normal Moose manner. "But I didn't realize what you were trying to tell me".

Camille's entire body was flushed with heat. I guess it was partially due to what I just realized and partially because my chin was still resting on her breasts. She ran her fingers through my curls and smiled down at me.

"Well, now you know"

 _Hot damn I really was one lucky Moose._

She looked so incredibly beautiful sitting above me, her long thick hair around her shoulders, her big hazel eyes watching mine, her little fingers running gently through my hair sending shivers through me, her creamy soft skin so warm under my hands, her pink lips a little swollen from all of our kissing. I wished I could stay there all day looking at her. However the gentlemanly and logical side of me knew I couldn't.

"Okay, baby but you need to give me some time", I started quietly watching her eyes. "You may think you're close to being ready, but I'm not ready".

There was an aggrieved look of confusion on her face. I knew she would not understand at first, and I didn't want to make her think I was rejecting her again. I would have to choose my words carefully.

"But, you've had se…".

"I've never been with a virgin, Cam. And you aren't just any virgin, you're my Chameleon", I smiled up at her showing my pointy teeth before I continued.

"You may think you're ready, and I want to take your word for it, but remember this is all new to you. It's new to me as well, I've never been in love with a girl I want to have sex with. Not only do I need time to make it special and romantic, but I need time to make sure I can make it _good_ for you", I wiggled my brows hoping she'd catch my meaning.

"Oh", she blushed.

"Yeah. I'm a guy Cam, instinct tells me to go,and conquer".

She giggled at this and hid her face in my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"I don't want that instinct to take over when it's time. I would like to have some control over myself so I can make it enjoyable for you. Do you understand?"

Camille nodded, her face still hidden in my shoulder, her hair hiding her from me. However I did catch the flush that was making it's way down her neck onto her shoulders. She really was too cute for words, the fact that she was acting so shy told me that I was right in making both of us wait. She may not want to admit it but she needed more time as well. Now that she understood, it was time to get on with our day.

"Just look at you. How can you be ready for sex if you're getting shy? You're blushing and hiding your face, when I'm trying to tell you that I'm gonna please you until you beg the Moose to stop, because you just can't take no more of his unbelievably superior lovin' ", I joked in my usual goofy way.

My Moose mode in full swing, I ran my hands down her sides and began to tickle her. Camille gasped, and squirmed in my arms until I got ready to gently push her onto my bed to continue my attack. This time she was prepared to strike back immediately and caught me behind the knee before toppling off my lap. She recovered quickly and caught me again.

Yelping, in a fit of laughter and surprise I fell back and banged my head on the headboard before tumbling to the floor with a light crash. She followed suit on top of me immediately attacking me again. My sides ached from laughing so much, my head pounded from hitting it so hard and my shoulder hurt from the fall. My hands were confused, they didn't know whether to protect my knees from Cam's attack or to rub the ache in my head and shoulder.

"Ca...Ca...Cammm..please...stop...please", I sputtered out through laughter begging her.

It worked she stopped, but then she started gloating.

"Told you I'd get you back", she beamed triumphantly from her spot on top of my prone body lying on the floor.

"Yeah you did, but..Ow", my hands flew to the back of my head where a fresh shot of pain throbbed. "But did you have to beat me up?".

The look of horror and remorse on her face told me she didn't realize I had hit my head. Camille rushed to help me up into a sitting position. Still in my lap but now on the floor she bent my head so she could see the back of it and began kissing and cooing over it.

"Moose, I'm so sorry, baby. Did I hurt you really bad? I'm so sorry".

I wanted to pretend it hurt really bad to get back at her but I didn't have it in me, she was just too sweet in that moment.

"I'm okay, baby. Just had some sense knocked into me I guess", I laughed.

"Oh really", she raised her brow in question, "and why did you need some sense?"

"Because I'm still in my boxer-briefs, and you're still in your bra and undies, and we're on my floor in a disheveled mess, and …", I looked at my clock "...Monster is going to be here in like 45 minutes to head over to the Vault with us".

"Shit!", Camille jumped up and started to grab for her clothes frantically. "I need to shower, and get changed, and get some clothes together for crew practice".

Leaning back on my hands I watched her frenetic dance around me in amusement. We'd both lost track of time, and as I watched her it was easy to understand why. I loved being with her so much, that often times nothing else around us mattered. The fact that she blanked on our time frame proved it was the same for her.

Fully dressed in record time, she grabbed her small suitcase and was about to run to her room. Her hand on the doorknob she pulled the door open when I stopped her.

"Cam?", I called from my same spot on the floor where she had left me. "Forgetting something? Where's my Camille sugar?"

When she turned a smile broke across her face as she hurried back to give me a kiss.

"Sorry, Moose. I love you".

"Love you too, now go get ready".

And she was off.

* * *

"MOOSE!"

Luke jumped up from his favorite armchair in the living room to greet us. We fist bumped and blew it up before he gave me a hug.

"Damn good to see you man", he offered.

"Good to have you back".

"Good to be back. Didn't realize how much I'd miss this place and these idiots", he gestured to the group of Pirates that were scattered around the Vault.

Marcos, who was sitting on one of the other chairs in the living room, loudly teased, "Oh Luke, you know you love us, you good looking Pirate. You know you can't live without la locura"

We both smirked at him. Luke heard a soft giggle from behind me, spotting Camille he moved around me to catch her in a hug.

"Cam", he smiled a tender smile. "It's really good to see you. I see our boy has been taking good care of you. You look gorgeous".

Camille blushed at Luke's praise, as he moved on to greet Monster.

"Thanks, Luke. You look really happy, less stressed", Camille stated.

"You notice it too right?", Natalie's voice came from the stairs and we all turned.

Coming over to greet us, she hugged us all. Luke pulled her into his side and she gave him a little kiss before returning her attention to us.

"Everyone keeps saying it". She looked up at Luke again, "Remember when I told you that you were glowing after working on your film?", she teased.

Luke looked embarrassed, but he smiled down at her. "Yes I remember".

"I think not having to stress about the future of the Vault any time soon, and being able to follow his passion for filmmaking has made him so much happier".

"Oh yeah it has nothing at all to do with the fact that he landed a total hottie. The love of a hot chick can do wonders for a guy", I winked at Cam, always looking for a way to make her smile

She blushed, smiled and gave me the 'you're corny' look. Which at that moment, I totally was.

"Okay, okay we get it, you're all in love", Marcos got up and made barfing sounds. "Now can we get on with this and start rehearsals por favor?"

"Yo, stop hatin'. It's not my fault you and your brother strike out with the ladies so much.", I teased.

"Don't bring me into this, Moose boy", Martin cut in as he walked over to us. "I have no trouble getting ladies. It's this tonto brother of mine who has problemas con las mujeres".

Everyone started laughing, catching the attention of some of the other Pirates. Anala, Stix and Kido swarmed my Cam in hugs. They were acting like they hadn't seen her in a year when it had only been like four and a half days.

 _Pffft, girls._

"We have so much to talk about and so much to show you. Natalie has been helping us with some new ideas for the all female section for the battle, and it is b-o-m-b, BOMB!", Stix chattered away.

"I can't wait to show you my costume idea for you, of course Jason and Moose are going to have to add the lights. I hope they can manage it in time", Anala added excitedly.

"Oh and what happened with Tyler?", Kido questioned. "It's good now?"

Camille's eyes flitted from one girl to the next trying to follow what they were saying. Natalie joined them and they began to head towards the speaker room towing my girl with them. Having been so unceremoniously snatched away from me, her apologetic gaze found mine. I knew the girls were probably going to want her attention once we got here.

"Kinda hard to just let her go, huh?", Luke chuckled,

The twins, Monster, Jacob, and even Vladd followed suit laughing at me They all had just watched my face fall a bit once Camille was out of my sight. They were making puppy dog eyes, and frowny faces at me. Shaking my head at them I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Go ahead, joke if you want. It's just strange to be apart from her after we are alone together for long periods of time. I don't know", I shrugged. "Whatever call me a punk, but some things get harder to handle the closer we get".

"I'll bet they get harder", Marcos joked.

All the guys bust out laughing at that, including me. No filter at all when you were with this crew but it was funny as hell to be around them. Even if the joke was on me. Luke patted my shoulder.

"I get it. Now with Natalie, I completely get it. It's actually probably a little more rough for you than me due to your history and all that", he offered supportively.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it".

Just then the Ticks bounced out of the speaker room followed by Tevin. I was really happy he was settling in so easily here and had met Luke while I was away. I eyed Luke to see what he had thought about him.

"Seriously, good eye Moose. He's fitting in perfectly".

"Moose!", the Ticks shouted in unison as they attacked me in fist bumps and hugs.

 _They're worse than the girls_ I thought to myself.

"Been working with yo boy Tevin, killin' a new section for the battle. We have a spot to plug you in, you down?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm down. We gonna do this guys?"

I looked around at everyone, and it was then I realized there was some Pirates missing. We were short a dancing graffiti guru, three b-boys and a stunter.

"Hey, where's Jason, Legz, Spinz, Mohawk and Radius?", I asked scratching my head.

"They are pulling club duty tonight", Jacob answered. "It is the first Friday we're open again. They rehearsed earlier so they could get some sleep before the club opens".

"Ah, gotcha. I forgot about club duty. I'll write up my study schedule and remind Camille so you guys can squeeze us in whenever you need".

Jacob shook his head, "No dice, you two have enough to deal with between school, rehearsals, and each other".

Luke and the twins were nodding in agreement.

"Plus they have me and Kido on the schedule now", Monster added.

I knew they were just trying to look out for me, but it kinda made me feel like shit that I wasn't pulling my weight as a Pirate. I knew what came with being in this crew and club duty was one of things required.

"Thanks guys, I know why you're doing this, but Cam and I are Pirates too we don't need to be given special tre ...".

"Yes, you do", Luke cut in. "You're damn good Pirates, but you're also the only college students on the crew, and now Tevin. I made the mistake in the past of not paying attention to what you needed to concentrate on for school and for Camille. I'm not doing that again Moose. You're my boy, I wasn't a good friend in the past forcing you to choose between your education, your girl, and the crew".

The rest of the crew must have realized that this was starting to become a private conversation, and left while Luke was still talking.

Not knowing what to say, I stood dumbfounded. Maybe I didn't realize it at the time, because I was so happy to be dancing again, but thinking about it now I saw what he was talking about. Luke had been so stressed out about the World Jam and the Vault that he really wasn't listening to any other problems. He was now admitting it and making up for it.

"Thanks Luke, I may not like being treated differently but I appreciate it. And don't worry about what happened during the World Jam, you had a mountain of responsibility on your shoulders so it's understandable".

"You're welcome, and thanks for getting my point. It's Natalie", he whispered. "She has made me see things really differently. She makes me think about the way I used to handle things, mistakes I made. You know what I mean? I can't tell the other guys, you know how they are. But I knew you would get it".

I thought about all the corny, cheesy and ridiculous things I have said, felt and done since I started dating Camille and smiled. I would not take one of them back, I'd do them all over again if it makes her happy and makes her smile.

"Yeah, I get it", I nodded.

Clapping him on the shoulder our 'bro' moment now over, we headed to begin battle rehearsals. Upon entering the speaker room I found Camille totally flushed all over her face, ears, neck and shoulders. She couldn't have been dancing because she had yet to change into her rehearsal gear, this was one of her super blushes.

 _What did they tease her about?_ I wondered.

The room grew fairly quiet of chatter and they were pretending to not look at me but in truth they were watching me with sneaky side glances. My brows knitted together in confusion. I tried to catch Camille's gaze but her eyes shifted away from me.

"What's going on guys?", I asked absolutely perplexed. "I thought we were rehearsing?"

"We are", Natalie broke the silence and headed to the wall to get some music on.

Even though everyone seemed to be getting ready for practice, the awkward feeling of being watched still hung in the air. I shook my head, still confused and walked over to Camille. Taking her in for a hug I kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around my middle her face hiding in my chest.

The room exploded in laughter, wolf whistles, and jeers.

 _What the hell just happened?_

Looking down at her she smirked and rolled her eyes, her face still beet red.

"What's going on, Cam?"

"They were taking bets…", she began but was cut off by Marcos.

"Well Moose boy, you know how I love to make bets", he raised his brow to me. "We always notice you two can not keep your hands to yourselves around each other. Always touching, always kissing, always hugging. We had bets going".

My eyes snapped open wide as I caught them all snickering, giggling and shaking their heads.

"Bets? What kind of bets?", I eyed them in aggravation.

I pulled Camille closer to me feeling like I needed to protect her, she was obviously really embarrassed by this.

"How long it would take your eyes to find her when you walked into the room", Monster started.

"How long until you walked over to her", Anala joked.

"If you would go to her before anyone else", Kido smirked

Stix was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet looking like the Ticks, "And how you'd greet her. I won that one. I went with the hug and kiss on her head".

Closing my eyes I shook my head in disbelief and chuckled at them. "You guys are ridiculous do you know that?".

"He did it again!", the Ticks yelled in unison.

"Did what?", I asked baffled by their outburst.

"You just kissed my head, Moose", Cam whispered.

"Ay Dios! He doesn't even realize he's doing it. This is too good", Martin added.

Looking around the room of traitors I noticed at least Luke, Natalie, Jacob, and Tevin had the decency to look sorry for us.

"You're a bunch of asses, seriously. Are we going to rehearse? Can you leave us alone now, and please just dance?".

Both Camille and I were relaxed once again and laughing at the Pirates brand of insanity. I wanted to be mad but I couldn't these guys were always too much fun to be around.

"Oh we'll leave you alone on one condition", Stix stated.

"And what condition is that?", I glared at her.

"You accept the challenge".

 _She was challenging the Moose, oh it was on._

Putting on my best Moose mode face I stared her down and nodded for her to continue.

"Oh trying to play it tough", she teased , "but I'm betting you'll crack".

"Stix... the challenge?", my voice showing my annoyance.

"Okay" she smiled an evil grin. "You can not hug, kiss, sleep next to, or touch Camille in any way for 24 hours. Since you guys are staying here tonight and tomorrow it should be easy to make sure you're playing by the rules".

My confident Moose side jumped up 100% ready to take this on. Not one concern or thought except proving them all wrong, especially the bratty Stix.

"When does the 24 hours start?", I asked assuredly.

"Well we need you guys to be able to rehearse so..", she looked at her watch, "... it's about to be seven o'clock. Four hours for practice and dinner so, eleven pm tonight to eleven pm tomorrow night"

"Moose", I heard Cam whisper from behind me. "Moose don't. Wait".

I should have listened to her and thought for a second. Thought about how hard it was to be away from her when we had classes, how I had to call her back for a kiss earlier in my room. How not being able to be ourselves around Tyler bugged us out, but of course being the cocky Moose I didn't think. It was no use my competitive side was ruffled.

"Done", I accepted.

Everyone bust out laughing and I turned to see Camille's face shrouded in disappointment. Damn, I didn't even check to see if this was okay with her, I felt like kind of an idiot right now. The disappointment changed to a small smirk of amusement, causing me to wonder what was going through her mind.

"Moose, you do know what tomorrow night is right?", she asked me like I was a five year old.

"Um... Saturday?", I scratched my head, probably looking confused as fuck.

"Yeah, Saturday. Club night. You just agreed to not touch me at all on club night. No dancing close, no kissing, no touching. Nothing! They set you up, they're going to make you suffer".

Camille shook her head and giggled as she walked away from me to go get changed. I just stood there completely shocked at myself for falling for their trick. I watched her hips sway seductively as she left the room and it finally hit me.

 _What did I just do?_

Turning to the crew who were putting on a ridiculous display of pure pride at being dicks to me, I gave them all a death glare. This just made them break out in a fresh wave of laughter. Running my hands down my face in defeat I sighed as Stix gloated. Vowing to seriously pay her back for this, I decided to put all my focus in learning the new dance section for the battle.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to reader Ynara-Moose e Camille the wording in her review gave me the idea for the Challenge. xoxo


	17. Challenges & B

A/N: I love you guys so much. Thank you for all the love and support you show this story all the time. Hope you find this chapter as funny as I did. Seriously I was in a strange giddy mood as I wrote it.

~Jezzy

* * *

Chapter 17: Challenges & B.

Camille PoV

 _Oh my Moose, what have you done?_

I could not believe what he just agreed to. I knew when Stix challenged him he would accept without thinking. Moose had many amazing qualities that made him lovable, however he also had a stubborn side that made him super competitive.

When the girls pulled me away from Moose earlier, I thought it was mostly to talk about the battle, but I was wrong. After they got rid of the Ticks and Tevin by letting them know Moose was here, the girls got down to the real reason they bombarded me.

Their nosy little selves wanted to know how him and I were doing after the whole thing with Tyler. Kido's big mouth must have told them how protective Ty is about me because they were wide eyed at the thought of us getting caught half naked by my brother. Of course they also wanted to know why we were half naked in the first place, I hadn't had time to go into details with them over the phone.

"So", Stix smirked and raised her eyebrows, "were you guys doing anything that your brother should have been pissed about in the first place?".

Kido, Natalie, and Anala watched my face in anticipation.

"No", I blushed. "I told you guys we haven't taken that step yet".

"Really?", Anala asked sounding unconvinced.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe? We're trying to take things slow", I answered rolling my eyes at her.

"Trying?", Natalie asked, her voice held actual concern and with no trace of teasing like the other ladies.

"Yeah, trying", my eyes went to the floor in embarrassment. "I didn't realize just how complicated things could get. I mean I know it's a big step especially when it's your first time. And after I talked to you girls , I was a lot clearer on so many things that worried me before. However now there are a bunch of new feelings for both of us. I guess we're just trying to navigate it together as best we can".

My thoughts were on the things Moose and I discussed earlier in his bed, and how I was slightly relieved that he wanted to wait. It was surprising to find out that he wasn't ready. I thought because he had sex in the past it would be easier for him, but again I was wrong. His confession helped relax me because it made me understand that although I really wanted to, I might not be as ready as I thought I was.

Natalie grabbed my hand and looked me right in the eyes. Her gaze was kind and supportive.

"There's nothing wrong with that at all. That's actually the best way to figure this sort of stuff out, just you and him. You can take advice from us, and other friends, but you two are the only ones who know what goes on in your relationship. You're the only ones to know when it's right".

"That's exactly what Andie said when I called her", I smiled at Natalie.

"Well Andie is a smart cookie", Kido added as I nodded in agreement with her.

"Hey Cam, you know we're only teasing you, right? We don't mean any real harm when we ask these things", Anala gave me a worried look.

"Oh I understand. And you guys love to tease, I know. Don't worry I'm learning to appreciate having female friends who I trust to talk to about these things. In fact, I'd like to ask you guys some questions about feelings I've been having…".

"Shhh", Natalie warned.

Just then the guys arrived back in the speaker room, minus Moose and Luke.

"Oh are we interrupting the girl talk?", Martin teased smiling at me.

"Are you talking about how you can't keep your hands off the Moose boy?", Marcos added with a cheeky grin.

And that's when it all began, the jokes were made about how crazy Moose and I were over each other. They made kissy noises and goo-goo eyes at me. They laughed about how we couldn't stop touching, and said they bet we couldn't handle not being affectionate. And then the actual bet talk started, and the challenge was born.

Blushing I tried to shut them down and refute all their observations but in truth they were right. I couldn't deny the way Moose and I were when we were together. My mind wandered once again to this afternoon in his bed, how good it felt to be with him that way. The way we always needed to be so near to each other. There was no way I could lie and say we weren't exactly the way they were describing. Even if I did they wouldn't believe me because they see it all the time.

My Moose unknowingly walked right into their sneaky trap as soon as he entered the room and looked for me. Those sly Pirates tricked him and caught him up in their little game. I wanted to warn him, but he didn't listen and now it was too late. He had agreed to their silly challenge, and now their entertainment at our expense would begin.

 _Oh my Moose. Why didn't you listen?_

His face when he realized that tomorrow night was club night and he just agreed to not touch me was priceless. That meant no kissing or holding each other in a place where he would probably want to show everyone I was taken. They'd be other men around, other women, and we couldn't show affection. Worst of all would be not dancing together, this was going to be rough and I knew they were going to make him suffer.

After changing into rehearsal gear, and kicks. I was ready to learn the latest choreo for the battle. Moose's back was to me, but I saw his expression through the reflection in the mirror, he hadn't noticed me yet. I watched as he took in every single movement Tevin and The Ticks were showing him with rapt attention. He had that look on his face, the one I had told him about only recently that told me he was beginning to figure it out.

 _He's freaking adorable_ I thought to myself.

Not wanting to distract him just as he was getting his section down, I walked straight over to Natalie who was ready to show me the moves she added to our section. It was really good, this was definitely going to put some sexy sass on our all female piece.

After about forty minutes of concentration, sweat and determination the four of us had the entire thing down, memorized to perfection. Our original choreography with Natalie's additions was flawless. We were going to kill it, I only wished that Nat would be here to do it with us, it looked so much cooler as a five woman piece.

We began the run-through one more time. Stix and Anala standing with Kido and I behind them invisible until they tilted their heads shifted their shoulders and snaked their bodies to the side bent at the waist before locking their upper bodies in place. Now visible behind them Kido and I followed the move only locking slightly above them. Breaking the freeze we set off in motion, Anala and Stix grabbed me, pretending to throw me off to the side. I landed on Stix's right, squat down, left knee bent for balance, right leg pointed out to the side in a pose . They repeated the move for Kido her landing on Anala's left in the same pose.

Arms snaking up our bodies Kido and I rose until we were standing again. The four of us froze in place our legs crossed at the ankle right arm on our heads, eyes to the floor, left arm extended out towards the ceiling. And then we broke again one by one, me starting the crazy footwork section first and each of the ladies followed after the first 8 count of the previous dancer. The result was an amazing staggered explosion of fast paced dance moves.

"Lookin' hot ladies!"

"Dayum the lady Pirates, on point".

"Them chicks out there best beware, our ladies are coming for ya".

The shouts, compliments, and whistles came from the entrance of the speaker room interrupting us. Jason, Spinz, Legz, Radius, and Mohawk had come in to say hello, before eating and heading down for club duty. The b-boys also wanted some time to show Monster what they were working on earlier so he could practice.

We smiled at them, bowed and curtsied playfully, causing everyone to laugh and cheer.

"Thanks guys, we've busted our asses on this one", Anala offered.

"Well it shows. Seriously, nice work ladies", Jason complimented.

Again we beamed proudly taking in the looks of appreciation from all the Pirates. As I stood there trying to catch my breath, of course my eyes found his, as they always seemed to do. Moose was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against one of the mirrors, sipping a bottle of water. He looked like he just put in some hard work, which I knew he had, he smiled at me.

Returning the smile, I walked over to him, not caring if the eyes of the crew were on us. Stopping where he rested his Vans on the hard floor, I raised my brows at him in silent question. His opinion on anything dance related was always so important to me. Throughout high school I always asked for his impression on any of my solo or group pieces that he wasn't involved in. I trusted his judgement implicitly and above all others.

"So…?", the one syllable hung in the air but he knew what I was asking.

Smoothly standing in one quick motion so that his body was only half an inch from mine he kissed the corner of my mouth before he answered.

"It's flipping beast, Cam. You guys look so good. I especially like that little dancer all the way to the left, when she brings her hands up her body all sexy like. And then she goes off on the first eight count on her own, dang that one is a firecracker. Couldn't take my eyes off her".

A huge smile broke over my face at his compliments. I jumped up to hug him tight, my arms around his neck. He caught me easily, his hands grabbing the back of my thighs and kissed my smile softly.

"Hey!", we heard the shout of warning from behind us.

I slid down onto the floor as he brought one of his hands up to rest at the small of my back. Turning slightly I saw the crew watching us and grinning like fools.

"Oh shut up, I still have", Moose checked his watch, "3 hours, 2 minutes and 28 seconds to kiss and touch her however and wherever I like".

"Woohoo now that's the spirit, go Moose!", Spinz teased.

I guessed the crew filled them in on the challenge, because they were all snickering at the way Moose had phrased his last retort.

My face burned red, and his eyes popped open in surprise at how it sounded. "Shit, I didn't mean it that way. That came out wrong. I …", he looked at me apologetically.

They were all amused by a side of Moose they didn't often get to see, the super flustered side. He was usually very calm, focused and determined; or crazy, goofy, playful, and funny. This challenge had him quite discomposed.

"Moose, it's okay", I whispered. "I know what you meant". I tip-toed to kiss his troubled brow away.

The crew was still laughing at him, when Luke informed us that it was break time because dinner had arrived. As the Pirates all filed out to get their grub on, Moose caught me up in a giant hug. His lips seizing mine in between his, he took my breath away in a searing hot kiss that was not exactly expected. He pressed himself close to me and buried his face in my hair.

"Sorry, I just had to", he mumbled. "They're already driving me crazy with this challenge thing I had to take the opportunity when I saw it".

I giggled at him, I knew this was going to bother him.

"Didn't want anymore comments made about our affections, huh?", I asked playfully.

Lifting his head from its perch atop mine he smiled down at me.

"Exactly. They're ridiculous and insane. It's going to be bad enough not being able to touch you but then to have them bother us while I still can? Freaking jerks."

We laughed and held hands as we joined everyone for some delicious pad thai. I was happy that Moose ate mostly a vegetarian diet, Natalie was a vegetarian, and that Stix and Jacob were vegan as well because it meant they added two large containers of vegetarian and vegan pad thai to their order.

Talk during dinner began with the upcoming battle, but Luke surprised us with some very cool and exciting news. His film school directors wanted him to expand on "Born From a Boombox" with more footage, more interviews and definitely more of his personal backstory about the Vault. They had given him use of some incredible camera equipment and told him to shoot while he was here in NY over the weekend, which explained him filming our rehearsals, plus he was most likely going to be coming back more often to capture footage.

If all went as planned, they would end up showing his documentary around to get it released into film festivals around the country. We were all so happy for him and excited about what this could mean for the future of the Vault. The idea that the very special meaning and story behind this place could be shared with the masses, and could be the very thing that saves its future was incredible.

Still on a high from this amazing news we cleaned up, hydrated, and took a ten minute restroom and chill break before we got down to rehearsals again. If there was any choreo that required Moose and I working or dancing together it had to get done now, because soon we wouldn't be able to attempt it again until Sunday morning. After a few more minutes to work with Monster the b-boys, Jason and Radius headed down to get the club flow going.

As Moose helped me figure out some free movement steps his hands skimmed over my body, his fingers grazing the sides of my breasts as he brought them up towards my arms to lock them into the position they needed to be. My eyes snapped to his in the mirror a sly grin on his face, he winked and kissed my neck.

"1 hour, 42 minutes, 3 seconds", Stix taunted.

Moose rolled his eyes at her and kept his focus on what we were trying to accomplish. That was how it went for the rest of battle practice. Moose and I would try to help each other with certain moves, or give one another a small kiss, or hug, and the crew would jump on us to tease and taunt. Eventually we were all worn out and ready to quit for the night.

With about forty minutes left on mine and Moose's countdown clock we both washed up and changed for bed before meeting on one of the comfy arm chairs in the living room. I curled up in his lap my head resting on his shoulder as he played with my hair. Tilting my head slightly I pressed my lips to his for a small kiss which he deepened immediately. We both knew what was looming over us and were trying to make the most of it.

The room was very quiet and everyone seemed to be upstairs or off in little corners of the first floor leaving us alone. Although the Pirates loved to joke, and tease I think they sensed we needed some privacy, since this was all their fault. Our kiss grew in intensity until neither of us could handle it without going further. Our lips broke apart, both of us catching our breath as I returned my head to his shoulder.

I lifted my hand and he brought his up to meet it. Keeping them there together in front of us, we traced each other's fingers and the lines of each other's palms. We were just so content to be close to each other. Moose broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry I agreed to the challenge, Cam. I should have checked with you first, but you know my competitive side. I'm really sorry. This is going to suck", he sounded very apologetic and downhearted.

I knew how to cheer him up. I had thought of a cool way to give the crew some payback while they were putting us through the wringer with this stupid challenge.

"Moose, I know how you are. I kinda knew they would trick you, it's why I tried to warn you. Yes, it is going to suck, but I think I have a way to get back at them and make this just as miserable for them as it is for us".

His eyebrow rose in question and a devilish grin played on his lips.

"I love when you get these devious ideas, have I told you that? Spill it Gage, let me in".

Both of us looked around to make sure none of the crew was listening, and bowed our heads together to plot secretly.

"Okay so they get annoyed with how affectionate and cutesy we are all the time right? They're always teasing about how cheesy we are, that's why they made this challenge in the first place".

Moose nodded and we looked around again before I continued.

"So I was thinking, since we can't show our affections physically we can drive them insane by…".

"Showing our affections verbally", Moose finished for me, with a smile on his face.

As always he could pretty much read my mind.

"You're a freaking genius, baby", he nearly yelled.

"Shhhh", I chastised, we scanned the room once more and I went on.

"So whenever you feel like you want to kiss me or hold me just tell me you love me. Let's just be disgustingly, shamelessly, nauseatingly adorable with our words. Blow each other kisses and catch them. Call each other sweet and ridiculous pet names. I mean take it to the limit of vomitous cheesiness. Stuff even we would get grossed out by saying to each other. It's just to piss them off, and get us through this. That way we beat their challenge, and get payback at the same time".

"Cam, I think I just fell even more in love with you", he joked as he laughed at my plan. "You're flipping diabolical and I love it. They wanted to challenge us, we'll challenge them to put up with our corny cheese".

Our loud chortles of pride at our plan started to gain the attention of the crew who were staring at us with smirks on their faces. Moose checked his watch, and frowned a bit.

"4 minutes", he kissed me softly.

"You're not going to war, Moose, we got this. Just stick to the plan", I whispered and kissed him back.

Freeing his hand from mine he slid it up my leg until it made it to where my bottom was rested in his lap, he squeezed firmly and grinned.

"Had to get that out of my system. Can't help that I love that booty".

He kissed the tip of my nose and I smiled down at him. I ran my fingers through his curls at the nape of his neck

"Had to get that out of my system. Can't help that I love those curls".

"Okay guys, break it up", Marcos' voice came from the platform where him and his brother had been messing around with some tap dancing moves.

"You have less than a minute", Stix gloated and I gave her the evil eye. "Don't look at me like that, your boy agreed to it", she tried to act innocent but I knew better.

We rose from our seat and gave each other one last peck on the lips, before letting go completely.

"Don't forget", I smiled at him.

"Oh, don't worry baby, we got this", he smirked.

As he answered me his eyes scanned the crew with a death glare, he was challenging them and they didn't even know it.

* * *

"Goodnight Mr. Sexikins I love you so so SO much. I'll miss you so much, please dream about me my Moosey Woosey", I called down from the top of the stairs.

Luke and Moose were sleeping in Carlos and Wave's old room. The ladies wanted to have a 'girl's night' since Natalie was back, and they finally got me on my own. Luke offered his room since it was the biggest, and we spread out a bunch of comforters and sleeping bags all over the floor.

"I love you my little Munchkin Puppy. I'll miss giving you extra kissies and snuggling you up really tight. I'll dream of you if you promise to dream about me, my sweet little Cammie Poo", he was at the bottom of the stairs acting like he was heartbroken.

The groans of irritation could be heard throughout every single room in the Vault. We had been doing this for the past half hour any chance we could and it was driving everyone insane. Only Tevin, Natalie, Luke, and Jacob found it hilarious, since they were the ones who weren't too keen about the challenge in the first place. I dramatically blew him a kiss and Moose pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket.

"I'm going to save that for later when I really, really miss you Boo-bear".

Smiling a real smile at him, he sent a real smile back. It was our way of truly saying goodnight to each other without the silly stuff we were doing to annoy the crew. He turned and headed to bed. I walked past the twins, who were giving me the stank eye.

"Oh thank goodness it's finally over", Marcos sighed in his heavy accent and threw himself back on his bed.

"That's what you think", I snickered.

Their expressions were absolutely comical, I almost tripped over the beam that ran across the catwalk that led to Luke's room from laughing so hard, but I managed it just in time. The eye rolls, and looks of sheer agitation from the ladies as I walked in the room just made me laugh even harder. Natalie smiled at me and gave me a high-five. At least I had someone in my corner.

After they aired their grievances with me over mine and Moose's behavior, we got down to the girl stuff. Kido and Stix both lamented on their lack of a love life at the moment. Natalie gave us the scoop on moving in with Luke, and all the changes that went with it. Anala confessed she had a crush on someone, but wouldn't tell us who, no matter how much we begged. We were sitting around snacking on popcorn, and M&M's, and painting each other's toenails when I finally got up the courage to ask them what I wanted to know.

"So", I began hesitantly, "there was something I wanted to talk to you guys about before practice started. Um..well..it's just confusing for me, because my feelings are all very new. I don't quite understand it and was hoping you could shed some light on it for me".

All the joking, teasing, and goofiness was gone. That was something I noticed about these ladies, when you really needed them, all the pretense left and they were ready to help.

"Happy to help anyway we can, Camille", Anala comforted.

"Okay, um..", I was fidgeting and a little shy about asking. "So...like I said, Moose and I have been getting closer".

My eyes scanned theirs to make sure they knew what I meant. They all nodded and gave me encouraging smiles that helped me go on even though I was nervous about sharing this.

"Well, we both aren't exactly ready for that last step but, we get into some really...really...um...hot...like really heated situations", I blushed as I stuttered this out. "And when we decide to slow down, I get this strange unfamiliar feeling. It's almost like I'm mad, like I'm angry at him, or resentful of him for stopping us. What confuses me is that I'm not mad at him, because I understand why we had to stop. I don't get it, why am I feeling like that?".

The smirks on all of their faces both reassured me immediately and freaked me out at the same time. It had to be a common thing if they understood what it meant, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know what this was all about.

"That, my dear Camille is good old fashioned sexual frustration", Stix blurted out.

My look of shock must have been priceless because the four of them just bust out into a fit of laughter that had them rolling all over the floor.

"Sexual frustration? But ..how?", my face blanched.

I knew I looked absolutely confused and embarrassed at this point. The girls saw this, stopped laughing and took pity on me.

"Yes, Cam. It's completely normal", Anala answered.

"But I thought that was something mostly guys have to deal with. Besides I haven't had sex yet, how can I get frustrated?".

All of them had huge grins on their faces and looked like they were holding back laughter. I guess it was funny how naive I was about some of this stuff. I mean, I understood sex, and desire, but I never had to deal with all the emotions that come with it.

"It happens to both men and women all the time", Natalie tried to reassure me. "It doesn't matter if you haven't done anything yet".

"You want Moose", Kido stated with no question in her voice.

"Yes, badly sometimes".

"Exactly. So when your body doesn't get what it wants your emotions get messed up, which affects your mood. Like when you're hungry but you're too busy to stop and eat", Stix finished.

The light bulb clicked in my mind and I felt like such an idiot for not realizing this.

"Oh, okay. That makes total sense. But now I have no idea what I'm going to do about it", I threw up my hands in exasperation. "I feel like I'm going to snap at Moose sometimes, and I really don't want to do that. It isn't his fault".

Once again they smiled that knowing grin.

"What?", I asked completely puzzled by their reaction.

"Geez Cam, we forget how innocent you are sometimes", Anala answered.

"How do you think a guy would deal with it?", Stix asked.

I gave her a blank look, still not understanding. The four of them lifted their hands in the air and wiggled their fingers at me and it finally dawned on me.

"Oh my god, you don't mean? No, guys. Just, no", I was absolutely flustered, my face burned red.

Their laughter reached a new level of hysterics. Grabbing my pillow I stood up and started swinging it at each of them knocking them around. Soon they were all on their feet with a pillow and the battle began.

"You", _Thwack_ "guys", _Smash_ "are", _Bump_ "so", _Bang_ "nasty", I punctuated each word with a smack from my pillow on any of their body parts I could catch.

Anala caught Kido knocking her over. Kido grabbed Natalie's leg on the way down causing her to topple on top of Anala. As I watched them go down together, Stix caught me in the side of my head, and I tackled her smooshing the pillow into her face.

Our laughter and the sounds of our crazy pillow fight must have been really loud because all the guys were there watching us and cracking up. We froze in place staring up at them from the floor

"Oh please don't stop on our account", Luke quipped.

"Yeah we love a sexy all female pillow fight", Martin added.

"It's every man's fantasy", Marcos teased.

"A major turn on, especially when your girl is winning", Moose smiled down at me.

I looked down to find that I was indeed the one on the top of the girl pile, each one of us directly under the other. Smiling back up at him, I smooshed the pillow one more time in Stix' face because I knew he would appreciate it. She had been teasing him a lot lately and he kept wanting to get her back.

"Cam!", she growled as I pulled the pillow back.

Standing so the girls could all get up off the floor I giggled as she gave me a dirty look. Both Moose and I just stuck our tongues out at her. After a few more dirty jokes about pillow fights, sleep overs, and girl piles, the guys left us to get some sleep. However before Moose turned to leave he took the opportunity for one last annoying jab at the crew.

"Goodnight my sweet little Fluffy Muffin", his voice was super sappy.

"UGH!"

"Not again!"

"Goodnight my Moosiekins I looooooove yooooouuuu!", my tone equally saccharine.

The groans came from almost every single Pirate. Moose winked at me as he headed down the stairs. Our plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Morning brought with it an awkward breakfast at which Moose and I drove the Pirates to near insanity with our syrupy overly dramatic declarations of love and longing. They had made us sit at opposite ends of the table hoping that would stop us from doing this, but it didn't. We were determined to beat them at their own game. After having a few pieces of toast thrown at both of our heads, we gave it a rest for awhile.

"Just wait until tonight, Moosey", Stix glared at him. "You are going down".

He just snorted and rolled his eyes at her as he bit into his wheat toast. After breakfast, Tevin, Moose and I took some time to curl up in the quiet of Luke's room to get some course work done. Naturally a different crew member would take turns checking to make sure Moose and I weren't touching. They didn't trust Tevin to be honest because he didn't care, and plus he was Moose's friend before theirs.

With that squared away, we began warm-ups for battle practice. Luke was setting up some of the new camera equipment to capture his shots from different angles when I walked in.

"Hey, Luke. How's it looking?", I asked.

"I am loving these new cameras and lenses. Seriously I feel like a kid in a candy store at that film school, check this out".

He moved to the side and gestured for me to have a look at how the shot looked through the new lens.

"That is so cool. This is going to take your film to the next level".

"I know I'm so excited. Hey Cam, you think you could do me a favor and run down to the Cougar to get me the bag of lenses I left in the trunk?"

"Sure, no problem".

He tossed me the keys and I headed down the freight elevator to the alley. As I retrieved the bag from his car I felt like someone was watching me, but shook it off. The only people who came down this alley were all upstairs. I was about to open the door that led back into the hallway and the elevator when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Before I could turn to see what it was a hand grabbed my arm, and I jumped a little in surprise as my eyes took in a girl who looked very familiar to me.

"You're Moose's friend, right?", the girl asked.

"Girlfriend", I corrected with slight irritation in my voice.

 _Who was this girl? Why was she grabbing me? Why did she look familiar? And why was she asking about Moose?_

"Oh sorry, I didn't know", she offered apologetically.

"Well now you do", I pulled my arm from her grip.

"I didn't mean anything by that. I just wanted to make sure you understood I'm not a stranger".

"You're a stranger to me".

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm B. I know the Pirates, I used to be one of them, I lived here at the Vault".

Now I knew where I had seen her, in Luke's movie, and at the World Jam. She was one of the dancers who deserted the Pirates and joined the Samurai. I eyed her with contempt and moved to get through the door but she blocked my path.

"Please..um..what's your name?"

"Camille", I answered shortly.

"Please Camille, I need to talk to them".

"I'm pretty sure they don't want to talk to you".

"It's important, I've been trying to call them but they won't answer my calls. I even tried to talk to the guys in the club last night but they had me thrown out. Seriously Camille, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. You or that other new kid were my only hope of getting upstairs".

"I'm not letting you upstairs", my voice rising.

Pushing her aside I grabbed for the door and was about to slam it on her but what she said next stopped me.

"Julien! Julien knows Natalie is back in town with Luke. He is pissed, he's planning on coming here tonight. Please Camille you have to let me up to talk to them".

I knew the crew was not going to be happy with me about this. I also knew Moose would probably get mad at me for once, but I also knew I had to let her up.

 _Why me?_

The rattle of the elevator only accompanied the nervous tapping of my foot as we ascended up to the Vault. Heading straight for the speaker room with B. right behind me, I braced myself for the onslaught.

The looks on all of their faces when they saw her was easily readable as surprise then fury. And then every set of eyes snapped to mine all holding the same question in them.

"Why, Cam?", it was Moose who asked what they all wanted to know.

I was afraid to look at him, worried he'd be so mad at me.

"She, needed to talk to Luke and Natalie, it's important. Please if you don't trust her, trust me".

Looking up to face him, it wasn't anger I found. It was curiosity, and sympathy because he knew I didn't know everything that happened between the Pirates and the Samurai. I could tell he wanted to give me a reassuring hug, and right about then I could have used it. However even though the room was tense with the unfolding drama, there was no way the Pirates would let it slide.

"B.? What the fuck are you doing here?". It was Jason, and he was pissed.

 _Oh shit, what did I just do?_


	18. Warning and Want

A/N: Thank you as always to all the readers, and reviewers. I appreciate every single one of you. Thanks for showing love and support for this story.

Sorry this chapter is so late, I was away from home last week, and I've been sick in bed for the past two days. Still not feeling well but I worked all day to get this done.

I received some questions about B. in my PM inbox. She is not an original character she was in the movie. The actress' name is Britney Thomas. She can be seen in the beginning of the movie with longer hair talking about dancing in the aisles at the grocery store, and then she sits next to Jason (with shorter hair) when they ask Luke and Natalie to join the Pirates. She dances at the Battle of Red Hook, and although you can't see her leave with Bend, Wave and Carlos, she can be seen at the World Jam final dancing with the Samurai. Hope that helps you spot her in the movie, happy to help.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up franchise or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Warning and Want

Moose PoV

Finished with the last runthrough for my section with the Ticks and Tevin, I wiped my forehead with a towel and grabbed for my water bottle. As I sat on the floor with my back against the mirror I watched the girls hitting their moves hard. They were definitely murdering this piece. I tried to pay attention to the whole group but it was tough to keep my eyes off of Camille.

 _Dayum, my girl looks good._

Watching as her right leg slid back into position supporting her weight in a squat, she brought her hands to rest on her knees and slightly opened her legs. My brain scrambled at that moment and all I could hear was static. Her hands slid up her body seductively caressing her thighs, hips, sides, breasts and neck before locking into position. My eyes followed the trail obediently like a puppy following its beloved owner. I really hoped I wasn't drooling right now because I didn't need another reason for everyone to mess with me today.

The ladies picked it up, Camille starting it off in a frenzy of sick footwork, I was so impressed, they were going to kill it at the battle. When they were interrupted by the crew's applause, I knew Cam was going to come ask my opinion. She always did, and I was flattered that she always respected my thoughts on her dancing. Honestly she never needed my impressions in the first place, she was good, but she never realized just how good.

After I complimented her and she adorably jumped into my arms there was nothing that could hold me back from kissing her. Of course the crew had to bother us because the start of the challenge was getting nearer. Even though I enjoyed their crazy behavior I was so annoyed with them at this point that I became overly flustered when I shouted my answer. The way it came out only served to give them more ammo to fire at me.

Without fail my Camille reassured me, and after getting lost in the feel of her lips against mine for awhile we joined the crew for dinner. When Luke told us about his documentary we were excited for him; this was such an amazing opportunity for him and the Vault. Well fed and high on Luke's great news the feeling amongst the Pirates was upbeat as we returned to battle practice.

Cam and I knew we needed to use this time wisely if there was any dance work we needed to start together. Plus I absolutely wanted any excuse to touch her before it was considered a crime with the knuckleheads we called friends.

Calling practice to an end for the night, my beautiful girl and I found some time to curl up together. It was cool to see that our friends weren't complete assholes because they left us alone to kiss, cuddle, and essentially say our so called 'goodbyes' until tomorrow night.

Feeling fairly stupid and upset about agreeing to their game I apologized to Camille, but then she surprised me with what she said. Her idea to gross them out by being overly sweet, mushy and gooey was genius and I told her so. They didn't want us touching and kissing because it annoyed them? Fine we wouldn't, but there was nothing they could do about us acting like dorky freaks and spewing cheesy affections to each other. This was going to be epic.

Our plan was working beautifully, we had kept most of the Pirates totally agitated for the remainder of the night until we all turned in for bed. The girls all shacked up in Luke's room, he and I headed towards the now spare room at the back of the speaker room that two of the former Pirates used to share.

Luke opened the door and glanced around with a look on his face that was part anger, part regret. Although they hadn't left much behind I knew the room probably still held some memories of the good times they all had with Carlos and Wave. I patted Luke on the back to let him know I understood.

Prepping the beds with clean sheets and blankets we both crashed down, and just started talking. It was a pretty cool time, two bros catching up without the crap from the rest of the crew. Luke shared what California was like, and how things were very different after moving in with Natalie. We talked about film school and his new project to expand on his documentary. He asked about my classes, especially dance class, and how things went with my family when I broke the news. But of course, our talk turned where you would expect it for two guys who recently began serious relationships, to our girlfriends.

It was hard to talk about these sorts of things with the other guys, because they didn't really know what it was like to have these feelings. I mean I could always count on Ty for advice about anything in the past, but he's Camille's brother so it was different this time. Chase was also someone I could count on, but since he was on tour all the time it wasn't easy to track him down for a serious phone conversation. Not very many guys I knew had truly been in love, so it was good to have Luke around. Hey the way I saw it, I was in good company. Ty, Chase and Luke were all considered cool guys, maybe too cool for love, yet they all fell hard for the women in their lives.

All of sudden a loud scream carried throughout the vault followed by another. Both of us jumped up and ran. As we reached the living room the screams got louder, thumps and grunts could also be heard. We took the stairs two at a time finding the twins, the Ticks, Jacob, and Tevin all watching and laughing. Pushing through them we arrived just in time to catch the last flurry of pillow hits, before the girls went down one by one landing in a neat pile. Camille tackling Stix and landing victorious on top of the lady Pirate pile.

 _That's my girl,_ I thought to myself as she smashed the pillow into Stix' face, because damn did she deserve it after messing with me so often. Of course the guys brought attention to the fact that it is a well known fantasy among men to witness women having a pillow fight.

Camille and I used this opportunity to annoy the crew some more with our cheese, and then we all headed back to bed. Before I left my eyes scanned her from head to toe one more time. Camille looked ridiculously hot right now, it was a bit of a struggle not to grab her. She stood there all flushed from the exertion and smiling from how much fun she was having, her hair was messy but in a seriously sexy way. I shook off the dirty thoughts I was having, because I needed to maintain control. It was with this image of her in my mind that I returned to bed. Both Luke and I could sense the time for our 'bro chat' was over, especially after finding our girls the way we just did.

 _Hey, we're only mere men, there's only so much we can take._

* * *

Purposefully mushy sentiments, annoyed Pirates, groans of protest, and toast thrown at my head; my morning had been hilarious. And now I was a lucky guy sitting across from a beautiful girl watching her type out her Cognitive Psychology paper, with an adorable look of concentration on her face.

"Cam?".

Her gaze shifted up from the laptop to find me. Her eyes held a cross between questioning, and annoyance in them. They softened as soon as she saw me watching her.

"Love you", I told her without one ounce of a sappy tone in my voice. "Just wanted to say it for real, not just because we're trying to piss off the crew. I know I'm a geek, sorry".

"Don't apologize, Moose. I love you too. And hey, if you're a geek I am too, and I'm clearly a geek lover", she smiled before refocusing on her work.

I turned to find Tevin watching our exchange with a smile on his face as he shook his head at us in amusement.

"Damn Tev, I'm sorry. I know we can be a little ridiculous sometimes, it's probably why they issued this challenge. Anyway, I didn't mean to disturb your studies", I offered sheepishly.

"Moose, don't worry man. I know the way you guys are together, and it doesn't bother me at all. In fact I think it's sweet. I can only hope that one day I'll find a boyfriend who loves me the way you love Camille; whom I can love back the way she loves you back".

We both smiled at our friend, happy that he was so understanding of our goofy, googly-eyed ways.

"The Pirates are a lot of fun to be around", he continued, "and their teasing is done in a light-hearted manner. But believe me I can understand why you guys are doing what you're doing to piss them off. It's hilarious, and I got your back".

"Thanks Tevin", Camille said softly. "I'm glad you decided to be friends with the silly, dancing Moose because you're a good guy to have around".

* * *

My muscles fully warmed up for rehearsal I started messing with some free movement for my solo section of the battle. Whenever I got the chance to just let go and freestyle I always lost track of where I was and who was around me. It was one of the reasons I loved dance so much, it was freeing. Most of the crew was standing nearby watching me, but I only knew this because I heard their cheers and words of encouragement when they really liked something I had tried.

Not even realizing that everything had suddenly went quiet I just kept dancing. I started to glide my feet like they weren't even touching the floor. As I spun around to slide back on one foot that's when I saw them. Stopping dead where I stood I saw Camille was standing in the door looking scared and nervous. To my surprise as well as every single Pirate in the room, B. was standing directly behind her looking a bit nervous herself. Looking at their faces I could see the crew were all wondering the exact same thing I was.

 _Why was she here? What did she want? And why did Camille let her in?_

Their eyes still full of anger at seeing B. here, turned on Cam. I immediately thought one of them was going to ask her that very question; however given their mood I was afraid it would come out in a way that would seriously upset my girl. I couldn't let that happen so I asked it with as much sensitivity as possible. There was no way I was going to let anyone make her feel bad about this, she had no idea how it hurt the crew when they lost four of their own to the Samurai.

The way Cam was visibly afraid to look at me, and her shaky voice as she answered my question told me that I was entirely right in my assessment of the situation. If one of them yelled at her right now she would be very hurt. I wished in that moment I could hug her, but nope, my Moose ways had got me into this stupid challenge.

Jason exploded on B. , and all hell broke loose. He stalked towards her his nostrils flaring his fists balled like he was going to kill her. She tried to hide behind Camille but Anala snatched Cam out of the way. Jacob ran to get in between Jason and B.

"I told you to stay the FUCK away from here last night when you snuck into the club. You don't belong here, LEAVE".

B.'s eyes filled with tears before her gaze turned to the floor.

"Jason calm down, you can not hit her. She is a woman, ", Jacob held onto him.

"I know that, I wasn't going to", Jason barked at him angrily for a moment but then calmed. "But, I have every right to hate her more than anyone. When she left she didn't just leave the Pirates she left me", he growled through his gritted teeth as he stared her down.

"Jason, I'm sorry", she whispered not daring to look him in the eye.

"I have a hard time swallowing anything you say. You were my best friend, yet you turned on every single one of us so easily. There is no way you can excuse or explain that away. I'm done with you for good. You supposedly have something important to say, then say it and then get the fuck out of here", Jason roared at her.

We all just stood in shock, it was rare that we saw him this angry or upset. Jason was always such a calm, level-headed guy. This side of him was actually scary to witness. My eyes looked over at Cam to catch her expression of regret, I knew she probably felt extremely guilty at this point for letting B. up here, especially after seeing Jason's reaction.

Once again I felt like an idiot for agreeing to that challenge because I really wanted to comfort her right now. I was just about to concede my defeat to the Pirates and go to her when Jason surprised me by going over to give her a hug his voice was calm and reassuring.

"Don't sweat it little Firecracker. I see you beating yourself up over this, but don't feel bad. We don't blame you".

Camille smiled up at him and nodded in thanks to his words of understanding, and I felt a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders. I sent him a smile of thanks as well when he looked my way, before he turned to face Luke and Natalie. Both of them had been standing stiff and silent since the second they saw B. and heard Camille say that she needed to talk to them.

"If you want to hear her out and listen to her bullshit, go ahead, but I'm done. I'll be back when she's gone", Jason told them before he stalked out of the speaker room.

All eyes were now on B., her head rose and we could see that Jason's words had truly rattled her badly. The room was silent for a few minutes, no one knowing what to do or say. Luke broke the silence.

"Shit, B. what the hell is going on? Why would you even come back here like this, knowing how it would hurt him, hurt all of us?, he waved his hand around the room gesturing at the Pirates. " I now understand why you left with Bend, Wave and Carlos, but I never thought you were the type to taunt us. And using Camille to get up here? That is so fucked up".

"I swear Luke, there is a good reason", she defended herself as she stepped closer to him almost pleading.

"Fine, just talk and then get out of here. You've caused enough trouble as it is".

"I understand", B. bowed her head. Her eyes landed on Natalie before she continued. "It's Julien".

Natalie moved around Luke to get closer to B. "I knew it", she sighed.

"After you left with Luke he seriously flipped the fuck out. He's been drinking, his gambling is out of control again. Kid Darkness has been taking over battle practice because Julien's been missing them. When he does make it all he talks about it revenge against you, Luke, and I don't mean the kind of revenge on the dance floor. He is out of his mind with anger that you 'stole' his baby sister from him. I came to warn you guys, he knows you're in New York visiting. He's planning to come by the club tonight, he wants to seriously hurt you, Luke and he wants Natalie back. I don't know what he has planned but it doesn't sound good. I just wanted to make sure you guys knew and prepared for it. I can't stand for this type of violence, especially against people who I considered family. I may have left to the Samurai because I had nowhere else to go, but that doesn't mean I'll let him hurt you guys. If you choose not to believe me, that is fine, but at least I know I did my best to warn you".

The room fell completely silent. Not one word or sound from any of the crew, our eyes all tuned to B. as she issued her warning, and then she just turned and left upon the wishes of both Jason and Luke. Natalie looked up at us all, it was her turn to look guilty.

"I'm sorry guys, I feel like I brought this crap on you because I believed my stupid brother's bullshit story. I'm going to fix it right now. If there is one thing my shitty parents won't stand for it's a child who will ruin their name and standing in their social circle. I can handle this with a few phone calls. Meanwhile you guys should ramp up security for the club tonight".

As she left the room, Luke, Jacob, and Legz were on it it immediately making staff calls and calling in favors from friends and bouncers they knew who needed work. Needless to say the crew was rattled and it showed during battle practice. We looked uncoordinated, incompetent, and graceless. At least Luke would get some interesting footage for his film, that showed the connection between a dancer's emotions and performance.

About three hours after practice ended, Natalie broke the good news that her brother had been forced into a secure treatment program by their parents. The threat was over for now.

* * *

We all needed this release; club night could not have come at a better time. Still unnerved by B.'s appearance and warning; still pissed about our crappy practice; Jason, Luke and Natalie dealing with their personal issues, we needed this time to unwind. After eating dinner in a mostly awkward silence the crew decided to let go and have fun.

Myself and Camille were finally feeling the full weight of the struggle this challenge was bringing to us. We had always been each other's comfort in times like this, and not being able to just hug one another was beginning to wear us down.

Most of the guys had already gone down to open up the club. The ladies however were taking their time getting ready. Waiting for the them I played Rock Band with the Ticks and Tevin. When they finally started down the stairs I was relieved to see that Camille was largely covered by one of my plaid button down shirts. It was tied up at her waist and her jean shorts were thankfully not too short. I didn't know how I would handle not being able to touch her if so much of her creamy skin was exposed to me. Still her long legs mocked me with how shapely they were. She looked really cute and comfortable, ready to dance and have a good time.

"Hello, gorgeous", I complimented as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Looking good yourself there, Moose", she returned the compliment.

Stix rolled her eyes.

"You're so freaking lucky, Moose. Camille refused to wear the short dress I chose for her. You guys are no fun at all. You're not playing by the rules, you're making this so much less fun", she pouted.

"Hey, the rules said nothing about me teasing Moose in a sexy dress. You're just trying to play dirty, Stix", Cam put her in her place.

"That's my girl", I smiled at her and we all headed down to the club.

The music was very loud, the place was just as crowded as it had been last week for the re-opening and that was a good sign for business. Camille spotted Kristin, and Jenny on the dance floor and turned to look at me, winking at her in understanding I watched as she danced over to them happily. She hadn't seen them in a few days and I could tell she was happy to have them back from Thanksgiving break. They greeted her in hugs, kisses and girlie squeals and I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face.

 _Fever by Cascada_ came on and they all jumped up and down, they loved this song. Again I smiled at how adorably girly Cam could be sometimes. I doubted she even realized it, but it was seriously cute. As they began to dance my eyes followed the sway of her hips and I was tempted to slide up behind her. At that exact moment I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Marcos.

"Not so fast, Moose boy. No dancing together, remember?", he waved his finger in my face his grin taunting me.

Sending him a death glare I pushed past him and headed over to sit at the end of the bar where the Pirates always hung out probably looking like a big moping baby. David noticed me right away and came over to 'blow it up'.

"So, what's up? Where's your beautiful girl tonight?", he asked conversationally.

I pointed to the dance floor where Cam was having a blast with her friends. He must have noticed the look of discontent on my face when he asked his next question.

"Are you guys arguing, or something?"

"Nope", I answered simply, my eyes still watching Camille.

"Then why aren't you out there killing it with her? You guys seem to love dancing together".

I let him in on the terms of the challenge from the crew and his resounding laughter was exactly what I expected to receive.

"Thanks a lot, David", I added sarcastically.

"Sorry man, it's just funny because this is going to drive you insane. I can tell already how much it's bothering you that you can't dance with her".

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. While you're laughing at me, do you think you could manage to bring me two bottles of water...you know ...do your job?", I asked with a playful attitude.

"Sure", he laughed harder as he left two bottles in front of me and walked away to tend bar.

"You okay?", she yelled over the music as she bounced over to me looking positively sweet enough to eat.

My hands twitched wanting to grab her waist and kiss her but this time Anala caught my eye and shook her head at me. They were like the 'touching police' and it was starting to piss me off, even though I know I did this to myself.

"I'm fine, just missing you. It's finally getting to me", I yelled back as I slid the water I ordered over to her.

"Sorry, Moose. No way to combat it with annoying cheesy words in here, it's too loud. I miss you too, it's why I just keep dancing. Trying to keep my mind off it, you should do the same. You do know you kinda asked for this though, right?".

"Yeah, yeah, I know", I rolled my eyes at her with a frown on my face.

She looked at me in worry, but I just shook it off.

"Go dance, have fun", I gave her a full reassuring grin.

"You too, Moose", she yelled as she headed back to her waiting friends.

Taking her advice I found a spot with Tevin and the Ticks on the dance floor and just went off. Everyone was having a great time, the crew was taking turns battling each other, dancing with everyone and just blowing off steam. I'll admit, whenever I just danced I was fine, but whenever I let my eyes find her across the floor I was lost again. When Luke and Natalie started dancing together that's when I decided to take a break from the floor.

Back at my spot at the end of the bar I watched her move. My eyes taking in every curve of her body, the way her hair fanned out around her when she would spin, each twist and turn she made, I was obsessed, my mind would not let up on the dirty thoughts about Camille as I watched her body rock to the rhythm of _Inna's-Hot_.

 _Yes, my girlfriend was very hot._

Sipping my water I was trying to get some relief from the heat in my mind and the actual heat of the club. Almost as if she heard my thoughts Camille began to unbutton my plaid she was wearing to reveal a crop top. She tied my shirt around her waist and just continued to dance. At that point my brain was scrambling, I didn't hear anything Jacob, Legz and Spinz were talking about as they were sipping their beers around me.

The thoughts in my mind were driving me insane, damn she looked so good. I know I told her we needed to wait. I know we both needed time, but right about now I was kicking myself because watching her move the way she was my 'horny Moose' mode was on full alert and I just wanted her so badly.

And then I realized I wasn't the only man watching her. Camille had the attention of at least four other men who were dancing near her group of friends and it was starting to piss me off that I couldn't make it known that she was with me. Sure enough one of them asked her to dance and I could only sit there and do nothing. She politely turned him down and he was smart enough to just let it go.

The rest of the Pirates came over to join us. Stix was staring at me and gloating, the fools in the crew who issued this challenge finally knew they had gotten to me when they saw my face. That's when the laughter and teasing started full force, gritting my teeth I took it like the good sport I am, and made a silent vow in my mind to get them all back for this.

That's when I noticed jerk number two decided to approach my girl. This one wasn't as polite or as smart as the first guy. He didn't ask her to dance, he just started grinding up behind her. When she moved away from him, he followed, when she asked him to stop he grabbed her arm, and just like that I was out of my seat and headed for the floor.

A set of arms gripped mine, pulling me back. I realized it was Jacob, and was about to throw him off of me when he pointed back to the dance floor.

"Jason's got it", he said calmly.

I watched as Jason grabbed the guy's hand and squeezed it until he let go of Camille. He then gestured for the bouncers, they swiftly grabbed the guy and threw him out of the club.

She thanked Jason giving him a hug. My gaze found hers as she looked for me, she must have read the question of concern on my face because she answered with a smile, a nod, and blew me a kiss. I winked back at her, as long as she was okay, I was okay.

"Sorry Jacob", I apologized for trying to push him off me.

"No worries, man. Some of us are actually rooting for you and Camille to win this challenge", he teased. "Wouldn't want you to lose because some ass on the dance floor could not get the hint to leave her alone. Besides, we would never let anyone disrespect Camille or you like that in this club. You're family".

"Thanks man", we blew it up and he patted my back.

Although Jason's actions and Jacob's words made me feel a lot better I just couldn't shake this feeling I was having. They were winning and I just might be caving soon, I couldn't take this anymore.

Finding my way through the crowd I headed to the main entrance of the club, stopped to fist bump and blow it up with our bouncers and ducked out into the cold air for a breather. I was feeling a mix of emotions, anger at myself for agreeing to this challenge. Annoyance with the crew for thinking of it in the first place, and torturing us with it. Frustration over not being allowed to dance Camille. Envy at Luke and Nat for dancing together happily, even though it wasn't their fault. To be honest I also felt a little resentment that Camille seemed to be handling this better than I was.

But the worst feeling was the jealousy and sheer rage I had for those guys staring at my girl. I knew I didn't own her, she had the right to dance with anyone she wanted. I also knew she probably wouldn't dance with any of those guys because Camille wasn't comfortable dancing with strangers. Furthermore I knew she loved me and wouldn't disrespect me, but I couldn't help the feeling that was growing in the pit of my stomach. I hated the way they looked at her, the way I knew they were thinking about her, and the way they thought they could touch her. For the first time ever in my entire life I understood what it felt like to be a jealous boyfriend.

"Hey Moose?", Natalie's soft voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah?", I looked up at her with no way to hide the distress on my face.

"I know exactly what you're dealing with right now. It's never a good feeling to realize you're jealous. How about we go inside and dance? C'mon you're the dancing Moose, you can't be upset when you're dancing. Besides you know you have a bunch of us on your side. We got you guys covered".

"Thanks", I smiled as we headed back inside.

As we made our way out onto the dance floor I spotted Tevin dancing around Camille. Spinning her, laughing with her and showing her his undivided attention.

"You see", Nat leaned in so I could hear her over the music. "He figured if she had a guy around her all night, no one would think she was alone".

I smiled over at Tevin and he gave me the thumbs up. I really did have the best friends, even the stupid silly ones driving me crazy right now, were pretty freaking awesome. And with that my cares drifted away as _Three 6 Mafia and Tiesto's - Feel It_ bumped through the speakers and had me freestyling all over the floor.

Standing next to Luke at the bar we were laughing with Natalie about how we snuck into her party using the waiters uniforms. Unexpectedly a small pair of arms wrapped around my waist from the back and I could feel a small warm body pressed against me. I was startled momentarily but knew who it was immediately. Confused I looked at my watch and saw it read 11:01 pm. I had completely lost track of time the challenge was over and we had conquered it.

Turning as fast as I could I grabbed Camille into a tight hug, her face pressed into my chest, mine buried in her hair. We stood like that for a long time, the crew was laughing and cheering us on. Even the instigators, Stix, Martin, Marcos, and Anala were genuinely happy.

"Well, I don't know how but you guys did it", Stix whined.

"Seriously there were a few times I thought Moose boy was going to give in", Marcos added.

"But you made it. Congrats guys, now can you please go dance together so we don't have to see Moose moping around anymore.", Anala joked.

I laughed with everyone because it was true, I couldn't deny it. I was mopey without Camille. The DJ slowed it down with _Un-thinkable (I'm Ready) by Alicia Keys_ as I held my baby close to me and moved to the dance floor. Every single bit of frustration and anger I had been feeling earlier was gone the instant she looked up into my eyes and smiled. Kissing her smile my lips met hers soft and slow, but insistent. There was no way I was going to stop kissing her any time soon now that I could taste her lips again.

So that is exactly what I did for the rest of the night, held her tight, kissed her deeply, and danced with her. If I was being honest with myself I was also showing every man in that damn club that this beautiful woman had chosen me. When we crashed at the Vault later that night there was no freaking way the ladies were stealing her away from me tonight. Through all this there was not one objection from Camille because she had missed me too. As her tiny fingers threaded themselves into my curls that night we both sighed happily and fell asleep easily.


	19. Stress, Distress, De-stress

A/N: As always thank you to the readers and reviewers. You bring me smiles and help me to keep writing when I struggle. And I am honored you enjoy what I share so much.

This chapter is for all the readers who have been asking for a bit of struggle, and angst for these two. I tried, but it isn't my strong point. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tevin, two cats, two pairs of chucks, and a sense of humor. But seriously the Step Up franchise is still not mine….damnit!

* * *

Chapter 19: Stress, Distress, De-stress

Camille PoV

Stunned, I was unequivocally stunned that we had beat the challenge. Don't get me wrong I wanted us to win. I wanted Moose and I to show these silly Pirates who was boss, but I was unsure if we were actually going to make it. Especially when the crew played dirty. When Stix tried to trick me into wearing that short, red dress I knew what she was playing at. Did she really think I was dumb enough to fall for it?

His face of relief when he saw what I was wearing told me that his plaid and my jean shorts were the right choice. However I didn't expect to be so affected by how he looked. Moose rarely dresses up for any occasion and this was no exception, but the way his loose fit dark jeans hung perfectly at his hips made me bite my lip. His charcoal graphic tee was just the right size, it wasn't huge but wasn't too tight either, and my mind knew the muscular slim build he hid underneath. Finishing his outfit off in perfect Moose style with bright red Chucks and a red ball cap, he looked so good to me.

After the talk with the ladies the night before I knew what I was feeling was sexual frustration when I saw him waiting for me looking so hot. Not being allowed to hug or kiss him was definitely making the frustration worse. I had to turn my face from him as we rode down in the elevator to take a breath and get my feelings under control. The Pirates all seemed to think Moose was going to be the one to lose the challenge, but I was afraid it was going to be me.

Once we hit the club I was relieved to see Kristin and Jenny here already. I needed to get myself away from my boyfriend before I attacked him. Dancing seemed to be the only thing keeping my actions in check. I noticed Moose was keeping his distance as well, and figured he was trying to do the same. My friends observed our behavior since they knew he and I were so inseparable. When I told them about the challenge they too laughed and swore we would never make it.

A little while after I checked in on Moose and convinced him to dance his troubles away we noticed some guys watching us dance. One asked to dance with me, but I turned him down. There was only one guy I wanted to dance with, but he was moping by the bar. And then the pervert descended, he was absolutely disgusting. He made my skin crawl, and as soon as he grabbed me I knew the challenge was over. Moose had been watching me dance, and there was no way he was going to let this guy put his hands on me. Before I could blink Jason handled the creep and I glanced over to see Moose being held back by Jacob. His expression was one of worry and anger. As I reassured him I was alright, I saw his face return to some semblance of normal before he took off towards the front entrance.

That must have been the last straw for him. He'd maintained some control up until this point but not being allowed to show the men in the club that I was his girl had really pushed his limits. I almost gave up and followed him out the door but Natalie sent me a look assuring me she would take care of it as she followed after him. It was then that Tevin came to the rescue. He kept me company, kept me dancing, kept the perverts away, and made Moose feel so much better. Luke, Natalie, Jacob, Jason, Tevin; also known as 'Team Moose and Camille' along with Kristin and Jenny had us dancing and forgetting the stress of the challenge.

"Cam?", Tevin asked as we sat at the bar a small way down from the rest of the crew taking a breather.

"Yeah?", I answered a little absentmindedly. I had been watching Moose laugh with Luke and Nat about something.

"It's 11. You guys did it", he smiled and immediately my grin matched his. "Go get your man", he chuckled.

As he pushed me towards the end of the bar. I heard both Kristin and Jenny say 'awwww' and break into a fit of giggles.

The evident relief we both felt when I wrapped my arms around him, and pressed myself into his back was palpable. Instant comfort, our bodies relaxed into each others when he turned to hold me tight. Every single kiss, dance, and touch after that moment were ten times more potent. I knew Moose felt the exact same way because he refused to let me go for the rest of the night, and that was just fine with me.

* * *

"You look like shit, Camille. Are you even sleeping? Wait don't answer that I don't want to know what you do when you should be sleeping".

My brother shook his head in disgust as the ideas of what he thought I did with Moose at night barraged his brain. I laughed at him, he was always quick to let his mind wander to the gutter.

We were sitting in his and Nora's kitchen as I waited for her to finish getting ready, he was making coffee. She and I were going to get some Christmas shopping done since it would soon be time to head back to Baltimore for the holiday.

"Hey you set yourself up for that one, you idiot", I punched his arm. "For your information I sleep just fine, and even though it's none of your business, that is still all Moose and I do in bed together...sleep. Thanks for saying I look like shit though, you're such a kind older brother. So sweet, really", I added sarcastically.

"You're right, it isn't my business, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I said that, I'm just worried. You look tired", Tyler frowned at me as he slid a mug over to me.

"Well, I am tired. Since we got back from Baltimore three weeks ago my schedule has been nonstop. With classes, studying, term research papers due, fall semester exams, and battle practice my life has been crazy. You should see poor Moose, he has double my workload. I've been trying to help him as much as I can, but it's rough. We're honestly worn out, aren't you glad you skipped all the insanity of college?", I smiled an exasperated grin up at him before I sipped my coffee.

"Damn Camille. Breath lil' sis", he came over to comfort me, his hands on my shoulders. "That sounds horrible. Touring with the dance company is really hard work but it doesn't sound half as bad as what you're dealing with. I'm very proud of you though, there is no way I would be able to handle that much stress as well as you are".

"You call this handling stress well?" I gestured to my puffy eyes that had seriously dark circles practically living underneath them.

"Well, you're still standing. You made time to get your shopping done, and you haven't killed anyone yet. Wait unless that's why Moose isn't here. Oh shit Cam did you kill your man?", he teased tickling my sides causing me to laugh and pull from his arms.

"Stop it you big bully", I swatted his hands away. "No, I didn't kill Moose...", I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who killed Moose?", Nora asked in an amused tone as she entered the kitchen.

"No one", I laughed. "Honestly though it does feel like we're a little dead to each other, lately. I see him almost every day, we have a study group, practice together with the crew, and sleep in the same bed a few times a week, but we never have enough time for just us".

"Geez Camille did you have to get all cheeseball on me?", he pushed me playfully. "Thank goodness you showed up babe, girly stuff is your department", Tyler kissed his fiancee in greeting.

"It sounds to me like you and Moose need to make some private time just for the two of you. I mean you'll be traveling in a car with me and the 'don't tongue my sister' guy again", Nora eyed my brother. "And then you'll be surrounded by both your families once we get home. If you're going to make the time you should do it now".

"Can you at least wait until I'm out of the room before you tell my sister to have 'alone time' with Moose? I really don't need the images that come with those words", my brother whined like a baby as he practically ran from the room.

"Then stop letting your thoughts wander where they don't belong", she teased as we followed after him.

"Seriously Ty, you're preoccupation with mine and Moose's sex life is a bit disturbing", I taunted.

"La la la la la la, I can't hear you", he yelled trying to drown out my words as he covered his ears like a kid. "And don't you mean LACK of sex life?".

"You're such a jerk", I punched his arm again. "

"Who me? Please Cam, you know you love your big bro", he squeezed my head in a headlock and gave me noogies.

"Ouch, get off me", I struggled.

"Let her go, and for the record you are a jerk, and immature", Nora deadpanned leaving Ty pouting.

He let go immediately and I smoothed down my now ruffled hair.

"Thanks a lot, Ty", I groused.

"Sorry, sis. You know me, I was just teasing".

"Yeah yeah yeah".

"See you later", Nora offered as we headed for the door.

"What no kiss goodbye?"

"Not when you tease your sister so much".

"I said I was sorry".

"Yeah I know you did", she smirked. "See you later", she repeated

My brother just sulked as he watched us leave. Nora won. Nora always won where Ty was concerned.

* * *

He hadn't answered my text earlier and now he didn't answer my knock on his dorm room door. When I dropped off my bags in my room, Willard had told me I would find Moose here. I didn't want to just walk in but I had a feeling I knew where he was. Slowly opening his door I peeked in and saw him right where I knew I would find him.

Moose was asleep on his bed. Notebooks, pencils, pens, his Engineering journal, his laptop, and his textbooks were all scattered around him. His Statistics textbook was open and lying on his chest, his left hand still holding it slightly, his right hand underneath his head. He was fully clothed, and his kicks were still on his feet. My poor baby was so tired from his massive workload.

 _Damn he was even gorgeous when he was sleeping._

Even though he was out cold he looked so uncomfortable. I went to work removing everything from his bed, and slipping his sneakers off. Then it was time for the tricky part. Tenderly I lifted his left hand from the book perched on his chest before removing it, and placed his hand back where i was.

Removing my coat, hat, and boots, I checked his calendar, study and exam schedule to see what he had planned for this afternoon.

 _-Study for Statistics End of Semester Exam_

 _-Dance class rehearsal for End of Semester Project with Tevin_

 _-Battle rehearsal with my baby and the Pirates._

I smiled at the way he had worded the last item on his list as I pulled out my cell phone and headed into the hall to make a few calls. Both Tevin and Jacob understood when I told them how tired Moose was. They both told me to let him sleep when I asked their advice on if I should wake him for rehearsals.

"Believe me, Cam he has the piece down perfectly. He's just obsessing for no reason", Tevin reassured me before I thanked him and hung up.

Jacob reminded me that we still had an entire month to prep for the battle so there was no reason for me to worry. Feeling better about my decision, I quietly curled up next to him trying my best to be gentle when I slid my hand across his chest to rest next to his over his heart. Still deep in sleep his body reacted instinctively to my presence, his right arm coming down to pull me closer to the warmth of his body.

"Camille", he sighed peacefully as he unconsciously snuggled into me.

I closed my eyes but I didn't sleep, I was just so content with being close to him. For a little over thirty minutes I lay quietly in his arms; admiring him from time to time or lightly running my hand over his chest. Just then a full smile spread across his face, before his eyes opened slightly. Moose began to stretch his long, lanky body taking up the length of his bed as his joints popped loudly.

"Hi baby", he whispered adorably. "When did you get back?", he kissed my neck as he cuddled close to me again

"About a half hour ago", I answered in a whimper due to how good his lips felt on my skin.

"I missed you", he continued to brush his lips along my neck.

"Missed you too", I gasped slightly hoping he'd continue.

A few more kisses and he stopped his attentions, I mentally whined like a child. Bringing his face into view of mine he yawned and his tone changed from playful, and loving to all business.

"Geez can't believe I fell asleep, what time is it? I need to get up to meet Tevin. Going to have to make up some study time for Statistics later tonight after battle rehearsal".

And just like that the moment was gone. It had been like this since the day after we defeated the challenge and returned back to the reality and stresses of college life. We had little to no quality couple time, but Moose always seemed to be the one ruining the moments we did have. He was obsessing over exams, and his dance project and it was driving me insane. Feeling absolutely deflated and extremely frustrated I looked over to his clock.

"It's 4:15", I answered, trying not to sound angry.

"Shit!", he pulled himself from my hold immediately and jumped from bed. "Cam, why didn't you wake me? I'm fifteen minutes late to meet Tevin", he began to grab for his dance class duffel bag and pulled on his shoes.

"Don't worry, Moose I called him to cancel and he understood. I cancelled with the crew as well. I have you covered", I tried to soothe his apparent distress.

"Why Cam? I really needed to rehearse today, that project is still not perfect…", his voice was rising in volume, he was nearly yelling at me.

"You needed some sleep", I cut him off a bitter tone in my voice.

He shot me a glare of displeasure

"Camille, c'mon man you know I needed to get up, I don't know why you couldn't wake me. I can't believe I let myself fall asleep. Damnit!", he tied his shoes quickly. "I bet if I hurry I can still catch some time in the dance studio before I meet you at the Vault".

My eyes began to tear up, I couldn't help it. He wouldn't listen to me, he wouldn't let himself rest, and he wouldn't let himself see that I needed him right now. I wasn't asking for much just a few hours him and I alone.

"Moose?", my voice cracked, but he didn't hear it.

"What?", he snapped before realizing how harsh he sounded. "Sorry. What baby I'm in a hurry?", his voice was softer, but he was still rushing me.

He wouldn't even take a minute to look at me, his eyes scanned the room for anything he might have forgotten. There was no way I was going to get through to him right now so I just gave up.

"Nothing", I tried to hide the waver in my voice. "Go, do what you have to do".

"Okay, see you later at the Vault?", he kissed my head and ran out the door not even waiting for my reply.

"No you won't...", I whispered to myself "...because I won't be there".

* * *

"You sure it's okay if I stay a few days?".

"Really Cam? You're my sister, you're always welcome", Ty hugged me close.

"Why would you even ask? We're here for you, whenever you need us", Nora smiled as she gathered me up in a hug of her own.

"I know, but you know how I am Ty, I always feel like I'm an inconvenience. I guess that stems from you kicking me out of your room all the time when I was just a kid", I teased trying to lighten the moment.

I had shown up back at their door only hours after my shopping trip with Nora, with my school bag and small suitcase. They both took one look at my face and didn't ask any questions.

Over dinner Nora finally got me to spill about what was going on with Moose. I confessed that although I understood how busy the both of us were, I couldn't figure out why his stress was completely consuming him. Moose had always been able to handle everything well, so I guess it was a complete shock for me to see him fall apart like this. I knew he had a lot more on his schedule than I did, but there were some things he could let go, but chose not to.

I further explained what Tevin told me about Moose having the piece completely memorized perfectly, and how Jacob reminded me that the battle was still a month out. He really could have made the time to spend with me today but he chose not to listen to what I had to say. It hurt my feelings and scared me a little that he didn't see how important this was to me. Perhaps because I had been in love with him for years and waited for him for so long, I was afraid of losing him easily to things out of my control.

Both Nora and Tyler listened to me patiently. My brother would always put away his silly teasing side to be there for me when I needed him most. For this I was extremely grateful and felt very lucky.

"Cam?", Tyler started kindly. "I know you're upset, and I get it, but I think I can help you figure this out. You've been just as stressed so you didn't see the answer staring you right in your face. Did you ever stop to see that maybe Moose is so obsessed with exams and the end of semester dance piece because he feels like he has something to prove? You saw how he was when he had to tell his dad he added dance as a major, he was freaked out. You saw how his dad reacted. I think he feels like he needs to prove he can tackle being a double major with ease. I think he feels like he has to prove it to you, to his family, his friends, and especially to Mr. A and most definitely to himself".

Tyler was right, why had I not seen it before ? That was exactly why Moose was stressing so badly. I was a little disappointed in myself for not recognizing this, but I knew my brother was great at understanding certain things. Nora must have read my expression.

"Your brother's intuition about matters like this usually proves correct, Cam. You know Moose loves you, he wouldn't purposefully ignore you or push your feelings aside. I'm sure he doesn't even realize what he's doing".

I knew Nora's words were truthful, Moose didn't know what he was doing to me and that was the problem. Although they had both helped me immensely I needed time to myself to get over the hurt so I could focus on my studies. Thanking them I offered to clear the table before heading up to the guest bedroom to study for my Quantitative Reasoning exam tomorrow, and to write my essay for Expressive Cultures.

It was after ten when I finally decided to look at my phone. I knew Moose would probably have texted the instant he realized I hadn't shown up at the Vault. Lately things that would normally take him seconds to notice would go unrecognized for longer periods of time. I knew he had probably gotten to the Vault shortly after six, around the same time I was ringing Ty and Nora's doorbell. I had silenced my phone and tucked it away in my coat pocket vowing not to look at it until later.

Well it was time to face the music. Pushing my textbook aside, I rose to walk over to where my coat hung on the hook and pulled my phone from the pocket. With a big gulp I sat on the bed and braced myself for what I would find. Moose had texted fifteen times, his first coming only five minutes after six. Kristin had texted twice, Jenny three times, Karni once. I had eight missed calls and voicemail messages all from Moose.

Scanning the first few texts I noticed he only seemed to be surprised that I wasn't there. The Pirates must have told him I wasn't coming because the next text addressed that and asked if I was studying. Then he said he'd see me back at the dorms when he was done. It was around the fifth and sixth text that he started to freak out a little, he had finished battle rehearsals and was on his way back to campus and noticed I still hadn't answered any of his texts.

And that was when my phone must have been blowing up. It was at that point I knew he had gotten back to his room and found my note. He probably went to my room looking for me, and my friend's rooms which explained their texts..

From Moose: Found your note. 'I need a few days'. What does that mean?

From Moose: Where did you go?

From Moose: I'm worried Cam. Are you mad at me?

From Moose: What did I do, baby?

From Moose: Answer your phone please.

From Moose: I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry.

Shutting my phone off, I put it on the nightstand. I couldn't read anymore, and I knew the voice mails would probably kill me to listen to. I hadn't meant to worry him, I didn't want to freak him out but I had been so lost in my own feelings of hurt that somehow I didn't think how this would affect him. Maybe I let the anger at him cloud my judgement, but right now I was feeling pretty stupid about this whole idea.

My mind was racing and I needed to relax, changing into my pajamas I decided to head downstairs and make some chamomile tea to help calm my body and mind. As I passed Ty and Nora's bedroom I tried to move as quietly as possible because their door was slightly open, and I didn't want to disturb them if they were asleep. I heard a cell phone ring and my brother answered.

"Yes Moose, she's here".

I froze in place as he said his name, I guess Moose finally figured out where I went. Since I wasn't answering my phone he called Ty instead.

"She's fine. Don't worry, Nora and I got this".

Tyler paused to listen, and I could only imagine how distressed Moose's voice must have sounded on the other end because my brother's answer came out in a resigned sigh.

"No she doesn't hate you, why would you even ask that? Cam couldn't hate you if she tried, and you know that. She's just upset and needs some time to cool down and think".

Silence again as my brother listened, and my anxiety grew to the point where I felt smothered.

"Why? Really Moose? Think about it, you're a smart guy and you know her probably even better than I do which says a lot. I know you're stressed about school and so is she, but seriously think what could have possibly upset her that she felt like she needed space and needed to give you space?".

I crept a little closer to the door trying to see if I could hear any of Moose's reply, but it was useless. My heart was pounding so hard I thought Ty would hear it, and catch me eavesdropping.

"Bingo! I knew you'd figure it out, like I said you're a smart guy. Now what are you going to do about it? Think on that while she takes her time to get over it, and believe me she will get over it. My sister loves you too much, although I don't fully get the appeal. What she ever saw in your scrawny, goofy ass I will never understand, bro I bench-press more than you weigh", Tyler teased.

He was laughing loud which told me he had gotten Moose to laugh and joke as well, and that made me feel so much better. Letting out the breath I had unknowingly been holding my heart rate returned to normal as I crept down the stairs to the kitchen to make my tea.

Later that night while snuggled up under the blankets I let my mind wander to Moose. Of course I missed sleeping next to him. There was no use denying how incredible it felt to be curled up into the warmth of his body all night. No matter how upset I was I couldn't help how much I cared. Grabbing for my phone I decided to send him a quick text to make sure he understood what Tyler told him was the absolute truth. I couldn't hate him if I tried.

To Moose: I love you, goodnight.

* * *

It was Friday morning and thankfully I had no exams scheduled today. This was one of the toughest weeks of my life so many exams, monster study sessions, writing papers, and my fight with Moose. I'd been at Tyler and Nora's since Monday evening and I was seriously feeling the loss of my favorite curly haired boy.

He would send me a good morning and goodnight text every day and I would do the same, but that was the extent of our contact. Moose was giving me the space I asked for, which was both good and bad. Good, because this was the worst week for our exam schedule, we were able to put all our focus on getting through them. Bad, because I really missed him terribly. I was incapable of remaining mad at that boy.

Curled up on the couch I was trying to read, but in truth my brain wouldn't focus. I was lost in thoughts of his eyes, and his smile, the way his curls hung low on his neck when he wore a cap, his long fingers and the way they touched me tenderly, his thin but strong arms and the way then held me. My phone buzzed and lit up scaring me out of my gooey, girly thoughts.

From Moose: Took my last exam for this week. Miss you, please let me fix this. Please Chameleon.

Smiling a goofy smile, I bit my lip. I was so ready to get things back to normal with him. He had realized what had upset me so badly and was ready to make up for it.

To Moose: Okay.

From Moose: Yes! Thank you. Dress warmly, I'll be there in about an hour.

Even though his hands were covering my eyes, I could smell the clue as to what he had planned to surprise me with. Sure enough when he pulled his hands away we were standing in front of a beautiful white horse and red carriage parked in front of Central Park.

"Surprise", he bent to whisper in my ear.

My shiver had nothing to do with the cold weather and everything to do with the boy who was standing directly behind me. This was way too much, I had to tell him he didn't need to win me over, I was already over it.

"Moose, I.."

"Nope..", he cut me off. "...you promised no objections, Miss Gage".

He was right. When he showed up at the door about twenty minutes ago I thought he was going to just kiss me, we'd go somewhere to talk it out, and finally spend some time together. Instead he made me promise to say nothing about the argument just yet, make no objections to anything he planned, and to let him do his thing. Then he grabbed my hand and we were off running, one short train ride and here we were.

Moose held out his hand to help me up into the carriage like the gentleman he was. Walking over to the driver he turned his back to me so I couldn't see how much he paid him. Then he joined me in the carriage and took his backpack off as he covered us with the blanket that was supplied to keep passengers warm. The driver picked up the reins and we began our ride around the park. I was about to cuddle up to Moose, but I noticed he was unzipping his bag. He pulled out a large thermos and two travel mugs before he smiled over to me showing me his winning full grin.

"Hot chocolate?".

My face must have shown my surprise at his gesture because he grinned even bigger.

"I'll take that as a yes".

Pouring some for both of us, he closed the thermos, placed it back in the bag, and topped the mugs securely before handing one to me. Moose watched me for a moment as I took a sip his eyes seemed to be waiting, and as soon as I tasted it I knew why.

"Nonna's recipe?", I asked in great surprise.

"Yup, your favorite".

"But how did.."

"No questions, Cam. Remember?".

He was unreal. I didn't know why he felt he needed to spoil me like this after one small fight that wasn't really a fight at all. In that moment I felt extremely foolish, I swear I didn't even know why I let myself get so upset at him in the first place. His eyes were still watching me, and I blushed in embarrassment of how stupid I had been.

"Moose, I'm so sor…"

His lips crashed down onto mine cutting off my words completely. Moose gently placed his hand on my neck, his thumb caressing my jawbone. For the past few days I had missed the feel of his strong lips. Slowly he showed me with kisses how much he missed me too. He took his time, each kiss growing in strength. With every single brush of his mouth against mine any awkward tension that was still between us dissipated. Resting his forehead on mine he rubbed our cold noses together before he looked down at me.

"Damn I missed that", he said almost to himself. "No, Camille I'm sorry. You were telling me you needed me, and I wasn't listening. You tried to help me see how stressed I was, how I was over thinking, and obsessing. You tried to help me calm down, but I wouldn't. No matter what you think you did wrong , it isn't your fault. I don't blame you for taking time to yourself. This is on me, baby".

"But…"

"No buts. It's on me, let me take it, and let me spoil you. Please".

Even though I wanted to explain myself and apologize I knew I'd have to let it go for now. I'd also have to accept that he wanted to spoil me and spend money on me, and that worried me so much. Vowing to let him know how sorry I was at another time, and ask about the cost of this little surprise, I surrendered for now and let him win.

Moose sat back and opened his arms signalling me to join him.

"Get over here, beautiful and get yourself some Moose lovin' ", he expressed in his best Moose mode.

 _I even missed that_ , _I know I got it bad._ I thought to myself as I snuggled up into his side my head resting on his shoulder. We happily sipped our hot chocolate as we took in the breathtaking sights in and around one of the most famous and beautiful parks in the whole world.

"Moose?".

"Yeah, baby?".

"Thank you, this is incredible".

"You're welcome, so are you".

When our ride was over, we walked hand in hand down Fifth Avenue until we reached Rockefeller Center. I had always wanted to see the tree up close and in person, and Moose knew that. As we stood underneath one of the humongous boughs he leaned in and kissed me deeply, showing me how sorry he was without words. It was one of the most extraordinary and romantic moments of my entire life. I was so happy to have experienced it with my best friend who also happened to be the world's greatest boyfriend…..EVER!

 _I was mad at him why? What? Mad at Moose? Never._

I giggled at my silly thoughts and kissed him back, making his smile grow even bigger.

* * *

A/N: So I'm not that good at drama and angst. Sorry guys I tried but the mushy is my strong point I guess. LOL

NYC Fun Fact: Carriage rides around the park, and the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree are two of the most popular, and breathtaking Holiday experiences in the city during December. Seriously the city is beautiful every day but during the holidays it is positively magical.


	20. For the Record, That Was Hot

A/N: Short note because this chapter is long. Love you guys thank you for reading and reviewing. Happy Update Day! LOL

There is a little more suggestive material in this chapter but nothing explicit.

Disclaimer: Moose, Camille and Step Up are still not mine to own.

* * *

Chapter 20: For the Record, That Was Hot

Moose PoV

What had I done? I didn't even know but somehow I had upset Camille so much that she didn't want to see me for a few days. After reading her note the first thing I did was run to her room only to find she wasn't there. Karni and Willard looked at me like I was absolute scum. They must have witnessed how upset she was when she packed up some of her stuff. But where was she?

Checking with both Kristin and Jenny, she hadn't gone to either of them. They had no idea what was going on, in fact I ended up worrying them when they tried to text her and got no answer. Returning to my room I slumped down on my bed and continued to try to text and call her. She wouldn't answer anything I sent, she was ignoring me. I threw my phone down onto my bed, and hung my head into my hands my fingers clenching into my hair.

 _What did I do? Why was she so mad? Where did she go? Was she okay? Did she hate me?_

These questions kept running through my mind, and it was driving me to the brink of insanity. Frustration took over my mind and body I stood up and grabbed for the first thing my hand landed on. Gripping it tight I threw it against the wall and watched it shatter into a million tiny pieces. And that was when my heart sank and realization set in I had just broken something very special to both Camille and I. It was the model Empire State Building we built together the weekend after we both got our acceptance letters to NYU.

 _Fuck!_

I stared at the pieces and my stomach flipped in the worst way ever. Slumping onto my bed again I grabbed my phone and called her for the eighth and final time. As it had with the others the call went straight to voicemail.

"I love you Cam. I don't know what I did, but I promise to fix it. I'll do anything to make you happy, I live for your smile. Don't you know that? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

I hung up and sunk back onto my pillow. My voice was shaky and it cracked towards the end of that message. I sounded like a crying girl but I didn't care. It was time to think, I needed to find her so I knew she was okay, and I needed to figure out what I did. Closing my eyes I searched my brain for any clues. She wasn't on campus because all her friends hadn't seen her, she wasn't at the Vault because I had just been there, who else did she know in the city? And just like that the fog lifted, I smacked myself in the head for not realizing it sooner. Her brother lives here, and him and Nora are on break from touring for the holiday. Cam was just with Nora this morning, how could I have been this stupid, of course she went to Ty. I shot up in my bed, my spine stiffened.

 _Shit! Her very large, very protective brother knew I upset her._ I thought to myself in misery.

I was such a dead man, but I decided I needed to suck it up and make the call. If she wouldn't answer I knew he would, even if it was just to threaten to kill me. Surprisingly Tyler didn't flip on me, he was calm and made me feel so much better. At least I knew Camille was safe and in the best hands possible other than my own.

When Ty asked me to think about what could have upset her, my mind immediately went to the way Tevin interacted with me this afternoon. He had been shocked that I went to the dance studio. He thought I would be curled up with my Camille enjoying some alone time. At the time I didn't think anything of it, but now I was starting to understand. When we arrived at the Vault and saw Cam wasn't there Jacob and Tevin both gave me a look that I couldn't decipher. In fact the whole crew was surprised I didn't know she wasn't coming.

Once again I felt like slapping myself in the head. That look on their faces was disbelief. They could not believe that I would choose rehearsals over spending time with my girlfriend, who they know I loved. The entire conversation with her from this afternoon played again in my head and I figured out what I had done wrong. Camille wanted some time with me, and I ignored it. She tried to help me rest, and I ignored it. I was so obsessed with proving how competent a double major I could be during exams , that I neglected her and lost my sanity.

" _What are you going to do about it?"_ Tyler's question kept playing in my mind.

First, knowing she was safe I was going to give her the space she needed. Second I was going to focus on my exams and kill them. Lastly as soon as my exams were done this week I was going to go out of my way to make it up to her.

Just then my phone buzzed, looking down at it I smiled. She still loved me enough to let me know, even when she was pissed. I'm a lucky Moose.

* * *

I still hadn't told Cam about my King Kong moment when I smashed the model. The fear that she would be disappointed in me, perhaps even mad was too much for me to handle right now. I made any excuse as to why we couldn't hang out in my dorm room; knowing that if we spent a great deal of time there she would notice it was gone. Eventually I would have to tell her, but I already planned a good way to break the news and make up for it at the same time.

It was Saturday afternoon, I had spoiled my girl yesterday with a Christmas themed day in the city. I cancelled rehearsals with both Tevin and the Pirates for this evening. I also let our study group know we'd be studying alone this afternoon, the group was basically made up of our friends. The smirks on all their faces, especially Kristin, Jenny and Tevin told me they knew I was trying to fix everything I did wrong.

We were sitting in my favorite study lounge, on the very bench where I had begun to realize my true feelings for her. Camille was facing the huge window that let so much light in, she was hunched over her textbook her face a mask of concentration. I was straddling the bench facing her, my laptop in front of me, I tried to concentrate on my own studies, but she was just too irresistible. I couldn't tear my eyes from her, especially now that I had her back after she left for a few days. Watching her tuck her hair behind her ear I smiled a goofy grin. She was even beautiful when she was studying.

 _Damn, I'm such a cheesy punk for my girl._

Camille must have felt my eyes on her because a small blush started to creep across her cheeks as she tried to remain focused. She still wouldn't turn her gaze to look at me but I knew I had flustered her.

"Moose, stop staring", she whispered.

"Can't help it", my grin grew wider.

"Moose, stop", she blushed brighter.

"Cam, can we take a break, please?".

"Sure".

Closing her book she placed it back into her bag, while I closed my laptop and moved it onto the floor. She finally brought her eyes to mine and I gestured for her to come closer. Turning, she straddled the bench to face me, and moved her legs so they were resting over mine.

"So much better", I smiled as I stared into her eyes. "You're beautiful", I complimented.

"You're corny", she teased.

"Only for you. But seriously way to bring a guy down, Chameleon. You're so mean to me, why can't you just admit how much you adore me", my Moose mode was in full effect.

"Please, your Moose ego can always use a bruise or two. If I wasn't around to keep it in check just imagine how inflated it would get", she teased as she smacked my arm playfully and smirked.

 _Oh she was going to pay for that._

Placing my hands on her knees I slid them up her thighs slow and deliberately, my eyes locked on hers. She bit her lip, her breathing picked up, and she shifted in her seat a little; I was definitely stimulating her in the best way possible. Sliding myself closer to her my hands were now on her hips she began to look around, her face was flushed. We had never been this intimate in a public space before, I knew it would excite her, and make her nervous at the same time. I mean we had some heated kisses and embraces in public, but touching in such a private way; that was new.

My fingers squeezed her hips gently as I pulled her even closer to me. Camille was still looking around to see if anyone was watching which was perfect because it allowed me to lean in and kiss her neck. Her small gasp was only audible to me, and it made me smile against her skin. I parted my lips before pressing them back onto her ever warming skin. Making a trail of open mouthed kisses up her neck I stopped at her earlobe and nipped it lightly.

"Moose, stop", it came out in a soft whimper that wasn't very convincing at all. "People are watching".

An evil grin spread across my face. _Time to go in for the kill._ I thought to myself.

"I can't help myself", I whispered into her ear and she visibly shivered. "You look good enough to eat".

Camille turned her face back to me, her breathing was even more labored, her eyes were wide as they watched me watching her. Keeping one hand on her hip I slid the other up her side brushing the side of her breast before cupping her face, my lips hovered over hers just out of reach. The look on her face told me how much my attentions affected her, her body bowed into mine I could feel how much she wanted me to kiss her. However that wasn't going to happen just yet, not until I had my revenge.

"Just admit you adore me", I brushed my lips lightly against hers.

When she tried to catch them in a kiss I pulled away slightly. Oh yes I was teasing her so badly, and she just realized it.

"What?", she whispered as she blushed wildly.

"Go ahead, Chameleon admit you adore me and my Moose ways".

Running my thumb gently over her cheek, brushing my lips along the corner of her mouth, my eyes showed her nothing but adoration and need. Of course I adored her and needed her, I just wanted to make her admit it too. My fingers gripped her hip a little tighter. Her breath was hitched and I knew that I was winning even if she was trying to fight it. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip and smiled just waiting for her to concede.

"Moose", she whimpered again.

"Yes", I answered deviously my lips close but still far enough for me to pull away.

"Okay okay you win", she sighed. "I adore you and your stupid Moose ways", she blurted out hurriedly her cheeks burning.

"Stupid?", I raised my brow.

"Okay fine. Not stupid, adorable".

I smiled my winning full smile at her before capturing her lips in deep slow kiss. I didn't care where we were and who was watching, I had teased her and now she'd get her prize for letting me win.

 _The Moose is still the man._ I mentally congratulated myself.

"I promise I'm not trying to ditch you or anything, I just have a quick errand I need to run. Something I have to pick up", I looked down at her trying to convey my sincerity.

We had finished our study date, and if I'm being honest 'make-out' date, and were walking back to her dorm room. She had forgiven me for neglecting her last week and forgiven me for teasing her earlier, I didn't want her to get mad that I had to leave for awhile. I put as much sweetness into my tone as possible hoping she would understand.

"And why can't I come with you?", she turned her face up at me looking so cute.

"Well, I can't take you with me because I'm picking up your Christmas present", I confessed.

"I knew it", she bounced up and down excitedly like a little girl.

She was absolutely adorable, and I was lucky she was all mine. I couldn't wait to see her face when she opened her gift, I wanted to find something special that I knew she would love. With some help from Andie, Nora, and Kristin I think I nailed it.

"In that case, you are free to go my Moose", she joked

"Well I'm glad I have your permission".

"You better be glad. See you later?", she quirked her brow in question.

"Of course, baby. Be back soon".

Resting my forehead against hers I leaned in to kiss her gently. I kissed the tip of her cute little nose before I turned to go.

"Later gator", I called over my shoulder.

"Later, Moosey".

I shook my head as I turned to look at her, "Really?".

"Hey, if you get to tease me with kisses I get to call you whatever I want".

The laugh I let out as I left echoed down the hall.

* * *

"You were worried, why?", he teased me for the tenth time.

"He's such a silly Moose, isn't he?", she joined him in torturing me.

"Yeah, yeah, you two. Keep messing with me", I warned.

Both Tevin and I had just performed our End of Semester dance pieces and murdered them. Camille had sat in the back of the room for moral support watching us both.

"I told you he knew this piece solid. Didn't I, Cam?", Tevin asked.

"You did, but his foolish ass didn't want to listen".

"Okay, guys I get it. Moose is silly, Moose is foolish, Moose messed up with Cam for no reason other than his crazy obsessions. Moose knew the dance, Moose should have listened to Tevin. Tevin and Camille are a god and goddess and Moose is a lowly peasant".

The three of us burst into a fit of laughter at my insanely sarcastic tirade.

"Sorry baby", Camille kissed me softly as her atonement.

"You do know what this means right?", my face lit up as I spoke enthusiastically. "That was our last major commitment before Holiday break. We are free of exams, time to party people. Wooooooo!"

Camille showed her beautiful smile at my excitement, but Tevin's eyes shifted away from us. He looked a little sheepish as he fidgeted from foot to foot nervously.

"Um, about that..uh can I take a raincheck? I'd love to chill with you guys and the crew before we separate for the holiday, but I sorta have plans".

There was a small smile playing about his mouth like he wanted to grin foolishly but was afraid to let it show.

"Oh my god", Cam gasped watching his face. "You have a date, don't you?".

"Not exactly. Just supporting a friend, but I am hoping it may turn into a date in the future. I mean it is seriously complicated", he looked embarrassed and a little worried.

"Hey, Tev man don't worry. This guy would be lucky to have a date with you, and if he doesn't know that then he isn't worth your time", I offered with sincerity hoping my support was evident.

"Moose is absolutely right, you're a catch. And if it's meant to be the complications will work themselves out. Just look at Moose and I", Camille smirked. "Complicated doesn't even scratch the surface, this guy was oblivious for years", she gestured towards me with an exasperated look on her face.

She made Tevin laugh with her joke so I wasn't too mad at her for her jab at me.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you at the Vault later?"

"Sure thing", Cam answered as she hugged him.

"Later gator", I patted his back.

Once he was out of our sight Camille turned to me with the cutest expression on her face.

"Is is weird that I'm ridiculously excited for him?", she asked.

"Nope, I am too. If anyone deserves to be happy it's him".

"Fingers crossed", she squealed as she crossed her fingers.

I crossed mine as well, making her smile. She really was unbelievably sweet and concerned for the wellbeing of everyone she cared about. Every time I saw an example of this, it made me love her even more.

Hand in hand we headed back to our residence hall to grab our gifts for the Pirates and some pajamas. It was holiday pajama party night at the Vault, since we were leaving for Christmas our Pirate family wanted time to celebrate with us. Plus Natalie and Luke were coming in tomorrow morning and we wanted to see them. As long as Cam and I were back on campus by noon to finish packing and wait on Ty and Nora we were good. Tonight was going to be a blast.

* * *

Our trip home was so much more fun than the last one. No awkward tensions or hurt feelings were there to get in the way of our good time. We told them about our exams, last night's party with the crazy Pirates, and how Luke was progressing with his film. Nora told us all about their upcoming tour, and some of their wedding plans. Camille tried to control her girly side but I could tell how excited she was about the wedding.

Tyler kept messing with me about my fight with his sister. First he pretended to threaten me, then he kept making fun of the way I sounded when I called, and of course he teased me saying that Camille did in fact hate me now.

I countered with my usual 'big head' jokes and flirted with Nora relentlessly. I kept warning him that my smooth Moose ways made me irresistible to women especially if her alternative was a guy with a watermelon for a head. I even pretended to 'make out' with Camille because I knew I had limitations when he was around. We kept the ladies in near hysterics with our antics for most of the ride.

The only time things got uncomfortable was when both Nora and Camille fell asleep. Nora had leaned her seat back a little and Ty kept perving on her cleavage. I caught him a few times and smirked at him while he just shrugged, however that wasn't the awkward part. Camille fell asleep with her head and hand on my chest, I didn't want to disturb her or Nora so I put on my headphones but kept my music low. Shifting slightly in her sleep her hand slid down landing right on my junk. My spine stiffened immediately and I froze. I knew I had to move her hand fast before her brother saw it, but before I could I heard her moan my name in her sleep. Tyler's eyes snapped to mine in the rear view mirror, he heard it too.

 _He is going to kill me!_

My heart nearly stopped beating, my eyes were wide and I held my breath. His eyes narrowed when he realized where her hand was resting. Pushing it off my lap quickly I hadn't concerned myself that the movement might wake her; thankfully it didn't. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Ty I'm sorry, I swear it was an accident", I whispered.

He nodded, saw his sister sleeping happily for a second and let it go. As he turned his full attention back to the road he grunted a little but that was it. I breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't notice the problem her hand, and the way she moaned my name caused in my pants. Thank goodness I wasn't going to die today. I chewed my lip nervously trying to calm my body back into submission. Once I had control of myself I had to laugh at the situation, Tyler heard my chuckle and started laughing with me. Cam was going to laugh and possibly die of embarrassment when I told her this story.

"Are you serious?", she yelled into the phone.

"Shhhh, baby you'll wake your family", I chastised but my tone was full of humor. "And yes, I'm serious. You had your hand on my best buddy, and you moaned my name in your sleep. Cam I swear I thought your brother was going to murder me".

"I'm sorry", she giggled.

"You better be, I almost lost my life", I joked. "If your brother would have seen the state your little 'accident' left me in, I wouldn't have made it home alive".

"Oh my gosh, you mean I..I..gave you..you got…", she was stuttering and I could hear the shyness in her voice.

She was definitely blushing right now, I could almost feel the heat from her cheeks through the phone.

"Yes Camille, you made me hard; while I was in a confined space with your enormous, overprotective brother watching my every move", I blurted out slightly embarrassed but tremendously amused at the same time.

"Moose, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to", she still sounded shy, but I could hear something else in her tone as well.

"It's okay, baby. It wasn't your fault, you didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't mine either, I'm a guy, and the way you moaned my name, Camille it was just an involuntary reaction. I couldn't help it, you sounded like…"

My brain had just caught up with the words that were flowing so freely out of my mouth. I know what is sounded like, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable by telling her. If that's what she was dreaming about I didn't want to embarrass her, however the guy in me was really turned on by this new piece of information. Camille was having sex dreams about me.

 _Moose, you are the freaking man._ I mentally high-fived myself.

"I sounded like what?", she breathed into the phone.

 _Please Cam don't push this. I begged her in my mind._

"Um...nothing baby. So uhh, so umm, so what does your family have planned for tomorrow?", I tried to change the subject, but I wasn't smooth at all.

"It's not nothing, Moose. Don't change the subject, I want to know", her tone was soft, not berating like I thought it would be.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

"It sounded like you were dreaming about me in a sexual way. Like I was pleasing you", I confessed.

The phone was silent on the other end while I waited for her reaction. My hand was rubbing the back of my neck furiously and I had nearly chewed my bottom lip off. I was so nervous how she would react to what I told her, and then her soft whisper broke through the silence.

"I was. You were", her voice was so small, I knew it took a lot for her to tell me.

My mind went numb with her affirmation of my suspicions, and my sleeping soldier woke up immediately and took over. I knew I shouldn't have asked what I did next, but my libido had taken control of the wheel while my mind was in the back seat.

"What was I doing, in this dream?", I heard the drop in my normally higher tone of voice.

 _Why did you ask that? You're setting yourself up for trouble._ My rational side tried to argue but it was too late.

The phone was silent again but I could hear her breathing. I knew she was working up the courage to tell me. She was very shy, very sweet, very cute, and new to anything like this so I just waited patiently.

"You were touching me", she whispered in a breathy tone. "You were caressing me, _there_ ".

Camille didn't even have to say where she meant, I knew exactly where she was talking about. And then she did it again, I heard her moan my name, softly, drawn out, breathy in a way that told me what she was doing to herself. She moaned again and now I was sure of it.

My girl may have been inexperienced, shy, and innocent, but she had shown me and told me that she wanted me. It was obvious in the way we touched and the things we discussed about sex. She may not be fully ready but it seemed Camille was having trouble dealing with the need. It was different for guys, as soon as we hit puberty we're taught that it's okay to give yourself release. I doubted it was the same for girls, especially when a girl was as sweet as my Cam.

Forcing my mind back on so it could overrule my libido for a moment, I took a deep breath. I didn't know what to do, this was a new one for me as well. Damn she sounded so good, I just wanted to let go, but I felt like I needed to know if this was really okay with her. It seemed so out of character, and shocked me a little, but then again, both Camille and I had grown so much together things were bound to change almost every day.

"Baby, what are you doing? Is this really something you want to do?", I asked in my softest voice possible trying to make sure there was no judgement in my tone.

"Yes, Moose. Please", she whimpered into the phone, her tone setting my body on fire.

I was so glad she wasn't in front of me right now because if she was it would have been game over for my control. There was no denying her now, I couldn't do that to her or myself. Regardless of the reasons why we shouldn't and the awkwardness because neither of us had ever done this, we went ahead and did it anyway.

Camille's sharp intake of breath and sweet high pitched moan sent me over the edge to join her. Sated and out of breath we both lay silent and panting into the phone. After five minutes of straight breathing I knew I would have to be the one to break the silence, she was probably far too embarrassed at the moment.

"Camille", I sighed happily her name dancing on my lips.

I heard her shy giggle and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"I love you, baby", I soothed.

"Love you too, Moose", she whispered bashfully.

"No need to be embarrassed, Cam. It's just me, your Moose. And just for the record, that was hot".

"Really?".

"Really, really".

Sufficiently calmed of her worries and uneasiness about what just happened, we were both ready for sleep. We said our goodnights, and hung up. As I was drifting off to sleep I could not help the feeling of satisfaction and pure cocky pride from settling over me.

 _Hey, I'm a guy what can I say besides, Merry Christmas to me._

* * *

"You get to open one present. One", I held my finger up for her to emphasize that I meant what I was saying, I wanted to save her really special gift for tomorrow.

We were finally somewhat alone. As per usual tradition Camille had spent the whole of Christmas Eve day with her family. After they ate dinner opened some gifts, and played games she headed over to me. Around 10:30 she showed up to my house for our annual sleepover so she could be here for presents with my family in the morning. Then if her family had no other plans they would come by for dinner. It was pretty much the same thing almost every year from the moment we became best friends in sophomore year.

Of course this year was a little different because Camille and I were not only older but we were dating. There would be no sleeping bags on the living room floor watching movies together. In truth my parents' precautions were always there, one or more of my cousins was always invited to our sleepover so we were never totally alone. However this year my mom was taking no chances, I was ordered to be up in my room, and Camille in our second guest room when we were done for the night. To make sure we followed her rules my mother, my father or my Baba kept peeking in on us.

Camille was bouncing on the sofa excitedly and for just one second my naughty Moose side came out as I watched her breasts jiggle. That wasn't helping me stay focused at all. As it already stood I couldn't get what happened between us on the phone last night out of my mind, and I really wanted to talk to her about it, but right now wasn't the time. Right now it was time to fix my last mistake.

Taking a deep breath and hoping she wouldn't be too upset I grabbed the box I had set aside to give her tonight. I handed it to her and she shook it like a little kid hearing it rattle a bit, she looked up at me with expectant eyes and my heart broke a little. This was definitely going to be a bittersweet moment.

"Now look, Cam you're going to be confused when you open this but I promise there is an explanation"

She eagerly ripped at the wrapping paper smiling the whole time. My eyes stayed locked on her face waiting for her expression. Sure enough it came in the form of confused eyes staring up at me.

"But…"

"Let me explain", I cut her off. "First I have to say, I'm an idiot. I didn't realize what I was doing at the time, but I got so frustrated and angry when I couldn't find you last week. I grabbed for something in my room to throw and...and...dammit baby, I'm so sorry but I broke our model. I swear the second I realized what I had done I felt like absolute shit".

"LANGUAGE!", my mother yelled from the kitchen interrupting me.

"Sorry mom", I rolled my eyes.

Although my mother's interruption was annoying I guess it was a good thing because it made Camille smile. Just seconds before she was frowning a little at my confession, I knew it would upset her a little to hear how I destroyed something special to us both.

"Like, I said I felt like...crap", I waited to hear if my mom would object, she didn't. "I knew it would hurt you, it hurt me to see the pieces. Anyway I decided to get the same model and give it to you now so we can once again build it together. What do you say?", I raised my brows hopefully waiting for her response.

She watched my face carefully as I explained, then looked down at the box in her hands before sending me her beautiful smile.

"So that's why you wouldn't let me in your room?", she smirked.

"Yeah", I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I didn't want you to notice. Are you mad?".

"No I'm not mad, Moose. I feel just as much of an idiot as you do over that stupid fight. I've been wanting to apologize for running out on you. I should have told you where I was going. I should have realized I would worry you".

"You guys were fighting? What did you do?", my mother's voice admonished me

She had come out of nowhere to bring us a tray of snacks startling both of us. As she set the tray down on the table she turned her evil eye on me. Of course she would immediately blame me for any fights Camille and I had. I mean I did feel like this argument was my fault but she didn't know that.

"Mom, c'mon man. Can we please have some privacy?", I whined.

"Alright, alright. My baby is a grown man now and doesn't want me hovering. But I better not find out you're starting fights with Camille and being less than the gentleman I raised", she squished my cheeks in her hand proving that no matter what she said she still didn't see me as a grown man.

Again I rolled my eyes as she left the room, this time Cam was full on laughing at me. Grabbing a handful of popcorn I threw it at her and she eyed me with a sly look.

"Ooohhh I'm telling", she teased.

I jumped on her immediately to hush her up and that's when the tickle battle began. Panting and out of breath after a full ten minutes of tickling each other into hysterics we had finally had enough. My mother was watching from the door with a smile on her face. I guess in some ways we really were still kids.

As soon as my mother left however I took the opportunity to kiss my girl. My lips took hers and I deepened the kiss quickly, not wanting to waste any time just in case we were interrupted again. Over and over I took her lips in mine showing them the love they deserved. Once again we were panting and out of breath but this time it wasn't because we were being childish. Reluctantly I broke away from her but let my nose nuzzle hers gently.

"So do you forgive me?", I whispered.

"For what?", she whispered back.

"Breaking the model".

"Only if you forgive me for running out on you".

"Done deal. Now help your Moose man build this thang, will ya Shawty?", I asked in my best Moose mode.

Her answering smile was all I needed, and we got started right away.

Camille and I stood in front of the guest bedroom where she would be sleeping. Our brand new special model Empire State Building stood drying downstairs on the living room coffee table. Because this particular room was all the way at the end of the upstairs hallway it lended some modicum of privacy from the prying ears of my family. Although my mother and father had their bedroom door open to make sure I went to bed, they wouldn't be able to hear what we were saying unless they walked halfway down the hall. I had to ask before we went to sleep, I had to know.

"Camille", I started quietly. "Are we okay, after last night? Was that really okay?".

Her hot blush spread over her cheeks and down her neck. I knew this would be part of her reaction when I asked. She bit her lip as she looked away from me trying to hide her chagrin.

"We're fine. It was definitely okay", she still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Look at me, Cam", I begged.

Turning her gaze on me her face burned hotter.

"I promise Moose, I wanted to. I'm embarrassed talking about it, but I wanted to".

"Can I ask why? Like seriously baby, you surprised me. I didn't expect that at all".

"I know, it's just I've been getting a little umm... _frustrated_ ", she stressed the word raising her brows for emphasis. "I'm trying to learn how to handle it", she giggled at her unintentional pun.

I chuckled with her, it was a funny thing to say even if she didn't plan on saying it.

"My turn to ask a question. Did you like it?", she asked with her voice unsure and full of self doubt.

If it was possible for her to blush any more red I was sure she would have. How could she doubt that I enjoyed what we did? She had no clue what just her voice did to me let alone the sounds she made when she got excited.

"Did I like it? Are you serious? Camille I more than liked it couldn't you tell?", I gave her my sexy smirk causing her to bite her lip.

"Yes, I could tell. But I wanted to make sure".

"You may think you don't know what you're doing, but you do. Everything about you excites me, okay. Don't doubt it".

Her smile grew as her face lit up. I had taken all her worry away, and that made me feel so good. Checking my watch I saw it was just after midnight.

"Okay beautiful it's officially Christmas, we need to get to bed. Merry Christmas my Chameleon", I kissed her nose.

"Merry Christmas my Moose", she kissed my lips softly.

"Sweet dreams", I teased as I wiggled my brows.


	21. Under The Moose-letoe

A/N: I have to honestly say that I have the best readers. You guys always rock. I'll admit I was nervous about writing the hot part in the last chapter. I was afraid you guys wouldn't like it, but it eventually has to happen between these two. Still I was nervous and you guys made me feel better. Thank you for enjoying what I write, and continuing to support me and this little story of mine. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and adding it to your favorites.

Disclaimer: I own a 5 disc box set of the Step Up Movies, and an immense love for Camille and Moose, but sadly I do not own the rights to these characters and the franchise...although Tevin is my baby. LOL

* * *

Chapter 21: Under the Moose-letoe

Camille PoV

Oh my goodness, I couldn't believe what I just did. The feeling of bliss that washed over me was more incredible than anything I had ever felt in my entire life. And Moose, the way he sounded, the noises he made, knowing I was the cause, all of it made me feel like I was a goddess.

 _Holy cow, Camille you just initiated and followed through with phone sex with your boyfriend._

I was pretty much shocked at myself. Moose was so sweet checking to make sure I wanted to do this, but once he got into it his sexy groans excited my body so much. Of course I was embarrassed, and a little freaked out by what just happened, but I was also really proud of myself for taking the step.

After the girls had teased me about taking the frustration into my own hands I thought about it and realized how right they were despite the pun. I had been dreaming about him a lot lately, and many times I would wake up and feel disappointed that it wasn't real. When Moose told me what happened in the car on the way back home to Baltimore I felt bad that he had to go through that with my brother watching, but it was really funny, my poor Moose.

Even though the situation was a little nerve wracking for him, I was happy that the subject had been broached. I couldn't figure out how I was going to tell him that I had woken up remembering every single detail of that dream, that it felt so real. Still reeling when we went to drop him off I was embarrassed when Mrs. A hugged me because I was hot, and flustered from having a sexy dream about her son.

Later that evening while laying in bed my body was still on fire from the way the dream made me feel, and I didn't know what to do. Moose mentioning my moan, and how his body reacted made me flush with more heat. There was no way I could have stopped myself, and he had given me the perfect excuse with his topic of conversation to push it further.

Even though I was scared, nervous and completely shy about it, I persisted and he obliged me. When we both climaxed it was the most erotic moment of my life so far. Hearing what I had done to him over the phone, what he had done to me just with our sounds and words, it was really sexy. I had done that to Moose, me, sweet little Camille Gage.

 _Take that you silly little MSA Moose groupies_ , I thought to myself like a brat.

An odd sense of pride and boastfulness took over me, and I knew exactly where the feeling came from. This went all the way back to high school, everyone at MSA saw Moose as just another geek, and a bit of a loner before he met Andie. People didn't realize how amazing he was until he joined the MSA crew. When the notoriety surrounding the crew spread throughout school, people started to see Moose's charm, and talent that's when the groupies were born. When he started dating Sophie it made things even crazier; if Sophie Donovan wanted him then all the girls did.

So when I 'officially' met Moose almost every girl was striving for his attention. However to me, he was still that goofy and funny boy who was in my fifth grade class. We weren't really friends back then, I just knew who he was. I mean how could you not notice a boy who danced by himself, cracked jokes about our teacher when she had a horrible face-lift done, and told people to call him Moose when his name is Robert?.

We truly met when he transferred to the dance department at MSA and were paired up to choreograph and perform a modern take on a Classic Hollywood routine. Oddly enough we became friends immediately. Our temperaments complimented each other and we enjoyed one another's company. What sealed the deal for him was discovering I was Tyler Gage's little sister. He looked at me like I was some sort of royalty or something and it made me laugh, because to me Tyler was just my annoying but awesome older brother.

We eventually became best friends, and I developed my crush that slowly progressed into more for me. I watched day after day as all these girls tried to get his attention. It hurt a lot, but the only thing that kept me going was Moose was often times not interested in these girls.

This was the reason I felt like an absolute boss right now. I had gone through high school sitting quietly while a bunch of girls threw themselves at Moose. However he was mine now, I was the one he loved, I was the one he kissed, hugged, and touched. I was the one who got him excited, and as of just a little while ago, I was the one that made him make those sexy groans. Pleased with myself, and absolutely satisfied I slept very well that night.

* * *

I was almost afraid how awkward it would feel between Moose and I when I showed up at his house tonight. Lena, Bill, Malcolm, Ty, Nora and I spent the day cooking, baking, laughing, listening to Christmas music, then we ate, opened gifts, and had a family game night. I really did love my college life in New York with Moose and the Pirates, but being home gave me the greatest feeling of ease. Malcolm had retreated to his room to fawn over the super expensive massive amount of art tools the family had chipped in to buy for him. Ty offered me a ride to the Alexander house before he and Nora headed to her mother's.

Of course I should have known that I was worried for no reason. Moose made me feel completely comfortable as if nothing had even happened. There were a few times though when I would catch a look in his eye and I knew he was thinking about it. I could tell he wanted to check in with me but his family was hovering.

Mrs. A really was the best though, her snacks, her jokes, the way she chastised Moose in front of me, it was so much fun to watch. The night went pretty much the same as most of our Christmas sleepovers, minus the sleeping bags and cousins. When Moose confessed what happened to our original Empire State Building model, I could tell he was ashamed at lashing out, and full of remorse for ruining something special to us both. Although I was a little hurt, I couldn't be mad at him as he stood there looking so cute begging my forgiveness.

I couldn't even get mad at him for throwing popcorn at me, or tickle attacking me, because then he kissed me. Moose's kisses always took everything bad away immediately, whenever his lips met mine nothing else mattered. I knew he was trying to sneak as many kisses as possible before someone in his family checked on us again. I didn't care how rushed they were, as long as they were from him.

My whole face and neck flushed with embarrassment as I stood in front of the guest room confessing how much I enjoyed what happened on the phone last night. Being the sweet boy he is, he wanted to make sure I was truly fine with the step we took, both of us knowing it was seriously out of character for me. Once I got over my initial discomfort I was able to express to him how much I wanted to do it. His reassurances of how much he enjoyed it, and how excited I got him quelled any vulnerability and self doubt I had in my mind. We said our goodnights and parted for bed.

Unfortunately I was unable to fall asleep easily. I had been in bed for a little over an hour and still sleep wouldn't find me. I missed him, the way his strong arms held me close at night, the smell of his soap on his skin, the brush of his soft curls on my face or neck. We didn't sleep in the same bed every single night back at school, and the days we didn't were beginning to become more of a struggle. But every time things changed between us or we got closer as a couple it made the struggle ten times worse.

Identifying the reasons why I was missing him extra tonight were easy. Firstly it was Christmas, I was always a geek about this holiday; when I met Moose it was magnified because he loved everything about Christmas too. Secondly I was excited about presents, Mrs. A's cooking, and seeing his family again. I was also eager to see Moose's reaction when he opened my gift to him, and anxious to see his gift to me. It was all just too much. Add to this the butterflies in my stomach I felt around him all the time, the burning need that was growing in intensity, and not being able to have him hold me through this; it made complete sense that I couldn't sleep.

Deciding I needed a change of scenery I pulled on my slipper socks and quietly tip-toed my way down into the kitchen. Moose and I would always sneak into the kitchen to steal some of his mom's delicious cookies. It was a lot easier back then since we were in the living room, but this year I had to get there from the second floor without waking anyone. Finding what I needed to make tea I started the kettle and lifted the whistle so it wouldn't make noise. Taking residence on one of the high stools I pulled a platter of cookies over towards the end of the center island and searched for the snowmen, they were always my favorite. Moose's favorite were the reindeer.

"Hey, got any reindeer for me, baby?", his voice whispered from the darkness startling me. I almost squealed before his hand clamped down on my lips to keep me quiet. "Shhh, everyone is asleep", he moved his hand away so he could peck me on the lips. "Mmmm you taste delicious"

I giggled, and held up the snowman to show the bitemark explaining to him why I tasted good. It was like he read my mind about the cookies. I should have figured he'd end up down here too, this was a tradition in its own way as well.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?", he asked quietly.

Swallowing the bite of cookie I answered, "Nope. It's Christmas I'm excited and...well...I missed you", I confessed trying not to look away shyly.

"Missed you too. The crew was right, we're ridiculous aren't we? I'm in a room only ten feet from yours, that's closer than when we sleep apart at school, and yet I can't fall asleep because I miss you, and can't hold you", he laughed at himself, his fingers running through his messy curls.

He looked unbelievably cute in his red plaid pajamas. Biting my lip hard to keep myself from grabbing him, I decided a distraction was needed.

"The kettle is just about done, do you want some tea, or maybe some cocoa?", I smiled at him. His answering smile lit his entire face.

"Cocoa. You know me so well, don't you? Sometimes it amazes me for a second, and then I remember how lucky I am that the girl I fell for is my best friend".

 _What is he trying to do to me?_

When he said things like that he always made my heart beat faster and my knees weak. I nearly dropped the saucepan I had grabbed to make his cocoa. He noticed, but was sweet enough not to say anything about it, instead he just gave me his knowing smug smile. I knew he liked having that effect on me.

We sat together like two kids; him with his cocoa and his reindeer cookies, me with my tea and snowmen. The goofy grins, smirks and giggles just served to make the moment feel even more nostalgic. In some ways we were definitely acting like children, but the feelings that caused the childlike behavior were very adult. Once we were done being cheesy with each other, I washed all the dirty dishes we made so his mom wouldn't be upset.

"Now it's really late, we should try to get some sleep, baby", he smiled his toothy grin as he got up from the stool and stretched.

With his arms extending so far above his head, his pajama top lifted exposing his well sculpted V-cut abdominal muscles to my eyes. I really did try not to stare,or react in any way but I couldn't help it. Moose followed my gaze, and knew exactly where my eyes were. The very soft whimper that I tried to hold back escaped my lips at the sight of his bare skin only serving to confirm it for him. My body had been betraying me often lately, it was so frustrating. The devilish grin that took over his expression made me shudder a little.

"You like looking at the Moose's muscles don't you?", he teased playfully. "It's okay because it's yours to look at, and touch if you want", he soothed in a lower tone.

Blushing at getting caught, I looked away from him. He reached for my hands and placed them just under the hem of his pajama top right on the bare muscles I had just been ogling. I knew he felt the heat from my hands, and wondered if he could hear just how loud my heart was beating, because my pulse had definitely sped up. Before I could even blink Moose's strong hands grabbed my waist and lifted me up onto the kitchen island. Standing between my legs he wrapped his arms around me bringing me close to him, as my fingers wound into his curls.

"I love when you wrap your little fingers in my curls. Have I told you that?"

I shook my head a little as I smiled so big my flushed cheeks were aching.

"Well, I do. It just feels right, do you know what I mean?"

I nodded and my heart skipped a beat. This boy was making me absolute mush right now, and I was loving every second. His eyes locked on mine and I could read the sincerity within them.

"Cam, there's no reason to be so shy about liking my body, wanting to touch it, or wanting me to touch yours. You don't have to feel embarrassed, or look away. I'm not just trying to be the silly confident Moose, and yes it's fun for me to fluster you, but I mean it when I say it's yours. You know the 100% unedited version of Moose, so you know when I'm being real. You're genuinely a shy girl, believe me I know, but I like that you want me. We couldn't discuss this in depth earlier because my family was watching and listening. Wanting to touch me, and have me touch you, dreaming about me, looking at me in that way, Camille it's nothing to be ashamed over, okay? Believe me I want to do all those things back to you, and I am definitely not ashamed of it".

I tried to hold back my cheesy grin, by pursing my lips. I tried to keep the adoring look out of my gaze by glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. I tried not to blush, or bite my lip but it was no use, he saw through it all. Moose could always read me, even more so now. Cupping my face with his hands he gently rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs and brushed my nose with his, as I brought my hands down to rest on his chest.

"Look up", he whispered.

Tilting my head back I caught sight of a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the pot rack above the spot on the island where Moose had placed me. My eyes snapped back to his and he smiled a goofy grin.

"My dad does that every year because he knows my mom will be in here most of the day cooking. He wants excuses to come and give her a kiss. I figured I'd use it to my advantage as well", he wiggled his brows and leaned in to claim his prize.

Soft and slow Moose kissed me. His lips captured mine gently between his, first the bottom, then the top. I followed his lead kissing him back just as delicately. Although his pace was measured and tender I could still feel the passion. Moose caressed my lips over and over, breaking away gingerly but never leaving me for long. His fingers continued to stroke my cheeks softly, and his mouth continued to languidly love mine.

After pressing his lips to mine with a little more fervor he disengaged but only long enough to smile his devastating sexy grin at me. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of it and he smiled even wider before rejoining our lips once more. Tilting his head Moose lightly licked the center of my mouth where my lips met, I moaned quietly, and parted them for him as his tongue pressed gently into my mouth. Still Moose kept a sweet, slow, and steady pace, his tongue sliding smoothly over mine.

My entire body was on fire, these weren't fast and feverish kisses, but they were full of absolute heat. They were intense impassioned kisses that created a deep slow burn within me. Taking his time he continued lighting the blaze with his mouth. He hadn't even moved his hands from my face, but I felt him in every part of my body.

My hands must have heard his message about his body being mine to touch because they seemed to move of their own accord. Slowly they moved down his chest and crept underneath his pajama top, my fingers slid over his warm skin. I felt his abdominal muscles contract under my touch and his lips smile. Although his kisses remained languid his hands drifted down my body to strongly grip my hips and slide me a little closer. My legs rose up the back of his and locked around his waist, I felt the effects of our actions growing in his pajama bottoms. These weren't jeans and I was pressed so close to him. I could feel him like I'd never felt him before, and my eyes popped open in shock.

Finally breaking the kiss he chuckled as he looked down at the state he was in and back up at my stunned face. A devious and sly grin showed on his face before he leaned in to rest his head against mine.

"Hey, you wanted to touch me, and I told you there is nothing wrong with that. However I can't control what it does to my body when you do. When you turn the Moose on, you better be prepared for the consequences", he laughed as he teased. "What?", he was confused by my continued look of absolute surprise. "Cam, what's wrong?".

And that was when it must have dawned on him just how much of him I could feel, because his eyes went wide. He rubbed the back of his neck, ruffled his curls and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Oh, ummm, yeeeeah. Sorry baby, I forgot pajama pants don't offer much in the form of control or confinement", he was almost blushing.

"You mean, you have nothing on under those?", I whispered frantically trying to get my shock across to him without yelling.

"No, Cam. Most guys don't wear anything under them, it's a freeing experience", he joked.

I just stared at him completely astounded. "Um...okay. I'll take your word for it", I blushed hot as I pulled my hands out from under his shirt.

He pouted dramatically at the loss of my touch, but kissed the tip of my nose so I knew he wasn't really upset. He looked down at his problem like he was mad at it.

"Dammit, you ruined a perfectly good moment with my girl, sometimes I could kill you", he berated his very excited friend causing me to giggle and relax.

"Oh, there ya go", he smiled having gotten me to laugh and breaking the awkward feeling. "I really am sorry".

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Moose. Like you said, you're mine to touch, just like I'm yours. I'm going to have to learn to deal with the consequences of that", I teased making him laugh.

"Okay, seriously Chameleon we really need to get to bed now, my mom would kill us if she knew we were up".

My face blanched totally white at the thought.

"Oh my god, imagine your mom would have caught us doing what we were doing?".

He shook his head at just the thought.

"I'd be a dead Moose, I tell ya".

He helped me down off the counter island and kissed my forehead. As we quietly made our way upstairs he stopped to give me a peck at the door to his room.

"Sorry, I can't properly kiss you goodnight, but I really need to remedy my situation, like now".

I tried not to giggle as I watched him jet into his room with the speed of light and close the door. Deciding to get revenge for the way he teased me the other day while we were studying I leaned against the door and whispered at the crack so I know he would hear me.

"Just imagine it's my hands on you", I teased boldly.

His answering muffled whine of 'dammit Camille' made me giggle even more as I finally headed back to bed.

 _You go girl!_ I mentally congratulated myself.

* * *

Morning found Moose and I looking extremely tired sitting together on the same stools we occupied last night waiting for the coffee machine to finish brewing as Mrs. A prepped her Christmas morning specialties; gingerbread pancakes, apple cinnamon streusel, and festive fruit salad. It was hard to be mad at her even though she breezed happily into both of our rooms very early this morning to wake us long before we wanted to get up. It was our fault for getting carried away last night and she didn't need to know about that.

Moose had given me the stink eye when he walked into the kitchen a few minutes earlier looking really grumpy. When he sat next to me he checked to make sure his mother wasn't listening, then leaned in to let me have it.

"You are so freaking wrong, Camille. How you gonna do that to me? Whispering through my door like that. You're a devious minx, I tell ya", he whined like a bratty child.

I just acted like I had no idea what he was talking about and smiled as his mom came over to pinch his cheeks and ask what he wanted to eat. Now the both of us were sitting in silence just making faces at one another while his mom served us.

"Mrs. A, I can help with that if you like?, I offered.

Moose mocked me repeating what I just said in a high pitched voice then he added 'kiss-up' to the end of it.

"Robert Alexander III, why are you bothering Camille? Behave yourself and eat your breakfast". She then turned to me "Camille, that's sweet of you dear, but don't worry I have it covered".

As she turned her back to us to get the coffee I stuck my tongue out at Moose.

"Moooom", he whined pointing at me trying to get her to catch me, but I stopped before she could.

"Stop whining and eat", she chastised but still smiled at him, she couldn't be mad at her baby boy for long.

Moose sulked as he ate his breakfast, he kept glaring over at me as I ate happily. Eventually I took pity on him and blew a kiss to get his attention, when he still glared at me, I leaned close to him so only he could hear me.

"I'm sorry for teasing. Do you forgive me, my Moose?", I whispered.

"Always do", he admitted grudgingly, not being one to miss an opportunity for a kiss he pecked my lips.

Wrapping paper littered almost every inch of the living room floor. The crazy frenzy of the Alexander family Christmas present party was in full swing. It was always so much fun watching everyone in his family go nuts ripping at the paper. They were all such Christmas lovers, I knew where Moose got it from. With two sets of grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. A, Auntie Diana, Moose and I tearing into presents the paper was beginning to get out of control. And it would only get worse when the other family members came by for dinner.

As things began to wind down Mr. A grabbed a garbage bag and him and his son set about trying to get some control of the mess as Mrs. A retreated to the kitchen with Baba Ana. With the floor visible once again, Mr. A, Opa Boris and Grandpa Robert moved over to the television, and Grandma Delia went upstairs for a nap. Moose returned to his spot on the floor next to me. Reaching under the tree he grabbed his gift for me placing it gently in my hands, it was a perfect pink cube with a beautiful gold bow wrapped around it.

"I hope you like it, baby", he whispered sounding a little nervous.

"It's from you, Moose, I'll love it", I soothed.

My fingers slid under the pretty golden bow as I untied it. Finding the clasp in the center of the top of the box I folded both sides open and gasped. Sitting in a silky white lining was a delicate rose gold chain with three tiny charms hanging from them. Three rose gold discs one engraved with the letter 'M' the other engraved with a "C', and the third with a heart cut-out at the center. It was so beautiful, I loved it. My eyes began to well up with tears.

 _My Moose was so incredible, this was the most perfect gift I had ever received, what did I do to deserve such care?_

"Do you like it?", his worried voice broke through my thoughts.

I hopped up to my knees so I could hug him close. He was so cute doubting how well he did when choosing this gift.

"Moose, baby I don't like it, I love it. It's perfect, and so beautiful. Thank you so much, can you help me put it on?", I blurted that all out in one breath.

His smile of relief and happiness lit his face as he took the necklace from the box. I held my hair up so he could clasp it around my neck. Once it was on he looked down and his grin grew larger.

"It looks perfect on you", his eyes found mine and I saw how much he loved me in his look.

Kissing him softly I let my lips linger just enough to let him know I loved him too.

"Your turn", I smiled.

I pointed at the perfectly wrapped gift that was nearest to him, "That one is for you", I blushed as he grabbed for it excitedly.

The nerves made themselves known in my voice. Now I knew how he felt when he was waiting for me to open my gift. I was so scared it wouldn't compare to the beautiful gift he bought for me. He tore into the paper looking very much like an adorable little boy, I had to smile at how cute he was. Moose ran his fingers over the steel grey box and his eyes flitted over to mine.

"Open it", I giggled sounding just like I had that fateful day in Grand Central Terminal when I prompted him to open the box Luke had given him.

He lifted the lid and I held my breath in anticipation. Upon pulling back the thick black velvet covering he saw what was inside and his smile grew nearly a mile wide making him look even more adorable if that was even possible. I had a custom black leather wallet made for him with his name 'Moose' and a pair of kicks engraved in silver lettering and outline. The part that made it very much a Moose thing was the sterling silver curb link wallet chain that went with it.

"Do you like it?", I asked shyly.

"Camille", his voice nearly cracked. "Are you kidding me? This is perfect. Holy shi….crap", he corrected himself before his mother or father heard him curse, and I giggled. "I love this so much. Is this….wow...Cam...is this real silver?", he was feeling the weight of the chain in his hand.

"Yes", I answered slightly confused.

"Cam, baby this must have been expensive", he sounded worried.

"The cost doesn't matter, Moose. Only your smile matters. Did I ask about the necklace? I know this wasn't cheap", my hand moved up to delicately touch the charms hanging from my neck. "I love you Moose, and I wanted to spoil you".

"I love you too, Camille", his grin was cheesy as he slid his fingers gently over the engraving in awe.

"Hey, do me a favor", I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Anything", he answered smoothly.

"Open up the wallet", I suggested as I bit my lip in anticipation.

Moose took the wallet from its space in the box and opened it without hesitation. There, in the photo slot I had placed a picture of us that Anala had snapped without our knowledge. It was from the night he first told me he loved me, we were holding each other close, his forehead was resting on mine, we were staring into each other's eyes, and smiling. When she showed it to me I knew I had to have a copy made, it was the perfect addition to his gift. He shook his head in disbelief as his eyes found mine again.

"You're something else, Cam. You're the sweetest, most thoughtful girl I have ever known, and I'm lucky you're all mine".

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and yanked me up from the floor to pull me into the doorway where the living room and dining room met. I was slightly confused and flustered for a few moments until he pointed up. And that was when I saw it, mistletoe.

"I told you my dad loves to steal kisses and now I have an excuse to properly thank you without any complaints from the family".

Leaning in his lips met mine gentle but insistent. Mine answered back with as much love as I could put into the kisses. He was right his family said nothing, we weren't going overboard but we were letting our lips linger longer than we ever dared in front of his family.

Thanks to Moose I would never look at mistletoe quite the same way again. It would forever be synonymous with his soft but intense kisses. In fact I shouldn't even call it mistletoe anymore, from now on in my mind it would be known as Moose-letoe. Giggling at my silly thoughts he broke our kiss to look down at me his brow raised in question.

"I like being under the Moose-letoe with you", I gave him a cheesy grin and he returned the favor.

"Moose-letoe? I like it. Very clever Chameleon. You're really adorable, did you know that?", he kissed the tip of my nose.

We stood together like that for a while, swaying under the Moose-letoe, almost dancing, his arms wrapped around my waist, mine around his neck, and as usual my fingers were laced in his curls. It was a perfectly romantic moment and I knew I'd never forget it.

Eventually the romantic spell had to be broken and the Moose mode came out to play, but this was life with Moose and you had to accept it and laugh. He wore an expectant and childlike look on his face as he stopped swaying with me and began to bounce around on the balls of his feet a little.

"Soooo, like I love this wallet and the chain very much, but seriously where are my gummy bears Cam? I live for that pound of gummy bears all year long. Give em here, baby-girl, please, please", he was begging, bouncing and looked ridiculously silly. I loved every second.

Smirking I grabbed his hand and led him back to the tree where I had hidden them underneath the tree skirt at the back. As I bent to retrieve them for him I heard him hum and grunt, which gave me a warning of only a half second before I felt his hand slap my booty.

"Moose!", I jumped up in shock, looking around to see if anyone in his family saw or heard it, thank goodness no one had.

"What?", he shrugged. "I couldn't help it, that sexy round booty was calling me, Shawty! Besides how else did you think I was going to start this gummy bear fight?".

He snatched the bag from my hand and grabbed a handful to shove into his mouth before throwing one aiming it perfectly so that it went down the front of my shirt.

"He shoots, he scores!", Moose yelled emphatically as he ran around the living room like the geek he is.

And just like that, the annual battle for gummy bear dominance had begun.

* * *

We had a long day. Of course we had to clean up our gummy bear mess, then more presents, dinner and desert with the families, games, songs, hugs, jokes. By the time it hit nine pm Moose and I were dead on our feet. That's what you get for staying up late the night before I guess.

"Moose?", I mumbled tiredly.

We were curled up on the couch together, my head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yes, Cam?", his voice sounding just as tired.

"Thank you. Our first Christmas together as a couple, and you made it the best".

"You're welcome, baby. Yeah, it was pretty awesome, but the best part for me is knowing you were actually mine this year", he pressed a soft kiss to my head.

"You're sweet", I mumbled as my eyelids felt heavy.

"It's a shock but it's been known to happen. The Moose isn't all goofy games", his voice slurred as he teased

A low giggle escaped my lips, as my eyes drifted closed.

"I love you my Moose, Merry Christmas", I whispered my voice trailing off.

"Merry Christmas my Camille, I love you too", he whispered back, his doing the same.


	22. Sparkles, Kisses & Tears

A/N: Once again I must thank each and every one of my readers. You all give me the goofy Moose style grins. Thanks to you this is my second most viewed story of all time. I truly appreciate every view, review, favorite, and follow.

Disclaimer: I own a new pair of double tongue Chucks, a new beanie, and a new hoodie, however I still do not own Moose, Camille or the Step Up franchise….damnit! lol

* * *

Chapter 22: Sparkles, Kisses, & Tears.

Moose PoV

It had been a perfect Christmas. Just being able to spend free time with my girlfriend without the worry of classes, papers to write, battle practice, and study time was amazing. On top of that Camille had gone out of her way to get me a special gift that was very much a Moose thing, and I absolutely loved it. She knew me so well and I was fortunate that she did.

What made me even more happy was that she loved the gift I got for her. I wanted to get her something pretty, that would represent how much I loved her. When I showed the three choices of design I was considering to Andie, Nora, and Kristin all three women said this was the best choice, they even went all technical and girly on me saying she could mix it with her other jewelry because it was so classic. I didn't know anything about that but my instinct told me this was the right choice from the beginning. With approval from three trusted ladies in my life and hers I went for it and it seems I did good. The necklace looked perfect on Cam, and the macho guy side of me got all excited that she had my initial around her neck.

My Camille was amazing, I was growing more in love with her, and burning hotter for her every single day. It was becoming a struggle to keep my hands and my lips to myself, that kiss in the kitchen after we stole some of my mom's cookies just proved it. I wanted to show her how much she was on my mind, how much I wanted her but loved her at the same time. That kiss under the mistletoe, or as she now calls it Moose-letoe, would not leave my mind. All my thoughts were about how she was the perfect mix of sweet and sexy.

One minute we could be making out and she would be bold enough to tease me unexpectedly about how my body reacted to her, and the next we were acting like kids again in the kitchen on Christmas morning. And even after the sweetest, most romantic moment after we exchanged gifts, she was able to snap back into accepting my Moose ways and have our traditional gummy bear fight. I once again realized how lucky I was to be in love with my best friend.

 _How lucky can a guy get?_

I must admit sitting on the couch with my beautiful girl next to me as we relaxed together, I didn't think there was any guy luckier than me. As my eyes drifted closed I heard her sweet giggle as she told me she loved me, and I told her I loved her too.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when I felt something firmly jostle my shoulder. My eyes opened to see my dad grinning down at me. Confused for a second I forgot where I was.

"What's going on dad?", my voice rasped.

"You guys fell asleep a few hours ago. Your mom and I decided to leave you be, but everybody left now. You should both head up to bed", he whispered.

Sure enough I looked down to see Cam curled up into my side her head on my chest and a blanket placed over us, probably by my mother.

"What time is it?", I asked my dad quietly so I didn't wake her.

He checked my Nonna's antique clock on the mantle. "It's 1:45 in the morning. The last of the family just left".

"Let me guess, Uncle Joe", I smirked.

"You betcha, that man loves a party. Here son, let me help you up".

My father reached out his hand to help me slide out from underneath Camille gently and rise up off the couch. Seeing her sweet sleeping face there was no way I wanted to wake her up just to get her up to bed. My father must have felt the same way because his next question reflected my thoughts.

"Do you need some help carrying her up?", he asked smiling.

"Nope, I think I can handle it", I grinned and I'll admit, I blushed a bit with my father's knowing eyes on me. "Hey, I may be scrawny, dad, but Camille is a featherweight if you haven't noticed".

Sliding my arms underneath her knees and arms I locked her firmly in my grip pulling her tight against my chest before I stood. My father let me walk ahead of him to make sure I had support behind me on the stairs just in case. But it really wasn't necessary Camille was so light in my arms, and there was honestly no way I would ever drop her even if she was straining the muscles in my arms or breaking my back, which she wasn't.

When we reached the guest room my father pulled the covers back so I could place Camille on the bed. As I lay her down her arms involuntarily gripped me around the neck, I guess even in her sleep she didn't want to let me go. I smiled at the thought, as I gently extricated myself from her arms, and moved to take her shoes off. Tucking her legs underneath the covers I pulled them up over her and she sighed in her sleep.

Looking down at this beautiful, sleeping girl I could not for the life of me remember why I hadn't seen how in love I was with her for so long. Noticing a stray hair that had fallen in her face I brushed it away tucking it gently behind her ear my fingers lingering on her hair. I realized my father was still in the room watching me and waiting for me to leave with him.

"Hey dad, can you give me a second, please", I begged.

"Sure, I'll be right out here waiting for you".

Geez my parents were so embarrassing and so old fashioned but I get it, and I love them for it. My fingers traced the shell of her ear softly, before I ran them along her jawline, I really didn't want to leave her. Finally I brushed my fingers lightly over her cheek, and I leaned over to whisper to her.

"I love you Camille. Goodnight beautiful".

She smiled in her sleep humming happily. Reluctantly I turned from her and closed the door quietly before saying goodnight to my dad and heading into my room. As I crawled into bed alone all I thought about was how I wish I was curled around my girl right now. I didn't even have any dirty ideas, all I wanted was to hold her close. That girl had absolutely made me a total punk and I knew it. I smiled at the thought as I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

The remainder of our holiday break was awesome, with no real responsibilities Camille and I used every second to our advantage. Of course the majority of our time was spent together, having fun and stealing kisses whenever our parents weren't around. We also made time to hang out with our friends from home.

Making sure to hook up with Hair, Smiles, Cable, Missy and Fly, we played video games, and Rock Band, ate junk food, and of course danced. It was a blast to be back with the MSA crew, talking about old times. We missed Kido and Monster but they were in New York now, and Cam and I promised to give them love from the crew when we got back. Andie and Chase were always on tour, and even though we were happy for them it sucked that we never saw them anymore.

It started to get dark as we headed back home, our gloved hands were holding each other's as we walked close together for warmth. Truthfully it had only been four months since we had a chance to walk through the old neighborhoods but it felt like an eternity. So much had changed in these past few months, so much of my life was different from when we left for college in late August. I missed being home in Baltimore with my family and friends, but our life together in New York was starting to feel more and more like home to me. However the memories of this place were flooding my mind full force.

"You miss her don't you?", Camille's sweet voice broke through the haze of my thoughts as she stopped walking and turned to face me.

"What, baby?", her question had caught me off guard.

"Andie. You miss her. I noticed your face when we were all talking about the old times. Also isn't this the same block where you guys had that fight that night? I remember you telling me about it".

Looking around I noticed Camille was exactly right. We were about five steps from the spot where Andie and I had our first major fight after we left Missy's barbeque and I told her Chase was using her. Damn my girl was good, she seemed to be able to figure out what was wrong with me before I even knew what was going on.

"Uh, yeah", I nodded and shrugged. "This is the place. I guess being back here has me really thinking about and missing the old times, you know?".

She nodded her face looking slightly dejected and I knew why immediately.

"Cam, don't get mopey on me. I miss the old times but I was also thinking about how amazing our new memories are. Just because I miss the old times doesn't mean I miss the way things were between us back then. The best change from then to now is becoming your boyfriend".

Snow had begun to fall and a few flakes stuck to her eyelashes, and rosy cheeks as she looked up at me adorably. It only served to make her look even more angelic than she usually does, and I couldn't help myself from wrapping my arms around her waist tightly. Camille wrapped her arms around my neck, tangled her fingers into my hair and kissed me deeply. Taking her time she showed me how much she liked what I had said to her. As she broke away from my lips the smirk on her face made me chuckle.

"What's that look about?".

"Just thinking how many times back then when you were walking me home, I wanted to grab you and kiss you. Guess I just fulfilled one of my greatest high school wishes", she giggled.

Taking her hand in mine we started to walk again. "Thanks, for giving me a good memory of that spot to replace that bad one", I kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome. As for the subject of Andie, Moose she is one of your best friends and I know how much you miss her. We need to figure this out, together. Okay, baby?", she smiled up at me her voice soft and soothing

"Okay", I grinned.

No matter what it seemed Camille would always be there to help me figure things out, and for that I was extremely grateful.

* * *

New Year's Eve in New York City, this was exciting. Camille was all sparkly when she answered her dorm room door. She was wearing a dress that looked like it was made to fit her body. Although it wasn't super short or low cut it seemed to hug every single one of her curves and my mind went numb as I took it in. Long sleeves, golden in color with sparkles everywhere that made her glow. The hem of her dress falling above her knee revealed her long, shapely calves to me, and they looked even more shapely due to the heels she was wearing, which were also golden and glittery. Her hair was pinned up in a pretty style that showed off her slender neck, and there displayed proudly around it was the necklace I had given her.

With just one scan of my eyes over her body my heart was pounding, my pulse was racing and I knew I couldn't have been breathing properly. I would never get over what it was like to see her in a dress, now that she was my girl. She rarely wore them and even when she did in the past I didn't notice the way I was noticing now.

 _Mmmmm, she looks so good,_ I mentally drooled over her.

"Do you like it?", she looked up at me expectantly.

"Cam, you look...you look...um...damn", I was stuttering as I gestured towards her trying to gain control of my brain again.

Her hopeful look faltered a bit. "What's wrong?".

The last thing I wanted her to think was that something was wrong and I didn't like how she looked, because it was the complete opposite. I LOVED how she looked.

"Nothing is wrong at all".

I rushed to capture her in a hug around her waist lifting her up off the floor, she squealed a little and it calmed me enough to finally express myself properly to her. Placing her back down on her sparkly heels I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Camille, you look beautiful, and very sexy. It's just I'm always a little surprised when I see you dressed up. I mean how did a guy like me ever land a hottie like you? When you look like you do now, it's more evident to me that I won the damn lottery", I finished off chuckling at myself as I ran my hands through my curls nervously.

Her grin of satisfaction at having flustered me was too good to ignore.

"Oh so that's the reaction you wanted is it?", I smirked.

"Yup, got you just where I want you", she wiggled her brows and smiled.

"You're devious, Chameleon".

"I know, but you love me anyway".

I loved when she showed her confident side, it made me really happy.

"Can't deny that, because I do love you. So what do you think?", I asked her as I backed up and went into one of my best MJ spins. "Did I clean up well enough for your brother's fancy party?".

We had returned with Ty and Nora late Wednesday afternoon so they could be back in the city with enough time to prep for their huge New Year's Eve bash on Friday, which we were invited to. It was a bit of a more formal party due to the fact that many of the guests would be professional dancers from their dance company, company directors, producers, investors. It was a big deal, I had to represent for my Camille and her famous brother, couldn't show up in jeans.

Camille's eyes scanned me this time. I was actually wearing black slacks, my mother would be so proud. They were slim cut though, there was no way the Moose was going the traditional dress pants route. Topped with one of my collared blue button down shirts , and a brand new collarless slim cut black and blue toned Marc Jacobs blazer that Tyler and Nora had given me for Christmas. I guess Tyler understood what it was like for a kid who always wore jeans and kicks to have to get dressed up. The blazer was still very much my style. Ty had asked me to wear my light up kicks from World Jam, and for that I was grateful. I hated dress shoes.

"Moose", Camille bit her lip as her eyes lit up.

With that I knew she liked what she saw. I had done good. I had even wrestled the curls into some semblance of order, but not too much because I knew she loved them.

"You look really hot", she blushed. "Fancy, but still very Moosey. I like it".

Moving closer to her again, I took her lips in mine for a kiss. We got slightly carried away when we heard someone clear their throat from behind us in the hall. Turning to see Karni glaring at us we both tried our best not to laugh, we hadn't realized we were blocking the door.

"Excuse me", she sounded upset and annoyed.

As we moved out of the way I eyed Cam in question but she just shook her head in answer as if to tell me not to say anything. I couldn't help it I was curious. She sensed what I was about to do and elbowed me.

"No, Moose", she whispered.

Being the Moose I smirked and did it anyway. "What's up Karni?"

Cam, rolled her eyes and me and sighed heavily. "Here we go", she muttered under her breath.

That's when Karni's eyes watered and she went off into a rant about how her rat was sick over the holiday break and she asked Willard to help keep Mr. Chuckles' fans updated on his blog, but he forgot to post and people thought he was dying. Then she asked him to go buy a special food the vet recommended and he got the wrong one. So she accused him of not loving her because he didn't care about Mr. Chuckles. And they had their first serious fight and now their New Year's Eve plans were ruined.

Camille watched my face the entire time, and I know she saw that I was trying to maintain my composure, but it was just so hard to do. The entire situation was so freaking hilarious I knew the smirk was creeping across my lips slowly as she told her story. I felt Cam's hand slap my arm hard as a laugh almost escaped my lips but I played it off like I was coughing instead. Our roommates truly were the weirdest couple ever.

Fighting my grin really hard I pursed my lips and furrowed my brow. "Well, I hope Mr. Chuckles feels better, and I'm sorry about Willard. He is a bit weird and forgetful you know, C'mon Karni I doubt he meant it".

Karni nodded in thanks as Cam grabbed for her coat her purse and a duffel bag. She was pulling on my hand frantically to get us out of there.

"Happy New Year, Karni, feel better. Probably won't be back tonight, call him okay", she rushed to get that out as she closed the door.

We were barely out of earshot of the room when my laughter came on full force.

"You idiot", Camille smacked me harder as I grabbed for the bag to carry it for her and she put her coat on. "I have been listening to that for most of the day and it's driving me insane. Besides the rat wasn't even sick, it's all in her head. Moose I could kill you, and you almost laughed at her, that's not very nice. Don't forget I have to live with her. Ugh!"

She threw her hands up in agitation at me. "And by the way, your lips are all sparkly from my lip gloss. I mean it looks good on you, but I'm sure Tyler would notice and figure out that you've been making out with his sister".

My look of amusement at her rant switched immediately into panic as I wiped my mouth furiously trying to rid myself of the damn sparkles that now plagued my lips. Camille just giggled and rolled her eyes at me.

"That's what you get for playing around so much".

The party was a great time, most of the dancers recognized my shoes and knew immediately who I was; Tyler wanted me to wear them for that very reason. These were the people who watched the World Jam with Ty and Nora and were really impressed with my ideas. It felt good to be complemented and treated as an equal in the dancing community by those who have made a successful career of dance. I felt very proud and I could tell Camille was just as proud of me.

Being among all these dancers of course my thoughts went to my NY dance family. The Pirates had wanted us to party with them at the Vault and in the club as well. Earlier as we made our plans for tonight we were a bit torn, Cam wanted to spend time with her brother, but we also wanted to party with the crew. We would definitely have to split our time. The only thing that was certain was deciding not to go to watch the ball drop live. Even though it was a very New York experience everyone warned us how crazy Times Square is on New Year's Eve. Plus the temperatures were freezing tonight, both Camille and I did not want to be out in cold temps in a rowdy crowd for hours.

Ten minutes to midnight we all gathered around the gigantic flatscreen television mounted on the living room wall. The surround sound and speakers had the room sounding like we were actually there in the crowd. Nora was making the rounds with champagne flutes, when she got to us she shrugged and smiled.

"One each, that's it", she handed us the glasses that were less full than the others.

Camille's eyes shot to Tyler where he stood across the room. He just nodded his acceptance and he held up one finger as if to reiterate his fiancee's words. Accepting her offer we waited for the countdown to begin. People often make cheesy comments about how romantic New Year's is, and I always didn't buy half the crap. However right now I was standing in front of a very beautiful girl, who was dressed up so fine, she was staring up at me with such care in her gorgeous eyes, and she was mine. Now I understood the romantic stories.

As the crowd around us counted down from ten I couldn't take my eyes off of her, nothing else in the world mattered but her right now. I was going to begin a new year with Camille by my side right from the start. The clock struck midnight and the cheers around us blew up, we sipped our champagne both of us wrinkling our noses before we placed the glasses down on the table. Leaning in my hands gripped her gently my fingers spanning the full curve of her waist perfectly. Pulling her closer, her arms went up about my neck, her little fingers winding their way into my curls. Holding my lips just above her I rubbed my nose along the length of hers and smiled.

"I love you, baby. Thank you for making me so happy, can't wait to start this year with you. Happy New Year".

"I love you too, Moose", she whimpered as my lips brushed hers. "Happy New Year".

I really didn't care what Tyler had to say, and I doubted he would mind much considering the holiday and the fact that he was probably kissing Nora right now anyway, I was going to kiss his sister really senseless.

Letting my lips fall lightly upon hers I kissed her just like I had in the kitchen at my house the night before Christmas. Slowly I let the heat build between us as I took my time showing each of her lips some attention. She nipped my bottom lip softly, surprising me. She then ran her tongue over the spot she just nibbled. Her lips parted slightly to let me in, and as our tongues met we both groaned into the kiss. My hands were gripping tighter at her small waist. I was fighting to keep them from sliding down to grab her booty, but I knew Ty would definitely kill me for that. Instead I just rubbed my hands up and down her sides gripping as gently as I could.

Without warning I felt a strong grip pinch my shoulder roughly, and I knew who was right behind me. Breaking the kiss immediately I wiped my lips frantically to rid them of sparkles and turned to see just who I expected...Tyler. His face was annoyed but amused at the same time. I could tell he was getting used to the idea of me with his sister.

"Ty, hey", my voice rose a few octaves just like it did whenever I was nervous.

"Hey", he smirked. "Happy New Year, Moose", he caught me in a hug.

When he let go he gave me a look that said 'that's enough'. Nodding slightly, I backed up so he could hug Camille, as Nora came in to hug me tight.

"Don't let him, bother you, Moose", she whispered in my ear. "He's all bark and no bite. Besides, it looked like Cam was enjoying that kiss just as much".

She winked at me before she moved on to Cam. As they both left to give well wishes to the rest of their guests Camille grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Your brother nearly killed me", I joked.

"Nah, he wouldn't dare", she soothed. "He was prepared this time. What did you think he was expecting you to give me a fist bump and 'blow it up' for New Year's?", she giggled.

We both laughed loudly and hugged each other close. After that it was time to head over to the Vault. We said our goodbyes to Ty, Nora and their guests, I reluctantly accepted the crazy amount of cash Ty gave me to cover what we both knew was going to be an expensive taxi ride. Anytime a taxi had to go from Manhattan into the other boroughs it was bound to cost a lot. Still he didn't want Cam or me on the subways tonight, it made him nervous. Plus there were a lot of drunk drivers out there so he made sure our taxi driver was tipped well so that he would stay alert. With Camille's safety in question I had to grit my teeth and accept the money.

We made it to Brooklyn quickly and unharmed. I grimaced at the ludicrous fee on the taximeter, but paid it anyway. As we walked over to the front entrance of the club we saw a huge line of people waiting to get inside. This was fantastic news for the Pirates it was well over an hour past midnight on New Year's and people were still dying to get in.

I knew what we were about to do was going to piss off everyone in that line, but hey being a Pirate had its perks. Walking straight past the roped off line Cam and I greeted Steve, our head bouncer at the door, with a Moose style fist bump. He smiled and let us in right away. The groans of protest rang out as expected but they quickly turned to sounds of wonder when Steve told them we were Pirates. Camille and I both laughed when we heard some people shout 'MOOSE!' , after they realized who I was.

"Don't go letting that get to your head", she rolled her eyes at me as I beamed down at her.

"Can't help that the people love the Moose, baby", I teased as I avoided her finger that was trying to jab me in the ribs.

Cutting a path through the dense crowd we made a beeline for the spot where we knew we'd find the crew. Sure enough they were at the end of the bar smiling at us. We hadn't seen them since before Christmas and for some reason it seemed longer. The excitement was out of control, we were all really happy to be back together. As Kido and Stix, fawned over Camille's new necklace I couldn't help but notice there were two ladies missing from this girly pow wow.

"Where's Nat, and Anala?", I asked looking around.

Martin grinned and pointed to the dance floor. It seems a new development had happened while we were away. Anala and Jacob were dancing close together on the dance floor, his hands were holding her waist in a way I knew well because I held Cam the same way. This was no friendly dance, and to confirm my suspicions Jacob kissed her at that exact moment.

"Oh my goodness, that's who she had a crush on", Camille screamed from beside me.

"Um, wow!", I turned to the mass of laughing Pirates as they took in my look of shock.

"Crazy, huh?", Legz asked.

"Not really, I saw this coming from a while back", a voice behind me answered as I turned to see Luke.

"Luke, my man. What's up? Happy New Year", we fist bumped. "Where's Nat? I was just asking about her".

He pulled me a little off to the side away from the crew and bent so I could hear him over the music as he whispered.

"She's upstairs, she's not feeling so well. You know with the holidays and all this crap with her brother. She's upset, she needed to be alone for awhile"

Luke looked seriously worried, tense, and nervous.

"Well I have to go bring this duffel upstairs, you want me to go check on her?", I offered trying to ease some of his tension.

"Yeah, that would be great, I don't want her to think I'm intruding on her privacy. Or hovering. She told me not to worry but that's not easy to do, you know what I mean?".

"I understand, don't need her to get mad at you. I got this".

"Thanks Moose".

"No problem. Just keep mine safe while I go check on yours, this crowd is crazy", I gestured towards Camille, and smiled.

"Of course", he laughed.

When I got next to Camille again I kissed her and leaned in to let her know I'd be heading up to leave the bag and check on Nat. Her eyes looked up at me full of concern, for our friend, but I kissed her again.

"I got it baby, don't worry".

She nodded and let me go. When I got upstairs the Vault was oddly quiet, since the crew was all partying downstairs. With the exception of the muffled thumping bass from the club there was no sound throughout the loft. Dropping the bag on one of the chairs in the living room I made my way up the stairs, and that was when I finally heard something. It was the unmistakable sniffling sound of someone who had been crying. I turned towards Luke's room and saw her curled up on one of the chairs, her shoulder's slumped her face hidden by her hands.

"Nat?", I called to her softly as I reached the doorway.

Her head snapped up as she tried to wipe at her eyes. She seemed relieved to see it was me and not someone else finding her like this. I grabbed for the box of tissues off of Luke's desk, handed them to her then sat across from her.

"You don't have to hide the fact that you were crying, Nat. It's okay. You're upset and that's understandable".

"Is it?", her voice was weak and hoarse.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?".

"I don't know I guess I just don't expect many of the Pirates to understand how much it hurts to not have my brother in my life. I know they hate him, and he deserves it for being an such an ass to them. Still I can't help but miss him. They don't know the good side of him the way I do, he's still my big brother. What's worse is now he's in trouble and I feel like I can't be there for him because it feels like I'm choosing his side or betraying the crew", she looked at me absolutely broken and hopeless.

"Hey, I get it. Remember I wasn't here when Julien was forced out of the Pirates. I didn't know him before the whole World Jam thing. And even though he was an ass for sending his sister in here to spy on us, I still can't hate the guy".

Her look of surprise and shock at my words took over her entire face. "Why?".

"Well, because I know you now. You've become a great friend, and I know what a good person you are. If your brother can gain the love, trust and loyalty of someone as awesome as you he can't be all that bad. Plus the dude can dance...can't hate on that", I teased and she laughed.

"Thanks for that, Moose".

"No problem. Besides I see how it is with Cam and Ty. She idolizes him even when she wants to kill him. Your brother is in a treatment facility now right?".

She nodded.

"Well then I bet he'd like to see the familiar face of someone who cares about him. Even if he is pissed, he'll get over it if he loves you. Plus, where is he gonna run if he doesn't want to talk to you? It's not like he can walk out the front door", I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Natalie's small smile told me it worked.

"But what about the Pirates? Won't they think…"

"Honestly, Nat who cares what they think. This is your personal life, your family, your brother. You have to at least try to make things right with him or you'll never forgive yourself", I held onto her hand and smiled.

"You're right, Moose. Thank you", she jumped up to give me a tight hug. "I understand why Camille loves you so much".

I grinned the goofiest grin at her words about Cam.

"You're welcome. Now get your pretty butt downstairs and celebrate with your man. Seriously Nat he looks miserable and he's moping like the biggest baby ever, it's sad, pathetic even", I joked causing her to crack up.

Natalie fixed her makeup while I waited. We got into the elevator and were about to hit the lever when she turned to me with a curious look on her face.

"Moose?", she began with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah?", I asked nervously.

 _What was she up to?_

"If there is anything I can help you with please let me know. I feel like I owe you now and, um well recently Luke and I have been talking about you and Cam, and…".

"Talking about what?", I asked in a suspicious tone.

"We think we know why you're waiting", she wiggled her brows to make her point.

"Why would you be discussing that?", my voice rose an octave in embarrassment.

"Just friendly observations from friends who care and don't judge", she soothed seeing how flustered she had made me.

"Oh...uhh...thanks...but...ummm...damn Nat you got the Moose all discombobulated", I laughed ruffling my curls.

She laughed as well. "Sorry, Moose it's just that you've helped Luke so much. You always help your friends, you're a great guy I mean look what you just did for me. You deserve friends who look out for you too. We understand you, and we understand that she is special so I just thought I might be able to help with the 'where' part. Don't be embarrassed, just think about it and get back to me, okay?"

Even though I still felt so strange discussing this with Natalie I let her words run through my mind and smiled at her.

"Okay. Now can we please just drop this and get to the dancing and partying?", I asked in my best Moose mode voice.

"Lead the way, Moose boy", she laughed as we got off the elevator.

We headed down the hallway towards the private entrance that would lead us into the club. As I gathered Camille back in my arms I relaxed immediately. Her face was flushed from dancing with the girls, kissing her neck she curled into my hold and whimpered. The music slowed down , and my hands slid over every curve of my girl's body. As we swayed to the rhythm, perfectly in sync with each other, Natalie's offer seemed less embarrassing and more intriguing.

* * *

A/N: The fight between Moose and Andie referenced in this chapter is from a Step Up 2: The Streets deleted scene entitled "Andie Hurts Moose".

In case you have never seen it: on the way home from Missy's barbeque Moose is upset because he thinks Andie kissed Chase in the tree. He warns her that Chase is using her to get into The Streets because he is a player. Andie gets mad and tells him he is always getting in people's business because he wants to fit in and feel like he belongs when he doesn't.

It's such a sad scene it breaks my heart for Moose. :(


	23. In The Service Of Friends

A/N: Once again I love all my readers. You guys rock so hard. Thank you for your continued support of this story. xoxo

Disclaimer: I own a new MacBook Pro but the Step Up franchise, Moose and Camille still do not belong to me. :(

* * *

Chapter 23: In the Service of Friends

Camille PoV:

Spending so much uninterrupted time at home in Baltimore with Moose, our families, and our MSA friends was exactly what we needed. The trip and time away from school had us both feeling relaxed and happy. This would definitely come in handy since the next few weeks were about to get crazy again. Right after the New Year's festivities ended we were going to have to get back into the reality of classes, studying, assignments, and yes of course battle practice and training. The first round of the battle was now three weeks away and we needed to be prepared.

At the moment however I was just content to be folded into my boyfriend's arms, as we danced close together. From the second he picked me up earlier this evening, I had a strong desire to be close to him. Seeing how sexy, and handsome he looked was only part of the reason. I was really beginning to hate being apart from him, things just seemed better when we were together. The annoying part was I couldn't get close enough to him from that moment on.

First Karni interrupted, and Moose just had to tease her causing me to get annoyed with him. Then we had to rush to Ty and Nora's place, and there was no way we were going to be allowed to get close at that party. Our kiss at midnight was so incredible I felt it all over my body, however my brother cut that short. The taxi ride over here wasn't exactly the best place for him and I to share some kisses, plus Moose was stressed over the price of the fare. When we got to the club I thought I'd finally have a little quality time with my boyfriend, but something happened with Natalie. Luke was really worried, so Moose being the amazing friend he is, offered to go check on her.

Now I was not only craving some time with Moose, but I was worried about Natalie as well. Watching him walk away as he reassured me he'd take care of it there was nothing I could do but dance with the crew and wait for him to return. Kido saw me watch him leave and smirked at me.

"You a Moose addict", she joked.

She was absolutely correct, I was a Moose addict. Grabbing her hand I pulled her onto the dance floor, Stix joined soon after, and eventually Anala left her man to come dance with her girls. As soon as she did the teasing began in full force. I was glad to have a chance for some retaliation for how Moose and I were always getting teased. Anala rolled her eyes but still nothing we said could wipe the smile from her face. She was really happy, and that made us all happy for her and Jacob.

The music was fast paced, song after song with so much energy. I felt the bass thumping throughout my body, and although our moves were limited due to our dresses, us girls just let go. We were having so much fun playing off of each other, shaking, grooving, and grinding together on the floor. Under the watchful eyes of the guys in the crew no unwanted men were even bothering to try and join us, after what happened last time I was grateful.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natalie head straight towards Luke as he caught her in a hug and kissed her gently. Knowing this meant Moose was back I searched for him until I felt his hands wrap around my waist as he turned me towards him. Feeling him relax immediately he folded me into his embrace. He kissed my neck and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips.

The music changed, slowing down and I pressed my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beating fast, and his breathing hitch as his hands explored my curves. We swayed moving to the beat perfectly, when we danced with each other there was never any doubt how well we fit together.

"Camille", I heard the sound of my name reverberate through his chest over the music.

Glancing up I caught the heated look in his eyes as he stared down at me. He didn't say a word, he just swayed with me. Watching me, his eyes scanned every single inch of my face.

"Moose?", I asked my eyes flitted back and forth. "Is everything okay?", I was beginning to worry. "Did everything with Nat…"

His lips cut me off mid question in an intense and fiery kiss. I didn't know much of what was going on around us but I heard the music pick up again. Moose didn't break away from me, he just kissed me until I couldn't feel my feet on the ground anymore, my entire body felt absolutely weightless. I couldn't hear the music anymore; didn't feel anything but his kiss and his body against mine; couldn't smell anything but his crisp cologne. Moose had officially kissed me senseless, it was a dizzying experience to say the least, but I was enjoying it very much. I had finally gotten my quality Moose time.

When he began to ease the kiss I felt that his arms around my waist were holding me up, which explained the weightless feeling. Eventually his lips moved slowly away from mine but not without a few small pecks of affection. Having most of my senses back now my eyes looked up at him wide as I tried to calm my breathing, and get my body back into some semblance of working order.

"What was that for?", I yelled over the music.

His goofy and smug grin made me bite my lip. He knew the effect he had on me and he loved every second of it.

"I've been wanting to kiss you like that all night, but it was never the right time or place", he shrugged.

I should have known that he would be feeling very much the same way about me as I had been feeling about him this whole time. All I could do was smile back at him because he seemed to know our feelings were aligned once again.

"As for the question you were asking before I cut you off, Natalie is fine", he smiled as he leaned in close so I could hear him. "She was just missing her brother and worried about him. She figured the crew wouldn't understand because of their trouble with him".

Nodding as I listened to him explain, I understood Natalie's feelings completely.

"I get it. If it was Ty I would feel the same", I offered back.

Now it was his turn to nod.

"That's exactly what I told her. Family is family, and if he's important to her than everyone is just going to have to get over it".

The grin that grew over my face as I watched him express his opinion probably made me look like such a goof but I didn't care, Moose was truly a great person.

"You're awesome. Did you know that?", I complemented.

"Yeah I do try. I mean I am the Moose after all", he puffed out his chest in mock pride.

His silly antics still weren't enough to annoy me this time, I was far too proud to be his girl at the moment.

"You're the best Moose ever, and I love you", I kissed him lightly and he beamed down at me.

Realizing we were the only two people standing almost completely still in a sea full of dancing people he leaned in again to ask me a question.

"Dance or take a break?".

The song changed to Like A G6 by Far East Movement and I saw his eyes light up and scan the room. I knew he was searching for Vladd, they loved busting out some mechanical movement to this. Almost like magic Vladd appeared next to us, and I cracked up laughing.

"Guess we dance", I giggled.

I tried to keep up with them but my dress and heels made me settle on rocking and swaying my body. Soon every last Pirate was on the floor, we danced to everything, hip-hop, dance, electronica, none of us stopping to take a break. We were laughing, joking and just enjoying our time together as a crew celebrating the new year in style.

* * *

"So this is the way it works, each of the five boroughs holds their own first round. This means we'll be competing against the best crews in Brooklyn for the chance to represent the entire borough at the finals. Twelve crews are chosen for the battle based on past performances, and their rep in their neighborhood. Which means Red Hook will definitely be there" .

It was late Sunday morning, and we were all sitting around on the floors and benches in the speaker room as Jason explained the process of the upcoming battle. It was the first time we were all there practicing as a crew since before the holiday. We were supposed to start yesterday afternoon but too many of the Pirates went a little hard on the liquor and had some severe hangovers to deal with. Moose, myself, Tevin, The Ticks, Kido, Vladd, Monster, and Radius used the opportunity to get in some extra practice without the others. It also gave Luke the chance to catch some solo rehearsal footage of each one of us, and it gave Natalie the chance to help us with choreography.

Of course with so much free time yesterday, Moose and I kept sneaking off alone. We got caught making out in the weirdest places by at least six different Pirates throughout the day. They all just smiled, and teased us, as I blushed ten shades of red. We were warned this morning that making 'googly eyes' at each other, and playing 'tonsil hockey' would not be tolerated today. This only served to make Moose bust out laughing so hard he nearly fell off his chair. Jason tried to keep a straight face as he chastised us, but he failed. Moose's laughter was always contagious.

"Our opponents are chosen randomly", Jason continued. "Round one is two crews each battle, six battles total. Round two is two crews each three battles total. Final round is a three way dance off. Winner of the 'Battle for Brooklyn' goes on to compete in the 'Battle of the Boroughs'. You got it?".

We all nodded seriously, you could feel the tension in the air.

"We need to clean up these routines and start matching these separate pieces together", Jacob clapped his hands as he stated this loudly taking over from Jason.

It was time to get down to business.

We went hard all day long taking stopping only to eat, hydrate and rest. But the breaks didn't last long at all. At about seven that evening we were a mass of panting, sweaty, tired, sore and strained muscles but we had every routine mapped out. Within the next three weeks we would definitely perfect them all. After some much needed muscle stretches, the Motrin, and BioFreeze were passed around to offer us all a little relief before dinner arrived.

As we sat down to dinner the rattle of the elevator sounded through the loft, and Natalie stepped out looking a lot less worried than she had recently. She had left earlier for an important family meeting. Only Luke, Moose and myself really knew it was to visit Julien. There was no reason for the crew to know this detail because their reactions may have stressed her out even more. Upon seeing her smile the three of us all sighed in relief, I guess we were concerned how her visit with her brother was going. She sat next to Luke and kissed him softly before sending a smile towards Moose and I. I made a mental note to talk to her a little later, and then we all dug in to enjoy our meal.

I had just finished drying my hair after my hot shower and changed into my comfy pajamas while I waited for Moose to finish his shower. Sitting cross legged on B's old bed at the top of the cement steps between the ramp and the foam pit I called Natalie over to join me as she came down the stairs from Luke's room headed towards the kitchen. Crossing through the living room she climbed up and sat next to me with a smile,

"Judging from your smile everything went well I suppose. How's your brother?", I whispered.

"He looks so much better", she nodded and sighed in relief. "He looks almost happy. That place seems to be helping him deal with more issues than he realized he had. His addictions, as well as his anger, behavior and resentment. He was actually glad to see me, he wanted to apologize to me. He seems so different, like the good side of him I always knew was there is finally taking over", she was beaming.

"That is so fantastic to hear, Nat. I'm so happy for you, for him too. I know how it is to love your big brother so much that even when he's wrong you can't help but love him".

"Yeah, Moose told me about the relationship between you and Ty so I knew you would get it. Figured I could trust you two, and Luke of course. I mean he knew the good side of Julien as well back when they were friends".

"Plus it doesn't hurt that Luke loves you and wants you to be happy", I smirked at her and she laughed.

"That too", she agreed.

"Back to California tomorrow, planning on keeping in touch with your brother now?"

"He doesn't get out for another few weeks, but with Luke back and forth filming for the documentary I should be able to come back to see him when he does get out. Plus I want to be here for my crew when you guys make the finals".

" _When_ we make the finals?", I asked.

"Of course, you guys are going to kill it. I have absolute faith in you."

"Even against all of Brooklyn?", I asked her my stomach filling with nervous butterflies.

"Yup", she smiled confidently. "Well here comes your Moose boy, better leave you two alone".

Natalie and I glanced over and saw him descending the stairs, then she turned back and wiggled her brows at me suggestively. I grabbed for a pillow and threw it at her hard, she smiled a knowing grin at me.

"What? So that's why you two kept running off to hide together yesterday, because you _don't_ want to be alone", she teased causing me to blush. "Besides I have to make my tea and some coffee for Luke, he's editing".

She rolled her eyes as she stood up, threw the pillow back and me and headed down the steps. As she passed Moose they high-fived and she pushed him a little causing him to stumble.

"Hey, what was that for?", he called after her with mock hurt in his voice.

"Oh for being right all the time. It's annoying", she joked.

Moose headed right for me a smile on his face, he looked so freaking sexy right now I couldn't help but bite my lip. His baggy dark blue plaid pajama pants made me blush hot. Ever since that night in his mother's kitchen I remembered he told me men wore nothing under those and I would get flustered. As he bent down to kiss me softly his wet curls dripped onto the flushed skin of my neck and arms. He felt me shiver but didn't draw attention to it, instead he just smiled his full Moose grin at me. I knew he loved affecting me like this, but lately he was being more of a gentleman, and not teasing me about it.

"Good talk with Nat?", he grabbed the towel that was hanging around his neck and dried his dripping hair.

"Yeah. She told me how the visit went".

"And?", his brow raised in question and he had an anxious look on his face.

"Couldn't you tell? Things went well, Julien is doing a lot better. She's very relieved, didn't you see her smile?".

"Yes I could tell, Chameleon", he answered sarcastically rolling his eyes at me in jest. "I just wanted to make sure. I knew she would be really comfortable talking to you about it. I wasn't surprised to find her with you just now, you're kind and good with people especially if you can relate to their problems".

He was looking at me with such a prideful and sweet expression on his face that my heart skipped a beat.

"You're just as good with people, Moose. You're a pretty amazing friend and an incredible best friend. I know, I speak from experience", I complimented playfully.

"So I was a good best friend to you?", his voice turned completely sweet and a little unsure.

"You still are", I soothed. I don't know why he would think otherwise.

His answering smile lit his face as he winked at me. As he hung the wet towel over the post of the bed, I pulled back the covers. Slowly the Vault began to get quiet and dark as the Pirates settled in for the night. After today's rehearsal I was surprised any of us lasted past nine o'clock. Turning out the light above the bed I snuggled under the covers and waited for Moose to crawl in to join me.

Soon enough he slid up behind me, he wrapped his right arm around my waist pulling me close to him, I rubbed the back of his hand with mine as it rested on my belly. My back was pressed to his chest, my head resting on his left arm, and Moose buried his face in my loose mass of hair. Both of simultaneously sighed contentedly, and then laughed at our impeccable timing.

Bringing his lips up to the shell of my ear his breath tickled me and he felt me shiver at his touch once again. I could almost hear the smile I knew was growing on his face.

"Baby?", he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy to be home?"

"Home?", I asked in a teasing confused tone. "But Moose, we were just home in Baltimore we're back in New York now".

Although I knew where he was going with this I wanted to joke with him a little. I felt the exact same way but I wanted to hear him tell me how he was feeling.

"I know what you're playing at Camille but I'll play along, you little devil", I heard him chuckle. "Baltimore will always officially be home to us, however it's starting to feel like home is wherever I can hold you at night", he kissed the shell of my ear.

Giggling at getting caught at my game I sighed happily and answered, "Moose, I'm really happy to be home. Aren't you?"

"Ecstatic", he kissed the back of my neck and buried his face there as he squeezed me tight. "Goodnight, beautiful".

"Goodnight, handsome", I brought his hand up to my lips to kiss it. "I love you my Moose".

There was no answer.

"Moose?".

I smiled and shook my head. My poor boyfriend must have been so tired he passed out in a matter of seconds. This was further proof that rehearsals were going to be hell from now on.

* * *

Monday found Moose, Tevin and I back in our dorm rooms prepping for the hell of getting back into the normal school routine. When I unpacked my duffel bag and looked at my ever growing pile of dirty clothes I realized Moose and I better get some laundry done this afternoon. Just as I started to get my school books in order and charge my new laptop Tyler and Nora had given me for Christmas my phone chimed with a text.

From Moose: Baby, I think I need to do my laundry. Can you help me?

Laughing once again at how in sync we were with each other I shook my head and replied.

To Moose: Sure thing, I have some to do as well. Meet me in a half hour?

From Moose: Thank you, what would I do without you?

To Moose: Don't know Moose. I really don't.

Gathering my dirty laundry in a basket I grabbed my detergent, fabric softener and bleach and left the basket near the door. My phone chimed again and I knew it had to be Moose asking if he could borrow some of my Tide. Rolling my eyes as I checked the text I saw that I was wrong it was from Tevin.

From Tevin: I know you and Moose have morning classes tomorrow and he has to be in the lab tomorrow afternoon. Would it be okay to meet up with you for lunch? I need to talk to you about something important.

Tevin purposefully chose a time when Moose wouldn't be available and I'll admit it worried me. It felt strange that he didn't want Moose there, still I didn't want to let our friend down. I knew I had to be there for him.

To Tevin: Sure thing, Tev. I'll be available tomorrow around one o'clock? Is that okay?

From Tevin: Yes, meet you at Taboonette?

To Tevin: Perfect, see you then.

When Moose showed up with a full basket of dirty laundry about fifteen minutes later I felt really awkward not telling him about Tevin's texts. However Tevin made sure I understood he needed to talk to me alone so I'd have to let it go for now. Putting it aside in my mind I smiled at my Moose as he pushed the doors open with his butt and stood in front to hold them open for me. He was a gentleman even when his hands were full.

After sorting the loads into lights, whites and darks I reminded him how to measure out the soap, softener and bleach. The last machine started as Moose lifted me up by my waist and sat me on the top. Placing himself between my legs he wrapped his arms around my middle bringing himself closer to me. Running my fingers up his neck and into his hair he groaned at the feeling, and I smiled.

"How do you make something as mundane as doing laundry exciting?", his eyes lit up, his tone was playful.

I shrugged. "Don't know, I'm just awesome like that", I beamed up at him, my tone just as playful.

Moose's grin grew wider before he kissed the tip of my nose.

"You're freaking cute dammit!", he growled at me.

"And we're corny", I giggled as I bit my lip.

"Don't care", he whispered.

As he brought his lips to mine I moved my legs up to lock around his waist. The sound that escaped his lips when he felt me do this was a cross between a moan and a growl.

 _Guess my Moose likes being captured_ I thought to myself.

The remainder of our day was pretty much the same. Moose and I just being ridiculously corny, mushy and childish with each other. We enjoyed every second we could because tomorrow classes began and our time with each other would once again get limited. Karni and Willard had made up and were currently 'occupying' Moose's room, so that night we crashed down on my bed, holding each other close as we fell asleep.

* * *

"So what's going on Tev?", I asked him nervously as he greeted me with a hug.

We got in line to order our food and he turned to face me.

"I'm really sorry Cam, I know I put you in an awkward spot where Moose is concerned".

"Uhh I was a little curious about that. Why me? Are you mad at Moose or something?", my tone was shaky.

"No it's nothing like that, it's just I know I can trust you to be the most objective, and fair about this particular situation. Plus you always try to be kind, I know Moose is too, but like I said it has to be you".

Raising my brows at him in question, I eyed him suspiciously.

"You'll understand why in a few minutes", he answered my unspoken question.

He paid for my food, when I tried to object he reminded me that I was doing him a favor right now so he didn't mind paying. Finding seats at the end of one of the picnic style tables, Tevin sat across from me. We ate quietly for a while but I could tell he was trying to build up some courage to tell me what was obviously freaking him out. I'll admit his behavior was beginning to freak me out a little as well. He wiped his mouth, took a sip of his water and looked up from his food to stare right at me. I took this as a sign he was ready to talk and sipped my water as well giving him my full attention.

"Okay so you remember that friend I told you guys about before holiday break right?", his voice was very jittery and I could almost feel his nerves.

"Yes", I smirked coyly.

This was about the guy who Moose and I were hoping was going to make Tevin happy.

"Stop with the smirking", he smiled and I knew I had calmed him slightly. "So back in September I started to check into some local hot spots for the LGBT community. I found this one place that caters more to a young college crowd and they have a lot of good music and dancing. It was pretty much the perfect place so I started to go on weekends. I met this guy there and he's really cute, we became pretty good friends right away, he is a great dancer and for some reason we just connected easily".

Tevin paused to take a sip of his water, he rubbed his hands up and down his legs nervously. His eyes were cast down flitting back and forth like he was trying to figure out the right words to get his story out.

"Hey Tevin", I soothed, my voice as calm and sweet as possible. "It's okay. You can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge or anything like that. I promise".

"I know", he gulped then continued. "Okay so anyway, I really started to like him but I could tell that he needed a friend more than anything else right now. He seemed to have a lot of complicated things going on in his life. It was stuff that made him so upset he never wanted to open up about it. So I just hung out with him and offered moral support, never pushing towards more than friendship even though I really like him".

"I know what that feels like", I gave him a sympathetic smile and grabbed for his hand.

"Yeah, I know you do", he smiled back. "So here's where the real problem comes into play".

"The real problem?", I sounded confused. "I thought getting stuck in the friendzone was the problem".

"I wish", he offered dejectedly.

Tevin's nervous behavior began to spike ten fold and he was physically shaking in his seat. I felt so bad for him, but I knew he needed to get this out, so I just held onto his hand and mentally vowed not to interrupt.

"Okay so I have to say that I swear I didn't know any of this until after he and I were already really close. Even after I agreed to become a Pirate, and started hanging around the Vault more often I didn't get it. It wasn't until Luke and Natalie visited for Thanksgiving and then B came by to warn us that I put it together in my head".

The fog from my brain was beginning to lift as I realized what Tevin was trying to tell me. My eyes were getting wider with every second that passed as I waited for him to just say what I already figured out.

"That's when I realized the friend I was crushing on so hard was the same Julien who betrayed the Pirates".

And there it was, the bombshell. His name floating in the air just hanging there waiting to cause damage when it fell. I knew my mouth was hanging open even though I had been prepared to hear it.

"Oh. My. God.", was all I could get out.

"Exactly", Tevin looked at me with serious concern and distress on his face.

"Are you sure it's the same Julien? Natalie's Julien? The Samurai's Julien?", I asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure", his tone was grave. "When I left you guys that day before the break to go 'support a friend' I was going to visit him in the facility he's currently in. I was bringing him some Christmas snacks and a gift to cheer him up. Imagine how it must be to spend the holiday in a place like that? Alone, with no family or friends, it's not exactly fun".

Tevin's face fell, and I could tell he was thinking about Julien being alone in that place and how sad it made him. I squeezed his hand a little tighter to show him my support.

"You really care about him don't you?".

"Yes, that's what makes this situation so hard to deal with".

"I understand completely", I paused because my voice was shaking. "I'm sorry if I'm not much help at the moment. I'm still in shock, Tev, I didn't even know Julien is gay".

"Believe me I get your shock, Cam. And it's okay you're doing just fine by listening and being here for me. As for Julien, it's not like he's in the closet or anything he just doesn't advertise it. Of course his parents ignore it, but Natalie, and some of his crew know. The rest don't really care enough to know about his personal life. It's kinda sad if you think about it".

"For one thing it explains a lot about his attitude and his behavior", I offered.

If Julien didn't feel like he could be himself around some of his friends, of course he was going to lash out. What's worse is his parents not even acknowledging part of what made him who he is. In that moment I really felt like I knew Julien a little better and understood Natalie's love for him even more.

"Definitely explains so much, I knew you would get it. Now do you see why it had to be you? I'm not sure how anyone in the crew is going to take this. Especially after Julien's stunt last year sending Natalie in to spy, they might think I'm doing this for him, and I swear I'm not. I love the Pirates, they're my family now I would never betray them, even if I do care so much for Julien".

He was almost begging me to believe him, but he didn't have to.

"It's alright, Tevin I know you didn't meant for this to happen it's just the craziest and strangest coincidence. I have to tell you though, you really can trust Moose with this. He's an understanding and good friend, you should know that by now".

"I do know, I guess I'm just afraid. You sure about this?"

"Who knows Moose better than I do?", I teased and he nodded. "He'll be a little surprised, but he'll get it. As a matter of fact the only thing that will upset him is knowing that your crush on the Moose is done. It's going to bruise his ego that you've replaced him", I was teasing him so bad right now trying to lighten the mood.

"You know about that?", he blushed so hard and tried to keep his eyes from mine.

"Oh yeah, Moose was more than happy to share with me how much you were crushing on him even though you know he's straight. He was absolutely bragging that even the gay guys found him irresistible".

Both of us bust out laughing at this because he knew I was right. This was totally something Moose would be proud of and boast about.

"Let's finish up our lunch and then we can surprise Moose with some food. I promise I'll help you to tell him, and then the three of us together can help you figure out what you're going to do about this situation. Okay?", I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, cool", he smiled back.

I was standing outside the engineering lab waiting for Moose. Glancing back to check on Tevin I saw him fidgeting a little as he stood off to the side leaning on the wall. He said he wanted to give Moose and I a chance to greet each other privately before intruding on our space. He really was a great guy. Just then the doors of the lab popped open and people started to file out. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the kid that Moose had nicknamed 'Silence' grumbling to himself as he walked away, guess he had a rough time in lab today. Finally my favorite mop of curly hair appeared along with the full smile of the boy I love. Moose's eyes lit up the second they landed on me.

"Hello beautiful", he slid up to me smoothly as he kissed me softly. "Missed me so much you couldn't wait for me to meet you back up in the dorms huh?", he teased.

Rolling my eyes at him I tried to poke his ribs but he dodged me expertly.

"Not exactly, but I wouldn't mind another kiss".

Grinning down at me Moose took my lips in his easily showing them each the attention they longed for all the time. It was getting to be an almost comical problem between the two of us how badly we seemed to always need to kiss each other. He nibbled my lower lip before he kissed away the small sting, and then licked the same spot I was just about to part my lips for him when he broke away from me seemingly distracted.

"Hey, Tevin. Didn't see you there, shit I'm sorry you always catch us like this. It's probably annoying", Moose rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little.

Tevin saw the disgruntled look on my face at not getting a proper kiss and smirked as he made his way towards us.

"Nah it's cool man. I was standing back there to give you guys a little space", he chuckled.

"Oh well, okay. To what do I owe the honor of being picked up from lab by two of my favorite people?", Moose joked.

Tevin held up the bag of the food we had brought for him and smiled.

"We had lunch together today and the food was so good we wanted to surprise you with some", I answered and Tevin nodded in agreement

The look Moose gave me spoke volumes. We were always so good at reading one another that often times everyone around us didn't realize we were having a conversation without saying a word. His expression was questioning me, he looked slightly hurt that I didn't tell him about my lunch plans with Tevin. I softened the look in my eyes trying to apologize to him and then I gestured tilting my head towards Tevin. Moose took in the nervous look on our friend's face and his eyes cut back to mine as he nodded slightly, he understood.

"What a lucky Moose I am", he smiled.

Wrapping his arms around both of our shoulders we headed towards the dorms. Moose bent to kiss my temple and whispered so that only I could hear.

"I told you that you're kind and good with people. I love you my, Chameleon".

Smiling the goofiest grin at his words I snuggled closer into his side. There he goes again always complimenting me and saying the right things. I love this boy so much.

* * *

A/N: Boom goes the dynamite! Tevin's secret is revealed, I've been planning this reveal for two months now and I hope you guys like it. I hope I don't get too much hate from the Julien lovers in the fandom. I just really wanted to add this new dynamic to the mix, something else that Moose and Camille can work on together as a couple and as great friends to those around them.

NYC Fun Fact: There are five boroughs that make up New York City. The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens and Staten Island. I wanted to make this local battle a sort of bragging rights for the city type of thing. Each borough fighting to be the King of NYC.


	24. Revelations & Reassurances

A/N: Once again I have to say all my readers rock. Most of you liked my twist and I appreciate it. As for the questions about Moose and Camille's intimacy, it will happen. However they just have a lot going on right now that they need to handle first.

Disclaimer: The Step Up franchise and all the recognizable characters are not mine to own. However I do own some comfy slipper socks.

* * *

Chapter 24: Revelations & Reassurances.

Moose PoV

I knew we had always been very in tune with each other, like I told Jenny and Kristin we could read each other's minds, however our crazy mental connection was growing stronger every day. We almost always knew what the other was thinking and we almost always shared everything with each other. So of course I was very surprised when Camille and Tevin showed up to pick me up after my first day back in the lab, and I was even more surprised that they had made lunch plans without telling me.

 _When did this happen?_ I thought to myself feeling slightly hurt.

When I read the apologetic look in Camille's eyes and the way she was gesturing towards Tevin, I knew something serious must be up with him. Again I felt very proud that my girl was the one that another one of our friends had gone to for advice. After letting her know how much I appreciated this about her we set off to find somewhere the three of us could talk. I had the definitive feeling that this was the type of conversation that required absolute privacy.

"Oh. My. God.", I nearly shouted.

We were in Cam's room since Karni and Willard were in mine, and Tevin's roommate was working on quite a few assignments. I had been sitting on her floor leaning against the base of her bed, Cam was sitting just above me on her bed her legs dangling on either side of my body her fingers running through my curls to calm me. I nearly knocked her over when my head jerked up in shock at Tevin's confession. He was sitting in her desk chair leaning forward his elbows on his knees his head in his hands, and a mask of pure fear was on his face as he watched me.

Camille's fingers dug lightly into my scalp warning me to be mindful of my reactions. I tilted my head back momentarily to catch her eye and smiled up at her because I understood. Sending the same smile over to Tevin I tried to lighten the tension in the room. His frown broke and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, it let me know I had succeeded.

"Yeah", he ran his hand over his face. "That was pretty much Camille's exact reaction too", he offered timidly his voice was low.

"Makes sense we share a brain", I joked.

Camille gave an appalled and shocked look.

"Are you trying to imply I don't have a mind of my own, Moose? Or are you just saying I'm as dumb as you are? Either way it's quite the insult because I know for a fact I'm smarter than you", she teased as she pulled my hair a little.

Tevin bust out laughing at her sheer contempt for my statement.

"OUCH! So abusive", I teased as I rubbed my head dramatically. "And you need to shut it Gage, everyone knows the Moose is the brains of this operation", I tried to keep a straight face but it was not use.

Tevin continued laughing harder, and Camille winked at me in triumph. The relief and comfort that spread over Tevin's demeanor was quite visible. I knew we could continue into the more serious parts of this conversation without him being so nervous.

"Wow, this is crazy. I mean, I didn't even know Julien is gay".

"Yeah Cam said that too", he smirked at her.

"Told ya we share a brain", I turned to her, and gloated.

"Will you just shut up and listen to him, you big dumb Moose", she tried to insult me but the smile on her lips told me she didn't mean a word.

Giving him my undivided attention, Tevin finished telling me the full story he had told Camille earlier. He then added the answers to the questions she had asked him at lunch so I would be fully in on everything up to that point. He breathed deeply and prepared himself for what he knew was coming, my questions. Knowing I'd have to choose my words carefully I also took a deep breath.

"Okay, so you met him long before I met you, right?"

"Yes".

"And did he know you were friends with me at all? Like did you ever use my name specifically?"

"No".

"Does he know you joined the Pirates?".

"Nope. In the beginning we would just dance a lot together at the club where we met. Most of our conversations were about the problems he was going through with his family, and his feeling like he couldn't be his true self with some of his friends. When things started to get worse for him he started opening up about missing his sister who had left New York, and how she was dating an asshole".

"So that was just after Luke and Natalie left, Cam and I got together, I joined the dance class and we became friends", I mumbled, speaking more to myself than him trying to piece together the timeline. "I understand, so you didn't even know the Pirates at that point".

"Not at that point, no. The only thing I talked to him about was the stresses of my first year in college. Right after that was when you invited me to join the crew. It was all new and exciting so I really didn't want to discuss this with him until I was more comfortable in my new situation".

"And afterwards?", I asked trying to keep my voice smooth and calm.

"When we spoke about his sister and her boyfriend he didn't use names at all so I had no idea it was Natalie and Luke he was talking about. When I finally started to figure out the connection I had only been with the crew for a few weeks but I'd grown so close to you all. There was no way I was going to betray you by telling him I was with the Pirates. I care about Julien, and I want to be there for him but there is no way I would let him use me to get back at you guys. I'm just hoping you can forgive me and help me figure this out. You and Cam have been the greatest and most accepting friends I've ever had. And the crew of course, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you all".

Even though he had calmed considerably from the moment we entered the room until now, the thought of losing his friends had upset him greatly. Tevin was near tears and his voice was shaking as he asked for help. My heart broke a little for my friend, this was a tough situation to be in, but he really shouldn't feel like he would lose his friends over this. Especially Cam and I, no matter what we would have his back.

"First of all, there is nothing to forgive. You met a guy, you like him a lot, you didn't know how he was connected to the crew, you didn't give him any information he could use against us, and you won't let him use you to cause any trouble in the future. Explain to me how this is something you need to apologize for? You didn't do anything wrong".

Tevin gave me a shaky smile.

"But what about the crew?"

"Well honestly. I don't see the point in telling them right away. You and Julien aren't exactly dating yet. However I do believe you should tell Natalie".

His shock spread over his face as his brows knitted together in worry.

"Ummm, b-but I'm a little nervous.. should I r-really?", he stuttered out.

"She's his sister, Tev", Camille cut in. "If anyone understands the situation you're in, it would be her. She loves him, and she loves the Pirates. She's torn between him and the crew, sound familiar?", she smiled at him.

"Besides Natalie seems to think Julien is doing better now that he is dealing with his issues. Perhaps there's a certain someone who is also contributing to this positive change in Julien", my tone was teasing as I grinned at him.

Tevin hid his face from us and I knew I had made him blush. He couldn't hide the smile breaking across his face though. I looked up at Cam and smirked cockily. _Still got that Moose charm_. Camille just rolled her eyes at me. I knew she knew what I was thinking, she always did. Turning my attention back to Tevin I continued.

"As his sister she would definitely want to know how much you care about him", I added in a more serious tone.

"I know if it were me I'd be happy to know there was someone in Ty's life who cares about him as much as I do. It's part of the reason I love Nora so much", Camille's voice was sweet and reassuring.

"I guess you guys are right. But then I am definitely going to have to tell Julien I'm with the Pirates. Knowing him and the way he always feels like people are disloyal to him, he might think his sister and I were working against him. I don't want to ruin any of the progress Natalie has made with her brother. I'd never forgive myself if I messed that up for them".

Tevin's voice cracked at the horrible thought. He was running his hands up and down his legs frantically, it was a nervous habit of his. Seeing it, Cam immediately jumped out of her seat and gave him the tightest hug. He calmed immediately.

"You won't ruin anything", she soothed.

 _My girl is incredible._ I thought proudly as I watched her.

"How about this", I broke in and they both looked at me, "we tell Nat first, and then she can help you navigate how to tell her brother. No one knows Julien better than she does, I think with her help and the help he's getting in that treatment center it won't be so bad".

"And if it is?, his voice cracked even more. "If I lose his friendship?".

Camille looked at me, her eyes were soft and pleading, I knew she was telling me to be mindful of how I said this to him. Taking another deep breath to steady my mind and calm myself I scooted closer to him and clapped my hand over his that was resting on his knee.

"If...and I do mean IF that happens then we'll be here for you. You won't lose us, I know it won't be the same as your friendship with him, but we'll be here to help you through it".

Tevin's face lit up at my words as his eyes scanned the sincerity in both mine and Cam's expressions. He knew we meant it, we wouldn't let him down.

"Thanks guys".

"No problem", I gave him a Moose style fist bump.

"You're welcome", Camille kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

"I'll be honest I don't think this is going to be as bad as you think, I just have a feeling. Call it my Moosey senses".

"Are those like Spidey senses, only more idiotic and silly?", Camille snickered, teasing me as she sat back down on her bed.

"Oh you did not just go there Gage", I fired back in an equally joking tone.

"Uh-oh", Tevin laughed. "You done did it now Cam".

"Done did what?" she challenged, her brow raising defiantly.

"Oh you want some of the Moose? Think you can take me?", I asked her playfully.

"I know I can", she answered back confidently.

With that she already won half the battle because nothing was sexier to me than a confident Camille and she knew that. Damn my girl was good.

"Moose she got you on the ropes, bro", Tevin warned recognizing that she was using one of my weaknesses.

"Hey no help from the peanut gallery", she yelled at him causing us to both bust out in full laughter. He raised his hands in defeat. "Just trying to help my boy out".

"And what about your girl?", she fired back. "I see how it is, the boys sticking together. I'll still win".

"And what makes you think that my dear little Chameleon?", I asked turning on the charm.

"THIS!", she yelled

Before I knew what she was doing she grabbed her pillow and threw it at me hard knocking me back. Then she grabbed another and threw it hard at Tevin's face while he was laughing at me catching him off guard.

"That's what you get for sticking with the Moose and not showing love to the Cam", she shouted as she jumped up onto her bed and bounced triumphantly.

We took one look at her, then looked at each other and nodded. We knew there was no way we could let this stand, she couldn't win. Each of us grabbed the pillows she had thrown and chucked them back. They hit her at the exact same time, one in her face the other in her midsection. Knocking her back down onto the bed both Tev and I laughed so hard we almost didn't hear the loud thump as Camille went down. Instantly switching gears I went into panic mode when she didn't move. Tevin stood still in almost shock his face turning near white.

"Baby?", my voice was shaking. Jumping onto the bed I moved the pillow away from her face.

"Ouch", she muttered softly as she rubbed her head.

She looked absolutely adorable and miserable at the same time, and I felt so freaking bad.

"You okay?", I helped her up gently as Tevin sat down on the bed his expression full of concern.

"I'm okay", she whispered.

But then she did the one thing that would guarantee her victory especially since I felt like shit for accidentally hurting her. She turned the full strength of 'the pout' on us. I wanted to warn him not to look directly at it, I tried to tell him to resist, but like I had guessed the power of her pout over me grew even stronger now that I loved her so much. I melted in a matter of seconds.

 _That little sneak. I couldn't fight it._

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby", I kissed where she had hit her head, her nose, her lips, her cheeks, her hands. "You're right, I'm idiotic and silly".

"I'm sorry too, Cam. I should not have taken a side, you're both my friends", Tevin offered sounding extremely apologetic as he pulled the pillows away from her so she could adjust herself to sit properly.

That damn pout of hers always freaking worked; it bent everyone to her will. It was infuriating and endearing, annoying and impressive all at the same damn time. She had us both apologizing and begging her forgiveness for a little bump on the head. This girl was good, scratch that she was really good.

"It's all good guys, I'll be fine".

She was trying to sound like she didn't care yet she continued to lay it on thick with her sweet puppy dog eyes looking up at us from underneath her lashes. I wanted to kill her and kiss her for it; she was too cute and smart for her own good. After she had her fill of endless apologies from her devotees she smiled and hugged us both.

"Told you I would win", she whispered seductively in my ear as she held me close.

I couldn't even be mad, she did win, damn little devil. Checking the time Camille reminded us that we needed to get some course work done if we were going to get over to the Vault for rehearsals later. Forming a small work-study circle we got down to business. Both of decided to give Tevin the desk, Cam spread out on her bed, and she gave me a pillow and one of her blankets so I could make myself comfortable on the floor. The following hour was almost dead silence with the occasional moment of us asking for one another's help or opinion.

Eventually my brain started to feel fried and my eyes were watering. Glancing at my watch I saw it was time we started to head out to Brooklyn anyway. My eyes wandered up to take in the glorious sight of Camille laying on her belly on her bed. She was biting her lip, and completely absorbed in what she was reading. The girl never realized how tempting she could look just by being her adorable self. Following the long lines of her legs my gaze landed on her booty and I tilted my head to the side to appreciate the view a little better. A small chuckle came from my right and I looked over to see Tevin had caught me; smirking he shook his head at me and I just shrugged. I couldn't help it that her booty called to me.

"What's going on guys?", Cam asked sounding curious and sweet.

She had obviously realized we weren't working anymore. How was I supposed to answer her without sounding like a total perv?

"Oh. Uhhhh..uhhh..", I searched for the right words but my brain wasn't functioning fast enough.

"It's about time to head to the Vault. This is our last bit of free time to rehearse until the weekend. Full days of classes for the three of us in the next two days.", Tevin answered saving me as he appealed to Camille's conscientious side.

Shooting him a look of gratitude he smiled and shrugged in answer.

"Oh", Camille closed her book with a quick snap and checked her clock. "You're right. Better go get your stuff Tev, I just have a few things to pack for myself and we'll meet you out front?"

"Sure thing, see you in a bit" he stood up and gathered his things up into his bag before heading towards the door.

"Hey Tev, one more thing", I called to him in a comical tone.

"Yeah?", he spun around to face me.

"I was just wondering, since you have a crush on Julien does this mean you don't have the hots for me anymore?", I teased. "Has the Moose been replaced in your heart by a tall blonde-haired, blue-eyed dancing god?", I asked in mock hurt.

Both Camille and Tevin cracked up. I had a feeling they knew I would joke about this. Of course Cam knew me so well and Tevin was beginning to figure out the way I work.

"No one could replace you Moose. You're just too 'special' like that", he stressed the word making it sound like a bad thing and I couldn't help but laugh as well. "But sadly you're taken".

"You want him?", Camille jumped up, "take him he's yours".

"Ouch, Chameleon how you wound me", I joked as she giggled.

"Of course there is the small problem in the fact that you're straight. Alas, I guess we were never meant to be", Tevin quipped, and we gave him sly grins.

On that hilariously goofy note he left and Cam added her stuff to my bag. With Tevin finally out of earshot I grabbed on to her arm to stop her for a sec. Giving her the most serious look I could muster I shook my head.

"Wow this whole thing is crazy, no? What are the odds, baby?"

"I know. I'm happy for him and worried at that same time. I mean it sounds like Julien likes him too, but from what we do know about him I'm scared. Not to mention the whole mess this is going to cause with the crew if they do become more".

"Exactly everything I was thinking. How do you do that?", I smiled at her. "I'm just happy we have each other, and he has us both".

"Me too", she pecked my lips quickly.

Both of us knowing we had to let this go for now and focus on rehearsal I squeezed her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead. Once we were bundled up in our coats, hats and scarves, I took the bag from her holding it in one of my hands and grabbing for her little hand with my other.

"Ready to dance that booty off?", I asked in jest.

"Yes, but I don't think you'd like it if my booty fell off. Don't think I didn't see you checking it out earlier".

 _Caught!_

"Well you're right I wouldn't like it. And I'm sorry I perved on ya, can't help that I love looking at that booty", I gave her my biggest Moose grin.

"No problem as long as you keep your mind focused on the routines today I don't care if your eyes are on the booty", she blushed there was no hiding her shy, sweet ways.

I kissed her flushed face as we headed down to meet Tevin.

* * *

"So did you tap that yet?", my classmate John asked in a suggestive tone.

"What are you talking about?", I was absolutely confused by his question.

Camille had just walked with me to my Calculus class, and my mind was still cloudy from the hot kiss she had given me before she left to make it to her own class.

"You've been working on that one for over two months now. Is it more of a challenge because she's a good girl? She giving you a hard time getting it in?"

The fog in my brain was beginning to lift and my heart dropped from its high that Cam's kiss caused into the pit of my stomach. The anger within me started to build as I made sense of what John was trying to say.

"Tap it and pass it already, bro. I'd love if you'd pass it to me. She's cute, and you know those good girls are always the wild ones in bed, you know what I'm saying?".

He held out his hand for me to fist bump as his friends around him just laughed and snickered at his comments. I was fucking livid, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to rip his throat out for saying those things about my Camille. However he was bigger than me, and I just knew his buddies would back him up if I swung first. And then there would be a reprimand from NYU, and what if I was badly hurt and couldn't battle with the crew. Mentally I weighed the consequences against the feeling of pleasure it would give me to land at least one punch in this asshole's face. It wasn't worth the risk even though I really wanted to hit him.

John's fist was hanging right there in front of me waiting for me to bump it, biting back the curses that were on the tip of my tongue I glared him right in the eye. Taking in the fire of my expression he finally let his hand drop.

"What did I say, bro?", he asked, his smile faltered.

"I'm not your bro. And just so you know that cute girl is my girlfriend, not just some girl I want to tap. I'm not planning on passing her to anyone, least of all you", I growled out through gritted teeth.

"Oh", John's expression changed to a bit of shock. "Damn, man I'm sorry. It's just we've seen you before", he glanced around at his friends and they nodded. "At the World Jam, and that hot club in Brooklyn. We know you can dance, and we just thought you'd have your pick of the girls. I mean, you sure you don't want to play the field a little more? A guy like you could really clean up".

It always pissed me off that people thought of me that way. What made me even more angry is knowing that men were looking at my girlfriend like she was just another number. Shaking my head I looked away and focused on getting my notebook and laptop out for class before I answered them.

"Don't want my pick, only want one girl, and that was her so…', my voice trailed off as I gestured towards the door to indicate I meant Camille.

"Y-yeah", John stuttered a bit, "I guess I can respect that. My bad".

I just nodded in response shutting him out from that point on. Turning my focus to our professor as class started, I finally let the muscles in my body relax. They had tensed up really tight from the second I realized those guys saw my Camille as some random girl to have sex with. Even though I knew many guys my age were freaking nasty like that it always seemed to bother me when I got a reminder of how dirty they could be.

Maybe it was the way my mother and father raised me; maybe it was because I always had such close female friends in my life, but I really didn't understand treating women that way and it made me sick to my stomach. It took every bit of my strength to push the disgusted thoughts and feelings from my mind so I could get some work done in class, but I did it.

When the class ended they all tried to apologize again but I just waved and nodded at them as I walked out the door onto my next class. The sick feeling continue to grow throughout my day with brief respites when I would force my attention on classwork. It was Wednesday, the first of mine and Camille's two busiest days of the week. I knew it was going to be rough to make time to see her, but the uneasy feeling I had made me absolutely positive that I was going to find the time.

My dance class and rehearsal done I sprinted to her dorm room. It was really late, I knew it was, I didn't care I needed her. Her door was closed, she was most likely in bed already. I tried to knock softly but my nerves wouldn't let me, I was near hammering it. Camille answered the door, her hair was up in the messiest bun ever, her comfiest sweats were hanging loose, and she was swimming in one of my old t-shirts. She never looked more amazing to me.

"Moose what's going on?", her voice held evident concern.

"Baby", was all I could muster.

I snatched her in the tightest hug I could manage, buried my face in her neck my arms gripping even tighter around her waist. Her arms came up to lock around my neck her hands running through the back of my hair soothing me. She could tell something was wrong.

"Moose", she whispered, "you're scaring me. Are you okay?".

"I'm fine, just needed you. I mumbled against the skin of her neck".

"What's going on?", she continued to hold and soothe me. "Something upset you. You'd never come here like this unless something happened. Talk to me, please".

Pulling away from Camille slightly I saw Karni on her bed, a book in her hand trying to act like she wasn't shocked or annoyed by my appearance at her door. For that I was grateful and I nodded at her. She actually smiled at me, I guess even freakazoid Karni who usually hated me could see I needed some Cam time right now.

"Uh, Cam?", she called as she got up from her bed. "Why don't you invite Moose in while I go and get something I left in Willard's room".

"Thanks Karni", Camille whispered.

I could tell she was making this up to give us some time to talk privately, and I couldn't help but really like her in that moment. Shooting her a look of appreciation she smiled again then grabbed her hoodie, phone and keys and left us alone.

Crawling up on her bed Camille put her back against the wall and patted the bed for me to join her. Placing my head in her lap I lay myself down and the second her fingers ran through my curls I calmed instantly.

"Okay Moose, you have to talk to me what's going on?".

Explaining to her my conversation with John after she left me in Calculus class, I started to feel the anger building in my chest again. I told her at first I was angry with their incorrect judgement of my character, but then the direction of my fury quickly switched to the way they were thinking of her.

"I didn't like that they saw you as a piece of ass, or some chick I just wanted to get into bed with. It really took everything in me not to punch that fucker, Camille. Especially when he asked me to pass you to him after I was done. The thought of any man doing that to a girl is bad enough, but specifically the thought of his hands on you I just ...I wanted to kill him", I snarled with fire in my tone.

My chest felt constricted. My fast breaths causing it to rise and fall so rapidly as my heart beat too fast. I clenched my fists over and over at the thought of anyone other than me touching Camille intimately. My nostrils flared, I grit my teeth together in my mouth and my lips were sneering.

 _What the hell is going on with me?_ I thought to myself.

"Moose", Camille soothed softly as she continued to run her little fingers through my curls gently. "It's okay. Calm down, this is completely normal for you to feel like this".

"Is it really? Well I don't like it", I groused.

"Of course you don't like it", she gave me her sweetest smile. "You were raised a gentleman, you know how to treat women with dignity and respect. You have female friends whom you adore like family, for years your best friend was a girl. Now that best friend is your girlfriend, and for the first time ever you're in love. Right?", she asked coyly.

"Yes, of course this is the first time I'm in love. You know that", I answered grumpily.

Camille giggled at my reaction.

"You're cute", she leaned over and kissed my sneering lips lightly before she continued. "My point is, hearing guys talk about girls that way is jarring to a guy like you. Especially if they're talking about the girl you love. They didn't know you, they just assumed you were like them when it came to women. You're not like them and that's why this is bothering you so much. Don't you think I know that I struck it rich when it comes to boyfriends? Why do you think I wanted you for so long? You're a good guy, Moose. You cherish all the women in your life and I love you for it".

She had just confirmed all my earlier thoughts so I knew I wasn't crazy. Feeling some of the weight of my distress from the day lift from my body I relaxed into her touch. She was right, that conversation was affecting me so badly because they were talking about her, and she was mine, and she deserved to be treated right.

Turning onto my side, I tugged her hand to indicate that I wanted her to lay with me. Camille slid her body down until she was laying down alongside of me and I wrapped her up in my arms holding her close. She buried her face in my chest and I pressed my cheek to the top of her head.

"I love you Camille, and I'll admit I was not only sick thinking about those guys touching you but I was super jealous. I don't like feeling jealous, I hated it that night in the club during the challenge, and I hated it even more today. But I guess it's normal to feel that way sometimes, huh?".

"Yup", she sighed. "Now you know how I felt all those years in high school thinking about the Moose Groupies all over you".

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. Feeling the full extent of what jealousy could do to someone I felt really bad that I unknowingly put her through that for so long. She must have been able to sense what I was feeling because she squeezed me tighter before she spoke again.

"It's okay, Moose. That's the past, this is now, and now you're mine", she giggled.

This girl of mine is too cute for words. Kissing the top of her head, she convinced me to kick off my shoes and pulled the covers over us. I wasn't supposed to be sleeping here tonight both of us would have a lot of work to make up tomorrow and this weekend but there was no way I was leaving the warm cocoon of her arms right now.

* * *

"Hey Nat, what's up?" I answered my phone as it rang loudly causing everyone in the store to look at me.

It was Sunday morning and Camille had given me the task of hitting the supermarket to get what she needed to make brunch for the crew. We had busted our butts yesterday cleaning up the routines and she and I had spent all our free time making up our coursework.

"So I've been thinking about what you, Tev and Cam called me about on Friday".

"And?", my tone overly curious.

"Since I'm coming in the weekend of the first round of the battle, Tev and I are going to tell him together afterwards. That way I can be there for Tevin if my brother acts like a dick. And you guys can be available if he needs you".

When the three of us Skyped with Natalie she had not been surprised that there was someone new and special in Julien's life; in fact she had suspected as much. However she was extremely surprised it was Tevin. Immediately she understood exactly what he was feeling and vowed to help him through it.

"It's a good plan, Nat", I smiled.

"You know Tevin and I have been calling back and forth these past two days. I have to say I REALLY like him for Julien. I think he's good for my brother. Now I just have to make sure my brother doesn't screw this up", she laughed but I heard the worry in her tone.

"I hope it goes well", I tried to comfort her. "And Tevin is a great guy, he'd definitely be good for Julien. I mean I don't know your brother very well, but I do know Tev. One thing is for sure, if they work out, I'm hoping it will help the Pirates and Julien stop this rivalry for good. It's caused nothing but problems for you guys, it's really stupid".

"It is. You're a smart guy, Moose".

"I do try".

"So is everyone else doing alright? Rehearsals going well?", her tone was sly and I could hear the unasked question in her voice.

"Everyone is fine, rehearsals are great. And yes Natalie, I have thought about what you offered, a lot actually. Spring break is about three weeks after the final battle, do you think you can help me plan it for then?".

I had stopped walking down the bread aisle and was running my hands through my hair nervously as I waited for her answer.

"That's actually perfect timing. You got it, Moose, anything you need. Talk to you later?".

"Yeah, bye Nat, and thanks".

As I ended the call the biggest grin made it's way onto my face. I couldn't help but break out in a small happy dance gaining the looks of a few shoppers as I spun and popped up onto my toes like MJ. I was finally going to be able to make everything special for Camille, and give my baby what she wanted but in a way she deserved.


	25. Securing Insecurities

A/N: So much love to all my readers. Thank you for continuing to show so much love to this story. I adore you guys. This took me a little longer to finish since I was away for half of last week, and boy was it a struggle. Still I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Alas Step Up and it's characters are still not mine to own.

* * *

Chapter 25: Securing Insecurities

Camille PoV

I was standing in the Vault's tiny kitchen finishing up several frittatas I was making, and the apple pecan streusel muffins I had baked for the crew for brunch when my cell rang. Seeing who it was I quickly wiped my hands off on a nearby towel, and grabbed for my phone. I gestured to Jason and Stix, who were helping me, to take over while I answered. Even though Moose had gone straight to the speaker room for practice as soon as he returned from the supermarket, I moved into the graffiti room for further privacy.

"You called, Cam?", Andie's raspy voice buzzed over the phone.

"Yes, like ten times. You're starting to get like Ty with the whole rich and famous thing, forgetting your friends", I teased

"Sorry, honey just been so busy with this touring lately. And any free time gets devoted to Chase. It sucks when I'm not on the same tour with him", she answered sadly.

"I'm sorry, I can only imagine. Are you okay though? Taking care of yourself?"

"Yes, well I'm trying to. This non-stop schedule is getting me crazy". I could hear the stress in her tone.

"Andie don't you think you deserve a few days away from the stress? I can hear it in your voice just how much it's affecting you. Is there anyway possible you could, maybe, kinda, hopefully find some time to come visit us?", I asked trying to lay it on thick.

"Why?", the panic in her voice was easily recognizable. "Is something wrong? Is Moose okay? You?".

"We're okay I didn't mean to worry you. It's just...well...our favorite curly haired boy is missing his big sis very much. When we were back home for the holidays chilling with the MSA crew I could tell how badly he missed you. In fact we all missed you, but you know how Moose is when he is separated from people he loves for long periods of time. He's getting mopey, Andie. It's heartbreaking to watch".

"Let me guess big sad eyes, frowny lips, furrowed brow, droopy shoulders?", she asked laughing into the phone

"YES! I knew you would get it. He misses your sage Andie wisdom. Don't think I didn't realize how many times he called you for advice so far since we've been dating. And I know for a fact that you were one of the ladies he trusted to help pick out my Christmas present".

"Guilty as charged", she confessed right away. She was never one to beat around the bush. "Sooooo, my little guy needs me. If I'm honest with myself I miss and need him too".

"Well then get your booty to New York, he'd be absolutely thrilled to see you. Come on help me surprise him. Please?", I begged.

"Trying to earn some girlfriend brownie points huh? What are you after Cam-Cam?", she teased me.

Blushing really hot even though no one was around to hear what we were talking about I was still a little embarrassed because I knew what she was insinuating. However I really wasn't trying to get anything out of Moose, I just wanted to surprise him.

"Noooo, I don't want anything", I answered not sounding too convincing.

"Not even the Moose man himself?", she teased in disbelief.

"ANDIE!", I shouted, embarrassed.

"CAMILLE!", she mocked me. "I know you've been feening for the Moose for years now, don't play yourself".

 _Did she always have to be so blunt?_

Stix popped her head in the room, checking to make sure I was okay after hearing me shout. I waved her off smiled and shrugged gesturing to the phone.

"You better be more quiet if you don't want Moose to find you", she whispered. "And you better hurry up we're about ready to eat".

I nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"It's not about that", I whispered to Andie. "I just want to surprise him. Is it so wrong to love him so much that I want him to be happy?", I whined like a little kid. She was only two years older than us but for some reason I always felt like such a child around her.

"No, it's not wrong, and I'm just teasing. C'mon Cam you know that. I know you're just happy to finally have your man, especially since I know how long you waited. Don't forget I'm the one who figured it out first", she taunted in a sing-song tone.

"Yes I remember", I rolled my eyes.

How could I forget? Andie would always remind me anytime she saw me just how flustered I was and how red my face got when she flat out asked me if I was in love with Moose during our sophomore year, her senior year.

"You know how I am with my blunt jokes, but I totally get it. You just want to do nice things for him now that he's yours. So we're talking a visit to New York to surprise our Moose", her voice trailed off like she was thinking. "From the sound of it you're a little busy over there at the moment anyway, so let me check my schedule, and talk with our director, choreographer, and tour manager. I promise to get back to you".

My silence must have spoken volumes. She'd been so busy lately she rarely ever got back to anyone, and that worried me.

"Seriously, I promise Cam. MSA pinky swear", she vowed.

Her ability to reassure me and make me laugh at the same time always reminded me of Moose and that was one of the reasons I always liked her so much.

"Thanks, Andie. Make sure you text first so I can shake the Moose off my tail if he's with me when you're able to talk".

"Shake the Moose off your tail? That's gonna be tough to do since that boy has always had a thing for the booty, and yours is…."

"Bye Andie", I cut her off blushing pink all the way up to my ears.

"Bye Cam-Cam, and there is nothing wrong with acknowledging your cute booty", she blurted out quickly before she ended the call so I couldn't whine or complain.

Rolling my eyes, I growled at how frustratingly candid and salty her sense of humor was. I shook my head to focus and started to make my way back out to the kitchen, but before I could reach the door the form of my favorite skinny and sexy dancer appeared, his eyes wide holding the question I knew he was thinking.

"It was Lena. Checking up on me, on you, asking about school, or if I needed anything. You know how mom's are", I motioned to my phone and tried to sound annoyed.

"Everything alright at home?", his eyes searched my face and I wondered if he could tell I was lying.

"Yup".

I smiled trying to throw the thought out of my mind before he figured out I was hiding something. Gathering me up in his arms he kissed the tip of my nose and rested his forehead on mine.

"Hiding in the graffiti room huh? Hope you didn't touch any of Jason's tools", his wiggled his brows, his tone mischievous.

He was being a very funny and pervy Moose at that moment, I heard the double meaning in his use of the word 'tools'. Biting my lip I glanced up at him giving him my best sweet but flirtatious look. Two could play this game, and this would definitely throw him off the scent of my secret conversation with Andie.

"Nope, I wouldn't dream of touching _his_ tools", stressing the word 'his', I tried to make my tone as sexy as possible.

His nervous gulp showed I had surprised him with my reaction. _He was really cute._ Gaining control of himself again he raised his brow and gave me his most charming full smile. Moose was fighting dirty I loved that smile, I nearly lost it.

"And did you touch any of my tools?", his tone was lower, less playful, more raw.

"Not yet", I whispered holding my lips just in front of his not letting them touch.

Giving him what I hoped was a seductive smile I backed out of his embrace. He stood there completely shell shocked at what I had just done. For sure he didn't expect that from me. I walked around him and just as I reached the door I heard him whisper to himself.

"Fuck, that was hot".

Giggling in my triumph I called out to get his attention.

"Come let's eat, Moose. I worked really hard on this and the crew is hungry".

"Anything you say, baby".

He ran up behind me capturing me in his arms lifting me off the ground causing more giggles and some squeals as he carried me out to the kitchen. All eyes of the crew were on us once again. Moose and I bust out laughing at their mixed expressions of annoyance, disgust, and amusement.

"You guys are ridiculous sometimes, did you know that?", Spinz laughed.

"Hey, if don't like it then you shouldn't have let the Moose into your crew", he joked. "But I think you'll change your mind because the Cam comes with the Moose, and without the Cam there is no bomb ass food to eat".

Placing me back down, Moose, Stix, Jason and I grabbed the food and carried it over to the table for everyone to see. The murmurs of delight echoed through the Vault as everyone saw what we had been making.

"I take it back", Spinz offered immediately. "Did I say ridiculous? I meant awesome".

With that we all laughed and sat down to eat.

* * *

Gliding my right foot across the floor in a wide arc my toes barely touching the ground, I placed my weight onto my heel and rotated at my ankle first before my body followed in an almost mechanical manner. My shoulders locked before I snaked my whole upper body back fluidly and locked my hips into place. Ball change, knee up, and spin out straight into the arm work, tutting and isolations. Clean precise movements meant to create a specific look when combined with the moves of the other crew members in this piece.

I had been obsessing over this specific section for the past two weeks. I know Jacob, Jason, Luke, and Moose all told me I had it clean but it just didn't feel that way to me. Something about this whole piece made me uneasy, I didn't feel like my arm movements were sharp enough. This was truly ridiculous of me, I know since only weeks ago I was telling Moose he was crazy for obsessing over things during finals, but here I was doing the same thing right before the big battle. It also didn't help that lately my greatest supporter seemed to be living on a different planet than me.

For the past two and a half weeks Moose and I had zero quality time together. The same school and study issues were always a challenge, however we seemed to have figured out how to work around them. The added pressure of the looming battle was another story. Last time Moose had to juggle school and a major dance battle he didn't do so well finding free time for me, and back then I was only his best friend. The separation was rougher now that I was his girl, but now I knew how bad it had felt from his end.

I was now dealing with what he had gone through last time trying to find time for everything and everyone. There were times I let Kristin and Jenny down, just like Moose had let me down. Although this was slightly different since we got to see each other during study sessions and sometimes they would come to watch battle rehearsals but there was absolutely no time to just hang out. Yes it was also cool that Moose and I got to spend so much time together, but none of it was private, we never had time to just be together. As if all that stress weren't enough for us both, we were constantly working with Natalie and Tevin trying to help them figure out the Julien situation.

Of course I was also on edge over keeping a secret from Moose about Andie's visit. He had nearly caught me in a lie three times already while I was on the phone making plans with her. There were two things that helped me to feel better about lying to him; knowing how surprised he would be when he saw Andie, and noticing that Moose seemed to be seriously preoccupied with something himself. Having no time to even think about what he was keeping from me, I just brushed it off until we had some time to talk it out.

Perhaps it was this combination of things that was holding my brain hostage and had me so fixated on perfecting this dance piece. I knew that arm work wasn't exactly my strong point, and I didn't feel like I was good enough to be in this crew. Everyone was telling me I was doing great, but I didn't let myself believe them. It had always been this way with me. I loved dancing, and I was good at it, but I never felt like I was as good as everyone else. My whole mind was swimming with insecurities and I couldn't shut it off.

When the crew ended practice earlier, and we headed to dinner, I had every intention on coming back to rehearse. Moose must have known because he tried to reason with me but I didn't listen. Instead I sent him to sleep without me, with a frown on his face, and believe me I felt so bad the entire time I was dancing.

After running through for what felt like the fiftieth time, I collapsed onto the floor of the speaker room; physically, emotionally and mentally drained. Letting the anger, worry, stress and self doubt wash over me I let my head fall into my hands and cried. Hearing the sob escape my lips I curled my legs up, wrapping my arms around them and burying my face against them. I knew it was really late and I didn't want to wake anyone in the loft, so I tried to muffle my cries the best I could.

"Chameleon? What's wrong, baby?", his soft voice echoed into the quiet of the spacious room, and I could hear the worry in his tone.

Knowing I had just done what I really did not want to do I sobbed a little harder, my shoulders shaking. The last thing I wanted was to worry him even more than I had or wake him up when he needed to be resting. I felt him slide effortlessly onto the floor beside me, his left hand rubbing my back to soothe me. Without thought my body leaned into his seeking the warmth that only his embrace could offer. He tugged at the fabric of my shorts at the thigh trying to get me to bring my legs down so he could see me.

"Please let me see you".

How could I refuse his plea? Letting go of my knees I slid my legs down until they were straight out in front of me. Moose turned his body around so that he was facing me, his legs going the opposite direction of mine. His right hand immediately went up to my face as he gently wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled his sweetest smile.

"There's my beautiful girl".

"Moose", I protested, "I'm a sweaty, sobbing, blubbery mess, how is that beautiful?".

"So you're grosser than usual, you're still beautiful. Even with sweat dripping down your back and snot hanging out of nose you're totally sexy", he joked wiggling his brows at me.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. It was such a Moose thing to say, and he honestly had the best way of making me feel five million percent better in a matter of seconds.

"Ah, there ya go. Now tell me, what's going on with you? Why are you freaking out over this section? Weren't you the one to help me see that obsessing over things isn't the right way to handle them? And why am I finding you crying on the cold floor in the middle of the night when you should be curled up in my arms?"

He was absolutely right, I shouldn't be here obsessing over this, but I couldn't help myself. He was also right about me not being in his arms when I should have been. Nighttime was the only time we had together alone, and even though we were sleeping it made our days easier to get through. For some reason though I just couldn't beat the stress that had taken over my entire body.

Moose looked at me with so much worry in his eyes as he watched me try to formulate some answers for him in my troubled mind. Gulping around the dry lump in my throat I finally answered.

"I don't know, Moose", my voice was scratchy as I shrugged. "I really don't know why I'm letting the stress take over me so strongly. It's not the first time we have had a lot to deal with".

"It's really a lot though, Cam", he soothed. "School, the whole Tevin and Julien thing, no time for friends, no real time for us. On top of that it's your first full battle as an official member of the Pirates, and this one is no easy battle. I mean if we make it past the first crew we have to go two more rounds in the same day, just to beat Brooklyn. Baby, I get it, it's a lot. Don't beat yourself up".

There he goes being absolutely wonderful, perfectly understanding, and saying all the right things again. Despite the queasy feeling in my stomach, and the feeling of a large weight on my shoulders I bit my lip and smiled at him anyway.

 _How does he do that?_ I thought to myself.

Although I was smiling, Moose was usually an expert on reading me, as I was him, so he saw the strain behind my eyes and knew this conversation was far from over. Sighing he slid himself closer to me, tugging on my hand he made me understand he wanted me closer. Spinning to my side I scooted even closer to him resting my legs crosswise over his outstretched ones.

"Talk to me", he whispered as gently nuzzled my nose with his. "You know I can tell it's more than the stress. Talk to me".

Resting my forehead against his I closed my eyes, and marveled at the warmth, and comfort his nearness always seemed to give me. Moose kissed the tip of my nose and waited patiently for me to speak.

"Okay so as always, you're right", I rolled my eyes as his gloating grin spread across his face. "It is more than the stress, I'm freaking out over this battle. It's a lot different this time around, it's so much choreography. I mean I know all the choreo, but for some reason I think...this time... well...maybe this time I'm really letting my insecurities win, Moose. I'm scared I'm not good enough for this crew, I feel like I'm going to let you guys down".

Lowering my eyes so he couldn't read me I twisted my hands in my lap nervously and started to pick at my nails. I already knew what he was going to say to me, in fact I could hear his voice in my mind talking me down from this irrational freak out.

"Camille?", he called to me as I brought my gaze back up to his. "You know what I'm going to say, don't you", he smirked.

I nodded and bit my lip.

"Do I even have to say it out loud?", he asked his tone amused.

I shook my head and tried to fight the smile, but failed. The gleam in his eyes told me he was going to say some of it anyway.

"You know I think it's bullshit that you feel this way, you know it. And you are good enough. In every single way possible you are good enough, Camille Gage", his voice was less playful, more sincere and soft.

Blushing hot, I knew his compliment referred to more than just my dancing. I tried to look away but his hands caught my face and held me in place. His long fingers splayed gently against my neck as his thumbs brushed against my cheeks. Bringing his lips down he pressed them to mine tenderly but firm at the same time. Taking my lips between his a few more times he made sure I was thoroughly kissed before he backed away and looked me right in the eye.

"Now what else is bothering my cute blushing girl tonight? Sure the stress, and self-doubt is rough, but the Camille I know is one tough chick. Is there a reason this got to you so badly this time? Don't get me wrong, I'm not calling you weak I promise", he paused.

A slight look of alarm marred his expression, he thought I might take his words the wrong way, and panicked for a second. I smiled to assure him he could go on without concern.

"It's just I hate seeing you cry", he continued. "I feel helpless, and it worries me", he frowned and it made him look adorable.

"I didn't mean to worry you", I whispered leaning my head down onto his shoulder.

"I know you didn't", he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"To answer your question, I think there is just too much going on. I really haven't had any time for myself, for us", I pressed my palm to his chest. "We're doing so much to keep up with classes and practice, helping friends out, but not having enough time to hang out with friends or be alone with you finally got to me. Don't get me wrong I love being there for everyone, but I think I need a break".

Sighing deeply I buried my face into his neck and felt him shiver and groan a little at the contact of my lips against his warm skin. His arms held me a little tighter and I heard him chuckle a little.

"It's funny you should say that", his tone was a bit sly.

"What do you mean?", I asked suspiciously as I pulled my head up to find him grinning down at me impishly.

"Weeelll", he drew the word out, "it means I've sorta made some plans for us to get some down time together".

"Really?", my eyebrows shot up.

"Yes really", he squeaked out adorably. "I was planning to tell you after the battle but now is as good a time as any. There's not much I can reveal because I want to keep most of it a surprise, but I've arranged for us to go away together during Spring Break week".

The excitement in Moose's voice as he shared this news with me was extremely evident. His eyes searched my face, he looked really cute and hopeful as he waited for a reaction from me.

"What? How?", I nearly shouted before I remembered all the Pirates were asleep.

I knew the shock must have shown on my face, but I was unsure he could read all the other emotions and questions so easily. How did he do this? When did he do this? Where were we going? Did it cost him any money? If it did I was going to freak out. I should always know better than to doubt Moose's ability to totally understand me.

"Natalie helped me over the past few weeks. No I'm not telling you where we're going, no it didn't cost me anything", he gave me a sly smile. "Did I answer all your questions?"

There was nothing I could do but laugh because he had. Giving him a cheeky half smile I poked him in the ribs.

"So that's what you were being all sneaky about?"

"Yup", he answered before he pouted and rubbed the spot on his ribs I just poked trying to get some sympathy.

Rolling my eyes I kissed my hand and rubbed it over the same spot causing him to give me his full Moose grin.

"Better?", I asked sarcastically.

"Yes", he smiled bigger. "So what do you think? Do you want to go away with me or not?".

Was he crazy? Of course I wanted to go away with him. Giving him a look that told him I thought he was insane for even asking, I finally let myself take in what he was saying before I answered him. Suddenly I felt really excited, happy, and extremely lucky that my boyfriend was so sweet to me.

"What do I think? Moose, I think I love you even more. You don't even have to question if I want to go away with you, of course I do. Oh my gosh this is so exciting", I squealed slightly louder than I wanted to.

Hoping I didn't wake anyone I hopped up onto my knees before I straddled Moose's legs, and threw myself into his waiting arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck as he pulled me closer.

"Moose, you're incredible. You're the perfect boyfriend, I swear", I murmured against his warm skin. "This is exactly what we needed, I missed you so much, and I just wanted to be with you. Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you deserve to be treated like a princess. I said that the first week we started dating and I meant it", he answered easily as he held onto me.

Leaning back slightly I looked down into his waiting gaze and sighed happily. He was gorgeous, and when he gave me the look he was giving me now my heart beat so fast in my chest I thought it might bust through. My breath caught in my throat as he gave me what I called his sexy smile. There was something I wanted to say to him but the expression on his face had not only stolen my breath but had hijacked my thoughts and voice as well.

"Thank you, Moose", I finally found my voice. "I'm really excited, and you do make me feel like a princess. Knowing that these plans are in place, is going to help me get through the stress filled weeks we have ahead. I can't wait to spend uninterrupted time alo….".

In that moment my mind began to process exactly what this meant for our relationship, and my words trailed off mid sentence. Snapping my eyes back to his, I saw he was giving me an unsure look. He knew what I had just figured out. His brows were furrowed and his was chewing his bottom lip nervously. My eyes went wide in shock at the realization.

"Oh", was all I could get out as I blushed fiercely before hiding my face in the crook of his neck again.

"This doesn't have to be _that_ trip if you don't want it to be, Cam. Please just know that. No pressure, just spending time with you is always enough for me", Moose ran his hands up and down my back to calm me sensing I needed it right now.

"And if I want it to be?" I mumbled from the protective cover of his neck, too scared to look at him when I asked this.

I heard him chuckle before he answered, "Well if you want it to be, then it will be. You have to take the lead on this one, baby. Show me so I don't make a move you're not ready for, okay?"

"Okay", my voice was shaky. "One more question?", I reluctantly moved my face back so I could see him.

"Ask away", he smiled

Biting my lip, I brought my eyes up slowly to find his. "Do you want it to be? I know you'll wait, but I need to know what you want. So please just tell me, do you want it to be?"

Moose took my face gently in his hands again, his lips inches from mine, his eyes giving me his answer before he even said a word. Again my breath hitched as he breathed his response against my lips.

"Yes", his tone was deeper than usual. "The decision is yours to make, but the answer to your question is yes. You know I want you, and yes I'll be really happy if it happens during our trip. If it doesn't I'll still be happy I got to spend so much time with you".

The sincerity in his voice made my heart skip a beat. This is the type of thing most girls complain that their boyfriend's don't say to them, and here was mine being the absolute sweetest and caring guy. Cocking my brow I gave him a teasing grin.

"So you want me, huh?".

"Don't be coy, Chameleon you know I do", he grinned and shook his head.

Closing the last tiny sliver of space between us I leaned in to take his lower lip softly between mine. Pressing sweet, slow, gentle kisses against his mouth over and over, I felt Moose respond to my attentions. His hands at my waist pulled me a little closer to him if that were even possible, his kisses met mine with intensity but never crossed into overly heated. He was letting me lead. Even though I was keeping my kisses and touches very tender I could feel how they affected him, he really did want me. Breaking us out of our little bubble of kisses I smiled down at him as he pouted at the loss of my lips on his.

"I love you, Moose".

His smile returned.

"I love you too, Cam. Feel better now?"

"Much. Thank you".

"My pleasure. But I'm sure we better get our butts in bed before someone finds us and kills us. We're supposed to be resting for tomorrow. Something about a big battle, I don't know these Pirates take dancing too seriously", he joked.

I pushed his shoulders playfully and rolled my eyes.

"Now who would ever do that?", I teased back. "Okay I'm hitting the shower, meet you in bed?".

"Oh Camille you little sex kitten", Moose made a cat paw gesture and a cat growl. "Of course I'll meet you in bed".

The loud sound of laughter that escaped my lips made me stop and clamp my hand over my mouth. However my wide eyed look made Moose nearly fall back laughing himself. I knew we must have woke someone laughing so loud but no one came to bother us. After our laughter died down he helped me up off the floor and slapped me on the butt as I headed to take my shower.

Turing to give him a dirty look he just shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"What? It calls to me, I told you".

Sleep found us both easily that night, which was good. We were going to need every second of rest we could get to be sharp for tomorrow evening.

* * *

From the moment we woke at noon we had all been hyping ourselves up mentally for this moment. We had done everything we could to be physically prepared but it was time to make sure our minds were in the right place. We spent the day complimenting each other, throwing out concerns, and then helping each other find answers to these worries. We just relaxed, ate good healthy foods, drank lots of water and laughed. Laughter was always the greatest tool for a healthy mindset, and Moose was an amazing laugh doctor. He'd kept us calm and happy all afternoon, and it made me love him even more.

Jumping onto the G train to get us to Fort Greene for the battle, our massive group gained a lot of attention from the eyes of the commuters. New Yorkers were used to seeing all kinds of things but our loud group probably stood out due to our coordinating outfits and the large bags we were all carrying. Plus it didn't help that you couldn't take the Santiago's anywhere without them hitting on the ladies.

As we walked to the Academy owned theater where the battle was going to be held the butterflies in my stomach started to make themselves known again. When we arrived and I saw the other crews staring us down I felt like I was going to vomit. And when the crowds started to fill in the seats I felt all the self-doubt crawl up into my gut again and begin to take hold.

Just then a pair of very familiar and welcome arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I felt Moose press himself into my back. His lips came down to brush up from the crook of my neck towards the shell of my ear. I shivered as he nibbled it gently.

"You got this baby girl", he whispered into my ear before he placed a soft kiss on my neck.

With that all my fears, and uncertainty flew right out of my head and my body relaxed into his.

"We're going to kill this, right?", he asked his voice was cheerful.

"Yes, Moose. We're going to kill this", I agreed and turned to give him a quick kiss.

The lights dimmed, and Tevin came up on my other side to hold my hand. They were about to introduce the crews. Moose leaned over to Tevin and I and pointed out Red Hook to us.

"We battled them in the first round of World Jam. They're really good but we beat them before. If we have to face them today, we can do it again".

His voice was very confident and it helped calm me. I could tell it was helping Tevin as well. They called all the crew captains to the center of the stage, Jacob gave us a look of complete confidence as he strode over to find out who we would battle in the first round. The microphone squeaked as the emcee shouted his first words of the evening.

"Welcome to the Battle of Brooklyn!"

The crowd cheered and whistled loudly.

"Tonight the best Brooklyn has to offer will battle it out on the dance floor to find out who has what it takes to represent Brooklyn in the Battle of the Boroughs. We all know Brooklyn will reign supreme and be crowned King of New York...right?", he screamed.

The crowd went wild screaming back in answer before they began chanting "BROOK-LYN, BROOK-LYN, BROOK-LYN"

The emcee continued, "Six crew names in this bag", he held up a black bag for the crowd to see. "The other six captains will choose from this bag to see who they battle first. Let's hope you choose wisely", he laughed causing the crowd to blow up again.

Jacob was one of the captains who would have to choose from the bag. When all was said and done we were set to battle the Bushwick Brawlers, and would be battling third. We eyed them immediately as Jason leaned in to give us their stats.

"Very good, heavy on the street style, lots of krumping, some use of b-boy style but not too much in the way of variation. We got this".

When the time came for us to step up it seemed like everything but what we were there for melted away from the crew. Every single Pirate had their game face on and we brought it hard. At first the Brawlers had the crowd on their side, their energetic arm swings, stomps, and pops had everyone screaming for them. The only one of us who could step to them properly was Jason so he jumped out and answered them throwing their moves back at them before adding his own. This brought the attention of the crowd over to us.

Once we had it we used the opportunity to show our best. Radius flipped over and over down the middle of the stage as Mohawk, Spinz, Legz and Monster took over the floor with their breaking skills. They tried to answer back with their own sick ass b-boy but it wasn't enough against our masters.

Then we all stepped in with fast paced movements that were so light and synchronized it looked like we were all gliding and barely touching the floor. They countered, we gave it back. Time was called just as Jacob slid across the floor and did a backflip.

It was rough but we won. On to round two of the night, and now with the first notch in our belt the Pirates were really ready to take over.


	26. Battles Won, Battles Lost

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. First I must apologize for the late upload, this week has been fairly rough for me personally, and this chapter was a serious struggle for me to write. I couldn't even hit a thousand words for most of the week. The majority of this chapter was finished last night and this evening.

That being said I must inform you guys that I probably won't be able to upload on Tuesday next week because I have family coming into town and won't have much time to write. Again I apologize for this, but it will be the first time in over five months that I didn't hit my deadline so I hope you can understand.

Next, the first and largest chunk of this chapter is the Battle of Brooklyn. It's a dance battle scene and I don't know if everyone will enjoy it, but I had to devote at least a decent amount of time on it since this fic is based on dance movies. However I hope you do enjoy what I've shared even if it is boring to you.

Lastly, yes there is slightly more sexual content in this chapter without being overly graphic. I don't think it's easy to do that with this adorable couple.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Step Up characters or the Step Up movie franchise.

* * *

Chapter 26: Battles Won, Battles Lost.

Moose PoV

I hated seeing her cry, it nearly broke my heart to find her the way I did. I was just happy that I was the lucky guy who could make her smile again, and ease her fears. Camille's smile meant the world to me, and I was going to do anything to keep her smiling.

Although I hadn't planned on telling her about our trip just yet, it seemed like the perfect thing to get her mind off the stresses and anxiety she was having lately. And I was right, she had been so excited about my surprise that all the tension left her body until she realized we were going to be alone together for a whole week. ALONE alone, for the first time as a couple.

I could tell the implications had run wild in her mind as I watched her. She knew what this could possibly mean and I knew it freaked her out a little no matter how much she had told me in the past she was ready for this. Once I reassured her that I would follow her pace, she made sure I knew that this was something she wanted too.

Curled up with my sexy, sweet, and happy girl it was easy to find sleep and have good dreams that night. Even if I was nervous about tomorrow's battle, just knowing I had succeeded in making her feel better made my own worries fade.

* * *

"One down, two to go guys!", Luke shouted to us from the sidelines where he and Natalie were sitting to support us.

We all put our attention back towards the fourth battle which was about to begin. We were taking the opportunity to watch each crew closely, discover their strengths and weaknesses. Now that we won our first, and were in for the next round we may just be facing one of these crews next. During the two battles before us, we watched Bed-Stuy beat Crown Heights, and Red Hook murder Coney Island.

The Mercenaries from Cypress Hills stepped onto the stage to massive applause, it seemed they brought their whole neighborhood with them. I could tell the Gravesend Gravediggers were extremely rattled by this.

"Watch out for them", Jason leaned into the huddle. "They've been gaining a huge reputation around Brooklyn for destroying any crew in their path. The two captains, there", he pointed to a man and a woman. "That's Jord and Freyja, they're a married couple who absolutely kill the floor together. He's a master krumper and he's most likely going to be gunning for me if we face them. Moose, Kido?", Jason called out to us.

"Yeah?", I looked him directly in the eye.

"Yes?", Kido huddled next to me.

"You watch out for Freyja, she's got great b-girl skills but what she is really known for is her crazy slick and original freestyle flow and locking style".

"Got it", we answered in unison.

True to Jason's warning we witnessed a massacre. The Mercenaries destroyed the Gravediggers so badly that their captain just stood in the middle of the floor, absolutely stunned by what just happened. Glancing over at Red Hook I saw they were also watching The Mercenaries, and that a few of them looked ruffled.

Grabbing Jacob's arm I pointed over to Red Hook so he could see what I had seen. He smiled at me and laughed.

"Seems someone didn't do their research well enough", he spoke to all the Pirates. "Looks like Red Hook just got a shock, they weren't prepared for this. We've just gained the advantage".

The smirks of triumph spread around our huddle. Every single Pirate could feel the wave of confidence this had given us all. We were prepared on every level possible, and if by some reason we didn't win at least we know we truly gave it everything.

The fifth battle was seriously impressive and rough. Flatbush and Brownsville were going toe to toe, head to head, and leaving their everything on the floor. The tension could be felt throughout the entire theater, this was going to be a really tough decision for the judges. We all waited patiently as we watched the judges deliberate, every crew, and every person in the crowd was completely silent. It took them a full five minutes to figure this out, but in the end Flatbush went on to the next round. In the sixth and final battle of the first round East New York eliminated The Associates from Flatlands Brooklyn.

The emcee stepped into the middle of the floor once again, his voice boomed over through the mic to announce the lineup for the second round.

"BROOKLYN!", he screamed to the crowds crazy cheers. "The best of Brooklyn have all thrown down once, and the finest have risen to the top. Although they all went hard only six crews have proven they have what it takes to move on to round two. Red Hook, The Bed-Stuy Butchers, Flatbush, The House of Pirates from Greenpoint, East New York, and The Cypress Hills Mercenaries. Make some noise!"

The crowd erupted in screams, they were stomping and the whole theater seemed to be shaking with excitement. Every member of each remaining crew began to size each other up. Who were we going to face next? The tension was so thick around the stage it could be cut with a knife. I saw Freyja eye me with a smug look on her face, I knew in that moment she had been warned of my freestyle skills, just as Jason had warned me of hers, and she saw me as a challenge. I sent a smile of confidence, and a nod back at her; I wasn't going to let her try and shake me.

The presence of unease crossed Camille's face which then morphed into a protective glare. She had seen the look Freyja had given me and she didn't like it at all. Leaning close so she could hear me over the loud crowd and music, I calmed her the best I could.

"You look really adorable when you want to protect me", I kissed her cheek.

It worked because the fire left her eyes immediately as she turned to look at me.

"Moose stop", she whined in the cutest way. "I'm trying to stay tough and pumped up for the battle".

Cam then tried to prove this by making a mean mug but that only made me find her even more adorable.

"Okay, baby", I kissed the tip of her nose and chuckled. "Keep working on the 'tough' part though", I teased.

She rolled her eyes at me in annoyance, and I bust out laughing. The girl couldn't look tough if her life depended on it. I've seen her look pissed off before but her face was just too sweet to pull off a tough look. Just then Kido grabbed my arm to get my attention.

"Mooskie, that girl look at me nasty, the one Jason tell us about".

"Me too, Kido. She's trying to psych us out, don't worry about it. Don't let it get to you, like my good friend told me once, 'We gonna kick they ass'".

She smiled her big adorable smile up at me. "Hey, I said that".

"Exactly", I hugged her. "We got this".

Camille giggled at us. "Don't worry Kido, you and Moose together that girl won't know what hit her".

Hugging my two girls close we turned our attention back to the battles. It seemed East New York had picked our crew out of the bag and they were our next challenge. We huddled together and Jason threw out their strengths and weaknesses. It was time to put everything on hold and focus again.

At the end of the second round the three crews standing to go on to the final round were us, The Mercenaries and Red Hook. Looking around at my fellow Pirates, I noticed none of us were surprised by this at all. This was going to be rough, we had known that from the beginning, and we had all our bases covered as well as they could be.

"BROOKLYYYYNNNN!", the emcee shouted once more to the loudest cheers yet. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for, the main event. Your final three crews have impressively battled their way through the most talented crews in all of Brooklyn. And now here they stand ready to face off in a fantastic three way dance battle. In the end there can only be one. That one will be your new KINGS….OF…..BROOKLYN!"

The crowd grew frantic and the energy could be felt throughout the entire theater. Every crew was feeding off the positive vibe, as we all stood there witnessing the insanity of the audience.

"Go House of Pirates!", Natalie yelled hyping us up even more.

"This is it, leave it all on the floor. Give it everything you have, no fear, no thought, all heart, all emotion, all love", Jacob hugged each one of us as he offered his words of encouragement.

All three crews were introduced one last time, and we all stepped out to form a large circle surrounding the stage. The DJ started the first track and Red Hook stepped up bringing their deft and almost feral moves onto the floor, the fans yelled their excitement as they watched things pop off. Immediately The Mercenaries fired back showing they may not have been known before this event but the would be known after, this swayed the the cheers in their direction.

We were watching every move intently just waiting for our opportunity to jump in when Jord switched his attention from Red Hook to come right after Jason, just as he predicted. Jord's jabs and stomps were served with such intent that there was no question he was calling Jason out. All the while Jay just stood there watching, his face impassive, not reacting to Jord's display at all, and we could tell it was starting to piss him off. That's exactly what Jay wanted, sensing he was about to flip the script the shouts of support started up.

"Kill it Jason!", Luke yelled.

"Get it Jay", Anala encouraged.

"You got it", Marcos added.

Just like that Jason went off. Jumping straight up and landing not even an inch from Jord he went straight into some buck arm swings and stomps showing Jord up in every way possible. The fans roared loudly, Jason took the beating and came back swinging, and the crowd was eating it up.

"Pi-rates, Pi-rates, Pi-rates!", the chants grew louder. It seemed our fanbase grew a lot larger since winning the World Jam.

Knowing they needed to stay in the game, Red Hook fired back again with synchronized stunts and raw footwork. The Mercenaries came prepared for this as well and they quickly took over again as they showed they too could kill the footwork. Not wanting to lose the momentum they just gained, Pandora from Red Hook popped out to throw one of her sick signature tutting sections, but we had a surprise for her and everyone there that day.

"Get her", I laughed as I leaned in to whisper to him.

Tevin's smile lit his whole face as he stepped right into her space mirroring every single hand move she made almost as fast as she made it. The stunned look she gave was almost laughable and the fans were freaking out. Tevin's evil grin spread further as he sped his movements up to the point where she couldn't keep up and then he went into his own section showing just how intricate and fast he could maneuver his hands and arms.

Everyone had been stunned, they didn't know anything about Tevin's tutting skills and his ability to pick up the patterns of movement in the blink of an eye. Even if they did their research on our crew this was a heavily guarded secret and there was no way they would have known. Red Hook pulled Pandora back and tried to come at Tevin as he stood alone but that's when our ladies stepped up. Anala, Kido, Stix, and my Camille flanked Tevin and went to work on that section that had Cam freaking out last night. Just as I suspected she had nothing to worry about her arms and hands were tight and sharp as a tack. I was so proud of her.

Red Hook having only one lady in their crew wasn't exactly prepared for the mass appeal of a group of sexy women adding a seductive flair to the floor. The looks on their faces told us that they felt nearly defeated at this point and it was time to gun for Cypress Hills. As if they could read my mind, The Mercenaries spread out surrounding us almost on cue, coming at us from all sides.

This was a very smart tactic. We knew no matter what we did most of the crowd wouldn't be able to see us, how could we win them if The Mercenaries were blocking us in?

"Stay focused", we heard Luke shout.

It was just what we needed. Almost as if being shot out of a cannon, Radius and Jacob flipped through the mass of Mercenaries creating a path for Marcos and Martin to go off; no one could move like these two. Two members from Cypress Hills tried to keep up with them to show just how fast and in-sync they could move but nothing beat the Santiagos, their twin bond and groove was just too strong. As their feet flew over the floor the cheers grew to a deafening roar.

The Mercenaries countered with their b-boys, Freyja at the center showing her b-girl skills, to the delight of the crowd. They were really good, but we were not going out like that. Legz grabbed Monster and flung him around his body, only to slam him down on the floor and he went straight into elbow hops. Mohawk and Spinz flanked Monster in matched flares. As they flipped out of their moves, Legz slid in front showing off his jackhammers.

Sensing she was going down Freyja narrowed her eyes straight at Kido and I. Her freestyle flow was not to be messed with, it was even, neat and fantastic. Freyja kept eye contact with us, almost daring us to step to her, as her feet shuffled, and her arms waved. I had to give it to her the lady had style and skill. As she began her locking section her gaze shifted solely to Kido calling her out, before she glanced right at me spinning on her heels before dropping down to her knee and popping back up like I often do.

Oh it was on she called us both out and it was time to finish this once and for all. I heard the crowd begin to chant for her until they saw my smirk. They knew I was going in and my name was being shouted all over the theater. The Pirates all started to yell support to me and Kido but only one voice mattered, hers.

"Moose, baby kill it", my Camille shouted in the fiercest way her sweet tone could muster. "You got her baby".

Kido flew past me putting her face right in Freyja's she gave her absolutely no personal space at all, her arms were fluid and light locking just perfectly to the beat. Faster and faster she sped, her body flowing and locking at all joints in time with the music. She was beasting and I was standing there grinning at the expression on Freyja's face. Never underestimate or piss off sweet little Kido, my sis could wreck you on the floor without a doubt.

Realizing Kido was not backing down, Freyja raised her brow to me, and that was when I stepped in. Sliding backwards on one foot into the fray, I spun to face her smiled and dropped down to spin on my knees bent myself backwards before tugging my shirt as if I were trying to raise my body that way. Using only the power of my own legs I pushed up from the floor to keep the illusion, and began my freestyle arm section flowing back and forth to the beat, locking my arms and hips into place before sliding right at her, on my knees, hand on my junk just like MJ.

The fans erupted in a chorus of "OOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Before they could recover The Pirates slid over the floor in one of our fastest footwork sections. Everyone in step with the other as Legz stepped into the middle of the crew, grabbed me and flung my small frame around him until I landed on my feet and spun out onto my knees once more. The Mercenaries tried to counter but even their best efforts couldn't beat our display. There was no denying Cypress Hills came at us real hard, but today we were the better crew. We knew it, they knew it, the crowd knew it.

The emcee stepped onto the stage as the music stopped. "That's a wrap ladies and gentlemen. These three crews threw down strong, but only one crew was ruthless enough to be the best. Your new Kings of Brooklyn, are …..The World Jam Champion House Of PIRATES!"

His shout reverberated through the theater, combined with the cheers, and stomps from the crowd the volume of noise was ear-popping. Luke and Natalie rushed the stage in excitement. After we hugged, jumped and celebrated, my eyes searched for the one person I wanted to hold most. Finding my beautiful Camille laughing with the Santiago's, Legz, and Tevin I slid up behind her and waited patiently for her to figure out I was there.

"Hey, Cam", Legz teased. "Don't look now but there is a total creeper behind you".

"Yeah, he looks like un hombre sucio", Martin added with a smirk on his face.

"Definitely a pervert, he's staring at your culo", Marcos laughed.

"What?", her alarmed tone upsetting me as I watched her spine stiffen.

She began looking around, and I knew she was searching for me. I scowled at them in disapproval for making her worry.

"They were just teasing you, Cam".

At the sound of my voice she visibly relaxed and turned to give me her biggest smile before jumping into my arms excitedly. Catching her, I held her close.

"We did it Moose!", she squealed.

"I didn't doubt it. I didn't doubt you", I gave her a small kiss.

"And I didn't doubt you. I knew you would take that Mercenaries, woman", she growled.

She was too damned cute when she was trying to protect me. I kissed her again and squeezed her tight. These were the moments I always felt the most amazing satisfaction. I was doing what I loved to do, dancing. I was doing it and winning with people who were family to me now. And I was doing it with the girl I loved more than anything in this world. Holding her even tighter if that was possible I swung her around causing her to giggle and she buried her face into my neck. As I let her down the crew came in for a group hug and the chant began.

"WE BE THE PIRATES, WE BE THE PIRATES, WE BE THE PIRATES!"

The Pirates were on top of the world, and there was no bringing us down tonight. We'd definitely be partying late at the Vault, thank goodness Cam and I had finished whatever coursework we needed to before the battle. Sure enough it was about three in the morning when I finally found myself in B.'s old bed, that had now become ours, curled around the incredible sexy form of my girl.

The both of us were extremely exhausted but for some reason we didn't fall asleep right away. My left arm ran under her pillow, my right arm wrapped around her waist pulling her as close to me as possible. Camille's hands held onto mine as it rested against her middle she was playing with my fingers. Her back pressed into my chest my legs curved underneath hers; we lay silent and awake just listening to each other breathe.

Perhaps it was the euphoric feeling of winning the Battle of Brooklyn; perhaps it was due to our talk last night; or maybe it was the fact that this feeling had been looming between us for quite some time, but the strain of holding back was wearing on us both. We were losing the battle against control tonight, and I couldn't explain exactly why.

My face nestled into the back of her neck taking in the scent of her skin. My breath set her skin to goosebumps, her body shivered in my arms, and a low whimper escaped her lips.

"Camille", I groaned low into her skin before kissing her neck.

Gasping at the feel of my lips, her skin grew hot beneath my mouth. Slowly I let my lips drift down her neck further until I reached the spot halfway between her shoulder and ear and nipped at it gently.

"Moose", she whimpered so low only I could hear her.

Camille's back arched as my kisses to her neck grew more frequent and heated. Her round bottom pressed against my pelvis and I couldn't help it, I pushed myself up against her. She gasped again, and I knew she could feel how excited I was even through the fabric of my pajama pants and her leggings. Instead of pulling away she shifted, and wiggled her luscious booty against me, egging me on.

 _That little devil._

For some reason there was an unspoken understanding between us, that we were still going to wait for the real deal, but there was no stopping what we were doing right now. No discussion, no questions, no answers, just plain need and want. Camille took my hand and guided it over her leggings, down to where she wanted my hand. This was it, the last place I hadn't touched her yet.

 _Give me strength._

Taking a deep breath for bravery, I lightly pressed my fingers against the spot on her body that I knew would bring her pleasure. Oddly enough, in that moment I was really thankful to Sophie for teaching me about a woman's body when I was younger. As a result of the feel of my hands on her, Camille arched her back even more putting herself firmly against where I needed her most. She moaned so low and sexy, and I couldn't help but grind against her booty.

 _What? I'm a guy I really couldn't help it anymore._

I was always a gentleman with her but this time she put my hand where she wanted it, she knew what she wanted to feel. After last night when I told her to show me so I didn't make a move she wasn't ready for, I knew that was exactly what she was doing.

"Cam", I moaned at the feel of her moving against me.

"Yes", she mewled. "Yes, Moose".

Placing open mouth kisses down her neck, my fingers did their best to please her stroking gently. We were a writhing mess under the covers. Not wanting to draw attention to what we were doing we tried to remain as quiet as possible as we pleased one another creating the most amazing friction I had ever felt. Even actual sex with Sophie wasn't as good as this with Camille. My mind began to spin with the thought of how insanely amazing it was going to feel when Cam and I made love. Camille's muscles began to tense, her breaths were sharp and fast. She turned her face into the pillow to muffle her cries and moans. Moving my face to the nape of her neck to muffle my own groans. Her body shook in my arms, and mine followed suit.

 _That. Was. So. Hot._

As we lay there catching our breath I heard her giggle, and it was the sweetest sound. To our surprise the feeling surrounding us wasn't awkward or strange at all, in fact it was blissful. Camille turned to face me, something that was also surprising; I thought for sure she would hide from me, but she didn't. However her cheeks were flushed red and she was biting her lip.

"So freaking hot. So flipping cute", I grabbed her face and kissed her. "Love you".

"Love you too", she whispered against my lips and laughed at my reaction.

I excused myself because, hey a guy has to after something like that happens, can't help it. When I returned to bed Camille was sleeping soundly looking like a sweet innocent angel, but if what just happened was any indication she was far from it. Still that was a side of her only I was allowed to see, and the thought made me smile.

* * *

"Why are we trudging through the snow again?", I asked for the tenth time slightly whining.

New York got hit with about a foot of snow overnight and this morning blanketing the city in white. After having to brave the snow to get to our morning classes, I wanted to stay in the warmth of her dorm room cuddled up under her covers watching movies.

"Because Tevin needs cheering up and wanted to get out for coffee", she answered simply.

I couldn't argue with her no matter how grumpy the snow was making me. She was right as always. Tevin and Natalie's visit with Julien hadn't gone as smoothly as we hoped but it wasn't a total disaster either. Julien flipped out at first, and just as Tevin guessed, he accused them of plotting against him. After cursing them out he walked away for about ten minutes and came back a lot calmer and ready to listen. It seemed the treatment center really was helping him where his anger was concerned.

During their conversation he told Tevin he believed it was just a very odd coincidence, but he wasn't happy about the situation at all. Knowing he was the one who contributed most to the hatred that fueled the rivalry with the Pirates he didn't know if it was a good idea for them to date right now. It took a lot for Julien to admit that he didn't want to lose Tevin's friendship but he was definitely going to need time to figure out what his life was going to be like after he got out of the facility.

Of course Tevin was a little broken hearted and hurt, but the hope of at least keeping Julien as a friend in the future is what we were using to keep his spirits high. Cam, Nat, Luke and I had been making him smile for the past two days by any means necessary. However with the crazy snow he had begun a self imposed hibernation last night and skipped his morning classes today.

Cam being the sweetest friend ever had been on her phone half the day trying to get him to come out, and finally he agreed to meet up with us at the nearby Starbucks. Even if my legs were sinking so far into the snow I couldn't see my Timberlands any longer I knew it would be worth it to make Tevin happy. Just then I heard my name shouted from across the park by a very familiar voice. As I turned a snowball whizzed straight at me slamming me right in the chest.

"Ha ha, gotcha little man", the voice rasped.

"ANDIE?", my voice went into an insanely high pitch and nearly cracked at my surprise.

Sure enough it was the best friend whom I considered my big sis, climbing over the mounds of snow towards us in her thick parka, beanie and snow boots.

"What are you doing here?"

As she neared me she held up her fist and smiled "Blow it up", she laughed before hugging me tight. "I heard from a little bird that my favorite dancing Moose missed me", she smiled.

"Oh really?", I raised my brow and turned to find Cam standing next to me with a huge grin on her face. "You did this?".

"Yup", she looked up at me proudly.

"When? How? Why?".

Before Camille could open her mouth Andie answered in her best sarcastic manner.

"When? When you weren't paying attention, which let's face it is often. How? Because she's smarter than you. Why? Because she loves you, you dope", she pulled my beanie down over my eyes and ran her hand over my head playfully.

"Damn I missed you, and your smart ass attitude", I laughed as I fixed my hat so I could see again.

"Thus proving Cam is smarter than you. She called instead of you. Next time tell me you miss me ya goof".

Okay I may have missed her dearly but Andie was going to pay for all these mean comments, oh and that snowball she caught me with as well. Throwing my arms out dramatically I gave her my sneaky grin. Recognizing it immediately she gave me a wary look.

"Moose, what are you planning?", I heard the suspicion in her tone.

"I missed you so much Andie!" I teased as I grabbed onto her and threw her down into the snow, before grabbing a handful and mushing it into her face.

"You jerk", she laughed grabbing some more and throwing it up at me.

Soon the three of us were in an all out snowball fight, and just when I thought I had them on both on the run I got caught in the back of the head.

"I got your back girls", Kido shouted.

Firing as I turned I caught her right in the chest but got hit in my shoulder by a snowball that came from Kido's right. Glancing over I saw Tevin laughing at the incredulous look on my face.

"Et tu, Tevin?" I joked with my hand over my heart feigning hurt.

Two snowballs hit me square in the back and I knew the Andie and Cam had seized the opportunity to nail me while I was distracted.

"No fair", I whined as I pouted at Cam trying to gain some sympathy. "It can't be everyone against the Moose".

"Why not?", Andie sassed.

I just gave her my best sad Moose look and for the first time in a long time it worked on her. I guess Andie missed me as much as I missed her.

"Fine, girls vs. guys then? Unless you two are too chicken to take on a bunch of sweet innocent girls?", she teased

"Sweet and innocent my butt", Tevin chuckled.

"I like him", Andie added as she smiled at Tevin causing his smile to grow.

After a good twenty minutes of dodging, launching, ducking, and chucking snowballs we were all freezing, and absolutely tired. Finally we made our way towards the Starbucks to warm ourselves with some coffee and hot chocolate.

"So the three of you planned to get me out into the snow, nearly freezing my family jewels off so that you could surprise me?" I glanced around at the three of them.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it", Andie mouthed off. "You know you love me, and your tiny, little family jewels will be just fine now that we're warming up".

"Hey lay off the size of my boys", I shouted in defense of my manly parts.

I really did miss her even if she was as rude as ever.

"Thanks guys", I gave my friends my biggest Moose grin.

"You're welcome", they all offered.

Leaning in I kissed Cam's delicious lips softly before I smiled down at her.

"Thank you, baby".

"You're absolutely welcome, Moose".

As the four of us sat laughing, joking reminiscing and making Tevin laugh with our crazy MSA stories I felt so damned happy. The Pirates were heading to the Battle of the Boroughs, I had my two MSA sisters, my best friend and incredible girlfriend with me. And together we were able to make Tevin, someone I considered a best friend now, smile and forget his troubles.

I'll say it yet again, I'm a lucky Moose.


	27. Aggregation & Intensification

A/N: I'm back. YAY! It's been a rough few weeks and I thank you all for waiting patiently. I actually did not think I would have anything ready for today because I had been chipping away at this chapter very slowly this past week. It's hard to find inspiration after taking a break. I hope I'll be able to keep my old schedule up but I'm not going to promise anything. I'm shooting for any time next week if I can't have it done by Tuesday.

This chapter isn't that great, sorry it really was a struggle. But alas here it is anyway, hope you enjoy.

Warning: Slightly more sexual content, still not too graphic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and my OC's

* * *

Chapter 27: Aggregation and Intensification

Camille PoV

"Hey Moose, did you leave yet?"

Standing outside of Moose's dorm room, I knocked on the slightly open door just in case Willard was there.

"Long gone", Willard's voice came from the other side.

"May I come in, Willard? I left my Ethics textbook on his desk and I need it".

Hearing him sigh in annoyance I just rolled my eyes. Both he and Karni were the type of people that made you feel that your presence was always a bother. No wonder they clicked right away.

"Sure thing, Cam", he sighed again.

"Nice to see you too", I smirked as I entered the room, and he turned from his desk to look over at me.

"So you knew Moose was going out today? You didn't go with him?, he asked curiously.

"Yeah I knew he was going out, I just wasn't sure if he left yet".

"And you didn't go with him?", he repeated.

"Obviously", I shook my head.

"Weird. You two are usually joined at the hip", his tone full of some odd implication I wasn't quite understanding.

"If you must know, he had plans with a friend", I answered becoming miffed.

"Yeah a hot friend", me mumbled under his breath, "bet you didn't know that".

He chuckled thinking I wouldn't hear him, but I did.

"Andie", I offered my voice laced with frustration.

"Oh so you knew he made plans with a hot chick?", Willard raised his brow at me. "Why the hell would you let him do that, Cam? Aren't you jealous? I don't get it. That chick was ...she was...dayum".

Willard's eyes glazed a bit as he struggled to get his point across about Andie's looks.

"I know she's hot. She's my friend too, we've known her for a long time. I could never be jealous of her and Moose. It's not like that between them, they're like brother and sister".

"If my sister looked like that I would.."

"Ewww, think before you finish that sentence", I cut him off.

"I'm just saying, Cam".

"Well then stop 'saying', Willard. I trust them both, and like I said it's not like that with them".

"If you say so", he offered skeptically looking at me like he felt bad for me.

"I do", I huffed, fully irked now. "And you know if you keep talking about how hot Andie is I'm going to make sure Karni knows about this conversation".

Raising my brow at him in challenge I watched the color drain from his face. I laughed as the fear crept into his expression, I waved and turned to leave the room.

"Bye Willard", I added in a teasing tone. "It's always a pleasure talking to you".

* * *

"Hey Tev".

Smiling down at my moping friend as I walked into the library where he said he'd meet me, I deposited my bag and books onto the table in front of him. Although he was feeling a lot better about the whole Julien thing, I'd still catch him looking depressed sometimes.

"Hey, what's with the face?", I leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Tevin gave me a small smile in return.

"Still dealing with all this. I'll be alright though".

"Of course you will", I pressed my hand to his cheek. "You've got us".

His answering smile was so bright, and I knew I'd said just the right thing to make him feel better.

"So Moose still out with Andie?", he shifted in his seat effectively changing the subject.

"Yup. Oh my god, you're not going to believe this, Tevin".

I started laughing gaining a few looks from those studying nearby. Lowering my voice I started again.

"Can you believe that asshat roommate of his tried to 'warn' me and make me jealous that Moose and Andie were hanging out today? He kept stressing how hot he thought Andie is, and commenting how I shouldn't have let them out together. It was hilarious he doesn't know our past and how our friendship with her works so it just pissed me off to no end. I can't wait until next year so we don't have to deal with Willard or Karni anymore", I huffed.

Tevin listened to my rant with wide eyes and laughed at how stupid Willard was acting before he gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah you two really got screwed on the roommate thing. Everything will definitely be better next year since Moose and I agreed to room together. You're planning to room with Kristin right?"

"Yes, thank goodness", I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I mean, I really don't hate Karni but she is just weird, and her and Willard together are double the weird, zero the fun".

At that we both laughed a little more before gaining a few more looks of displeasure from those engrossed in their studies. Figuring we better get started on ours, Tevin and I set out to help each other find the reference books we needed for the day.

"Julien gets released today".

Tevin broke the silence casually offering this information like it was of little or no importance to him, but I knew better. He slid his fingers over the spines of the books and wouldn't lift his eyes to look at me.

"That explains the face", I mumbled.

He nodded still not looking at me but confirming what I said. Grabbing the volume I needed off the shelf in front of me I slid up next to Tevin and eyed him out of the corner of my eye waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah, I sent him a text and his answer was friendly but I don't want to read too much into it after our last conversation", his eyes slid over to mine.

"I get it, smart move. But I do wish you wouldn't give up hope just yet".

"Oh I won't. I mean, I'm trying not to, but it's kinda hard sitting on the sidelines and waiting. You know?"

"You know I do", I smiled.

"Yeah", he chuckled.

"So what I think you need", I grabbed his arm, as he finally found the book he needed, and directed him toward the end of the aisle. "Is something to take your mind off of all this drama. Have fun, go out, meet new people, flirt a little".

Tevin looked shocked at me and stood still in his place no longer allowing me to pull him along.

"What are you trying to say? Are you..are you t-telling me to forget about him? B-because.."

"No, Tev", I cut in. "Not telling you to forget about him".

"Because you didn't do that with Moose", his voice rose a little and I heard some anger in his tone.

Walking over I grabbed his free hand with mine and smiled to relax him.

"I'm on your side, remember? There is no way I would give you advice I wouldn't take if I were you. Yes my past situation and yours are similar in some ways, but in others they are very different, Tev. Can't you see that? Moose was oblivious to my feelings, Julien isn't, you told him how you feel. Moose and I knew each other and had a very long term friendship and connection for many years. It's not like that for Julien and you".

Tevin opened his mouth as if he was going to argue back, but I cut in quickly knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm not trying to diminish your feelings or friendship. I'm just saying you need to let things go a little, and you know you can. If Julien decides he only wants to be your friend are you still going to wait around for him or move on? You're a good man Tevin, and you have so much to offer, don't sell yourself short because of this".

Bringing my hand up to squeeze his shoulder, I then rested it on his cheek again gaining a smile from him.

"You're right Cam, you're absolutely right. I'm so sorry I snapped at you", his face blanched as he realized how he had acted.

"No problem, you're allowed to have feelings. But now, onto some more pressing issues".

I grabbed his arm and pulled him again towards the previous aisle of bookshelves we left a while earlier.

"There", I whispered into his ear and acted like I was looking at a book.

"Where?", Tevin asked confusion in his tone.

"So while we were searching these shelves I noticed a hot blonde guy checking you out...don't loo.."

But it was too late he turned around abruptly stopping when he saw the guy leaning against the wall with a book in his hand smirking at us.

"Oh my god ", he spun around and whispered to me so loudly it was barely a whisper any longer. "That guy is totally not checking me out, he is too hot. You must be confused Cam, he was probably looking at you", Tevin rambled.

"Oh really?", I raised my brow and giggled. "So that's why I caught him staring at your butt as we passed, and that would definitely explain why he mouthed at me the question 'Is he single?'. Right? He totally wants me", I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"But? I couldn't. I-I?"

"What? Why couldn't you? Right now you're a single guy and you deserve to be happy. Have some fun. Now go before another cute guy snatches him up", I pushed Tevin towards the hot blonde and hurried away to our table to give them some privacy.

About twenty minutes later a beaming Tevin strode up to the table and sat down across from me.

"So?", I asked.

"Well, I sorta have a date on Friday", he giggled.

"That is freaking awesome".

"No Cam, you're awesome. Thank you. Moose is one lucky man".

At that I blushed hard and smiled before we got down to business and studied our afternoon away. Just as we were finishing up, packing our bags and heading to dinner my phone lit up with a message from Moose.

From Moose: Did you read Jacob's text yet?

I was about to reply that I had no clue what he was asking about when both mine and Tevin's cells lit up again. We stared at each other for a moment before checking.

"It's from Jacob, Moose just mentioned this".

"Mine too", he answered.

From Jacob: Just received notice from The Battle of the Boroughs.

With his text came an official quote from the message.

' _Due to injuries and misconduct within the Battle For Staten Island competition the Battle of the Boroughs final will be postponed until April. The Staten Island crews will have to compete again, but all remaining borough champions are still in'_

"Great", I huffed. "We were supposed to start rehearsals tomorrow and leave after the competition. Now our trip is going to fall right in the middle of rehearsal time. I'm so freaking pissed".

To Moose: Just saw it.

From Moose: Don't worry baby, please. We're still going I don't care who says what.

With that I smiled so big and blushed hot. Tevin laughed at my expression.

"I was about to tell you that there was no way in hell Moose would postpone that trip but I guess he beat me to it. That boy is eager", he wiggled his brows teasing me.

I didn't want to say it but I was eager too.

* * *

"Moose", my voice came out far softer than I wanted it to.

We were on my bed trying to get some coursework done, but instead ended up in one of the most heated makeout sessions we'd ever had. Andie had planned to take me out this afternoon, and was probably on her way from Brooklyn at this very moment but all I could focus on was Moose's hands.

One of his hands was under my shirt, I hadn't had a chance to put a bra on before he got here this morning, and when he figured this out his eyes lit up. That's how all this had started, and now for the first time ever my boyfriend's fingers were caressing the bare flesh of my breasts. The shock to me was that I wasn't as embarrassed as I thought I would be. Instead of shying away from his touch I instead arched my back and pressed myself further into his hand.

 _What was he doing to me?_

Moose's other hand was down over my pajama shorts, squeezing my backside. Each time his hand gripped my booty tighter I would end up grinding a little closer to him. Each time his fingers slid over my bare nipples I would shiver in his lap. And each time his lips hit just the right spot on my neck the fire would spread through my body causing me to moan loudly.

Ever since we'd made the decision to take the next step in our relationship things were getting harder to control between us when we were alone. We hadn't planned for this to happen but as the day drew closer for our trip our hormones seemed to figure this out and took over.

"Moose", I whimpered again.

I was trying to remind him that Andie would be here soon so we'd have to slow down and stop, but the feelings he was causing in my body wouldn't let me make my point. Everytime I tried to say his name it came out breathy and that was not helping the situation.

"Mmmmm", he groaned as my body ground into his.

Moose was really excited I could feel it through his sweatpants and by the way his hips kept riding up to meet mine. Moose hissed slightly as my hands slid lower on his abdominal muscles.

"Cam", he gasped in between kisses to my neck and collarbone.

His breath was hot against my skin, his curls tickling the spots where it brushed against me.

"Cam", he gasped again sounding desperate and pleading.

I had a feeling we had inadvertently worked him up to a point we shouldn't have. I knew this wasn't exactly great timing, and we only had about forty minutes before Andie showed up but something in me couldn't leave him hanging like this. I knew Moose wouldn't be mad if I stopped, however I don't think I wanted to do that to him. Gulping slightly and taking a breath I let my hand slide under the waistband of his grey sweats.

His eyes shot up to mine, open wide at the feel of my hand on him where it had never been before.

"Camille?", he questioned.

And though I read concern on his face and heard it in his tone, the underlying want was highly visible and audible to me as well. Shifting on his lap a little to give myself room, I used my other hand to push him back so that he was laying down. His eyes remained locked with mine always asking, always checking. I wrapped my fingers around him and it was my turn for shock.

Taking in my expression of surprise Moose's face lit up in a smug expression. Of course his Moose mode and pride would always be present no matter what the situation. Gaining some control of my senses I registered that Moose was larger than I had thought he was before blushing fiercely. I shook my hair out around my face to hide my embarrassment and slid down so that I was laying beside him. Finally my lips pressed against his I let my eyes flutter closed and whispered.

"Let me".

I felt his nod since I was too scared to open my eyes at the moment. Taking one more breath I let my hand move in one long stroke and heard the most incredible sound leave the lips of the hottest man on earth. It was a cross between a whine, whimper and deep groan, and I had caused it.

After hearing that I found my bravery easily and let my eyes open slowly to stare up into his, my hand stroking in a slow rhythm. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were glazed. I bit my lip and leaned in to kiss him deeply as I let my strokes move faster. Burning a trail of kisses from his lips down his jaw and onto his neck I nipped lightly at the spot where his neck and shoulder joined.

"C-c-ahhh-mille", he groaned.

"Yes", I whispered bringing my lips to his ear trying my best to sound seductive.

It must have worked because he visibly shivered and his skin broke out in goose bumps.

"Baby, so good", he whispered. "Don't stop", he begged.

"I won't" I giggled as I kissed a trail over his collarbones.

"Camille. God, Camille. So good"

Each groan, and utterance of my name built my confidence to finally stop being so shy about this. Moose is my boyfriend and I love him more than anything, he loves me, and soon we'd finally make love for the first time. But for now I wanted to make him feel good, he deserved it for being so good to me.

My mind was set, my silly embarrassment was gone, I was sure of this. Moving more deliberately I put every ounce of commitment, love, excitement, emotion, and care into my touches and kisses.

A little faster, his breath came short. Faster still, his heartbeat sped. Finally with one last twist of my hand, one last nip at his neck, one last tug of his curls, Moose's body shook at tensed up under my touch. My name on his lips again.

* * *

"So, you guys seemed a little uhhhh, shall I say 'off' when I showed up. What's that about?", Andie asked.

Her eyes watched me as I tried to ignore her and look through the rack of sweaters, I peeked at her out of the corner of mine and blushed. After what happened earlier Moose and I came to our senses at a shockingly fast speed when we both looked at the clock and realized we had about eighteen minutes before Andie showed. We cleaned up and I dressed so rapidly that we both felt dizzy and out of it when she breezed through my dorm room door.

"Nothing", I lied trying to turn from her so she wouldn't see my face.

"Oh don't you dare say nothing", I heard the disbelief in her tone.

Following me step for step as I tried to throw her off going from rack to rack but she would not give up.

"Your face is lighting up like a tomato, and I know when you're lying. You and Moose seemed a little awkward with each other when you kissed goodbye. Did he try to get you to do something dirty? C'mon, Cam spill. Did he touch you somewhere naughty? Did you touch him...", she trailed off.

My face blanched and then immediately pulsed hot giving me away.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. You did, didn't you? Oooooh Cam you're a naughty girl now", she teased loudly and tickled me.

"Shhhh", lower your voice I squirmed.

"What? If anyone hears something they don't want to it's their own fault for eavesdropping in the first place", she smiled.

"How about I don't want them to hear my business. Can ya get that, Andie?", I grumbled.

"Stop being such a grumpy priss, Cam. It's you and Moose we're talking about. It's me you're talking to. You can tell me anything".

"I know", I sighed. "I just wish you'd be a little more discreet".

She raised her brow at me as if to ask 'really, me be discreet?'. Seeing that look on her face I couldn't stop the laughter that followed. Finally I relaxed because this was in fact, Andie and I knew I could trust her with anything.

"Okay so I don't want all the gross details of course, but give your girl some juicy info here", she smiled

Rolling my eyes at her I smiled back.

"Alright, so yeah I...ya know", I blushed.

"OH MY GOD!", she yelled before I eyed her. "Sorry", she lowered her voice, "Oh my god my baby girl is all grown up", she teased.

"Stop that", I frowned and then laughed I could never stay mad at her.

"What? I just think it's pretty awesome you coming into your womanhood. And I swear I don't mean that in a gross way", she added when she saw my scrunched up face. "I just mean that you're finding your way as a woman and that includes your sexuality; which is nothing to be embarrassed about, by the way. I'm happy for my little man because he gets to have this beautiful, intelligent, and strong woman to love. And I'm happy for you, my sweet girl because you get to discover this part of your life with a good guy. Not all girls are lucky enough to have that".

I heard a slight wistful tone in her voice and watched a bit of sadness cross her face before she smiled again.

"No I get it, Andie. Thank you. I love you".

I hugged her close to me feeling very much at home. Hugging me back tight, she squeezed then let go. As she pulled back from me a small sly grin started to break out over her lips that had me extremely worried.

"Alright, so Moose said something about you two going away together. Am I to assume that this is _that_ trip?", she asked her grin growing bigger.

"Um", I fidgeted under her gaze. "Yeah, why? What are you thinking, Andie", I asked nervously.

"Well...", she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store,"..after what we just discussed we're going to need to make a specific shopping trip to make sure you're absolutely ready to own your womanhood".

"What are you talking about?"

"Just follow me".

I followed her out of the store as she was checking her phone for directions of some sort. Seeming to find what she was looking for we got on the subway for few stops, and once above ground again navigated the streets of New York. A few turns later and she stopped abruptly, nearly causing me to run straight into her.

"Here", Andie smiled looking up.

"Here, what?", I followed her gaze and my skin quickly flushed as my eyes popped wide. "You can't be serious?", I choked.

"Dead serious", she gave me an evil grin.

"Lingerie?".

My body started to shake a little at the thought of buying sexy underwear for myself just so Moose could take it off. I had to admit although I was really freaked out I was a little excited as well.

"Sure, Cam, why not? Believe me it will make you feel confident and sexy if you find the right look for your body. Plus Moose will love it, and that's kind of the point right?".

The sincerity and softness in her eyes along with my own excitement helped to push my fears aside.

"Okay", I whispered and smiled as I followed her into the store

"Cam, this isn't just any lingerie, this is quality lingerie, there is a difference. Every girl should splurge when it comes to finding the right undergarments for special occasions like these. And don't look at the prices, it's on me".

Giving Andie my stink eye, she saw I was about to protest and cut me off.

"Please, I want to be here for you. I'm your big sis too remember? It's not always about Moose. Plus believe me in the end this is really a present for my little bro too. After this I'll be his favorite forever".

She laughed and I blushed, but she was right. If all went as planned this would definitely surprise Moose, he would never expect this of me. There was no denying that after seeing me in something like the barely there garments I saw in this store Moose would be forever in debt to his big sis.

We took our time looking for just the right choice , when we both saw the set I ended up buying we knew it was perfect. After another hour of shopping for an outfit, and having some time to just talk and catch up while eating dinner we headed back to the dorms so Andie could say goodnight to Moose before she went back to Kido's place.

"Hi beautiful", Moose looked up from his place on my bed his laptop in front ot him. "I missed you".

His curls were hanging in his eyes and I smiled at how good it felt to find him here waiting for me. Rising to come greet me, he was about an inch from getting me in a hug when Andie slammed into him knocking him to the ground.

"What about me? Did ya miss me too?", she was wrestling with him.

Looking at her in shock I just stood still not knowing why she did that; until she took the opportunity when Moose was concentrating on tickling her ribs to eye the lingerie shop bag and motioned with her head towards the closet. Understanding swept through my mind and I quickly hid the bag in my closet before Moose could see it.

"Damn, Andie, I wonder why I even missed you in the first place", Moose teased as he tried to smooth his crazy curls out of his face.

"Oh shut up, you know you love me", she smiled as they got up from the floor. "All right, I'm heading out. Dinner tomorrow with Kido and Monster right guys?"

"Yup", we answered in unison.

"Bye babies", she kissed and hugged us both. As she walked out the door we heard her shout, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, or Do do anything I would".

We shook our heads as the door slammed shut.

"So did you miss me?", he whispered finally getting his arms around me .

"I always do", I sighed as I relaxed into his hold. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, Tevin came by a little earlier and we got something together. So how was your day?"

Moose leaned back and kissed my forehead before his eyes scanned my face waiting for my answer.

"Good, I didn't realize how much I missed her too. I mean I know I asked her here for you but it was so good spending the day with her".

"I'm glad, baby", his smile lit his face.

Grabbing the other bags from my hands, Moose placed them on the floor in front of my closet and helped me out of my coat. He was always such a gentleman and it was something about him I loved very much.

"Why don't you go take your shower, I uhh, you know, I t-took one after you left", he stuttered and smiled.

He ran his fingers through his curls and rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. We both knew why he needed to take a shower and he felt a little awkward broaching the topic with me, unsure how I would feel about what happened between us.

"Moose", I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer. "What happened earlier", I blushed a little but stayed focused, "it's okay, I wanted to. I swear you didn't push me. I know you and I knew you would think you pushed things too far, but you didn't. Okay?"

"Okay", he gave me his biggest Moose grin and kissed me softly. "Camille?", he brushed his nose against mine gently.

"Yes?", my voice low.

"Um, thank you", a strange tone in his voice.

"For what, baby?", I smiled as I slid my hands down and ran my thumbs over his cheeks.

"Things got so out of hand, I really wanted you, badly. Like really badly, somehow you sensed that and took care of me. I promise I didn't expect anything from you. It would have been really hard to stop but I would have. But when you touched me I don't know man, all thought left my brain. I was a little nervous all day worried that I made you do something you didn't want to, so knowing that you wanted to makes me feel better. I'm sorry".

"Please Moose, don't be sorry. I'm not".

Moose hugged me close to him lifting me up so that only my toes brushed the floor. With his face buried in my hair he sighed deeply and I heard him mumble.

"Your hand on me...it felt really good, Cam. Really, really good. I thought you should know how well you did. And now I'll never get that out of my head, you own me so badly. All I want is you, I crave you, I thought you should know that too"

He pressed his lips to my neck and kissed it gently. I sighed happily his words and his lips making my heart leap into my chest and the butterflies scatter throughout my belly. Moments like these made me feel like every moment of hardship within my life was worth it because it meant I would be here in his arms, hearing these words, feeling these feelings.

"You're welcome", I finally offered. "I'm glad I did it right, I was worried, but I wanted to make you feel good", my voice was shaking a little.

"You did".

Finally placing me back on the ground he loosened his hold, and I looked up at him shyly. Moose just smiled and made all my abashment fade.

"Love you, Camille".

"Love you, Moose. I'm gonna go shower and then we'll get some sleep? Or do you still have some work to do?"

"Nope", he made the 'p' pop. "Forced myself to have everything done so we could cuddle when you got back", he kissed me again.

"How did I get so lucky?", I wrinkled my nose as he kissed it also.

"Don't know, but you're indeed very lucky to have the Moose all to yourself".

Rolling my eyes at him, I giggled, and grabbed my towel and pajamas. Before I could leave a thought came over me.

"Moose?", my voice was quiet and pensive.

"Yes, baby?", he answered turning back to me.

"I was just thinking, it's really nice when we get to have each other here when we get home. Like I don't mean _home,_ but having you in my room waiting for me, or waiting in your room for you at the end of the day, it makes it feel like we're coming home, no?"

"It really does. And I like it", he winked at me.

"I do too".

And with that I headed off to my shower.


	28. The Cabin

A/N: Okay guys, this is the one most of you have been waiting for.

Rated M for strong sexual content, hopefully I did them justice without being too explicit.

* * *

Chapter 28: The Cabin

Moose PoV

Andie's visit had been exactly what I needed to clear my head of all the insanity that was crowding my mind. Just like my Cam, the stresses of school, supporting our friends, the battle worries, and plans to make our trip perfect were weighing me down.

The hardest part for me was trying to keep my head level so I didn't stress my girl out even further with concern for me and my worries. So when she surprised me by having Andie come out to visit I couldn't be more in love with Camille than I was right then. Having a heart to heart with my big sis, and asking her advice while she could physically comfort me had made the greatest difference in my mood, and had me even more focused on spoiling my girlfriend on this vacation.

Being the good boy I had always been, raised by a mother and father who taught me how to be a gentleman, it was almost second nature to want to treat all women with respect. However no two people had more impact on the way I treated women more than Camille herself and Andie. Andie was key though, now that Cam and I were in a serious relationship I couldn't ask her advice on wooing a woman because she was the person I needed the advice about.

With Andie there to give me the insight of how a woman's mind and heart works the timing was extremely ideal. She was able to express to me what it feels like for a woman to be in love, especially in Cam's case, how it felt to finally have the man she loved for so long. She helped me understand what a woman may be feeling when she is planning to have sex for the first time. How scared but excited Camille probably is over the idea, and how I can calm her fears and just be there for her.

The last thing we discussed was pretty flipping embarrassing, but it needed to happen. I needed to know. I had never had sex with a virgin, and Camille was so special to me there was no way I wanted to do anything that would make this experience more unpleasant than it had to be. Surprisingly or perhaps not, Andie seemed to have expected this questions from me.

We'd just left the movie theater and were laughing at the ridiculously cheesiness of the horror movie we had just watched, and were settling in at the closest diner for some lunch when I asked.

"I knew this was coming", she smirked at me.

"Did you now?", I tried to sound nonchalant, and failed.

"Of course, Moose. I know my little man, and I know how much you love her. You're one of the good guys, everyone tells you that so you know it's true. I knew you'd be the kind to worry about this more than most men because this is you and Camille".

"Yeah", I gulped, nodded, then smiled. I was happy Andie understood so well with very little explanation from me. "Yeah but do you see how that may be too ..uhh ..distracting, and cause me to get a little too nervous?", the words rushed out of me and I rubbed the back of my neck frantically.

"Stop that", Andie tried to pull my hand away, but I was freaking out. "You're going to mark up your skin and then Cam is going to think I let some girl give you hickeys", she tugged.

I knew she was joking from her tone, and because it's Andie, and she loves to tease, still my eyes went wide with fear. Immediately I moved my hands to rest on the table and began to wring them together getting out my nervous energy that way. Andie's hands covered mine to stop me, and she looked me right in the eyes.

"I know you're nervous but it will be okay".

The sincerity in her eyes made me calm instantly. She shifted towards me in the booth resting her leg up in between us. Mimicking her movement we were now face to face when she leaned in and lowered her voice, and for this I was grateful. Andie was a big, loud, joker, but even she knew when it was time to be quiet and serious.

"Okay so this is important. No matter what, Camille loves you and wants to do this so even if things don't go perfect she'll still love you. You got that?"

I nodded slightly freaked over thoughts of things not being perfect, but still gestured for her to continue.

"So now that you are clear on that, we need to get to the embarrassing shit", Andie bluntly added.

I flinched a bit knowing this was going to be a little uncomfortable.

"You need to know that all girls are different. Not every girl has a similar first experience, sometimes it hurts, sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes she bleeds, sometimes she doesn't. Nothing is guaranteed, even the advice I'm giving you may not be perfect. All I know is, if you expect anything to be an absolute you're setting yourself and Camille up for a scary, nervous first time".

"So what do you suggest?", I cut in tensely. "In your opinion what can I do to make this as easy as possible on both of us? I trust you so much Andie, I'd never trust anyone else, so even if your advice isn't perfect I'd still put faith in it", I gave her a nervous weak smile.

Andie returned the smile and squeezed my hands to comfort me.

"The best thing you can do Moose, is make sure Cam is comfortable and relaxed. Take your time, make sure she can feel how much you love her, and yes it wouldn't hurt to..umm.. _pleasure_ her a little before you go in for the kill. Believe me it will help her a great deal, the more turned on she is the calmer she will be", her eyes gave me a pointed look.

Shifting my gaze away for a second in slight abashment, I brought them back to Andie and nodded.

"Okay", my voice showed my nerves but she knew I was ready for more info.

"Alright, now I know it may be a little hard, pardon the pun", she laughed and I rolled my eyes, "to be be loving and gentle, but you really have to do your best to slow your roll, Moose. Seriously rein in the Moose hormones and keep a firm hold on them, until Cam tells you to let go. You got it?"

I gulped and nodded, "Yes. Got it. Kinda figured that part anyway, so there is no surprise there".

"That's because you're a good boy", she teased as she pinched my cheeks like my mother always does.

"Stop", I batted her hands away and glared. "Anything else?", I asked as I continued to dodge her hands on their quest to get back to my cheeks.

"Only one", she stopped her assault abruptly and turned to her bag pulling something from inside before tossing it to me.

Catching it easily, I gave her an odd look as she smirked. When I saw what I was holding in my hands my eyes snapped up to hers in shock and my voice went up an octave.

"Andie! What the fuck?"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What? It's just lube, stop acting so up tight".

"You mean to tell me you just walk around with lube in your bag?", I asked shocked.

"No", she huffed. "You're usually not this slow, Moose. Duh, I bought it for you".

"For me?", my voice cracked. "Wha…?", my face must have looked totally lost.

"Geez, do I have to spell this out? The wetter the better", she wiggled her brows and laughed.

I choked on my spit as my eyes went wide searching the diner to make sure no one had overheard this exchange.

"Calm down, little man. It's a well known fact that the more lubricated a woman is, the easier things are for her, and since it's Cam's first time I figured you could use the extra help", she added nonchalantly as she patted my back.

I was shell shocked not knowing what to say to this. Andie was the only one who truly had this effect on me, no one could shock me into silence like she could.

"Let's eat", she laughed and turned to the waitress just as our food was being brought to the table.

We ate in relative silence for a few minutes, my brain trying to work past the awkward conversation and focus on the advice.

"Thanks, Andie", I mumbled out, around my mouth full of sandwich.

"You're welcome", she smiled as she shoved a french fry into her mouth. "Now stop talking before you choke".

She bumped her shoulder against mine and smiled her big smile gaining one back from me.

"It'll be fine, bro. You love her, that's all you need to know".

She winked at me and my spirits lifted even more.

* * *

How did I let that happen? After that conversation with Andie, how could I do this? Knowing I needed to control myself better around Camille, I still lost it and let her do something I was still unsure she wanted to. We hadn't had time to discuss it before she left to go shopping and now I was freaking out.

Don't get me wrong, the feeling of her hands touching me, her lips kissing me, her breath on my neck, her little gasps at my reactions were so very welcome. In fact everything about the experience made me think she was fine with what happened, but I knew once she got back I would have to make sure of this.

I'm not going to lie and say that in between my moments of panicked thoughts, I didn't fantasize about how good her hand felt when it wrapped around me. It was probably one of the best orgasms I had ever felt, and I'd had sex before. Of course this train of thought scrambled my brain, because then all I could think about was how mind blowing the sex was going to be with Cam if just the touching, and fooling around wrecked me so badly.

One thing was for sure Camille was going to be the death of me. I was so in for it, when we finally got down to business. How was I going to control myself when the girl made me want to pounce so bad. All I could do was pray on everything I considered holy to find the strength to discipline my desires.

Later that evening when Camille and Andie got back I was happy they had some quality girl time, and that it made her happy. When Cam reassured me that what happened earlier was perfectly okay, I made sure she understood the hold she had on me now and forever.

That night as we lay in her bed I couldn't help but watch her fall asleep in my arms, my beautiful angel. I loved her more than I ever knew was possible, and knowing she is mine made my heart swell deep in my chest. Pulling her closer into my embrace as she slept I silently vowed to worship her every single day of our life together. I knew it was stupid to think this way at such a young age but I knew I was in this for good.

* * *

"We've been in this car for over two hours Moose, where are we going?", she bounced excitedly in the back of the car.

"We're almost there baby", I smiled at how cute she was being.

Early this afternoon, Natalie had arranged to have one of the car companies her family employed to pick us up at the dorms. She had done everything to help me set this up calling in a bunch of favors and for that I was so very grateful. All I had to do was make sure Cam was packed properly and meet the car outside of our residence hall at the correct time.

"Less than fifteen minutes I promise", I pressed my hand to her cheek, cupping her face.

"Okay, I'm just getting antsy. I'm so excited", she calmed at my touch and whispered against my lips.

"Me too", I kissed her gently.

Sure enough in less time than I thought we were driving over the cold gravel to pull up in front of Nat's private family cabin. Squeezing her hand I helped Camille out of the back of the car.

Cam's eyes grew large with shock and wonder as she took in the sight of the gorgeous rustic cabin we were standing in front of. Her gaze snapped to find me watching her and her mouth opened, an adorable squeak falling out.

"Moose", she giggled. "What - where - oh my god, how?", she struggled to find the right question.

"Hold that thought", I squeezed her hand again before turning to Anthony, our driver.

He'd just deposited our bags on the porch, and tipped his hat. I moved to shake his hand, and he smiled.

"Ms. Reynolds took care of everything, Sir. I hope the ride wasn't too rough"

"No, it was fine. Thanks Anthony".

He returned to the car and drove off leaving me officially alone with the most beautiful girl on the planet. Camille was still staring at the cabin in awe when my attention returned to her. I slid up behind her and wrapped my arms around her tight before lowering my lips to her neck for a light kiss. Her breath hitched a little as she settled into my hold. Bringing my lips to her ear I whispered.

"It's cold baby, let's go inside".

Her shiver was more from my presence than the cold, and I couldn't help the smug look from forming on my face. I loved having that effect on her. Letting go of her I fished the key Nat had given me out of my coat pocket and opened the door. Reaching inside to flick the lights on I then stood back to let Cam go first while I got our bags.

Her face lit even brighter as her eyes scanned the cabin. It was beautiful and absolutely perfect. I'm not going to lie I knew I owed Nat big time for this, there was no way I could have done anything near this good for Cam without her help.

Camille spun around suddenly and jumped into my arms, I had to drop the bags so I could catch her. She attacked me with small kisses all over my face I just laughed.

"I take it you like it?"

"Moose, are you kidding? I love this. How did you do this?"

"I told you, Natalie helped. This is her family's private cabin. Her dad is in Europe with his wife, her mother in Fiji with her new boyfriend. You know Julien can't even bother to care right now so she called ahead and had the housekeeping service set the place up for us. She told them she was coming up with her boyfriend, just in case someone in the family snooped", I shrugged like this was all a simple thing but I knew how long Natalie worked to help me with this.

"Oh my gosh", she squealed and spun around in my arms as I pulled her back against my chest and we surveyed the place together this time. "It's beautiful. I'm going to have to thank her. I can't believe she went to this trouble - you went to this trouble".

"It's never trouble when it's for you", I whispered and lowered my lips to her neck again.

I couldn't get enough of kissing her neck, she smelled so good, and her skin was so soft. I knew if it was possible I could probably live there all day just nibbling, kissing, and resting my face against her neck.

Camille's fingers played with mine that were resting around her waist holding her close to me.

"So we're completely alone", she whispered and I heard the excitement as well as the nerves in her tone.

"Mmmhmmm", I mumbled into her skin before raising my face to look at her. "There is a ski resort here, but this is private land. The nearest cabin is like a half mile away, so that qualifies as _completely_ alone, wouldn't you say?"

"I would", she blushed and bit her lip.

My eyes were watching her lip and I wanted to just kiss her right then as the blush lit her skin from underneath but I had to control myself. I had a plan here to woo my baby and make tonight special. If I started obsessing over her mouth now I would never get through this.

"Okay", I gathered my senses and spun her out in a dance spin taking her off guard. "I have dinner planned. Let's get our bags up to the room, get settled and then food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving".

I spun her back in and kissed her nose and she gave me her sweet smile.

"Okay but I have something important to tell you first", her tone was adorable and quiet.

"And what might that be?"

"Love you".

"Oh, yes that was very important. The Moose can't go for long without knowing he's loved", I winked at her before adding, "love you too, baby"

As Cam got herself settled in, I headed to the kitchen that I knew Natalie had fully stocked for us. As I requested the tray of campanelle with roasted red pepper and almonds was in the oven and ready to be warmed. It was one of Camille's favorites and I wanted to spoil her.

Moving to set up our romantic table for two I found the flowers and candles just where Nat said I would and got to work. Just as I was putting our plates out I heard her come down the stairs.

"Is this all for me?", she gasped.

As I turned to see her my heart nearly left my chest. Camille was wearing the tightest blue sweater dress I had ever seen and it was hugging her in all the right places, her hair was loose and she was in her bare feet her toenails painted to match her dress. I knew this was meant to be a comfortable look, but fuck did she make it look sexy.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I want her._

"But of course my lovely lady", I rushed to kiss her hand as I shook the dirty thoughts out of my mind.

 _Be a gentleman, Moose._

Pulling out her chair for her to sit, I then went to get her favorite sparkling water from the refrigerator and poured us both a glass before I joined her.

"You know me so well", her smile grew so big when she noticed what we were eating.

"I do", I added proudly, and she giggled.

"Thank you for all of this. I'm the luckiest girlfriend ever, and I know I'm just stroking your Moose ego by telling you this, but you deserve it".

She really was too good to me.

"You're welcome. Oh and yeah my Moose ego is a little inflated right now, but you should know I'm the luckiest boyfriend ever. I get to have you".

Camille's eyes shined bright as her blush took over her face, and I knew I was nailing my suave Moose moves. Reaching across the table for her hand I brought it up to kiss it once again.

"Alright, let's eat", her tone was relaxed and happy.

After dinner I turned the fireplace on for us in the den. Camille laid down on the couch her head in my lap. I played with her hair as we watched a movie together, however I could tell that neither of us was really paying attention. My heart was beating so hard in my chest I was scared she might hear it. I can't believe I was this nervous. Me...the Moose.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath to steady myself. When I opened them I was met with her beautiful hazel stare. She had been watching me, the rise and fall of her chest was extremely pronounced and I knew she could feel the tension rolling off of me. Because I sure could feel it coming off of her.

The fireplace crackled and it suddenly felt twenty degrees warmer in the room. My eyes raked down her body and I knew she could see the heat in them. I wanted her really bad. Her breathing didn't let up and mine began to match. Reaching for the remote I turned the off the television, and cleared my throat. If she wasn't comfortable there was no way I was going to make her feel awkward by staring at her so intensely.

"Baby, we don't have to.."

"I want to", she whispered.

Camille's hand slid up my thigh as she moved to sit up; my entire body jerked at the contact. As she straddled my lap, her dress hiked up around her hips exposing her long legs to me. I couldn't help but run my hands over the smooth skin. She smiled down at me and there was no way I wasn't going to kiss her.

Leaning in I captured her lips in mine, taking my time to languidly kiss her. Lips moving together slowly, breaking apart to find their way together again. Tongue licking gently until her mouth opened to me and I deepened the kiss.

Her hands that were resting on my chest began to undo the buttons of my shirt, and my hands slid underneath her dress to cup her delectable booty, that I adored so much. When my fingers met silk and lace I broke the kiss and looked up at her with my brow raised.

The blush that spread over her cheeks just served to make her look even more like an angel.

"Surprise", she said seductively.

The sound of my sweet girlfriend's voice like that just shot straight to my groin, and I know she felt the slight jerk of movement beneath her. I couldn't help it my adorable Cam was such a temptress in disguise and my body recognized that immediately.

Camille stood from my lap and moved to pull her dress over her head. All I could do was stare with my mouth hanging open. I must have looked like a cartoon character, and I know I had to have drooled. There she stood, my girl - _my girl -_ in tiny see through black lace panties with small silky blue flowers decorating them here and there. The matching bra was also tiny barely covering her, and extremely see through with only small patches of blue placed strategically to cover certain places.

My throat felt extremely dry as a small strangled noise escaped from the back of it. Blinking my eyes, swallowing hard and licking my lips I finally found my senses, even though my brain was on vacation and my thoughts were being ruled completely from below my belt.

"Camille", I rasped, "you look..".

And before I could finish she turned around revealing the criss cross pattern at the top of her luscious booty, the back panel of the panties totally see through and I saw what looked like perfection.

 _Oh my god my girl's ass is fucking perfect._

My mind was spinning, my hands were rubbing up and down my legs and I was trying to gain control of myself again. It was so hard to do because everyone knew Moose is an ass man, and right now the perfect rump of my hot girlfriend was visible and within reach.

 _Fuck, control yourself._

"So hot", I whispered almost to myself but she heard and the blush spread all over her body. She was so beautiful like this, and all mine. What did I do to deserve this?

"For you", she bit her lip and looked at me over her shoulder with a coy smile. "You like?"

"Like?", my voice cracked. "Like? Are you kidding? Camille, I LOVE. I'm trying so hard not to tackle you right now, but damn baby you are so hot. Come here please", I begged slightly and didn't care.

Once she was back in my lap there was no hesitation any longer. We knew we both wanted this. She rid me of my shirt, and having so much of our exposed skin pressed together made us both jolt in excitement. Kissing her again, Cam's hands wound around my neck and I moaned at the feel of her fingers in my hair.

My hands roamed all the beautiful skin she had offered to me, sliding lovingly over every inch of silky smoothness. Breaking away from her lips I began to kiss a trail across her jaw, along her neck and collarbones, finally opening my mouth to kiss and nip at the spot on her neck that always caused her to whimper and shake.

Sure enough a high-pitched loud moan broke throughout the room. Peeking up I saw her above me her eyes closed, and a look of pure need on her face. The sight of it was reassurance that she was enjoying herself too much to be embarrassed by the noises she was making.

Finally noticing that I had stopped kissing her neck her eyes were half lidded and they found mine watching her. Her mouth opened and a small whimper escaped before she spoke.

"Moose?"

Instead of answering her I moved my fingers to the clasp of her bra and raised my brow in question. Nodding her consent, I tried to open the hooks, but it had been so long since I had done it, and even then I didn't nail it. My fumbling fingers desperately pawing at the clasp made her giggle.

 _Smooth move, Moose._ I chastised myself internally groaning.

"Want help?"

"Please", my voice slightly whining.

Camille deftly undid the hooks and I brought my hands up to slide the straps down exposing even more of her alluring skin to my eyes and hands. Kissing my way down I let my lips brush across her breasts, and her fingers wound in my curls once again.

The moan she let out as my lips kissed her nipple made my blood run hot throughout my body and I grew so hard in my pants it was starting to hurt. Cam felt me shift beneath her.

"B-baby", I managed to get out.

Her eyes looked to me cloudy with longing, which told me I was doing everything right.

"I need to get out of these pants. Tight - not enough - just ouch", I smiled because I was unable to fully articulate what I wanted to say. I was too far gone.

Sliding back on my lap, Camillle let her eyes scan down my chest and abdominal muscles to the button on my jeans. Then they snapped back up to my eyes and I could see a fresh bloom of red coat her cheeks. She really was too adorable for words, even now as turned on as she was, she was a little shy.

"M-may I?"

"Please"

Once she had my button and zipper open she helped me slide my jeans down over my legs and resumed her position on my lap. Cam placed herself right over the hard bulge in my boxer briefs and I fought the urge to growl. She gasped slightly, I knew she had felt me against her before but she was always covered in shorts, pants or thicker undies. I knew she had touched me but that was with her hand. This time only a very small strip of lace and a bit of cotton were separating us and I could tell it both excited her and scared her.

Running my hands up her arms to soothe her I brushed her hair over her shoulders, and let my hands roam gently down over her back. Repeating this circuit a few times to calm her she just sat still in my lap squirming slightly under my touch and the look in my eyes as they worshipped her. I felt her body fully relax and kissed her again, slowly building it until she was gasping for breath.

Once again I kissed down her neck and brought my mouth to hover over her breasts my hot breath teasing her skin to gooseflesh as she whimpered and squirmed in my lap. Closing my mouth around her nipple I licked and sucked gently until her back arched pressing her further into my mouth. Her hips were rocking into mine in a rhythm that had me so desperate for her but I needed to make her feel good first. I had to keep my head on and please her, make this special for her.

Holding her steady with one hand on her hip I let the fingers of my right hand slide across the waistband of her sinful panties and stopped just below her navel. Halting my kisses to her chest I brought my eyes up to find hers and asked permission without even saying a word. She knew was I was asking, she whimpered, and nodded.

Quickly my fingers slid beneath the waistband and found their way to where I knew she needed to feel me most. Camille's head fell to my shoulder, her face against my neck. Her hips swayed in a small circular pattern matching the movement of my fingers against her. Her breath sped up and her moans broke louder and more frequently. My name on her lips over and over she was begging me not to stop, like there was anyway I could.

My Camille, my beautiful, sweet, intelligent, sexy, amazing girlfriend was coming undone in my lap and it was all because of me. Moving slightly faster I pressed a kiss to her shoulder and let my lips slide up her neck just below her ear. We just stayed in that rhythm for awhile. Her hands holding onto my shoulders, fingers winding into my curls, her lips on my neck, mine on her. Soft moans, and gentle movements, no hurry we had all the time in the world.

Cam's body began to tighten up in my lap, her limbs tensing, her moans growing frantic. And then finally just like that with one last deep kiss my girl was lost to the world riding out the feeling of pleasure I had given her. Gasping out she eyed me and smiled the most devilish smile I'd ever seen on her lips and I gulped.

Curled in my lap Camille's muscles relaxed as she came back down to the world, her hands sliding slowly down my chest until she rested them at the waistband of my boxer briefs. Before she could go any further I grabbed her wrist gently.

"Baby, stop for a second".

She looked at me sweet but slightly confused. Kissing her softly, I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes before taking a deep breath to get my thoughts and body in control.

"I just think we'd be more comfortable upstairs", my voice was quiet. "You want to …?", I trailed off a suggestive tone evident.

"Yeah", she whispered back, shaking her hair around her face to hide her slight blush from me.

This goddess of a woman just let me pleasure her in my lap and now she was back to being the shy and adorable girl. I loved both sides of her and felt so lucky that I was the guy who got to see her both ways. She was just about to slide off my lap when I grabbed her tight around the waist pulling her close to me. Using the remote I shut off the fireplace and gave her my full Moose grin.

"Hang on tight".

With a playful wink I stood up and began walking us up to the room. She wrapped her legs around my waist and gripped me tight about the shoulders. The only thing that stopped her giggles was the deep kiss I fervidly pressed to her sweet mouth.

* * *

"You're sure", my voice was rough and shaky.

"Yes, I'm ready", she gasped out.

We had been lying naked together in the center of the bed for the past twenty minutes just kissing, touching and loving each other. Our hands learning each other's bodies, our hearts beating together rhythmically. I had remembered what Andie told me and was just trying to convey how much I loved her; how much she meant to me in every single caress.

Camille felt so good beneath my hands, so right. The way her body just fit against mine like she was meant to be with me made my mind scramble. How could I be this lucky? What did I do right to deserve her? I didn't know the answer to these questions, but I did know I wanted to do everything possible to prove myself worthy of her.

"Love you so much, Camille", I whispered against her lips

"I love you so much, Moose. Forever".

The flush of her cheeks and the light in her eyes made my heart beat double time in my chest. This woman owned me and I didn't mind at all. I broke away from her for a few moments just to get the condom and the lube. I joked and made faces playfully trying to help her relax as I did something so new and awkward as use the lube on her. It helped because it was a very Moose thing to do and even though she got the giggles she appreciated my effort.

When we were ready I slipped my hand into hers, our fingers threading together just above her head. Sliding my other hand over her thigh I used it to hitch her leg gently over my arm and tipped her hips back just slightly.

Her eyes just watched my face, and I knew she saw everything I was trying to say to her without words.

 _I love you, I need you, I promise not to hurt you._

It was all there for her to see written plainly on my face.

Leaning in to capture her lips again I kissed her with every bit of love in my soul as I moved forward so very slowly finally joining us together. The slight shaky gasp she let out stopped me and I waited, my legs shaking from the effort but I waited.

"You okay, baby" I moved my hand from hers to brush my fingers over her face.

Cam smiled and nuzzled into my touch.

"Yes, I'm okay", her chest rising and falling in great effort to control her breathing.

She nodded slightly and I knew I could keep going. Unhurriedly and with great restraint I continued the process; moving forward and stopping to make sure she was comfortable. I didn't care how long it took, I didn't care how my body was screaming at me to just go for it, all I cared about was trying to make sure this wasn't too unpleasant for Camille.

And just like that, we were one. Both of us so surprised at how very little discomfort she had felt. I silently thanked Andie for her advice and smiled down at my wide eyed girl, before I brought my lips down to kiss hers that were waiting for me eagerly.

Brushing my fingers down her cheek once more, I then returned my hand to join with hers. Camille's arms wound around my neck fingers running wildly through my curls as we kissed each other so passionately if felt like the room was spinning.

Gently I moved my hips back and forth, finding a slow cadence and rhythm until eventually Camille was moving beneath me, her hips following mine. We always moved so well together on the dance floor why should this be any different I smiled to myself.

She felt so good, her entire being taking over my body. It felt like we were in our own little world of happiness, nothing around us mattered. There was no sound but the ones we made as we pleased each other, only our moans, groans, whimpers and growls. There was nothing to see but each other's eyes, each other's smiles. There was nothing to feel but each other's skin and the heat between our bodies. Nothing mattered but us.

We took our time, we just moved together, breathed together. Held onto each other and lost track of everything. Making love to Camille was beyond anything I had ever felt in my entire life. It was a new yet completely familiar feeling. Perfect, right, just like I was always meant to be here with her.

"M-Moose", she moaned out loudly as she once again fell over the edge of ecstasy.

I smiled having made her feel this good. And then it was my turn, and I lost my damned mind. Nothing in my life could have prepared me for this feeling of sheer perfection and pleasure.

"Wow", she sighed her tone breathy, and tired, but full of excitement and wonder.

"Yeah", I agreed as I lay next to her trying to catch my breath.

And then just like that we were both laughing. This was yet another reason to believe I had the perfect woman. We were just too in sync and too alike.

"God I love you", I gave her my full Moose smile.

"I hope so", she giggled. "Or I might have to kill you after what I just let you do", she fought to keep the blush from her cheeks.

Kissing the flush on her face, then the tip of her nose before I pouted. "Hey don't you love me too?", I whined.

Rolling her eyes she smiled. "Moose", her voice turned serious, "I love you more than I can even find words to describe.

"I know exactly what you mean".

Later that night as we cuddled together she was deep in sleep her head on my chest. I fought to keep my eyes from closing. I didn't want to close my eyes and not be able to see my sweet girl. I didn't want to fall asleep and wake to find that this was all a dream. Eventually the warmth and comfort enveloped me and my eyes fluttered shut, but just before they did I felt the huge grin that made it's way across my face and knew it would be there all night.

* * *

A/N: This was soooo tough to write. If you don't like it, I'm sorry I really did my best. If you wanted it to be more graphic, I'm sorry I just can't do that for these two. If it was too much for you, I'm sorry.


	29. A Closed Circuit and An Open Door

A/N: I know this took forever, and I apologize so very much. My life is a bit messy at the moment and finding the time to write was not easy at all. Thank you so much for waiting this out with me. This is the penultimate chapter guys, one more after this...the big battle. And then a small epilogue. I hope you guys enjoy this. Love to you all.

* * *

Chapter 29: A Closed Circuit & An Open Door

Camille PoV

The light was bright against my eyelids causing a red glow to seep through the thin layer of skin. Opening them slowly, I immediately found the light source, as the rays of bright morning sun crept in through the long white curtains. It took a few minutes for my brain to remember where I was, and then there was no stopping my smile.

Moose's arms unconsciously wrapped a little tighter around me as I shifted. I winced slightly at the sore feeling I felt between my legs, yet still I was smiling. Memories from the night before flooded my mind, and my grin grew even wider.

The heat from the memories coursed through my body and I couldn't help the slight twinge of abashment, however the joy and wonder I felt was greater. Moose had been so incredible. Just the fact that he planned such an amazing trip for me was enough to make me swoon, but he went above and beyond.

I moved once more, and he pulled me tighter against his sleeping form. Sighing happily I let my mind wander to the perfection that was our first time. The way he took his time, and made sure I felt comfortable. The way Moose held me, and made me feel loved. The way he was so gentle and reverent with every touch. The way he made sure I was enjoying it and actually taking the time to please me first. I was reeling, my boyfriend was perfect.

As I lay still in his arms the warmth of his body pressed against my back I thought how the experience was nothing like I expected, but still everything I dreamed. I was scared but so sure about taking this step with him, and Moose understood that perfectly.

I won't lie and say that the experience was completely painless, because I did feel some minor discomfort. However it was no where near how bad I was thinking it was going to be, and I am pretty sure it was all due to how relaxed and loved Moose made me feel. He was showing me how strong his feelings were for me with every fiber of his being, every part of his body.

To top it off Moose made me orgasm a second time during sex, which I was told by the girls is nearly unheard of for a girl her first time. It was a shock to say the least but it made me smirk. I'll never tell him this but in that moment I thought my boyfriend was a sex god.

Just then I felt Moose's lips press lightly against my shoulder blade immediately snapping me out of my reverie.

"Good morning, beautiful", his voice rasped breaking the silence of the day.

"Good morning my Moose", I whispered in answer.

"Mmmmm. This is nice", he kissed my shoulder again.

"Mmmmhmmm, it is".

His arms wrapped around me even tighter and I felt his smile against my warm skin. Sighing happily I pressed myself closer so that his full body was spooning mine. I grimaced at the movement and he caught the sound as I sucked in a breath.

Leaning forward he brought his lips to kiss my cheek and his eyes up to view my face clearly.

"You okay, baby", his voice was full of concern.

"Yes, Moose. Just a little sore", I tried to control my blush.

"I'm sorry", he whispered as he kissed my jaw.

"Don't be. It was to be expected".

"Still kinda makes me feel bad", his voice was sweet and full of worry.

Turning in his arms I wrapped mine around his neck and wound my fingers into his curls the way he loved so much. As I pecked his lips gently I smiled.

"I'm okay Moose, believe me. I wouldn't lie to you".

"I know you wouldn't baby, I didn't mean it that way".

Taking a deep breath for bravery so I could tell him how I felt without my skin flushing so often I continued.

"Besides you made me feel so good last night, Moose. You treated me with such love and care, I loved every moment and wouldn't change a thing. The minor ache is worth the experience. I love you so much, please understand, I wouldn't trade it for anything"

His answering grin told me all I needed to know as he nuzzed his face into my neck and began placing soft kisses along my collarbones. I giggled as his lips brushed a particular ticklish area and he nipped it lightly before pulling away.

"So what would my lovely, beautiful, and amazing girlfriend like to do today after breakfast?", he asked with a playful look in his eye. "We can relax and watch movies all day, just veg out on the couch with snacks and stuff. Or if you want we can go check out the ski lodge. There are lots of indoor activities as well as skiing and snowboarding, they have a van service that can pick us up. Or we can stay here and have some fun in the indoor pool and hot tub, or the game room".

I listened to him ramble and raised my brows in surprise at his last suggestion.

"Natalie's family has an indoor pool, hot tub and a game room in this place?", I asked astounded.

"Yup".

"Wow".

"Indeed, so what will it be Miss Gage?", he ran his long fingers gently up and down my sides.

I thought about it for a moment, my face screwed up in concentration. Moose just watched me and smiled fondly, waiting for my reply.

"How about", I kissed his cheek, "I go make us breakfast", I kissed his other cheek, "and then we can enjoy the pool together", I kissed his nose, "before we relax in the hot tub", I kissed his lips lightly, "and make out".

Bringing my face back slightly so I could see his reaction, I giggled as his eyes lit up in absolute excitement at my suggestion.

"You got it baby", he jumped out of the bed immediately. "I'll go turn on the pool heater".

Blushing a bit at his naked form he then realized he needed to put something on and grabbed for his boxers before running from the room with the sound of my giggles trailing after him.

 _He is so cute, and all mine,_ I thought with a grin.

Moose and I enjoyed a quiet but delicious breakfast of blueberry pancakes and fruit salad. Both of us seeming a little shy about what happened between us the night before, we didn't talk much and opted to just smile at each other like the dorks we are. Still the silences remained but we kept them comfortable by filling them with soft kisses, nuzzles into each other's neck and meaningful glances.

If anyone were to see us right now they would probably vomit over how ridiculously sweet and cheesy we were being but we both knew it didn't matter. It was just us together enjoying each other's company. No one to judge, no one to tease, just two nerdy love-birds making googly eyes at each other.

* * *

"Moose" I gasped, my face buried in his neck.

The heat from the hot tub was rising up and aiding the fire Moose's kisses were causing in making my entire body flush.

"Camille", he whispered back.

His lips trailed over my bare shoulders as his long fingers ran slowly up my back and began to untie the strings of my bikini before removing it and throwing it over his head as it landed with a splat on the tile behind us.

We'd just spend a good hour and a half in the pool together. Doing laps, having swim races, throwing each other around, splashing, and playing a version of Marco Polo that ended with kisses and hugs when you got caught. We were having so much fun just being stress free and away from everything except each other.

It was all light, sweet fun but both of us could feel the intensity between us. Of course we knew that finally having sex would cause a shift in our relationship, but we didn't realize how extreme the urge to constantly touch each other was going to grow once we did.

We were bad enough as it is, the crew and our friends always teasing, but now after only one time our connection had gotten so much deeper. I could hardly stand to keep more than an inch from Moose's touch, and it seemed he was feeling the same way.

The past twenty minutes in the hot tub were proof of this. Our heated touches and kisses just grew more frenzied and passionate with every passing second. I wanted to touch him everywhere, wanted to have him touch me everywhere, wanted to be closer to him.

Something in me just snapped. It was like the fire I kept locked inside of my sweet innocent self finally clawed its way out after my body had finally discovered how good Moose could make it feel. And then there was nothing I could do to keep myself from attacking him.

My lips caught his hungrily as I pressed myself into his touch wherever he placed it. If he had his hands on my breasts I arched into it, if he was squeezing my booty I pushed back further. The moans and grunts of surprise coming from Moose told me that I was shocking him with this side of me, still he wasn't complaining.

Smiling against his lips I placed my fingers in his curls and tugged a little as I rocked my hips against his lap. I could feel what I was doing to him through his swim trunks and my small bikini bottoms.

"Camille, baby", Moose rasped as I kissed a trail over his neck and nipped lightly. "Cam baby. P-please, stop for a second", he whined.

His protests didn't sound too convincing so I just kept nibbling and letting my hands run through his curls and down his chest. Moose grabbed hold of my upper arms a little tighter in his hands and gently pushed me away. I huffed a little in disappointment, and gave him a slightly annoyed look, but he just gave me his full Moose grin.

"Baby, you're getting carried away", he soothed as he ran his hands up and down my arms. "We need to slow down, or it will be harder to stop".

"Who says I want to stop?", I asked playfully and smirked at him.

Moose gulped and tried not to let his eyes wander to my still bare breasts.

"B-but you said you were sore", he moved to bring me closer to him. "I wanted to be a good boyfriend, and respectful of that. I don't want to hurt you".

"Do you want me, Moose?", I breathed quietly before leaning in to kiss him and then bringing my eyes back to his.

"Cam", he steeled himself against my flirty behavior. "I've wanted you all day. All night even, I wanted you again from the second we finished. I'm - I'm a guy. I knew I'd get addicted to you, but I knew you wouldn't be able to right away again. I didn't want to assume, or make a move to cause you to become uncomfortable with turning me down", he finished looking absolutely adorable and sweet.

"I took some, ibuprofen, and with the down time, exercise and relaxation I feel a lot better now. No more soreness. What do you say to that?", I whispered against his lips staring him straight in the eye.

Once again I caused him to lose his cool as he shuddered against me.

"Is that true?", he asked, his voice cracking. "Or are you just saying that because you think that's what I want to hear?".

Arranging myself so that he could see my full face I let the playfulness drop for a second so he could fully understand that I meant this. I wanted him.

"Moose, I love you. I love that you want to be careful with me. I love that you're worried about hurting me, but I promise I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't lie about this, I feel a lot better. And this may be hard for you to understand because it's a new side of me that we're both going to have to get used to but...", I leaned in to press my bare chest against his and ground my hips into his lap again, " ...I really want you. I want you Moose".

My gorgeous boyfriend was adorably predictable, his beautiful brown eyes lit up at my words, he licked his lips and ran his hands up and down my back excitedly.

"Okay", he breathed against my lips before kissing me softly.

Smiling again, I broke from the kiss. Bringing our bodies ever closer, I ran my lips slowly along his jaw leaving small kisses. Making my voice low I tried to sound seductive as I spoke in between the kisses.

"I'm going to head up to the shower. I need to get this chlorine out of my hair. If you want to join me you're more than welcome"

I felt Moose jolt at my invitation and for a moment my good old nerves and embarrassment kicked in. Hiding my face in the crook of his neck, I knew he felt how hot it was and heard his chuckle. Once I was officially calmed I stood up in the hot tub looking down at Moose's astonished expression as I didn't even bother to cover my chest, winked down at him, and turned to climb out of the tub.

My feet were on about the fourth step when I heard him thundering footfalls rushing to get out of the tub and run after me. Guessing his big brain caught up to his little one I giggled as soon as he came running out of the pool room.

"Catch me", I teased as I ran straight up the stairs knowing he wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

The remainder of our week was pure incredible bliss. We spent a few days enjoying the Ski Lodge activities. Moose taught me to snowboard and I wasn't bad at all since I used to be a skater girl when I was younger. I only fell twice, and Moose sweetly kissed my behind both times making me laugh and blush.

Then there were the days we just watched television together, snacking on junk food. That was of course until our tv time turned into make-out time which more times than not ended in sexy times.

We had fun in the pool and hot tub again. We played arcade games, ski-ball, pool and darts in the game room. And most nights we just lay in front of the fire talking, laughing and kissing until we headed up to bed to make love and fall asleep in each other's arms.

It was incredibly romantic, extremely relaxing, absolutely satisfying and so much damn fun. I loved this boy of mine even more with each passing moment with him, and I still couldn't get over how he planned this entire perfect week for me, for us.

As I lay there, on our last night; before we headed back into the insanity of school and the crush of battle rehearsals, I couldn't help but think of how unimaginably perfect my boyfriend is, and of how lucky I am to have him in my life.

* * *

"MOOSE! CAM!".

The shout came from across the park and we both snapped our heads up to find Tevin running towards us. We grinned at seeing him for the first time since getting back from Spring Break. As he neared us we jumped up from our spot on the grass to catch him in a tight hug.

"Tev, man we missed you", Moose offered as they bumped fists and blew it up.

"So much", I added.

"Sure you did. When you weren't busy rubbing up all over each other", he teased causing Moose to laugh and me to blush hot. "But seriously I missed you guys too". Damn we have so much to talk about".

"We do", I gave him a warm smile knowing some of what he wanted to tell us since he'd texted me a few times during the break.

Moose hoisted our duffle over his shoulder before he pulled my right hand into his. I looped my left arm through Tevin's and the three of us headed to the train station together our first full crew battle rehearsal in a week.

"So, spill Tev", Moose teased as we both turned in our seats on the train to give him our undivided attention.

"Well", he started tentatively wiping his hands on his thighs in a nervous gesture. "As you both know my date with Sam, before the break was pretty cool".

Both of us nodded for him to continue.

"And the second date was actually so much fun. I met and hung out with a lot of his friends, in turn making myself a few more friends in the community as well".

"That's awesome, Tev", I squeezed his hand.

"So, um", he shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he continued, "on the third date we kinda kissed".

Moose and I grinned like dorks at him and Tevin just blushed and rolled his eyes at us.

"But", he paused.

And our smiles fell because his did too.

"We decided to stay friends. Sam and I are attracted to each other, and we get along, but there is just something that isn't there for both of us. I mean, you guys know what's going on with me. I'm still hung up on Julien. I got nervous it was all my fault, but Sam reassured me that he wasn't feeling it either".

"Dang I-I'm sorry". I felt slightly guilty for pushing him to go on the date with Sam in the first place.

"Don't be, Cam, it's cool. Thanks for forcing me out of my shell though. I met a lot of awesome people I wouldn't have if you didn't"

"Well then, you're welcome. As for the Julien thing..yeah we kinda figured it wouldn't be easy", I looked over at Moose who just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, something about that tall, sexy, blonde, uptight, dancing prick is just so appealing", Moose teased causing us to bust out laughing and get some nasty looks from fellow passengers. "Sorry Cam I may just break up with you and make a play for Julien".

The laughter got louder at that and soon the three of us were just smiling and wiping the tears that escaped from laughing so hard.

"But in all seriousness, we're here for you", Moose added.

"Thanks, guys. Love you".

"We love you too", I hugged both my boys close to me.

* * *

Getting back into the routine of classes, study, course work, and battle rehearsal after a week of relaxation and a lot of sex was really freaking rough. Most nights Moose and I would pass out as soon as we hit the bed. There was literally no time for us to just relax together. In fact most our time spent together was filled with studying or perfecting and cleaning up our sections for the upcoming final dance battle.

Of course the adjustment was taking its toll on us as a couple as well as individually. We had this new need to be intimate all the time, but no opportunities to do so. We were ridiculously busy and it was wearing on us both. There were quite a few times when we uncharacteristically snapped on the Pirates when the teasing about us 'doing it' started to annoy us. In the past we just laughed it off, but the stress and our mood at not being able to have time together just made Moose and I grouchy.

Still we pushed through and did our best to focus on our studies and our choreo. Somehow we knew our bond was truly unbreakable now, and we made the best of our stolen moments of kisses, and soft touches.

We were about a week away from the battle when Tevin came flying into the speaker room about an hour early for rehearsal. Moose and I were the only two there warming up, and to be honest making out, as we waited for everyone to join us.

"Guys I gotta talk to you it's important" he whispered but his voice was really high pitched.

He sounded slightly panicked, but also a little excited. Moose jumped to his feet immediately and offered his hand down to help me up.

"Alright, let's go to the room back here for some privacy and we can still hear when the crew show up for practice", Moose ushered us back behind the speaker wall into the room Carlos and Wave's old room.

I settled myself onto one bed, Tevin took the other, and Moose opted to lean in the doorway to better make sure no one would show up and hear anything Tevin didn't want them to hear. Sensing our urge to hear what he had to say, Tevin blurted it out quickly.

"Julien heard about me seeing Sam, he showed up at my dorm room".

"Oh shit", Moose sputtered.

"Language", I teased trying to lighten the instant tension that hung in the air

He just smirked at me and turned his attention back to our friend.

"Did he flip his shiz?", Moose gave me a pointed look as he avoided cursing.

"Sorta, but not really", came Tev's strange answer.

"Wait, what?", I asked while Moose scratched his head in confusion.

"Well he kinda was upset for about two seconds and then he went into how he completely understood why I didn't want to wait around for him. And then he tried to sound like he was happy for me, but his tone suggested he was really jealous. He kept calling Sam names and then apologizing. When he finally let me speak I told him that Sam and I are only friends and I wasn't interested in dating him. And just like that his tone changed. Julien was flirting with me again, just like before he went into treatment. We ended the conversation with him telling me he was still really worried about how the Pirates and the Samurai would react if we started dating, but he didn't want to risk losing our connection".

I was practically bouncing on the bed in excitement as Tevin spoke, and Moose's grin just kept growing wider across his face.

"Aaaaand?", I prodded wanting to know if anything else happened.

"Well", Tevin blushed and smiled, "He asked me out. Like on a real date, finally".

"OH MY GOD !", I jumped up and grabbed him and we bounced around excitedly for a few minutes while Moose just watched us laughing and smiling.

"That is awesome, Tev", Moose gave him a fist bump.

"Can we still keep this quiet? The Pirates really don't need to know just yet. Except Nat of course".

Of course we both agreed to keep his secret, it wasn't even a question he had to ask.

"MOOSEY BOY? YO! HERMOSA CAMILLA?", the loud voices of Marcos and Martin came echoing through the room.

"We're here", Moose yelled back as the three of us walked back into the rehearsal space.

"Tevin, my boy"

They greeted the three of us and soon the girls were running into the room to attack me. It seemed they couldn't get enough of their teasing me about my new found sex life since we got back. Although they drove me bonkers sometimes, Anala, Stix, and Kido always made me feel welcome. I knew they did it out of sisterly love so I let them have their fun.

"You know if Tevin wasn't with you guys I'd have thought you were sneaking in a quickie", Stix jibed as she poked me in the side.

Anala and Kido wiggled their brows at that and giggled.

 _Just go with it Cam,_ I told myself.

"Nothing quick about my Moose's stamina sooooo", I smirked at the shock on their faces.

"Ooohhhhhh Cam, damn girl you slick", Anala smiled.

Just then Jacob and Jason walked into the room and I noticed the crew was all here and ready to work.

"Let's get this started guys", Jason hyped us up with his eager tone.

And with that our minds and bodies were all focused on one thing; killing these dance routines.

* * *

"You ready for this?", Moose asked sweetly, his arms wrapped around the small of my back as we swayed lightly in the speaker room.

It was the night before the final battle, and Moose remembered how nervous and freaked out I was last time. He'd taken extra care all day to make sure I didn't feel let those feeling take over me this time.

The Pirates had spent the day just running through every single routine and section we could one more time as Luke and Natalie watched on in awe of what we came up with. Of course Luke was filming every single step with great joy on his face. He was proud of us.

"I'm so ready", I wound my fingers into Moose's curls as he hummed happily. "I'm a lot more confident in my dance thanks to a certain amazing guy I know".

"It better be me", he joked in his best Moose way.

"Of course it's you my Moose. It's always been you".

Noticing my serious and loving tone Moose dropped all the playfulness in his manner and held me closer before leaning down to kiss me breathless. Once we parted lips his pecked my nose and smiled.

"And it will always be you, for me, my Camille".

"Forever?"

"Forever, now let's get some sleep so we can become the Kings of New York tomorrow",

He smiled his best Moose smile down at me and I was completely content, even more so because he was too.


	30. Battle For New York

A/N: Sorry this took forever, but my life took a weird turn there for awhile and I lost inspiration to finish this. But here you go my lovely readers, as promised the final chapter of Realize. There will be a small epilogue to follow that is set a few months ahead after the end of this chapter but this is it. I hope you like it

xoxo

~Jez

* * *

Chapter 30 Battle For New York

Moose PoV

This was it, we'd made it to the final. Every bit of hard work, every drop of sweat, every moment lost that could have gone towards studying or just relaxing with the crew and my beautiful girlfriend. It all came down to this. There we stood, The Pirates representing all of Brooklyn in the Battle for New York. We'd beaten the elite from our borough and now it was time to face the best the entire city had to offer in a showdown until only one borough stood victorious.

Glancing around my stomach started to flutter just a little and I noticed the rest of the crew was letting their eyes wander as well. Of course The Samurai won Manhattan. They were incredible and we knew it, they'd given us a tough time at the World Jam, and we knew we'd probably be up against them again. And now with Julien back, their captain and leader, we knew they were going to bring it.

The Saints from Saint Albans were repping Queens, the Boogiedown Crew from the Bronx, and the now infamous Staten Island Monks were rounding out our group of hopeful champions.

"NEW YORK CITY!", Emcee Empire shouted bringing the packed crowd to its feet. "It is finally time for you to welcome your borough kings to the battle ring for one last fight. Tonight we will crown the Kings of New York, and you will witness some of the most incredible moves in dance history. So New York, you ready?"

The crowd exploded and the blood started pulsing through my veins hot and ready.

"I said New York, you ready?"

Once again the cheers grew to an ear splitting level. My heart sped up and my muscles twitched anxiously.

"Then make some noise for your borough crews. Out of Manhattan The House of Samurai. From the slums of Shaolin or should I say, Staten Island let's hear it for the Monks. Queens' very own Saints up in here, make some noise. From the B-X where rap and b-boying was born you better cheer for the Boogiedown Crew. And last but certainly not least, the reigning World Jam Champions, repping B-K, we got Brooklyn in the house, THE - HOUSE - OF - PIRATES!"

The crowd went insane after each introduction, the fans for each crew making the most noise when their favorite was called. However when we were announced the ground started to shake with the noise and stomps. Our reputation from the World Jam and our performance at the Battle for Brooklyn were carrying over and it seemed everyone was there to see what we would throw down.

Glancing over to my left I saw Natalie and Luke right in the front, off the floor. Luke had his camera equipment set up having gotten permission from the competition to catch footage for his documentary. He smiled at me as he adjusted his lens.

"You got this Pirates", he yelled in support , Natalie grinning and agreeing easily.

I let my eyes roam around and watched my crew shaking out their nerves. Jason was hopping up and down on both feet trying to expel nervous energy. Anala and Jacob were leaned together their foreheads touching as they pumped each other up with words of encouragement. The Santiagos were laughing and stretching their legs out together.

From the corner of my eye I saw Tevin standing just a little ahead of the rest of the Pirates, he was staring across the floor and I knew immediately who he was looking for. Letting my glance snap over I caught the exact moment Julien's eyes found Tev's and I could not help the smile it caused.

Julien was like I had never seen him ever before. He looked relaxed and really happy. Yeah he still held his cocky swagger about him but it didn't have the normal malice. Instead he looked like he was just trying to stay pumped for his crew. However when Julien saw Tevin the happy look around his eyes and the huge smile were so positively easy to read.

I grabbed for Cam's hand with my right, without turning, I knew she was next to me so I just reached out and grabbed for her. Camille put her small hand in mine and curled into my side.

"What's up Moose?", she whispered.

"Look, baby", I pointed at Tev and then gestured towards Julien with my head.

Tevin, completely oblivious that we were watching bit his lip a little and blushed. He ducked his head and then glanced back up at Julien. Julien in turn just kept smiling a killer smile knowing what it was doing to Tevin, then he glanced around to see if anyone was looking and sent a wink over.

We watched as Tevin mouthed 'good luck', and Julien mouthed back 'you too'. It was very cute and I was unable to contain my teasing as soon as Tevin rejoined Cam and I.

"Sooo, things are going well with you two?", I wiggled my brows at him earning an eye roll.

"Yes", Tevin offered back with a smirk. "Things are going very well".

"And he's totally cool having to face you, it's not messing with you guys in any way?".

My tone of worry must have been evident because Cam elbowed me in the ribs a little and hissed.

"Moose", she chastised.

"Nah it's alright, Cam", Tevin soothed. "Moose is just being a good friend, you both are. And just so you don't worry, we talked about this at great length over the past week and things are fine. Julien is actually excited about facing us, and um - he's - um", Tevin broke into a bright blush. "He told me he's proud of me".

The bright smile on Tevin's face was enough to make both Cam and I calm our worries and we smiled back at him. He was happy, and Julien was so much better now, it seemed our friend finally got his guy, and we were ecstatic over it.

The crowd reached a deafening roar breaking our friendly private moment, as Emcee Empire began to lay down the rules of this battle. The Pirates swarmed around us as we huddled together in a group chant, encouraging one another to do our best. Only words of love, respect and praise were allowed in the huddle. We were a family and we were proud of us. No matter what happened tonight nothing would change that, we all felt it in that moment together.

"The rules for the battle are as follow", Empire's voice boomed over the system. "There are five boroughs in New York City", he held up five fingers. "Five boroughs of excellence and greatness, yet it's uneven. But that's how we live here in New York, we shake the balance up, because we're the City that Never Sleeps, the city of dreams and opportunities. To make this fair the first round will be a five way dance off. No holds barred, no rules just dancers from each crew coming into the cypher and attacking it with their best moves. The moves that earn the crowd's attention will gain points for their crew. The crew with the least points at the end of fifteen minutes will be eliminated. The remaining four will move on to round two. You got that?"

The crowd roared and all the crews nodded in understanding.

"Okay here we go. Crews to the center of the stage".

Every crew stepped into the middle leaving just a space at the front of the semicircle for the crowd in front to see. Of course those in the higher seats would be able to catch the view from above.

I squeezed Cam's hand one more time, and brought her fingers to my lips as I kissed the back of her hand. Her eyes found mine and she smiled her beautiful and warm smile.

"Love you, Shawty", I teased.

Her giggle lit her face and it calmed us both.

"Love you too, my Moose".

"Yo DJ", Empire yelled, "Spin that track and let the battle BEGIN!"

He backed out of the cypher and the track started, I glanced over to my crew each set of eyes were focused and full of fire. We had this, I just felt it in my gut. There was something about tonight that felt so much easier and so much more effortless than any battle we'd faced together. Everything felt right. This night was ours.

A b-boy from the Saints came out first, he was good and started to get the crowd on his side but then the Boogiedown Crew answered back with their own flair taking the crowd away. When Spinz and Legz took over the crowd was the loudest until the b-boys from The Samurai earned an ear splitting cheer.

It continued like this repeatedly each crew sending in different style of dancers only to be overtaken and matched by similar dancers from other crews. It was hard for me to tell which crew was in the lead, I seemed to drown out the cheers and just put my mind into the center of the stage where Jason was going toe to toe with the Krumpers from the Samurai and the Monks it was a three way battle.

I felt the sweat dripping down my back, and shivered as I noticed the freestylers from the Saints eyeing me, the Ticks and Kido. I could tell they were itching to jump in and figured they were gunning for me.

I pulled the four of them a little closer to my side and shouted a bit so they could hear me over the music.

"They're eyeing us", I told them and nodded over to the dancers staring us down. "Should we give them a one, two three? Because you just know that the Samurai will definitely get involved".

"What do you have in mind?", Aja spoke first.

"I have a feeling they are coming in right after Jason wrecks this. I think Kido should jump out first I think they're expecting one of you", I gestured to the Ticks hoping they agreed with my assumption.

"Okay", Kido agreed.

"And then?", Shonnie asked.

"You three back her up if anyone jumps in, especially the Samurai. Once their freestylers enter I'm coming in and we do our 'kill dem' section. Got it?".

They agreed and we refocused on the battle. Just as I suspected the freestylers from Queens took over and my plan went into action. It played out almost exactly as I guessed it would. And when the Samurai entered I turned to kiss Camille quickly.

"Good luck" she smiled.

With her on my side, luck wasn't needed. Just as the crowd was hyped by every single move from the Ticks, Kido and I; Tevin surprised us all by sliding under my legs as I jumped up in the air before adding some moves none of us had ever seen before. I laughed and was cheering. Everyone else was stunned but not Julien, I saw him smiling from the corner of my eye and had to laugh even more.

With Tevin still in control of the crowd and the cypher the battle time ended and the DJ cut the mix. We knew we were in, we didn't have to wait to find out. With that display at the end, especially Tevin's surprise and need to show what he could do for his crew, we knew we gained our spot in the semi-final round.

In the end The Monks were eliminated, our scores we tallied and the crew's with the two highest scores got to choose their opponents in the next round. The Samurai were on top with the highest score after the cypher battle, and us , The Pirates, were right behind them.

The Samurai chose first gunning directly for the Bronx, and that left us with Queens. Each battle raged hard. Kid Darkness wrecked Rumi from the Bronx in a one on one. And then the whole crew converged onstage to take over. Securing their place in the final. We knew it. Glancing around all of us were nervous but we knew going into this the Samurai were out to win. If we beat the Saints we were going to face the Samurai once again.

"Don't be rattled, we can do this", Jacob calmed us. "Ladies I think you should start this off. Let them throw whatever they want at us then take over, show them sexy. They don't know strong and sexy like our ladies do", Jacob winked at Anala. "Marcos, Martin?"

"Yes", the twins answered in unison as they often did.

"Be ready to back them up".

"Claro", Martin offered.

"You got this baby", I whispered to Camille and kissed her forehead.

"I know I do", she answered confidently and it made me feel so good to see her this way.

The Samurai were declared the winner of their battle and I noticed that even though he tried to worried, Tevin could not help the smile at watching his boyfriend do so well. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"You two are so freaking obvious and cheesy. You're gonna knock Cam and I off the throne of cheese", I joked.

"But no one knows about us yet", Tevin laughed. "Besides you guys are the King and Queen of Cheese".

"Who said there can't be two Kings of Cheese instead?", I fired back.

With that we refocused and prepared to into battle once more. Without a doubt our ladies killed it with the strong and sexy moves, my eyes watching my sweet little dancer own each of her moves with purpose. Camille was so much more confident lately and I liked it a lot.

 _Damn she's so freaking hot._

I couldn't help the thought as it crossed my mind watching her move and sway. If we won this, heck even if we didn't win this I was definitely going to need her tonight. I wanted her always, but watching her dance so confidently made the want grow exponentially.

"And you say I'm obvious?", Tevin leaned in to joke with me. "The look in your eye right now watching Cam dance, bro I swear I feel like I need to warn the girl".

"Damn, I look like a thirsty Moose, don't I?"

"The thirstiest Moose ever"

I could not help the loud laugh from this as we both lost it for a second.

With the help of the Santiagos, Radius, Jacob, and Tevin the lady Pirates took the round and once again we were going to have to face the Samurai. It was the rematch the whole city seemed to be waiting for because the roar of the crowd was ridiculous when our two crews were announced as the final battle.

All the Pirates together once more we were allowed a ten minute break to relax, cool down and come up with a strategy for the final round. Although we all seemed nervous I could not spot one scared face in the crew. It was like we all expected it to come down to us and them again. We were ready. Game plan made, we stretched and refocused our minds and bodies for battle.

"NEW YORK CITY! This seems to be the battle we all expected to see, the one we anticipated most. Unsurprisingly it has come down to The House of Samurai representing Manhattan, and The House of Pirates representing Brooklyn. Are you ready for a World Jam rematch ladies and gentlemen?", Emcee Empire hyped the crowd to loud cheers.

"Then without any further ado whatsoever since you seem to know what is about to go down, Let the Battle for New York BEGIN!"

Just like last time we faced them it was a challenge. The Samurai seemingly destroying us before we fought back. Give and take. Each one of their crew gliding across the floor and owning it, each one of ours fighting back and battling for the crowd.

With Julien back they were one again, stronger again, happy again. Julien was also a better person now, happier and it showed, the Samurai were actually harder to beat this time and we barely scraped by last time.

Noticing the change in Julien the Pirates started to unravel a little. They weren't expecting this, they were expecting the angry Julien, easy to rattle and control. Only myself, Camille and Tevin were expecting it so the three of us banded together and got control.

"Jacob, Jason, calm yourselves. We still have this. Julien is feeling better we know this, remember he's Natalie's brother, a person, and your old friend. Yeah he was a jerk but he's great dancer".

"We can do this guys, you guys had faith in me and I have faith in you", Camille chimed in. "You've given me a family while I'm here in NY, and you helped me and my Moose so much".

"And you took a chance on me", Tevin added. "We have this, they're good but so are we".

The pep talk seemed to help because the fire was lit in every single set of eyes of the Pirates, and just like that we were ready to face our greatest rivals again. Julien sensing something was about to go down went in for their kill.

It seemed they learned a bit about showmanship from us the last time because they used a secret weapon of lighting effects. The dance world was known for imitation but there was no way Julien and the Samurai would stoop to copying us, so their effects remained projected onto the walls, the floor and them. It was unique different and very cool.

Of course since the light suits became our signature we revealed our latest creation. The new suits were set to timers that were affected by the tempos and change in the music. Just like I suggested to Jason many months ago they lit up in patterns that suggested movement. The crowd was near screaming when we went off as a crew the lights the dance moves, everything falling into place. Our confidence, our skill, and my girl at my side we owned the floor.

Tevin went into his killer solo just mopping up the floor and Kid Darkness stood silent and in awe. He wasn't expecting someone to step to him so blatantly. I chanced a glance at Julien and saw him smirking. He was proud of his boy, he was not mad or angry any more. Julien could actually stand there and watch someone from the crew he used to hate, wreck the best dancer on his crew because he was happy for once in his life.

Both Cam and I looked over to Natalie and she had seen it too. There were tears in her eyes and she seemed ready to jump out of her seat and run to hug her brother. She held onto her composure and instead smiled at us before watching Tevin continue to wreck the floor.

Just as we felt the crowd on our side and knew the battle was coming to an end I then joined him in the piece he and I planned especially for this type of situation. It was a knockout move, Tevin and I playing off each other's strengths the lights bouncing back and forth onto each other's suits, like a game of catch. Changing colors, changing speeds, as we flew through our hand isolations and footwork, freestyling and not caring about the world around us. It all faded away.

No sound reached my ears, only the beat of the music. I heard no crowd, no voice of my crew, nothing but the music and me. My feet moving, my body listening and following the tempo, nothing but me and the floor. I wasn't competing I was just dancing.

And just like that I suddenly felt a rush of air and the music stopped. The cheers were so loud my ears rang, I blinked and came back to reality. We won. We did it again, we won.

Camille's arms were around my waist the second I came back down and understood that we'd just beat the Samurai again. We were the Kings of New York. Her small hands clasped around my waist and I brought mine up to cut her cheeks. My girl, my crew, life was good. Leaning in I kissed her softly and smiled into her warm lips and she giggled.

"We did it", she whispered against my lips.

"I knew we would".

Tevin, came up behind us and captured us both in a tight hug. The three of us just jumping around and yelling loudly. The whole crew just smiling and screaming and hugging each other and then we heard it.

"TEVIN! TEVIN!"

Julien was pushing through the crowd trying to get to Tevin. The eyes of every Pirate snapped up and went wide. Jason looked like he was about to kill someone if Julien attacked Tevin. But when they noticed Tevin's head snap up and begin pushing towards Julien the anger became confusion.

"Julien, babe...Julien!"

"Babe?", the Santiagos asked confused.

"What the fuck is going on?", Stix asked in her less than ladylike manner.

As Julien broke through the crowd of fans and his crew members he reached the center of the stage just as Tevin made it through the crowd as well. Julien wrapped his arms around Tevin's waist lifting him off the floor and spun him around as they kissed each other happily.

Camille was giggling and crying next to me watching our friend so happy with his boyfriend, regardless of the feud between the crews and the stares of shock. The Pirates were shocked this is true but the most shocked faces were that of some of the Samurai, although many of them were smiling and clapping. It seemed they knew about their captain and were just waiting for him to let it out.

And what a time to choose to let it be known. In front of the crowd, every crew, the fans, Julien just let everyone know he was gay and dating a guy from the rival crew and he didn't even give a fuck what anyone thought about it.

It was epic and awesome.

"GET IT TEVIN!" WHOOOOO!" I shouted in support of my friend.

The crew turned to stare at both Camille and I as she blushed at my antics by my side. They now knew that we knew and the accusatory looks started. They weren't mad, I could tell,I mean we just won the Battle for New York how could they be mad. But they were shocked and maybe concerned but we'd deal with that later.

Right now was a time for celebration and love. Natalie came up behind us and hugged us both.

"Thanks for helping guys, my brother is so happy and so much better. Tevin is so good for him, thank you for everything", she sobbed.

"Our pleasure", Camille answered wiping at her own tears.

The three of us watched as the happy couple in the center of the floor never stopped holding one another, never stopped kissing, never stopped smiling, even when the confetti and balloons showered them from above they never stopped looking happy.

* * *

The party was over, the night was long and we were exhausted. We'd partied until almost dawn and the Vault was a mess. None of us had the strength to attempt cleaning it so we vowed to help each other clean tomorrow. Besides we had earned the fun and the break.

The night was perfect, and even though it would have been better if Tevin could have stayed longer we understood that he and Julien were just not comfortable flaunting their relationship in front of the Pirates of the Samurai just yet. Even though both crews seemed to accept it reluctantly.

Tevin had been asked the bajllion questions about their relationship and answered truthfully so no one was really mad at him, just worried. They had seen the worst of Julien so they were afraid for Tevin. Through it all Camille and I just smiled and held his hands.

Natalie reassured us all that her brother used to be a very good man and he intended on staying good for Tevin. The sentiment helped us deal with our worry a lot better. Of course being a gentlemen and respecting his crew this meant Tevin and Julien spent time with their crews separately tonight but made plans to meet up and spend time together. So this meant Tev left early. Other than the night was perfection.

And now laying in bed I held the most beautiful girl in my arms. Camille turned to kiss me again, it seemed like we'd been kissing for hours, just loving one another. Slow and passionate kisses, soft kisses, hard kisses, deep kisses, little kisses. I loved kissing her, how had I been so dumb to not see her lips were made for kissing.

Although we were tired we made love slow and quiet that night. Just gasping and whispering words of love to one another. Nowhere else we'd rather be than here with one another, connected in love and pleasure. Our bodies and souls were one.

"I love you Camille"

"I love you Moose"

Holding her close, her back to my chest I whispered as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"I'm sorry"

"For what", she giggled.

"Not realizing sooner".

"We've discussed this before, Moose. Why are you bringing it up again", her voice was soft and tired.

"Because I could have had all of this sooner. It bothers me that I didn't see".

"Don't let it bother you, because you have it now", she snuggled into my arm and closed her eyes again

Everything that mattered in my life was wrapped up in this woman. My Camille.

"Baby?"

"Yes, Moose"

"Thank you for helping me realize"


	31. Epilogue

6 Months Later about one month into their Sophomore Year at NYU

"Tev? Yo, Tevin, have you seen my blue hoodie? We're supposed to meet Cam in like five minutes and I can't find it anywhere. Julien, have you seen it? Yo guys?".

Moose was tearing through his room in search of his favorite and most comfortable hoodie, as he shouted out for his roommates assistance. Neither of them were answering him to his great frustration. Camille quietly tip-toed into his bedroom doorway wearing just the hoodie in question.

"Do you mean this hoodie?", she giggled at his expression as he spun around.

His eyes were wide with surprise and happiness. They'd officially been together for almost a year and still Camille never failed to take his breath away whenever he saw her.

"What're you doing here, baby? I thought we were supposed to meet at the park?"

"We were but I noticed you left your hoodie in my room in the dorms last night and figured you'd want it so I decided to surprise you".

"Finding you in my doorway will always be surprise".

Moose gathered her in his arms and held his girlfriend close. His face was buried in the crook of her neck where he left a small and gentle kiss on her warm skin that had her humming in delight.

"You're so cheesy but I still love you".

"Of course you do, Shawty", Moose teased with ease. "So where did my googly-eyed roommates run off to?"

"I called Tev and told him he and Julien could head out without us", her voice was soft but held a hint of sexiness that was making his blood boil.

"Oh did you now?", Moose raised his brow and ran his fingertips along Camille's arms.

"I did. You know they missed each other so much during the summer, they only got like three weeks together. And then the stress of moving into this apartment as a new couple, it was scary for them. Add to that taking you on as a roommate, and the stresses of new classes. C'mon Moose they needed some time out together...alone".

Camille slapped her boyfriend's arm playfully as she chastised him.

"Oh so having me as a roommate is a bad thing? Here I thought you'd want to be my permanent roommate someday", he grinned at her his Moose charm flowing.

"Someday. But for now those two are stuck taking care of you, and I get to have girly time in the dorms with Kristin now".

Camille snaked her fingers up Moose's neck and wound them in his curls gently as she so often did. His smile grew bigger and his eyes slid closed, he was happy and relaxed.

"Haven't seen Karni yet this year I presume"

"Nope and I'd like to keep it that way. You and Willard?"

"Nope".

They giggled at the memory of their horrible and weird Freshmen year dorm roommates.

"So if you sent the love birds packing what do you have planned for us? I mean we were supposed to go out to dinner with those two."

"Well", Camille inched her body a little closer and pressed herself against her gorgeous boyfriend and grinned up at him. "I brought us some Thai and some new DVD's to choose from and we can veg out on the couch together and just enjoy each other's company", she sighed and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"You're tired huh, baby?".

"Of course. And I just want to be with you. I mean the summer was so stressful with Ty and Nora's wedding, and then moving you in here, and classes, and moving me into the dorms. I'm just wiped", Camille melted into him and he held her ever tighter.

"Plus we have Luke's big premiere event for his documentary next week so it would be smart to take the time to ourselves when we can".

"Exactly", she beamed up at him. "I knew I kept you around for a reason.

"You keep me around because the Moose is fine, baby and you know it".

"I wouldn't deny you that, however I don't see you leaving any time soon either. Because you know you could never live without…."

Camille pulled herself from his embrace and turned to walk out his bedroom door, she unzipped his hoodie and he saw she was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of tiny boyshorts underwear. She looked at him over her shoulder playfully and finally continued speaking.

"...this booty".

Walking away from him she swayed her hips purposefully leaving him in awe, his mouth hanging open and just how sexy and cute she was. She was right and he knew it. Moose felt his entire body pulse with heat and electricity. She was so hot and she was his, and right now she was in the living room on the couch in only her panties with no one around, waiting for him to join her.

 _Why was he still standing in his bedroom again?_

Running as quickly as he could Moose stripped down to his boxers as he ran and jumped over the back of the couch landing right beside his adorable giggling girl. He lay his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair. She bent to kiss him softly and he hummed against her lips. How did he get so lucky.

Once they decided on a movie he reluctantly moved his head from her lap to sit up. Camille made up for it by placing her legs over his lap and leaning back against the arm of the sofa while they ate together in happy silence smiling and kissing occasionally as they watched the movie.

When the movie was over and they had their fill of food. The soft passionate kisses grew in intensity and of course they found their way into bed without much effort. Making love to Camille was both comfort and excitement. Joyful familiarity, yet emboldened heat and need. The perfect balance. If this is what life was like with Camille, this easy happy life, Moose considered himself the luckiest man on earth.

The End


End file.
